Hogwarts Here I Come
by Cherry Blossom 312
Summary: Sakura goes to Hogwarts but an evil is after her can she beat it... SS ET M? plz RR
1. Default Chapter

                    Hogwarts here I come....

             Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP...

                           'thoughts'

                      (......) My thoughts

                       Letters and Dreams

A girl with emerald eyes looked around her she was completely surrounded by darkness. She

heard someone call her name, the voice was familiar, the voice called out to her again, she began

to run towards it, she saw a large cherry tree come into view, someone was standing under it. 

                            "Sakura"

As the girl got closer she could see that it was a boy, he looked at her, his burning amber eyes

watching her, the girl couldn't see his face, he called out her name again, as she got closer to him

he opened his arms, she was about to reach him when he disappeared and she was surrounded by

                        darkness again. 

                          "Sakura!!!!"

She looked around, when she looked down she saw there was no ground she was floating above a

large city of lights. "Come to me..." a cold voice called out to her, "Hoe?" she looked around

wildly trying to find the owner of the voice but saw nothing just the darkness surrounding her,

"Give me the cards" the same cold voice told her, she could feel someone's icy breath on her

cheek, but she couldn't see anyone. "Give them to me!" the voice yelled as a figure appeared from

                      the darkness, "No!"

                            "SAKURA"

"No?" the figure came closer to her laughing, "I will get the cards" suddenly the figure

disappeared along with what ever was holding the girl up. She began to fall toward the city of

lights hundreds of feet below her. She screamed the first thing that came to her, "Syaoran!!!"        

                         "SAKURA!!!!!"

The girl's eyes opened as she sat up looking around she was back in her room the sunlight poring

in through her window, "Sakura-chan are you ok?" a small yellow bear asked floating in front of

her face. "Hai, I'm fine Kero-chan..." she got out of bed, she had nothing on, she reached for a

towel and wrapped it around herself, "Did you have fun last night?" Kero asked looking at her,

"Yeah had a blast...." she responded walking into the bathroom. "I wish you would let me come

one time...." Kero grumbled crossing his arms as Sakura turned the water on. "Kero-chan you

know I can't, a great golden lion wouldn't fit in with the rest of the pack...." she stopped in front

of the mirror looking at the few leaves that had imbedded themselves in her hair. She carefully

            pulled them out and got into the shower.

She was going to take a long relaxing shower when Kero spoke, "Ah...Sakura don't you have to

    go to a picnic with Tomoyo and your friends today....?" 

"Hoe! I forgot!" Kero floated there shaking his head, Sakura was fifteen now and she was a

wolf.... it happened about three years ago just after Syaoran left and the Void was captured. 

                         ~*Flashback*~

Sakura walked down Cherry Tree St. She was looking up at the full moon hanging in the sky, it's

eerie silver light casting long twisted shadows across the pavement. Sakura walked toward the

            forest, she loved to take walks there. 

Sakura just stopped looking at the large mass of trees and bushes in front of her the wind swept

by her blowing a few locks of her auburn hair into her face, the leaves on the trees rustled as well,

the silver moon light gave the woods an enchanted look. She smiled and continued to walk

towards the trees, as he walked deeper into them the wind passing through the branches and

leaves made it sound as if they were whispering to one another. 

Sakura was to busy listening to the wind and taking in the beauty of the woods that she didn't

hear the soft sound of paws walking on the dirt or the few twigs that snapped because of those

                  paws, until it was to late.

She walked into a small clearing when a large wolf jumped out from the bushes it was hiding in

and pinned her to the ground, she tried to get away but it was no use,'If I have to make her one of

us I might as well have some fun....' the wolf thought as it looked at her smiling, it bared it's teeth

       threateningly a soft growl escaping it's throat. 

Sakura closed her eyes turning her head away from it ready for the end but it never came, she felt

a pain in her arm and that was it. Sakura finally looked up there was nothing there, she sat up

looking around she looked down at what was the cause of her pain, a small bite mark there was a

little dribble of blood flowing from it she looked at it carefully suddenly the wound healed as if

         nothing had happened even the blood was gone. 

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up at the sky, a small cloud hid the moon. She began to get up dusting

herself off as the cloud moved and she was once again bathed in moon light. 

Sakura felt as though she had being kicked in the stomach, she fell to her knees clutching her

stomach in pain with on hand the other was holding her up. She felt her backbone twist and pop

along with her knees and elbows, she watched in horror as her hands curled into paws, her arm

lengthened as her legs shortened, as her face grew. She felt as though tiny needles were piercing

every inch of her body her paws ripped at her clothes trying to stop the felling, she felt a last

crunch of her spine. The pain was gone as soon as it had come and she let out a small howl she

stopped 'was that my voice?' she looked down at herself she was covered in long silvery black fur

she felt something behind her she looked over her shoulder and saw 'a tail? I have a tail?' she sat

down 'no, no this isn't happening to me...' she let out a long sorrow filled howl. Little did she

know that a few thousand miles away the same thing was happening to a boy in Hong Kong.(I

                      wonder who that is?)

                      ~*End of flashback*~

Sakura joined the small pack of wolves that lived around Tomodea, some of them even went to

her school, she had to learn to fit in with normal humans again. Tomoyo had found out about

what had happened as well as Eriol when he had come for a short visit. 

Sakura ran out of the shower and quickly got dressed Kero flew out the door and went down into

the kitchen followed by Sakura, "Ohyao Onii-chan, Otou-san" Sakura said pulling some of the

food out of the fridge that she had made last night, "Ohyao Sakura-chan." Touya and Fujitaka

said at the same time as Sakura ran out of the kitchen. She pulled on her roller blades and skated

out the door. Kero sat at the table, "Ohyao Fujitaka-san, Touya-kun....is there anything to eat?"  

                            Syaoran

Syaoran sat up in bed looking around it was still quite dark the sun was just starting to come up

he got up and walked out onto the balcony the a warm wind blew past him. He leaned on the

railing and sighed as an owl came and perched beside him it had two letters attached to it's leg.

Syaoran took the letters off and looked at them, one was addressed to his cousin Meling, but the

                  other was addressed to him,

                           Mr. S. Li

                   Fifth bedroom to the left

                       312 Hill Top lane.

                           Hong Kong

                             China

"There's water and food inside" Syaoran said as the owl flew into his room into the large cage

were it gulped some of the water before flying back out of the room, past Syaoran and into the

morning air. Syaoran opened the letter and read it, he let out a soft sigh. 

'Off to England again.....looks like we just keep going further and further away form each other

ne, Sakura-chan?'  Syaoran had gone to a school called Hogwarts last year and was going back

again this year, he looked at the letter again angrily, because he was going to that school he

                    couldn't go see Sakura. 

'All because of this stupid school...'  Syaoran thought his hand clenched the letter tightly as his

nails grew into long claws, ripping the paper. "Kuso" he looked down at the now impaled letter as

his nails grew back to normal. He looked at the paper and watched as it repaired it self. He smiled

    and returned his attention to the sun rise for a wile. 

Soon a second owl flew through the door and into the large cage sitting on the desk beside a pile

 of spell books. The owl perched there eating that nights kill.

Syaoran walked into his room and closed the balcony door, "Ohayo Emerald…." He said as he

put the letter down and looked at the cage, "Man Em…even I'm not that bad….at least I don't

bring my kill into the house." he smiled as he watched the owl finish its meal and fly over to him

perching on his arm, he absentmindedly stroked the silky black feathers, as she hooted happily

 Syaoran had bought Emerald last year before going to school. 

Emerald had soft silvery black feathers and a pair of sparkling green eyes. "Your lucky Em, you

can leave whenever you want...the only place I can go is Hogwarts, and even convincing the

elders to let me go there was hard..." Syaoran continued to absentmindedly stroke the soft

feathers of his owl. He had tried to send Sakura a message using his owl but she would always

return the next day looking quite battered and beaten the note still on her leg but ripped and torn.

 The only message that he had ever been able to send her was the one he had wrote on the plane

coming back to Hong Kong, which he had mailed the second he go off the plane, before the elders

                  could do anything about it.

 He got up, Emerald gave an annoyed hoot and flew off to her cage. Syaoran went to the desk

  and took the letter, reopened it and read it again.         

He took out a second piece of the parchment paper the letter was written on and read the

numerous books and things he would need for this year, then he took out two plane tickets to

England, he and Meling were going to stay with Eriol again this year. Syaoran had become friends

with Eriol...sort of, they still glared at each other and tried to make the others lives a living hell,

          but they tolerated having the other around. 

The plane would take off in four days, 'Better tell Meling.'  He walked out of his room and down

                 the stairs to the dining hall.

                             Sakura

Sakura watched as her friends walked in different directions on there way home, they had spent

the whole day together at the park. Sakura skated home the dream she had, had that morning

replaying in her mind she wished Syaoran was here, she looked up the sun was still up it was only

            around four when she saw and owl fly by.

 'An owl? Owls don't fly during the day?'  Sakura looked back watching the owl when she

noticed that it was carrying something. 'Its going in the direction of Tomoyo's house.'  Sakura

had been to busy looking at the owl, when she didn't notice another owl flying right above her. 

Sakura opened the door and walked in to find her father and brother in the living room her father

was typing on his laptop while her brother was reading a book. She walked up the stairs and into

her room. Kero was playing one of his video games, Sakura sat down on her bed when her door

opened. Sakura was looking at her cards when a cat jumped into her arms, "Midnight!" Sakura

looked at the cat sitting on her lap she watched as it stretched and lay down purring contentedly.

Sakura gently stroked the small cat. Sakura had found Midnight half frozen on her doorstep so

she took her in and let the poor cat warm up by the fire. Midnight just never left. 

Midnight's fur was shiny silver-black and had a large white spot that almost looked like a star on

her forehead and just under her chin, her eyes were a golden yellow. Sakura sat there stroking the

small cat that was curled in her lap still purring when an owl flew into the window, 

"Hoe!" Sakura yelled Midnight jumping down onto the floor hissing loudly at the intruder. The

owl landed on the bed next to Sakura and held out it's leg. Sakura looked at it quizzically when

she noticed the letter attached to it, "For me?" she took the letter and looked at it. It was

                       addressed to her.

                        Miss S. Kinomoto

                  Smallest bedroom to the left

                        78 Blossom Road.

                            Tomodea 

                             Japan

She turned it over and looked at the seal it was a lion, badger, snake, and an eagle. Sakura opened

the envelope it was made out of thick parchment paper. She pulled out one of the sheets of the

same heavy creamy yellow paper and looked at it. It was written with emerald green ink in rather

                  loopy writing. She read it.

           HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

                  Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International

                      Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Kinomoto,

     We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Because of your

skill and age you will be starting in the fifth year.

     Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Sakura looked at Kero and back at the letter. "Kero-chan?" Kero took the letter and read it his

jaw dropping, Sakura and Kero looked at each other. Sakura ran down the stairs Kero right

behind her with the owl fallowing both of them, "Otou-san!" Sakura called running into the den

            with Kero and the owl just behind her. 

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Fujitaka Kinomoto looked at his daughter. "Otou-san I was accepted at a

school in England." Sakura said the owl perching on her small shoulder as she gave him the

envelope. He took the letter out and read it, he looked at Sakura than to his son, Touya. He

handed the letter to Touya, he read the letter and then looked at Sakura. 

"So can I go?" Sakura asked looking form her brother to her father, "I don't see why not ..."

Fujitaka said smiling, "Hoe!" Touya reached into the envelope and pulled out a plane ticket, "Well

kaijuu you better start packing because your plane leaves in four days." 

Sakura looked at him she took her letter and ran back up the stairs Kero and the owl still behind

her. Sakura ran into her room to get a pen and some paper, she quickly wrote a note reading:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I would be happy to attend your school...

Sincerely,

 Sakura Kinomoto

She gave the note to the owl and watched it fly out the window when she realized that she had

wrote the note in Japanese 'Hoe! well hopefully he'll understand!'  

Sakura looked down and took out a suitcase and began to pack when she heard her brother yell

and a loud bang, Sakura ran down stairs and back into the den, "Hoe!" 

Sakura stood there looking at a man dressed in funny looking clothes, his eyes were bright blue

hidden behind half-moon spectacles, and his beared was so long he could have tucked it into his

belt, "Hello." he said smiling cheerfully, Sakura looked at him quizzically, "Nani?" the man smiled

and took out a wand and pointed it at her, Sakura eyes lit up. 

'What is he going to do with that?' Sakura thought "Langdendo" a large flash of white light

came from his wand surrounding Sakura, "There..." Sakura looked at him, "What did you do?"

Sakura asked when realization came to her she was speaking English, "Hoe?" 

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." he said extending his hand, Sakura stepped forward "Kinomoto

Sakura" she said shaking his hand, "It is nice to finally meet you Miss Kinomoto. Now Miss

     Kinomoto you will be coming to school early this year.

 Along with you friend Tomoyo Daidouji you both will be staying with Harry Potter at the

Dursley's they will pick you up from the airport. I think that is all I needed to tell you ... so I will

see you when you come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore gave a small wave and Disapparated, "Hoe!"

              Sakura looked around "He's gone..." 

Sakura walked back into her room, "Sakura-chan?" Kero looked at her puzzled face, "Nani?"

Sakura went back to packing, "What happened downstairs?" Kero asked as she placed the Clow

book, witch she had turned into the Sakura book, into her suitcase.

 "Professor Dumbledore came to tell me where I'm going to be staying when I go to England and

he put a spell on me so I can speak English ..." said Sakura as she put some of her clothes on top

of her book. "Demo, I thought your school was in England how did this Dumb-lo-dore guy get

here so fast?" Kero looked at her as she walked to and from her closet putting clothes into her

                   now almost full suitcase.

 "He just sort of appeared and then he sort of disappeared and his name is Dumbledore ... I-"

Sakura trailed off when the phone rang, she walked over to it and picked it up. 

"Moshi moshi" Sakura said smiling, "Sakura-chan!" said the voice from the other end of the

                             phone.

 "Hey Tomoyo-chan..." said Sakura as she sat down on the bed, "Uh Sakura did you get a letter

from some school called Hogwarts cause I did and it said that you were going too..." came

             Tomoyo's cheery voice from the phone. 

"Yeah I asked my Otou-san and he said I could go..." Sakura said, "Did you get a plane ticket

too?" Tomoyo asked looking down at the ticket in her hand, "Yeah I did I'm packing..." 

"Well Sakura I better start packing too...." said Tomoyo as she stood up and started to look for

                  her suitcase, "Ok, Ja ne..."

    "Ja" Sakura hung up the phone and started packing again.

                            Syaoran

Syaoran was standing out on his balcony looking up and the three quarter moon, 'Tomorrow I

leave for England... I just wish Sakura was here with me... I can't wait to see you but when I do I

have to leave you again forever this time because of this curse we can never be together...' 

Syaoran was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him, "Thinking

of that meat girl again?" a voice came knocking Syaoran out of his thoughts, "So what if I was."

                     Syaoran said coldly. 

"You should just forget about her...how about I help you forget..." a girl said as she wrapped her

arms around him, "I don't need your help Nazaki." Syaoran said still in that same cold icy voice as

he stepped away from her "Oh come on Syaoran, forget about her, she can't have you and I can

so what is the problem?" She asked stepping even closer to him, "The problem is I don't want

you..." Syaoran glared at her, "And stop reading my thoughts..." 

"Fine! Are you at least coming for a run to night before you go back to that school of yours?" she

asked sweetly almost too sweetly, "Yeah I am but not with you, I'm going by myself." Syaoran

said jumping off the balcony landing softly on the ground, fallowed by Tiara Nazaki. 

"Go away!" Syaoran spat out angrily she was following him again, "No I want to spend the last

night you're here with you!" She said "Unless you don't want to spend your night with me.." she

                         said pouting.

 "Got that right..." Syaoran said as he pulled his shirt off, walking into the woods that his home

backed on to, fallowed by Tiara who had also taken her shirt of, "Look, go away!" Syaoran yelled

                        turning around. 

She stepped closer to him snaking her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his. Syaoran

pushed her away, "What the hell do you think your doing go the hell way!" Syaoran said angrily

      as he ran off into the forest Tiara not far behind.


	2. Meet the Dursley's

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**_Hogwarts Here I Come..._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP, I mean come on if I did own anything I would not be working on writing a fanfic...._

_ Meet The Dursley's _

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.....I hope you like this chapter 

"Sakura are you done yet?" Kero asked as he looked at his mistress she was practicing her fighting again, ever since Syaoran left for the second time Sakura had been learning how to fight. She was actually very good at it. 

She had also learned how to use a sword. Sakura had asked one of the pack members to help her Moutashi had come by sometimes to teach her, but that was a few years ago now she continued to practice alone almost every morning. 

"Hoe? Why do I have something to do today?" She asked as she sheathed her sword. "Um....aren't you going to England to day?" Kero asked crossing his paws, "That's right Tomoyo is going to pick me up in...." she looked at her watch "...half and hou...HALF AN HOUR!" she bolted towards her house the small guardian trying to catch up to her.

Sakura jumped into the tree that grew beside her house, she climbed up to the branch that was closest to her window. Sakura carefully, and quietly opened her window and climbed in, followed by a very tired Kero, "I didn't know that you could run that fast..." he complained as he panted trying to catch his breath. Sakura grabbed a towel and went to shower. 

Sakura ran into her room when the phone rang, "Moshi Moshi?" she asked as she walked to her closet, "Sakura? Your awake?" a voice came from the phone. 

"Yeah..." Sakura pulled out a white mini skirt "Good I called to make sure you were up...I'll be over in ten minuets ok." the voice asked, "Ok see you then Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, "Ja ne" Tomoyo said smiling brightly "Ja" Sakura hung up the phone and looked for a shirt to wear she settled on a light pink top, and a jean jacket over it. 

She put her key onto her neck, and combed her long auburn hair, witch she put into a high ponytail, a few locks of hair that didn't quite reach framed her face.

Tomoyo walked up to the door when it opened revealing a very stressed looking Touya. Touya let her in. She walked up to Sakura's room and knocked on the door, "Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo's soft voice reach Sakura's ears as she put the last few things in her bag. 

"Come in" Sakura called as Tomoyo walked in to see Sakura trying to get Kero into her bag, "Sakura I'm hungry...." Kero complained as Sakura began to buckle her bag, "When we go downstairs I'll get you some food ok?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her suitcase and Tomoyo helped her with the other bag.

Tomoyo and Sakura put all of Sakura's bags in Tomoyo's limo. Sakura ran back into the house and walked into the kitchen to say god bye to her father and brother, as well as grab some toast for Kero, "Bye Otou-san, Bye Onii-chan see you..." Sakura said running out of the kitchen grabbing some toast and out the front door. 

Tomoyo was sitting in the limo waiting for Sakura to come back out. Sakura opened the door and sat in Tomoyo gave the driver the signal to go. Sakura opened her bag and put the toast in there for Kero who greedily grabbed it from her. 

His thank you was muffled as he ate the toast. The limo pulled into the airport and the two girls got out and took their bags.

Tomoyo and Sakura's carry on luggage was being cheeked, "Uh miss...what is this?" the man asked taking Kero out making Sakura sweat drop 

"Uh that is just one of my stuffed animals." Sakura said smiling, Kero looked like he was having a hard time breathing, he was turning blue because the man held him tightly. 

"Uh can I have him back now?" Sakura asked the man gave it back to Sakura and watched as she put it back in her bag before picking it up and walking off with Tomoyo _'What would a girl her age be doing still carrying stuffed toys around?' _ The man thought as he looked at her and her friend's retreating backs as soon as they were around the corner Kero let out a sigh of relief. 

Sakura and Tomoyo boarded the plane. They found their seats in the first class section and sat down. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts we will be departing for London England in five minutes, thank you for choosing British Airways" the attendant's voice said over the speaker. 

"I can't wait" Tomoyo looked at Sakura smiling "Yeah...I hope the people we are staying with are nice..." Sakura said as the plane took off.   
 

England

A boy around fifteen looked up and the airport as he drove up to it he was sitting in the back seat of the car next to his cousin Dudley who took up almost all of the room, he was looking at a comic book not exactly reading just looking at the pictures. His uncle was driving into the airport parking lot. The boy looked out the window again, _'How in the world did I get into this mess?'_

*~Flashback~*

A boy lay asleep in bed when an owl came in through his window and landed on the him, he woke with a start, "Huh?" he looked at the owl that was perching on his leg, he took the letter from it and read it his jaw nearly hit the floor as he read it.

Harry Potter,

_We are glad to inform you that you will be having two Japanese students staying with you at number __4 Privet Drive__._

Sincerely, 

 Albus Dumbledore

Harry heard a large bang come from downstairs, he jumped up and the owl flew off hooting loudly, "Oh no if Uncle Vernon wakes up he'll kill m—" Harry was cut off.

"HARRY SHUT THAT STUPID OWL OF YOURS UP!!!" Uncle Vernon was banging on Harry's door when a noise came from down the stairs, "What was that?" Uncle Vernon left Harry's door Dudley was awake as well as Aunt Petunia.

Harry opened his door and found the Dursleys at the top of the stairs looking down to see what was there. Uncle Vernon saw Harry walk up to them, "Go down and see what that noise was boy." Uncle Vernon hissed nearly pushing Harry down the stairs.

Harry walked into the living room and saw the outline of someone standing there, Harry moved to the wall and looked for the light switch finding it he turned the light on. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" That was the last person that Harry thought he would see standing in his living room at five in the morning, "Good morning Harry" Dumbledore said smiling at him. 

"Professor I—" Harry stopped talking when the Dursleys came down the stairs, "What is going on?" Uncle Vernon roared looking at the scene in front of him, 

"Mr. Dursley I am Albus Dumbledore and I need to speak with you, Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji need a place to stay they are our two Japanese students" Albus said looking at Uncle Vernon who didn't look to happy.

The only thing that Dudley's mind picked up on were: Miss and Miss need a place to stay, he smiled _'two pretty Japanese girls staying at my house, and they probably can't speak English, this could work to my advantage.'_

Uncle Vernon looked at Dumbledore and was about to say something when he felt Dudley puling on his sleeve. Uncle Vernon looked at Dudley, "Can the girls stay here dad?" he asked Harry nearly fell over, was that Dudley? 

"Uh..." Uncle Vernon was speechless, he looked at Dumbledore. "For how long?" Uncle Vernon didn't want to be taking care of them but if Dudley wanted it than Dudley normally go it, it was too early in the morning to fight with Dudley so he just gave in…it was much easier that way… 

"Only for a week or two then Harry will go to school with them to show them around a bit." Dumbledore looked at Harry who nodded.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and took out his wand and pointed at him. Harry looked at the tip of Dumbledore's wand _"Langdendo"_ Harry watched as a bright white light came from the end of Dumbledore's wand when the bright light vanished Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly. 

"There that should do it..." Dumbledore said but only Harry could understand. "Huh? what did you do?" When Harry realized that he was no longer speaking English he was speaking Japanese. 

"So you can talk with the students. Their plane will arrive in four days. See you at school Harry..." 

"Ja ne…" said Harry as Dumbledore Disapparated. "Uncle Vernon...." Harry looked at his uncle in disbelief, "What?" Uncle Vernon snapped angrily. 

"Uh...never mind...I'm going beck to bed..." Harry walked out of the living room and up the stairs. 

*~ Flashback Ends~*

"Harry are you listing to me?" came his uncle's voice from the front seat, "Huh?" Harry looked up at his uncle.

"I said go in there with Dudley and I'll park and come get the four of you. Next time you better listen to me boy." The tone in his voice made it clear he was very annoyed. "Yes Uncle Vernon..." 

Harry opened the car door and got out followed by Dudley who was struggling to climb out of the door almost getting stuck. Harry and Dudley walked into the airport looking for the right terminal.

Sakura

"Ladies and Gentlemen we'll be arriving in London in five minutes please fasten your seatbelts for landing" came the flight attendants voice over the intercom. 

"Sakura wake up...." Tomoyo said shaking the girls shoulders, "Nani?" Sakura looked around "The plane's going to land soon..." said Tomoyo as she sat back down in her seat. 

Sakura looked out of the window at the ground below, she sat there thinking about the dream she had been having a moment ago, she smiled, _'Syaoran...'_

"We will now be landing please fasten your seatbelts thank you for flying British Airways" came the pilots voice Sakura watched as the ground came closer and closer.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the terminal they had got their bags and were looking around to see if they could find who they were looking for, Sakura jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. 

"Hoe!" Sakura turned around and looked into the boy's sapphire eyes, "Eriol!" Sakura said smiling she hugged him tightly, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan how are you?" Eriol asked when she moved away. "I'm fine, you?" she couldn't believe that he was here, "I'm fine, Ohayo 

Tomoyo-chan" Eriol said hugging her tightly. 

They broke apart "Eriol why are you at the airport?" Tomoyo asked, "Well I'm picking two of my friends up their plane will be arriving in a few minuets" Eriol stated "Oh Sakura I have something for you..." Eriol said as he handed her an envelope, "For me? Why?" Sakura asked looking at it, "Clow wanted my to give it to you before you went to school..." 

Sakura opened it and read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sakura this is the key to my vault I am giving it to you, use whatever you need. I am very proud of you my daughter...._

_Clow                                                   
_  
Sakura looked at the small golden key "Eriol?" a voice said from behind him, he turned around to find a boy with brilliant green eyes witch were hidden behind round rim glasses and messy black hair.

"Hey Harry!" Eriol said as the boy walked up to them Dudley was at a vending machine counting out coins. "Hello Eriol" Harry said when he reached them he looked at the two girl beside him and smiled.

"Harry Potter" Harry said extending his hand, "Kinomoto Sakura..." Sakura took his offer and shook hands with him, "Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo also took his offer. "Nice to meet you two" Harry looked them over they were both very beautiful.

"Flight 4-A from Hong Kong China now arriving at gate C." came a voice over the speaker. Sakura's heart skipped a beat _'Stop it Sakura your being stupid Syaoran's not on that plane and you know it'_ she mentally scolded herself, how wrong she was. _'So stop before you give yourself a heart attack!' _ She looked down at the floor.

Tomoyo noticed her friends sudden quietness a small frown touching her lips. Eriol smiled "Don't worry Sakura everything will be alright." he said soothingly. Sakura looked up a sad smiled forming on her lips, "Yeah it will be someday..." she whispered softly to herself. Eriol hugged her softly.

"I have to go my friends flight will be here soon" Eriol said as she let go of Sakura, she walked over to Tomoyo and placed a soft kiss on her lips he broke away from her and smiled, "See you at school" Eriol waved by to Harry and walked over to gate C were a chocolate haired teen was getting off fallowed by a girl with black hair. 

As Eriol was greeted them Syaoran thought for a split second that he had felt Sakura's aura close by. _'Sakura's not here you know she's in __Japan__' _Syaoran mentally slapped himself.

  


"Hey Harry, did you find them?" Dudley asked waddling over to him when he saw the two girls his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Please let them be the girls please' he begged silently as he looked them over, Sakura didn't like the way this boy was looking at her and Tomoyo. 

"I'm Dudley Dursley" Dudley said smiling, "Kinomoto Sakura" said Sakura distastefully as she looking at him he was almost five times wider than herself. 

The diet that Dudley had been on last summer had failed horribly. Dudley was still on the same diet form last year the Dursley's had become very strict with the issue not even one sweet was allowed to enter the Dursley household at any time. 

"Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo smiled she too was looking him over. "There you are Harry, Dudley" Uncle Vernon walked up to them "Oh you must be Sakura and Tomoyo...I'm Vernon Dursley" Uncle Vernon was trying to be nice to the two foreign students but was failing miserably. Sakura and Tomoyo were still abnormal just like Harry. 

"Hai I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daidouji" Sakura said bowing politely, 'Hai? what the bloody hell does that mean? Uh why is she bowing?' Uncle Vernon looked down at them "We better get going" 

Harry, Tomoyo and Sakura were talking on the way to the car when, "Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, she stopped walking and looking around wildly she thought she felt Syaoran's aura near by, 'Sakura he's not here stop hurting yourself' she screamed silently. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts Harry, Uncle Vernon and Dudley looked at her oddly they were a few paces ahead of her. 

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked worriedly she had heard her friend say Li's name, "Tomoyo I thought I felt Syaoran's aura nearby...but he's still in Hong Kong..." Sakura said sadly tears welling in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan don't cry, it'll be ok just watch Li-kun will come back soon don't worry..." Tomoyo tried to sooth the depressed girl she hugged her tightly, she could feel Sakura's tears on he neck but didn't mind. Sakura was still her best friend, "But what if he does come back when I'm here and-and think that I— " she trailed off. 

"Sakura please stop crying I hate you see you cry..." Sakura broke away from her friend with a small sniff, "Arigato Tomoyo-chan I needed that..." Sakura wiped her tears way. 

She smiled brightly and looked over at Harry, Uncle Vernon and, Dudley, she didn't look like she had been crying at all. Being a wolf she could change her appearance: eye colour, hair length, almost anything. She would never let it show that she had been crying. 

She suddenly felt the need to run she had to know were the nearest forest was, the wolf inside of her needed to be set free. 

"Sakura are you ok?" Harry asked when Tomoyo and Sakura caught up to them "Hai I'm fine" Sakura said smiling as they headed back to the car, "Harry sit in the front I'll sit in the back..." Dudley said smiling evilly as he eyed Sakura and Tomoyo as they go in the car. 

"Harry-kun I need to ask you something..." Sakura had heard what Dudley said and didn't want him sitting with them. Something was telling her he was not to be trusted.

"So are you going to ask him?" Tomoyo questioned as Harry sat down beside Sakura "Yeah I have to go tonight I feel it..." Sakura said smiling, she loved being a wolf, being able to out run the wind, or jump over the tallest trees, the one thing she hated about the gift of the change was that a wolf and human could never be together. 

'Syaoran-kun I wish you were here to help me but I know that if you ever do come back to me you or I must leave the other forever...' Sakura thought a single tear rolling down her cheek. Tomoyo noticed her friend's tear, 'Oh Sakura...will you ever forget about Li-kun?' Tomoyo thought sadly. 

They were almost half way there when Sakura's bag started to move, "Sakura! Please I'm hungry!" Kero called from her bag Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped Harry, and Dudley were eyeing her bag strangely. 

"Robotic toy..." Sakura said as she punched her bag muttering "Kero-chan keep it down" Sakura looked at Harry and smiled, he seemed to buy it. He went back to looking out the window. No one talked of the rest of the trip to the Dursley's home

Mr. Dursley pulled into number 4 Pirvet Drive's drive way, Harry helped Sakura and Tomoyo with their bags, "I'm sorry but you two have to sleep in my room Uncle Vernon doesn't want you two in the guest room just in case Aunt Marge comes over..." Harry said lying through his teeth, Sakura somehow didn't think he was telling them the truth but decided that they didn't have to know the real reason…

Uncle Vernon didn't want to have more people like Harry in the house but what choice did he have now Dudley wanted them to stay here and it was only for a week or two... 

"If you want I totally understand if you want me to sleep on the floor or the couch downstairs..." Harry said blushing madly there was only one bed in the room, "Don't worry Harry-kun Sakura can fix everything you just wait here..." Tomoyo said smiling as she and Sakura entered Harry's room while Harry was left waiting outside the door. 

Inside the room was one small bed in the corner, "I'll have to fix that..." Sakura mumbled pulling a pink card from her bag. 

"Create please make another two beds for me please..." Sakura whispered throwing the card in the air, it spun around stopping abruptly as Sakura read the cards name...Create...a book emerged from the card and two extra beds were now there in the room next to Harry's original bed. 

"There much better...Thank you create..." Sakura mumbled as she looked around the now very cramped room there wasn't a lot of walking room left but that didn't matter much to Sakura or Tomoyo, "Your welcome Mistress..." Create said as it turned back into its card form returning to Sakura's bag.

Harry was listening in on what was happening inside his room, _'What is going on in there?'_ Harry thought as he continued to listen through the door. 

_'Create? Who is she talking to?'_ Harry continued when he heard Sakura ask Tomoyo to open the door, he moved away from the door when it opened reviling Tomoyo.

"Harry you can come in now..." Tomoyo said as she opened the door Harry's mouth nearly hit the floor looking at the three beds that looked rather squished in the small room, "How?" Harry looked at Sakura and Tomoyo in amazement.

"Don't ask..." Sakura smiled "I need to know where is the nearest forest, woods, park anything like that...it's really important" she could feet the wolf inside of her star to uncurl it's self, she needed to get somewhere where she could run free for a bit. 

"Well there's a forest on the other side of town I could take you there tomorrow..." said Harry as he looked at her 'Why does she want to know where the forest is?' Harry thought, "It's ok...um from here witch way is it?" Sakura asked trying to sound casual and keep the small growl from her voice, "Uh North..." said Harry as he pointed towards the window witch was facing North. 

"Thanks Harry..." Sakura said as she opened the window and jumped out, Harry ran to the window followed by Tomoyo they watched as Sakura landed cat-like on the ground below. 

"Have fun!" Tomoyo called waving. Sakura turned and waved back quickly they watched her jump up onto the neighboring house's roof and jump from roof to roof heading for the forest. 

Harry continued looking out the window a confused expression on his face _'How did she do that, were on the second floor?' _Harry looked at Tomoyo for answers, "She's a great athlete what can I say?" Tomoyo smiled at his expression. "Don't mind me I have to unpack" Tomoyo sat down and began to take things out of her bag. 

Sakura felt the change upon her as she pulled her shirt off she continued to walk into the forest soon her skirt fell to the floor she felt her knees and elbows pop and bones crunch and reform, her legs shortened while her arms lengthened as fur grew. With the final crunch of her spine all pain stopped she felt all the day's stress on her body gone, she howled for joy as she ran deeper into the forest. 

Tomoyo was picking up her video camera when she heard a lone wolf's howl, Harry was sitting on his bed reading Quidditch through the ages he jumped when he heard the wolf.

 "Tomoyo did you hear that?" Harry asked there were no wolves around here...or so he thought..."Just a wolf that's all…" Tomoyo always heard the wolves howl she loved it, she always wished that she could be one like Sakura but was never able to. 

Sakura ran through the forest the sounds and smells of the forest drover her to go faster, trees and bushes wiped passed her. She stopped in a clearing the moonlight on her back making her silver and black fur shimmer like fire, Sakura lay down on the soft grass when movement near the side of the clearing caught her eye she saw a small rabbit. 

Sakura smiled 'Dinner' she thought as she slowly got up. She loved to go rabbit hunting with some the pack members. She walked up to it quietly her paws making no noise on the ground. The rabbit took no notice of her until it was to late... 

Sakura crawled through the window into Harry's room it was at least four in the morning she pulled a night shirt and pants on before crawling into bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as she lay down. 

Tomoyo was the first to wake up she looked over to see Sakura sleeping soundly she sighed as got out of bed she walked into the bathroom witch was down the hall careful as to not wake anyone up. Tomoyo showered quickly knowing that Sakura had to shower before Harry woke up. Sakura normally would have leaves and twigs in her hair. 

Tomoyo got out of the shower and dried off she went back to Harry's room to wake up Sakura. "Sakura come on...wake up!" Tomoyo shook the girl roughly Sakura's emerald eyes opened to see Tomoyo's amethyst ones, "Tomoyo?" Sakura answered thickly "Go shower Sakura you're a mess..." said Tomoyo as she fingered a leaf that was embedded in Sakura's hair.

Sakura looked down at herself she was streaked with mud, "Must have been in a river..." Sakura mumbled as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She enjoyed a warm shower she came out and dried off. The start of her first full day at the Dursley home was about to begin...

Author's Note: I know on one reads these but still might as well lol. Please review hope you liked this chapter… if I made any mistakes please tell me… that's all for now…


	3. Diagon Alley

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 3 Diagon Alley**__**

Author's Note: sorry that I haven't been able to update....I was really busy...thank you for everyone that reviewed....one thing my characters are not I repeat not werewolves, their wolves something very different...I will explain more latter on in the fic...

Sakura was heading back to Harry's room when Dudley came up to her blocking her path. "Your in my way..." Sakura said smiling "And?" Dudley answered as he stepped closer to her, Sakura stepped back her eyes wide.

"Sakura your really pretty" Dudley said looking her over, "And your really stupid now get out of my way..." said Sakura, he was trying her patents, "No..." he continued to come closer to her when he hit an invisible wall with a loud smack. Sakura smiled as Dudley began to back away until he hit a second wall, he was scared now. __

_'How is she doing that?'  _Dudley thought panicking Harry needed a wand to do magic where was her wand? "I thought you couldn't do that over the summer holiday?" Dudley asked his eyes almost pooping out of his head, "Wha— " Sakura saw Harry walking down the hallway the invisible walls vanished, Dudley had been leaning against one and fell onto the floor with a loud bang. 

He quickly scrambled to his feet and waddled away as fast as his feet would carry him. Harry looked at him quizzically as Dudley passed him by, he saw Sakura standing there a small smile on her lips "Ohayo Harry-kun!" she said sweetly as she walked up to him. "Ohayo Sakura-chan" he smiled, "What's the matter with Dudley?" Harry asked he saw the smile on her face widen a bit.

"Oh that...don't really know..." Sakura said as she walked by him, "Uh is tomoyo downstairs?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject. "Uh no she's in my room still..." Harry continued towards the bathroom.

Sakura walked into Harry's room and saw Tomoyo sitting on her bed she was reading something, "Tomoyo?" Sakura walked up to her friend and looked at the book, it was a novel it looked like it was at least 1000 pages. Sakura smiled and sat down, "So did you find the forest?" Tomoyo asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah it's not that far..." Sakura smiled when Aunt Petunia came and banged on the door, "Come on down for breakfast" her voice rang though the hall making both girls jump. Sakura and Tomoyo got up and walked out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo, Dudley was taking up one side on the table to himself.

Uncle Vernon was across from Dudley reading the paper while Aunt Petunia was by the counter washing apples, this morning's breakfast  was one red apple. Sakura noticed none of the Dursleys even bothered to say good morning to any of them. "Ohayo Harry-kun" Tomoyo said smiling they moved over to give Harry some room to sit down. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." Harry said sitting down next to Sakura.

Dudley frowned _'Why do they like Harry so much? It's not fair...' _Dudley thought sulking when Aunt Petunia place the apple on each of their pates, she had cut them into quarters. "Sorry but Dudley is on a diet so the whole family has to be on the diet..." Harry whispered to Sakura she nodded in understanding, she looked at Dudley who was looking down at the apple sadly.

Dudley's apple was much bigger than Harry, Sakura, or Tomoyo's but none of them minded, Sakura and Tomoyo at the apple quietly, they waited for Harry to finish. 

They got up, "Arigato Dursley-san..." Sakura and Tomoyo said as they left with Harry smiled, Aunt Petunia nodded dumbly.

_'What did they say?'_ Harry saw the puzzled look on his aunt's face, "They said thank you..." said Harry as he walked out behind them they went back up to his room, "You guys must still be starving right, I know I am..." Harry looked at the two girls, who nodded. Harry slid under his bed and pulled up the loose floor board and pulled out a large box. 

Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to him, "It might be a little stale but it's food..." Harry opened the box.

There was a few boxes of what looked like jellybeans and some chocolates. "I made sure to save some food when I was coming back on the school train, just in case Dudley was on his diet again..." said Harry as he put the box on the bed and took out a Chocolate Frog and opened it. Tomoyo nearly screamed when the frog tried to get out of Harry's hand.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at him as he took a bite. "There not real frogs it's just a spell..." Harry said smiling at the look in the girls faces, "There really good..." 

Sakura took one and ate it, he was right they were good...

Tomoyo was looking at the box of jellybeans, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean..." Tomoyo read the title out loud. "You want to be careful with those..." Harry warned looking up at her.

"Why?" said Tomoyo they looking safe enough. "Well when it says every flavour...they _mean_ everyflavour"

"Nani?" Tomoyo looked at him quizzically, "Well there's normal flavours like cherry and apple but then there's things like spinach and earwax..." Tomoyo looked at him and took a red bean from the box, "This looks safe enough..." Tomoyo popped it in her mouth. Tomoyo nearly gaged her eyes watering. 

"What was it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked looking at her, "Jalapeno pepper..." Tomoyo choked out her mouth was burning. Sakura ran over to Tomoyo's bed and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the floor, she handed it to her. Tomoyo drank it down quickly. "Arigato 

Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo sighed, and took one of the Chocolate Frogs, at least she knew these were safe...

Harry had put the box back in it's hiding place under the loose floor board and looked at the two girls they were about to leave the room when an owl flew into the room.             

Harry walked over to the large barn owl and took the letter from it. He opened it and read.

_Dear Harry, Sakura and Tomoyo,_

_The Hogwarts Express will be taking you to __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry on August 1st at __eleven o'clock__, to show Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji around as well as get them up to date with some spells. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley will be joining you._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

"Well looks like the trains going to leave in a few days so we should go get your school stuff" Harry said looking over the letter again, the owl had flown off a few moments ago. "Come on we better go." Harry walked over to his trunk and took out a small pouch of shimmering powder. Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"Harry-kun, what's that?" she asked looking at the pouch. "This? This is Floo powder." Harry had bought some last year just incase he needed it, "Nani?" Tomoyo and Sakura were still confused, "Come I'll explain on the way grab what ever you need..." Harry said walking towards the door Sakura grabbed her bag which contained a very annoyed Kero, while Tomoyo got her video camera, Harry walked out the door Sakura and Tomoyo following him.

Harry walked into the living room "Uncle Vernon..." Harry began as Sakura and Tomoyo came up behind him, "What do you want?" Uncle Vernon snapped looking at him. "Sakura and Tomoyo need to get there school things because the trains going to leave on August 1st..." Harry continued, his uncle looked at him. 

"Your leaving early this year?" he asked a smile forming on his face, the smile suddenly turned evil. "Well I can't take you to get your supplies today I'm much to busy..." Uncle Vernon began but Harry interrupted him.

"You don't have to take us Uncle Vernon..." Harry said smiling, "What? Why?" his uncle looked at him suspiciously. He looked at the small pouch in Harry's hand and suddenly turned pale as the events from last summer replayed in his mind. "If you think that you can destroy the living room than you've got another thing coming" Uncle Vernon roared looking at Harry as if he were a bug. "Uncle Vernon we're not going to destroy the living room..."Harry tried to convince his uncle.

"Just think Dursley-san the three of us would be out of your hair for an entire day and if we don't get our things today..than we might not be able to leave because we wouldn't have the things we need...and we'd have to stay here longer..." Sakura said looking at Uncle Vernon's face which went  from pale to green. Harry grinned inwardly. 

"Fine go I'm leaving and when I come back in here if there's anything broken damaged anything. I. I. It would not be good!" Uncle Vernon said getting up not knowing what he was getting into. Harry didn't know what Uncle Vernon would do but he knew he would come up with something by the time they got back.

Uncle Vernon left going into the kitchen mumbling something under his breath. Harry went over to the fireplace, Uncle Vernon had taken out the electric fire because of last summers events. "Now I need I nice big fire..." Harry thought wondering how he was going to manage that... Harry looked at Sakura as if she could do something, "Nani?" Sakura looked at him smiling.

"Uh Sakura-chan could you make a fire?" Harry asked it was worth a shot if she could create two beds out of thin air than maybe she could make fire's too...you never know... "Uh..." Sakura looked at Tomoyo they both looked at Harry. Harry got the message and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Sakura bent down in front of the fireplace she took out a card and smiled. "Fiery please make a nice fire in the fireplace for me.." as Sakura spoke the card began to glow a dull pink that got brighter suddenly a large ball of fire appeared and became what looked like a woman with fire for hair and legs. 

The Fiery pointed at the empty fireplace and a small flame shot from it's finger creating a large fire. The Fiery looked at the girl that had summoned it. "Arigato Fiery..." Sakura said gratefully, "Your welcome Mistress" The Fiery said before becoming a card again and flying into her pocket.

Harry walked back in and saw the large fire that was crackling away merrily in the fireplace as thought it had been there for hours. He smiled he would have been surprised if he had come back to find no fire _'I just wish I knew how she did that...' _Harry thought looking at her thoughtfully.

"Okay Harry-kun you've got your fire now what?" Sakura asked looking at him. "Well to use Floo powder you throw a pinch into the fire step into it and yell out the name of the place you want to go.." Harry explained looking at the two girls. "And where do we want to go..." Tomoyo asked she was a little nervous about this. "Diagon Alley" said Harry

"Do you want me to go first?" Harry asked. Both girls nodded yes. Harry gulped this would be the first time he used Floo powder without the Weasleys around. "Okay" Harry walked over to the fire and threw a pinch of the shimmering powder into the flames, with a loud roar the fire turned a bright emerald green Harry stepped right into the fire and shouted,  "Diagon Alley" and vanished. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, "I'll go next" Tomoyo offered taking a pinch of the powder, she threw it into the flames and stepped in. "Diagon Alley" she too vanished.

Sakura looked at the fire and took a pinch of the powder she placed the pouch in her pocket and threw the powder into the flames she stepped in feeling the flames liking her body, "Diagon Alley" all she shouted and vanished as well. Sakura felt as though she was being sucked into a giant sink hole. 

She seamed to be spinning rapidly. She was trying to keep her eyes open but the whirling green flames made her feel sick. She squinted and looked ahead of her to see what looked like a blurred stream of fireplaces and glimpses of the rooms beyond them, she felt like she couldn't take anymore of this, her breakfast were going to make a reappearance if this didn't stop soon, and then she fell face first into cold stone.

Dizzy, and covered in soot she got shakily to her feet she looked at what looked like an English pub_ 'Oh no I'm in the wrong place' _Sakura thought panicking she turned around to see Harry and Tomoyo brushing the soot off their clothes Sakura looked down at herself to see her pink top was now black with soot. _'Great'_ she thought and began to brush it away. 

"Sakura you did bring the Floo powder with you right?" Harry asked looking at her. "Uh yeah it's right her..." Sakura said handing it to him. "Good." Harry took the pouch and put it in his pocket.

"Come on we have a lot to do to day." Harry said leading them through the bar, the bartender waved at Harry, "Afternoon Mr. Potter" he she said they passed by, "Afternoon Tom" Harry said Sakura and Tomoyo nodded hello he smiled nodding. Harry lead them to a small walled courtyard. Sakura looked around there was nothing there but a dustbin and a few weeds.

Harry pulled out what looked like a long stick from his pocket and walked over to the dustbin he began counting bricks, "Three up...two across" he muttered he tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand. The brick he had touched began to quiver and move.

Sakura and Tomoyo moved back looking at the wall. It started as a small hole then grew wider and wider creating a archway witch led to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight. "Harry-kun, where are we?" Sakura asked in amazement as she looked at the witches and wizards walking in and out of the stores which lined the street. "This is Diagon Alley" said Harry as they began to walk into the alley the archway closing behind them.

Sakura and Tomoyo were looking at everything, "First thing we have to do is go to Gringotts to get some money." Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Harry. "But Harry we don't have any money.." Sakura sighed looking down how were they going to get any of there things for school if they had no money. They walked up to a snowy-white building that towered over all the other little shops. 

They came up to a large bronze door, standing beside the door in scarlet and gold uniform was a goblin. He was rather short with a pointed beared and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they waled inside. They came to a second door this one was silver, with words engraved into it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not ern,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Sakura shivered reading the inscription, A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a large marble hall. There were more than a hundred goblins, they were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, weighing coins in large brass scales, examining precious stones. There were many doors leading out of the hall, more goblins were showing people in and out of them. Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry walked over to a counter, "Hello" Harry said to a free goblin I need to make a withdrawal.." Harry said looking at the goblin. 

"And do you have your key?" Harry took a small golden key from his pocket and handed it to him, the goblin too a good look at the small gold key. After a few moments he put Harry's key down and looked at Sakura and Tomoyo "And you?" the goblin asked Sakura looked down thinking about something Tomoyo went on to speak. "Can I make a new account?" she asked handing him a stack of Muggle money she had thought that wizards would use different money so she had brought some to exchange.

The goblin looked at her and nodded. He looked at Sakura who was looking at the small golden key Eriol had given her the other day, '_Sakura this is the key to my vault I am giving it to you_' Sakura was thinking about the note from clow and it clicked she handed the goblin the key, "Can I make a withdrawal?" she asked smiling sweetly as he took the key from her looking at it closely he looked back at her and shrugged, he gave them back their keys "Take them gown to the vaults Gropwick" Gropwick was another goblin "Bye Sakura, Harry I have to get my account I'll meet you outside okay?" 

"Hai see you" Sakura said as she and Harry were lead through on of the many doors leading out of the hall. Sakura was expecting to see more marble but was surprised to find themselves in a narrow stone passage way lit with flaming torches, it felt like she was going down a rather steep hill she could almost make out what looked like little railway tracks on the floor, Gropwick whistled and a small cart came around the corner stopping in front of them, they climbed in and speed of.

Sakura was having trouble keeping track of which way they were going, it was almost like the cart was driving it's self because Gropwick wasn't steering. The cart went tearing through the small passage until it stopped at a small door in the passage wall. 

Gropwick unlocked the door and Harry walked in Sakura gasped there where mounds of coins gold, silver, bronze. Sakura stepped in looking around "Oh Sakura maybe I should tell you, the gold ones are Galleons," he began explaining she nodded listening to him, "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle" 

"That sounds easy enough..." Sakura said as they stepped out of the vault. They got back into the cart and continued on they seamed to be going deeper and gathering more speed. The cart rattled on the twisting and turning path and finally stopped, "Vault number one" Gropwick said getting out. Harry looked at Sakura how did she have vault number one? Gropwick opened the door and a lot of purple smoke came gushing out, when it cleared Sakura mouth nearly hit the floor. Her vault was even bigger than Harry's she walked in and found an envelop sitting ontop of one of the piles of gold coins. Sakura picked it up and looked at it. It was addressed to her she put it in her pocket and put some of the money into her bag. 

Harry walked in and looked around seeing piles of gold Galleons mounds of Silver Sickles and heaps of small bronze Knuts, there where also large piles of precious stones and things. Sakura got what she needed and walked out with Harry they got back into the cart and made their way back. They got out and made their way back into the main hall Sakura was still a little shocked finding out that she had all that money, Tomoyo was waiting for them, "So how was the ride?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura and Harry, "It was really fun" Sakura said snapping out of her reverie.

"Harry, Harry!" Harry looked around and saw a red head and brunet running towards them, "Ron Hermione!" Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs, "How ya doing Harry?" Ron asked a little out of breath, "Great what about you guys?" Harry asked smiling he was hoping they were going to be here to day "Fine" Hermione was looking at the two girls standing behind Harry, "Harry who are your friends?" Ron asked looking at them as well, "Oh" Sakura looked at them, "Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura smiled 

"Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger" Sakura nodded, "Daidouji Tomoyo" Tomoyo smiled at them. "I've never seen you before you new?" Ron asked looking both girls over, "Hai we're starting fifth year.." Sakura said, "So you're the Japanese exchange students right?" Hermione asked smiling "Hai we are" Tomoyo answered looking at them, Ron was tall with flaming red hair while Hermione was about her height and had bushy brown hair. 

"Now what?" Sakura asked looking at Harry, "Did you get a sheet of parchment saying what you need to get?" Harry asked taking out his list of school supplies he had gotten that morning with the letter from Dumbledore about the train.

"Hai." Sakura said taking it out looking at it. 

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

    1._ Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

    2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

    3. _One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

    4. _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

5._ One dress robe for special occasions_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

    The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) _by Miranda Goshawk_

    The History of Eastern and Western Magic  _by__ Bathilda Bagshot_

    An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

    Four Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phillida Spore_

    Magical Drafts and Potions Level 5 _by Arsenius Jigger_

    Magical Creatures and Wild Beasts _by Lisa Poms_

    The Dark Force An Advanced Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble, The Second_

    All You Ever Wanted To Know And More An Advanced Guide To Seeing The Future _by              __Erika__ Szakonyi_

Other Equipment__

    1_ wand_

    1 _cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

    1 _set glass or crystal phials   _

    1 _telescope_

    1 _set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl Or a cat Or a toad _   

Sakura read it looking at all of them that was a lot of stuff, "Ok where do we start?" Tomoyo asked she was looking at her own list. "How bout we get your robes" Ron suggested pointing to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._ Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and began to walk towards it. 

They entered the shop it was almost completely empty, Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in midnight blue. "Hogwarts dears?" said asked looking at the group Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. "Got the lot here come with me" Sakura and Tomoyo followed her to the back Madam Malkin got Sakura and Tomoyo to stand in a stool and slipped a long robe over their head and began to pin it to the right length. As she was doing that Tomoyo was thinking what she could do to make the uniform look better.

"Harry?" Ron looked at him, "Those girls are staying with you right?" he asked Harry nodded looking at the direction they had gone off in. "But Harry...why are they staying with you?" Hermione asked looking at him. "Don't know..." Harry shrugged, Sakura and Tomoyo walked out each carrying a large bag full of cloths.

"Ok Harry-kun" Tomoyo said smiling,   Ron and Hermione looked at her "How bout we get our books..." Hermione suggested looking at _Flourish and Blotts _they nodded and walked over.

They walked into the small bookstore and looked around when an man came running over to them 

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at them, he recognized Harry, Ron and Hermione but who were the other two? "Hogwarts right?" he asked they nodded Sakura handed him her lists, "For all of you?" he asked looking at the list of books. 

"Yeah." When Hermione handed him her list she needed a few different books since as she wasn't taking Divination like the rest of them. Sakura and Tomoyo had chosen two extra subjects so they had both chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Divination he nodded and walked away to find all the books on the lists. Sakura walked over to one of the many bookshelves and pulled out a large book it looked rather old, she read the title: __

_A History of Eastern Magic _Sakura opened it when the manager came back out carrying their books he handed them each a large pile she put the book back and took her's They paid and walked out, "Ron!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to see a plump witch with flaming red hair walking to wards them. 

"Ron where were you we've been looking all over for you" she said sternly, "Sorry Mum but I saw Hermione and we went to Gringotts and saw Harry..." Ron trailed off looking down, "Harry dear nice to see you again, how are you?" Mrs Weasley said smiling when a large group of people walked over all with flaming red hair, "Hello Mrs Weasley" 

"Molly dear there you are have you..." he left his sentence hanging seeing Harry, Ron Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo standing there. He looked the two girls over "Arthur Weasley" he said extending his hand out to the two girls, "Sakura Kinomoto" said Sakura as she shook his hand, "Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo shook his hand as well. That was when Mrs Weasley realized they were there, they didn't look like they were from England, "I'm Mrs Weasley" she said smiling they nodded. "Mum, Fred, George, Ginny this is Sakura and Tomoyo" Ron said pointing to everyone as he said there name, they smiled nodding.

"Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" Mrs Weasley asked eyeing the girls who nodded, "My you don't look eleven.." she continued

"We aren't we're starting fifth year..." Tomoyo said brightly. "Really? That's interesting I've never heard of someone starting in fifth year before...did you go to a different school and transferred to Hogwarts?" Mr Weasley asked curiously, "No we've never been to a magic school until now.." Sakura said she looked at all of them, "Really? Did you know?" Mr Weasley asked his curiosity getting the better of him, "Know what?" Tomoyo looked at him quizzically 

"That you were a witch..." Mr Weasley smiled she nodded no and looked at Sakura who shook her head slightly. 

Sakura was looking in the window of a shop it was full of owls she was staring at a silvery white one when Mrs Weasley's question brought her back to earth, "Nani?" Sakura asked looking at them when they looked at her oddly, "Heh sorry I mean what?" Sakura said scratching the back of her head, "Where are you two from?" she repeated, "Oh we're from Japan..." said Sakura smiling sweetly, "Oh..." Mrs Weasley said looking at her. 

"Yeah Mum were going to go shopping we'll see you latter..." Ron said as they walked away waving bye. "They seem nice..." Fred said dumfounded, the two Japanese girls were gorgeous! Gorge nodded staring in the direction they left in. Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked into _Flourish and Blotts_. 

Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the small ice-cream shop eating, "All you guys need is a wand..." Harry said as he licked his ice-cream cone Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. They finished eating and walked over to the last shop witch was quite small and old. Sakura looked at the peeling gold letters on the door that read Ollivanders: _Makers of Fine Wands since 382_ _bc_. There was a single wand laying on a dusty purple cushion in the shop window.

They walked into the shop Sakura looked around it was really small and packed with small boxes which lined the walls most of it was covered in a thick layer of dust. They walked up to the small table that was sitting near the back wall, the small hairs on the back of Sakura's neck rose the silence of the shop seemed to feel as if they were surrounded by magic. "Can I help you?" a soft voice said making Sakura and Tomoyo jump a little. 

Standing there was an old man his wide, pale eyes shining like bright silvery moons in the gloomy shop. "Hello" Sakura said slowly, "Sakura Kinomoto its nice to finally meet you..." he said making them all look at Sakura "I'm Mr Ollivander" he said smiling, Sakura nodded not saying anything since as he already knew her name. How he knew, she didn't know. 

"And Tomoyo Daidouji I presume." he said looking at Tomoyo who only nodded, "Hello Harry" Harry nodded smiling "Hello Mr Ollivander" Harry said "Now you two must need wands no?" Mr Ollivander asked looking at Sakura and Tomoyo who nodded. 

"Let me take your measurements...now which is you wand hand?" he asked stumping both girls, "I'm right handed" Sakura said holding out her right hand, Mr Ollivander took a measuring tape and began to measure, Sakura noticed that the measuring tape was doing everything on it's own because Mr Ollivander had gone to the back to the shop he came back with a long thin box, he opened it ant took out a wand, "Holly eleven inches dragon heartstring" Sakura took it and looked at him. 

"Well give it a wave..." Sakura nodded and waved the wand but it was snatched away from her almost immediately, he went back and brought out another wand and another all of them being taken away from Sakura almost immediately. Sakura felt like she had tried every wand in the shop

and had a large pile of tried wands in front of her.

Mr Ollivander handed her a wand hopping this would be it. Sakura was about to wave the wand when a sharp pain raced through her left arm. She let go of the wand Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tomoyo looked at her as the wand clattered to the floor she was holding onto her left wrist that was thobbing painfully, Harry saw what looked like a large black mark on her wrist. _'She couldn't be...'_ Harry thought looking at her Ron and Hermione looked at him he shrugged. 

Sakura rubbed her wrist until the pain left, Sakura knew what that pain only meant that the moon would be full tonight... Sakura removed her hand from her wrist Harry looked and saw nothing there wasn't anything there at all, _'What? I know I saw something I know I did...'_ Harry thought Sakura picked up the wand and placed it with the others she had tried, "Sorry muscle spasm.." Sakura lied but they seemed to buy it...Mr Ollivander handed her another wand.

Harry and the others were leaning against the wall waiting for her to finish, Mr Ollivander was still in the back of the shop. "Odd I've never had anyone that was so hard to find a wand for..." he muttered to himself he walked to the very back to the shop there was a single box that looked like it hadn't been touched for centuries and for good reason... "I wonder..." he picked it up and blew some of the dust off the once black box was now grey from the dust. 

Sakura watched him come back holding the dustiest box shed seen yet... he gave it to her, "Rosewood, eleven inches phoenix feather" he said handing it to her Sakura felt a tingling sensation when her hand touched the wand, she waved it and a few cherry blossoms emerged from the wands tip. Mr Ollivander frowned but soon smiled he had wished that he would have been able to take that wand back and put it way hopefully for all eternity. But that was obviously not the case, "Be careful with that wand..." he said as Sakura paid for it, she looked up at him 

"Be carful of what?" Sakura asked interested "The phoenix that gave the feather for your wand was the very rare golden phoenix...there's only one in the world and it gave two feathers, yours and the other I sold last year to a young boy who is attending Hogwarts as well..." Mr Ollivander explained Sakura looked down at her new wand. Harry had heard _'Her wand is even more powerful than mine...' _no one spoke of a few minuets until "Tomoyo Your next" Mr Ollivander said breaking the odd silence that had filled the shop Tomoyo nodded and walked up to the desk as Sakura walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione sill looking down at her wand...

She put the wand into her pocket and looked at Tomoyo who as currently being measured. Tomoyo looked down at herself watching the tape measurer get her measurements Mr. Ollivander came back to find the tape measurer measuring the length of her hair, he clapped his hands together and the tape measure fell to the floor. He handed Tomoyo a wand which she waved to have it snatched out of her hand Tomoyo felt like she tried every wand in the shop Mr Ollivander gave her another wand she was about to give up hope.

_'Maybe Dumbledore was wrong and I don't have any magic just like before...' _Tomoyo thought sadly why did it always happen to her why was she always left out of everything? "Oak 12 inches with unicorn hair" he said as Tomoyo looked at him, _'This is the last one it didn't even take Sakura this long and she was doing this for a while...' _Tomoyo thought as she took hold of the wand -nothing, nothing at all not even the slightest tingle or feeling _'This is hopeless...' _Tomoyo thought sadly she was about to put the wand down when she felt all warm a small tingling sensation raced through her.

She waved the wand and a few blue birds came flying out of it's tip. Tomoyo let out a small sigh,_ 'Maybe I do have some magic in me after all...' _Tomoyo paid and walked over to he friend who were leaning against the wall Ron was asleep, Sakura poked him he gave a small grunt trying to roll over falling to the floor with a loud thud causing the dust on the floor to take to the air in a thick cloud. "Wha - were am I?" he asked looking around, "Come on Ron lets go were done here.." Hermione said pulling him to his feet they walked out of the shop, "Good bye" Sakura and Tomoyo called to Mr Ollivander as they walked out of the door.

They were walking back to the pub when something caught Sakura's eye it was the same owl she had been looking at before, "Why don't you get a pet or something?" Harry suggested noticing where Sakura was looking at. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other "Sure" the both said as they walked into the shop. 

They looked at the many cages that lined the walls Sakura walked over to the owl she had been looking at she loved the way it's feathers seemed to have a silvery sheen to it, she picked up the cage and walked over to the rest of them Tomoyo picked out a large barn owl. They were walking out of the shop when Ron spoke up, "We should head back to the Leaky Cauldron..." he looked at the others who nodded _'Leaky Cauldron that's probably the name of the pub we were in before'_ Sakura thought she was right when they were passing by the same old bartender as before.

Sakura and Tomoyo brushed the soot off their clothing waiting for Harry to appear he came crashing down he stood up and brushed himself off. "That was great..." Tomoyo said as she gathered up all her bags and headed up the stairs followed by Sakura and Harry. The Dursleys hadn't even bothered to leave the kitchen to see greet them. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Harry placed all their belonging on the floor and started to get ready for bed, Sakura looked out the window. 

"Shit... I have to go...." Sakura said jumping out of the window she ran across the lawn and jumped up onto one of the neighbors roof and began to run towards the forest how could she forget that tonight would be a full moon? She continued to jump from roof to roof she could already fell her bones begin to pop and reform, she quickened her pace,_ 'Hold it... at least until I reach the cover of the trees...'_ Sakura told herself. Why did the forest have to be so damn far? 

Tomoyo watched Sakura jump from the window, she walked over to the windowsill and looked out to see the full moon hanging in the sky... _'Sakura why are you going out you know you don't have to change at full moon...'_  That was half true Wolves didn't have to change at full moon but it was harder not to, it was even harder to stop the change if the person was stressed or agitated, it was a way to relieve everything to just live for a moment with no worries or cares... 

Harry walked into the room to see Tomoyo standing there alone in the room. "Where's Sakura? " he asked already knowing the answer, _'What is wrong with that girl?'_ he wondered walking over to his bed, "Don't worry Harry, she knows how to take care of herself..." Tomoyo said as she sat down on her bed still looking out the window the three owl cages were sitting on the desk by the window Sakura's owl let out a small hoot as a long low wolf howl was heard. _'Have fun out there Sakura...'_

Tomoyo thought as she slid into her bed falling asleep. Harry was still reading a book. 

Sakura's paws pounded as she ran, her heart racing as she ran into the arms of the night she let out a howl of joy knowing that it would be a long wile before she could run free in a forest again. _'Who knows if this school is anywhere near a forest or even a park...'_ Sakura thought praying to the Moon that it had at least a few trees or something she could use to run in...

Authors Note:

You like? Sorry this took so long to update I'll try not to take this long next time... please remember to review...


	4. Aboard The Hogwarts Express Part One

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 4 Aboard The Hogwarts Express Part 1

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone that reviewed...I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy! Anyways enjoy this chapter... 

"Master, Master!" a small man yelled running thought a large library, as he ran the dust flew into the air. He came to a stop just behind a large chair that was sitting in front of a raging fire. "What is it Wormtail?" a cold rasping voice asked from behind the chair, "I found something Master!" Wormtail sounded excited about his find. "What is it?"  

"It's a book!" Wormtail said walking over to the chair and placing the open book on the small round table that was sitting beside the chair. "A book?" came the same rasping voice, "It's called the Clow Book Master!" Wormtail said pointing to the open page, a large boney hand picked up the book and looked at the page Wormtail had pointed to. 

"The Clow Book what is it?" The voice asked interested, "It holds the Clow cards, one of the most powerful forms of magic in the world! It was created by the most powerful Sorcerer in his's time." Wormtail said trying to remember what he had read about the Clow Book. "Really?" The voice asked, "Yes, Master this could mean your ticket to immortality! With that book-" Wormtail was cut off by his Masters words.

"I could be the most powerful wizard in the world!" The voice had a menacing laugh to it, "The only problem is the book hasn't been seen for almost half a century!" Wormtail said crouching down a bit in fear as his master stood up from his chair. "I'll find that book and I -Lord Voldemort- will once again rise to be the greatest wizard in the world!" He laughed looking down at the picture of a large red book with gold writing and designs.

Sakura and Harry both sat up in bed panting, Harry was clutching his scar which was burning, Sakura was looking around wildly, she had only fallen asleep a few moments ago. Sakura reached down and pulled up her bag she pulled out a large pink book and sighed_ 'Still here...' _she thought she placed her bag beside the bed which contained a sleeping Kero that was snoring slightly. 

She put the book in her lap and opened it totally oblivious to the fact Harry was staring at her. Harry looked at her little quizzically _'Why is she awake?'_  Sakura was looking down at her lap he watched as she opened what looked like a large pink book... 

Sakura picked up the first card and looked at it, Windy, Sakura looked at it she took the other cards from the book and looked at them all, a few of the cards caught her eye. Dash, Illusion, Love.(I've never seen the movie and I am confused about the whole Love/Hope thing so if someone could explain I'd appreciate it... or if you could tell me how I can get a copy of it or something that would be even better...) 

She pulled it out and looked at it smiling she remembered the fight with the Void card and everything that had happened afterward, "Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see Harry watching her closely, "What are those?" he asked Sakura shifted uncomfortably "Tarot Cards" she said smiling. 

"Really? You read Tarot Cards?" Harry walked over to her. "Yeah you want me to tell you your fortune?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm. "Uh sure..." Harry said sitting down in front of her Sakura placed six cards facing down she picked up the first and looked at it, it was the Windy, "The Windy Card...It seems you have many things in your past and it seems that everyone knows about them..." she stated placing the card back down, Tomoyo had woken up and was watching. 

Sakura picked up the next card and looked at it, Mirror. "You use the Mirror to hide behind so that others may not see the real you." Sakura placed the second card down. She picked up the third card-Sword- "The Sword...you have a double edge like a sword not even you knows what the other side of you spirit can do." Sakura looked at him, she knew he had many secrets that he tried to keep well hidden.

Sakura picked up the fourth card. Love "The Love...you show compassion for people, you put others before yourself...it seems that you have feelings for someone but think she will never return them so you don't try telling her..." Sakura continued trying to sound professional. 

She picked up the second last card. "Fight, you have a large battle to concur in the future" Sakura said before placing the card back down.

She picked up the last card and looked at it nearly dropped it, her eyes open wide, Void "I-uh-" Sakura stuttered should she tell him that he might not live to see the next sunrise? "What is it?" Harry asked curious as to why she had gone quiet. Sakura snapped out of her reverie, "It's the -uh- Power" she lied hoping he bought it, Tomoyo knew that wasn't the card she had pulled but said nothing, "Your foe will be very powerful even deadly" Sakura said placing the card down collecting all the others and placing them back into a large pile. 

"Reading Tarot Cards again ay Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo sitting on her bed watching "Oh good morning Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said smiling. 

"Sakura?" Harry asked looking at her, she was very beautiful he had noticed her beauty before but she was so close now, but he had remembered at the airport how she had cried because of some guy. That made him angry how could that guy do something like that? Leave her? He had heard the conversation she and Tomoyo had, had. 

"Hai?" Sakura looked at him, he blushed, "Can I see those cards?" it had been the first thing he thought of. Sakura handed them to him, a shiver ran up his spine as he touched them they reminded him of some of the shops in Diagon Alley. As if they held large amounts of magic. 

He looked at them and handed them back she placed them back into their book and that caught Harry's attention, Voldemort was after a book, but then he remembered, that book was red this was pink. Sakura probably just ordered it to keep her Tarot Cards in... that was all just, a book most likely from a catalog or something like that. Sakura put her book back in to her bag. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry looked down, it was his birthday today and the Dursley's had most likely forgotten -again- Sakura had returned from the bathroom her hair was still rather wet. She sat down on her bed and began to towel dry it, Harry watched her, she seemed so innocent and pure _'And taken!' _his mind reminded him. 

Sakura let out a small noise as an owl flew into the room landing by her, it had two envelopes attached to its leg she took one of the letters and looked at it, it was addressed to her. The other was addressed to Harry. She took hers and opened the envelope reading it her eyes widened it was from Li Meiling!

_Hey Sakura! _

_How have you been? I've missed you and Tomoyo and the rest of the gang (even the stuffed animal). Your probably wondering how I got this to you, well let me tell you it wasn't easy! I had to borrow Harry my friend's owl -You probably don't know him- because the Elders couldn't stop his owl. _

_'Harry?' _She thought Sakura looked at him he glanced over and got a good look at the owl, "Hedwig?" the owl flew over to Harry and rested on his arm he stroked her and she let out a small hoot. Harry took the letter off her leg and looked at it_ 'Harry knows Meiling?' _ Sakura shook her head and kept reading.

_I asked him to borrow her... she's really cute don't you think? Anyway I wish I could see you guys again but I have to go back to school soon, great ay? I'm sure Syaoran would have written you a letter too but he doesn't know I'm sending you this. I mean it's only fair...he got to send his letter to you when we got here and he didn't even let me put anything in it. He really misses you though and he can't wait to see you again...when ever that will be. _

_He's been trying to talk the Elders into at least letting us visit again, but with the new school were going to we can't because it's some fancy boarding school...I think you would like it there...Harry would love to meet you he's heard so much about you (well except the Card Mistress thing...) Syaoran's being his old lovable self again...actually I've never seen him so miserable...do me a favour Saku... send him something that will cheer him up a bit I hate seeing him like this..._

Sakura smiled a little thinking about Syaoran _'I wonder what he looks like now?' _Sakura though trying to picture his messy chocolate hair and those intense amber eyes that could look right into her soul she smiled, how she wished she could be with him now...she sighed and looked back at the letter and read on. __

_I was going to send you a picture of him but I wasn't able to...(I couldn't find a good one. Did you know he wont even smile for a picture?)but I'm sure he'd love a picture of you...maybe in one of Tomoyo's creations... well I better go...say hi to everyone for me(even the stuffed animal!)... _

_Ja Ne..._

_Love: Meiling Li _    

She smiled rereading the letter Tomoyo came in to see the letter in her hand, "Sakura what's that?" she asked sitting down on her bed, "It's a letter from Meiling..." Sakura said smiling Tomoyo looked shocked. "Meiling Li?" Tomoyo looked at the letter as it was handed to her. 

Harry watched them closely, _'Meiling Li? They know her? I wonder if they know her cousin Li too?'_ he looked at them he watched Tomoyo read the letter carefully.

Tomoyo finished the letter and smiled, "See Sakura I told you Li-kun didn't forget about you" Tomoyo said smiling at her friend "You should send him something I've got the perfect picture to send him..." Tomoyo said going starry-eyed. 

Harry shook his head and looked at the letter Meiling had sent him.

_Hey Harry _

_Thanks for letting me use your owl I really appreciate it. Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know your aunt and uncle don't celebrate it so I wanted to send you this... well look in the envelope... what are you waiting for?_

Harry looked in the envelope and pulled out a chain it had a pendent of a stag hanging on it. Harry looked at it stunned _'Wow!' _ Harry thought mesmerized by it, he was snapped out of his thoughts when four more owls flew into the room landing onto his bed. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at them all. Harry would look at those after he finished the one from Meiling.

_I hope you like it I saw it and thought, Harry would love this...look I gotta go..._

_See you at school..._

_ Meiling Li_

Harry put that letter down and looked at the small owl that was having a hard time standing because of the package it was carrying. Harry relieved the small owl that looked like it was about to pass out. He read the note when Sakura and Tomoyo came and sat down next to him looking at all the owls, they helped take all the packages off the owls as they watched them fly back out the window the small one was still there fast asleep. 

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! How are the Muggles treating you? Mum heard about the diet I don't think Pig could carry any more. I hope the little things ok...don't bother sending it back I'll see you tomorrow anyway! How are the girls? The train is leaving tomorrow right? Well I'll see you tomorrow!_

_ Ron_

Harry smiled and put it down and opened the box it was almost over flowing with food there was a large cake as well as some fudge and some other things he smiled. Sakura looked at him "What is all this Harry?" she asked her question was answered when she read the letter. _'It's Harry's Birthday!'_ Sakura thought handing the note to Tomoyo her eyes snapped open reading it, _'We have to get him something...he's been so nice to us...'_ Tomoyo thought Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other smiling, they watched as he pulled out a large book titled _Quidditch And More... _Harry smiled and put the book down and looked at what his other friends had sent.

Harry opened each of the packages, Hermione had sent him a large refill jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, along with a large assortment of sugar-free snacks (Hermione's parents were dentists) Harry had received some last year, some of the them were actually quite good. Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had sent him a large pile of his own homemade rock cakes. Harry still had the pile he had gotten from him in the begging of the summer when he had found out Dudley's diet was continuing this summer. Hagrid had also sent him a model of a Hippogriff, a creature that was half bird half horse. 

Harry had seen them in his third year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione had helped one of the Hippogriffs, Buckbeak, to get away and it was now living with is godfather Sirius Black who last Harry knew was living by Hogsmeade an entirely wizarding village near Hogwarts. Hagrid had obviously carved the Hippogriff himself. It looked almost lifelike as it lay there sleeping it had it's wings tucked up against it's body, Harry watched as it's tail twitched. Hagrid must have bewitched it so it would move. 

Harry smiled and placed it on his bedside table next to the statue of the Hungarian Horntail which he had received last year right before the first task during the Triwizard Tournament, The dragon was curled up and sleeping peacefully. Every once and a wile a small puff of smoke would come from it's mouth as it snored lightly.

Sakura looked at the statues they were so real that she could almost see the rise and fall of the beast's chest with every breath, she shrugged and looked at the other things Harry's friends had sent him. The last package was from Sirius Black and it contained one very large birthday cake, he smiled as he read the note. 

Sakura had to take the cake from Harry because it was about to fall off his lap and onto the floor she put it on the dresser. Tomoyo took the paper that Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Hagrid had used to wrap the packages in along with the four empty boxes and put them on the floor near the wastebasket which was sitting near the desk that had three large owl cages sitting on it. 

Hedwig sat perched in her cage sleeping she had grown to like Sakura and Tomoyo's new owls. Sakura picked up the small owl that was asleep on the bed and took it over to her owls cage. Harry had finished the letter and looked at the two girls. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Sakura and Tomoyo said as they walked over to him. 

"How about some cake for breakfast then?" Harry smiled at them. "Shouldn't we take it downstairs for your aunt and uncle?" Sakura asked looking at him. "They don't celebrate my birthday there would be no point. To the Dursleys today is just another day..." Harry said looking down sadly, "Don't worry Harry! Then in that case we'll celebrate your birthday without them!" Sakura said smiling, Harry smiled at her. 

"Here cut the cake..." Sakura said handing him a small knife. Harry didn't even bother asking how she had gotten the knife she wouldn't tell him anyway. He cut the cake and they enjoyed. 

Harry was just crawling out from under the bed. He had been putting the cake and things he had received under the loose floor bored with the rest of the food. When Aunt Petunia called them for breakfast. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry was right none of the Dursleys even moved as they came in. Uncle Vernon continued reading the paper as Aunt Petunia was cutting a carrot into carrot sticks. 

Aunt Petunia had taken one carrot stick from Harry, Sakura, and Tomoyo's plate putting it on Dudley's no one said anything about this though. She placed a plate in front of each of them Dudley looked at his plate sadly while Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry began eating without a word. Uncle Vernon looked at his plate, took a carrot stick and went back to reading the paper. Dudley watched when he knew his father was reading he stole most of the carrot sticks off his plate while Aunt Petunia was turned around.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura looked at her friend while munching on one of her carrot sticks acting totally oblivious to Dudley's actions and the way he was eyeing her carrot sticks as well as Tomoyo and Harry's, "Hai?" Tomoyo caught the drift that Sakura wanted her to speak in Japanese, "While I was out I saw this really cute park you have got to come and see it! There were also a bunch of shops there..." Sakura continued smiling, "Yeah that sounds great!" Sakura turned to Harry "You wanna come?" she asked smiling brightly, "Sure I'll come" Harry smiled at her as Dudley's hand reached for one of Sakura's carrot sticks Sakura didn't care she was full from all the things she'd eaten upstairs. 

Dudley snickered he had gotten away with stealing at least and extra six or seven carrot sticks and no one had caught him. Sakura Harry and Tomoyo had finished and they excused themselves from the table and went upstairs Sakura got her backpack Kero would definitely be hungry, she had brought him home some food from a bakery she had passed on the way back from her night out lucky it was open. Tomoyo grabbed her camera and they ran out the door and down the stairs. 

They had just made it to the front door when Uncle Vernon walked up to them, "Where are you going?" he tried to sound as menacing as possible. Sakura turned around and smiled, "I wanted to show Tomoyo this park across town..." Sakura said trying to make it sound as convincing as possible. "How would you know were a park is around here?" Uncle Vernon asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Sakura's smile faded, "You ask to may questions..." Sakura didn't like it when people asked questions especially questions about her, "Yeah Uncle Vernon weren't you always yelling at me not to ask questions?" Harry added smiling smugly. "I uh..." Uncle Vernon stuttered no knowing what exactly to say to that. "You see Dursley-san you should be happy we'll be out of your hair for the whole day and since we're leaving tomorrow..." Sakura said turning around and walking out of the house followed by Tomoyo as well as Harry who was smiling widely.

Uncle Vernon looked at their retreating backs his face pale. They were gone hopefully they would return late that night by then he would be able to come up with a punishment for them._ 'At least they go back to school tomorrow...' _he thought grinning it was still hard for him to believe that he was getting rid of Harry a month early this year.

Sakura, Harry and Tomoyo walked down a large path in a beautiful park. Sakura smiled looking around as Tomoyo taped happily. Harry had told her that electronics don't work in Hogwarts because of all the magic, she had been looking in some of her books to see if she could find a spell that would make it so her camera would work at Hogwarts. 

"Sakura your right this place is beautiful!" Tomoyo said watching some children play in the grass. "And there's the shop I wanted to check out!" Sakura said running towards it followed by Tomoyo and Harry. 

They were looking at all the things when something caught Harry's eye. it looked really out of place in the shop it was a simple pendant. As he looked at it, it almost looked like it was glowing he put it down and continued on _'I can't afford that I don't have any Muggle money'_ Sakura saw him looking at the pendent, she had been listening to his thoughts she picked up the pendant and ran to Tomoyo.

"He wanted to buy this?" Tomoyo asked looking at it, it was quite nice, they ran to the cashier to pay for it before Harry could see them. 

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "Do you think that you could use The Create to wrap it?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura nodded and walked out of the shop and into the small alleyway beside it. She pulled out a card and looked at it. "Create come out and wrap this up for me please" Sakura whispered to the card and watched as it began to glow a soft pink a it came out and surrounded the small pendant Sakura was holding. 

Sakura smiled seeing the small nicely wrapped box in her hand, "Thank you Create…" Sakura said placing the card back into her bag.

She walked out of the alley she looked at the shop her friends were in and at the small bakery beside it. She smiled and walked in, she bought a large box of pastries she walked back out to see her friends standing there. 

"Sakura said she was going to wait out here for us" Tomoyo was looking around. "Hey guys!" Sakura said walking up to them, "I saw the bakery and couldn't resist anyways it's almost lunch time and I'm starved!" Sakura said as she walked over to a small table and sat down, soon joined by her friends. 

She opened the box and turned it so everyone could see what was in it, Harry looked at them one of the larger pastries had the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it in green icing. He smiled at her. 

Sakura pulled the small box out from her bag and placed it in front of him. "This is from me and Tomoyo…" Sakura said smiling "You didn't have to" Harry began feeling bad, they were so nice to him when his aunt, uncle and cousin made them feel so unwelcome. "We wanted to, besides you deserve some sort of Birthday celebration no matter how small right?" Tomoyo smiled "Well open it!" Sakura smiled brightly. 

He picked it up and pulled it open he smiled looking at the pendant. "How did you know?" he looked at the two girls sitting beside him "I saw you looking at it" Sakura said as she pulled one of the pastries out of the box and took a bite Harry and Tomoyo took one. When no one was looking Sakura slipped most of her pastry to Kero who ate it in a second.

"Thanks guys I had the best time" Harry said as they turned into Privet Drive, the sun was beginning to set making she sky glow with red and orange. "Your welcome I'm just glad you had fun" Sakura smiled, "Is that why you kept going out at night?" Harry asked looking at her. "Yeah you caught me I was going out to see if I could find some shops or a nice park and I found both" Sakura smiled he had just given her the perfect excuse. 

Harry opened the front door to find the Dursleys in the kitchen they all went up to Harry's room the Dursleys didn't even try to stop them, Sakura sighed and sat down on her bed, Harry got up and walked to the bathroom. Kero flew out of Sakura's bag stretching, "Man it's cramped in there!" Kero looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, "I didn't think I'd ever get out!" 

"Kero-chan Harry could be back any minuet..." Sakura looked at the closed door hoping he wouldn't walk in and find Kero floating there "Oh come on Sakura I've been in that stuffy bag for like four days now! And I'm hungry!" he looked at her sadly "I'm really sorry Kero but I can let you out when we get to school ok?" Sakura pleaded with him. 

"Fine as long as I get some pudding, Sakura..." Kero looked at her hopefully. "Ok, ok but you have to promise to be quiet for the rest of the night..." Sakura said taking out a card, "Create please make some pudding for Kero" Sakura said as the card began to glow a dull pink that got brighter and brighter, The glowing stopped and on the desk sat a large bowl of pudding, Sakura pulled out a spoon and hanged it to him. 

"Arigato! Sakura-chan!" Kero said hugging her taking the spoon Sakura picked up the pudding and gave it to him. He flew over to her bag, smiling from ear to ear. Kero was wolfing down his pudding when Harry came in, he thought he had heard a third voice but there was no one in the room. He shrugged and looked at Sakura who was writing a letter and Tomoyo who was reading a large book.

Sakura looked down at the peace of parchment and smiled her quill in hand with a bottle of ink. If she had to learn to write with a quill for school she might as well start now. 

Tomoyo was watching as Sakura stood up, "Sakura? Is it in there?" she asked looking at her friend who nodded and walked over to her owls cage, "Hakugin, please take this to Xiao Lang" she tied the letter onto her owls leg and watched as she hooted happily as she spread her wings and flew off Sakura smiled she prayed Syaoran would get it. 

Sakura walked over to her bed and picked up her bag Kero was sleeping the empty bowl of pudding beside him, Sakura took Kero out and placed him on the bed Harry was so busy reading didn't notice, Sakura was looking for something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was looking for it, she pulled the Sakura Book out and found it. It was an envelope addressed to her she pulled it out and saw a second envelope when she remembered the letter she had found in Clow's vault. 

She opened it, and read it.

_Dear Sakura_

_How are you I am so proud of you Sakura you have done so much and are always getting stronger, keep working on your magic...Something will be happening soon and you must face it weather alone or with my young decedent, please take care my daughter in the envelope there's something that may come in handy..._

_Clow Reed                                             _

Sakura looked in the envelope and pulled out a necklace it had a silver star pendent she smiled and put it on she put that letter back in her bag, _'Something will be happening soon...'_ Sakura shivered she didn't like the sound of that. 

Sakura looked at the other envelope she had pulled out it looked like it had been read over a thousand times and it had been. Sakura read that letter almost every night after she had received it for almost a year she still pulled it out and read it and each time the words would still send a shiver down her spine. 

She got off the bed and walked to her suitcase, she opened it and pulled out a little green bear Syaoran had given it to her before he left to go to Hong Kong the first time, she held it close and could almost feel his aura around it, _'Syaoran...'_ Sakura sat down and opened the letter carefully as if it was made of glass she pulled the piece of paper out and began to read.

_Sakura _

_I'm really sorry I have to leave again but the Elders said I have to...something about more training, I don't see why I have to back to Hong Kong to get more training I can do that in Tomoeda, but anyway I'm on the plane now and I can hopefully get this to you before the Elders find out, I'm going to miss you so much, I don't know if I can leave this time, Sakura I haven't even made it home and I already miss you how am I going to survive? _

_I hope your not in as much pain as I am because that would just make me feel even worse for leaving again. Sakura all I want is for you to be happy...just remember one thing I'll always love you no matter what happens. Ok? I'm going to try to send you as many letters as I can but I can't promise anything, Sakura please take care...there's a million things I want to tell you but don't know were to start and would write them all but the plane's going to be landing soon I have to go if I want any hope that this is going to get to you... _

_Love you always, Li Syaoran _  

Sakura hugged the letter and bear close to her she tried to get his sent the intoxicating smell of sandalwood and spices, a few tears were falling from her eyes, she missed him so much she wanted him to be here with her but he was still in Hong Kong. How wrong she was. 

"Sakura what's wrong?" Harry asked see her tears, "Nothing I'm fine" Sakura said smiling lightly while brushing her tears away. "You sure your ok?" he asked worriedly, "Yeah I'm fine really" Sakura smiled he nodded looked at the time. 

"Well we better get to sleep we have a long day ahead of us..." Harry said putting his book down Tomoyo put her book away they both looked at Sakura, _'I wonder if she's going to leave again to night?' _Harry watched as she put her bear and letter on her bed she walked out of the room, "Tomoyo do you know where she goes at night?" Harry asked. Tomoyo was her best friend she would know right, "I don't know wherever she wants to I guess" Tomoyo said shrugging as she walked over to Sakura's bed and looked at the small bear and letter she smiled _'That's why Sakura was crying, she was thinking about Syaoran again.' _ Tomoyo thought sadly 

Sakura walked in and Tomoyo walked to the bathroom, Sakura picked up the bear and the letter she put the letter carefully back into it's envelope and back into her bag. She pulled the covers back and crawled into bed holding the small bear tightly, Harry watched her as she held onto her bear, _'I wonder who gave that to her' _Harry thought as Tomoyo came back and he left Tomoyo looked at her friend and sighed, _'Poor Sakura misses her little wolf...' _Tomoyo got into bead and tried not to think about how much she missed Eriol.

After she had seen him again she hadn't stopped thinking about him, they had confessed their feelings toward each other. She didn't know how Sakura and Syaoran did it-tell each other their feeling,- they had made it look almost easy like on TV but it wasn't that easy at all. Tomoyo could remember how nerve racking it was having the person you love standing next to you and you were to afraid to tell them. _'Was that how Sakura and Syaoran felt?' _Tomoyo wondered looking at Sakura's sleeping form, she sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep thinking about the kiss with Eriol at the airport.

Syaoran 

Syaoran was sitting on his bed thinking, he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice and owl tapping at the window, until his owl screeched snapping him out of his reverie, he got up and walked over to the window and opened it, the owl flew in and landed on his bed.

He didn't recognize the owl it wasn't from anyone he knew _'Maybe it just got lost...'_ Syaoran thought as he looked at the owl it's sliver-white feathers shimmering in the light. Emerald flew out of her cage and landed beside the new owl. Syaoran walked over to see who the letter was addressed to. He took the letter off the owl's leg and looked at it, in neat writing was _Li Syaoran_.

_'For me?__ But I don't know anyone with this kind of owl'_ Syaoran opened the letter and looked at the parchment his jaw nearly hit the ground, '_It's from Sakura! But how?'_ Syaoran began to read.

_Dear Syaoran_

_Hey Syaoran it's me Sakura I hope you still remember me...I've missed you so much Meiling sent me a letter and I thought that if she could send something to me than maybe I could get something to you...I hope this gets to you. I've never sent a letter by owl before but there's a first time for everything ne?_

_I got you first letter it was really sweet thank you... every thing's the same as it was before the only thing missing it you, Tomoeda just isn't the same without you here...I still have the Syaoran-bear, it's right here beside me._

_ I wish you could be here Syaoran, I really need you but your probably so busy that you don't even remember me, but I think about you all the time Syaoran please tell me your coming back please..._

Syaoran's heart nearly shattered as he read the letter Sakura thought he had forgotten about her _'I'll come back to you Sakura as soon as I can...' _Syaoran thought sadly as he continued to read

_Sorry I got a little carried away, you probably don't want to know about my petty problems. Meiling had told me to add a picture to this and at first I thought I shouldn't but Tomoyo read the letter and insisted I send you one she was y watching as I put the picture in and sealed the envelope it's in the envelope I hope your having fun back in Hong Kong...I better go_

_Love you always, Kinomoto Sakura _       

Syaoran put the letter down as if it was made of glass and picked up the envelop he pulled out the small picture, he gaped at her picture she was beautiful. In the picture she was standing under a street light which made her skin glow she was in long white skirt that had a slit up each side and it had a pink trim going around the hem with a cherry blossom design on the left side and a pink top that was completely transparent except for a band of fabric that covered her breasts. Most likely one of Tomoyo's creations. Her hair trailed down to the middle of her back she still had a few wisps of hair that framed her face. Sakura had grown up, she was a beautiful young woman now. 

He sighed looking at her face she was smiling brightly but he could tell she was only smiling for the camera something was wrong, he could tell she wasn't happy he picked up the letter and put the picture back into the envelope he put it on his bedside table and walked out the door his heart feeling lighter. She still remembered him and that was all that mattered...

The picture had been taken on Sakura's fifteenth birthday her and the girls had gone downtown shopping. Tomoyo had just given her that outfit and insisted that she wear it.    

Sakura

Sakura woke up early and looked out the window, being a wolf she didn't need much sleep, she loved waking up to watch the sun rise and work on her magic or training, Sakura had on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she jumped out the window with Kero following behind her it was at least five thirty in the morning and she doubted anyone would be up. 

She sat down on the grass with her cards out she called out the Dash the small cat like creature looked at her, "Ohayo Dash" Sakura smiled down as the Dash jumped into her lap, she stroked it lovingly as it purred softly. 

"How would you like to go for a nice run?" Sakura asked looking at Dash. It mewed it's acceptance and got up Sakura picked it up and jumped the fence and walked to the sidewalk in front of the Dursley home, Kero was in Sakura's pocket she placed Dash on the ground by her feet and Dash looked at her, "Ready? Set? Go!" Sakura called as they took off down the street.

They ran down deserted streets and alleys. They must have run at least four or five kilometers before they stopped back in front of number 4 Privet Drive, Sakura looked down at Dash and smiled she loved running with Dash it was almost like it had a limitless amount of energy, "Did you have fun?" she asked picking it up, she smiled as Dash nodded mewing softly. It yawned which made Sakura laugh, _"_Dash? Are you tired?" she smiled as Dash laid its head on her arm closing its eyes.

The Dursleys were sitting in the kitchen with Harry and Tomoyo Uncle Vernon had made everyone get up early this morning. He got rid of Harry one month early and he was almost singing, he got up and walked to the door to get the mail. 

Sakura opened the door to come face to face with Uncle Vernon he looked at her, "Where were you?" he asked eyeing her, he noticed she had something cradled in her arms, "What Is That?" he practically screamed looking at the creature in Sakura's arms, "Uh it's a..." Sakura didn't know what to say, she had been hoping to go up to Harry's room and put Dashback into its card form.

Dash looked up and mewed angrily. It had been resting peacefully until Uncle Vernon opened his big mouth, "Sakura?" Harry and Tomoyo came up to them hearing Uncle Vernon, followed by Aunt Petunia and Dudley, "What's that?" Dudley cried pointing at The Dash it mewed out its annoyance why did its Mistress have to have such loud friends. 

"I will not have you bringing stray animals into this house!" Uncle Vernon roared, the Dash shot up and wrapped its paws around Sakura's neck burring its head in its Mistress' neck, Tomoyo videotaped as she watched Sakura try to calm The Dashdown. Tomoyo recognized the Dash card _'Sakura must have wanted a running partner' _Tomoyo thought looking at her. 

"Dash calm down it's ok" Sakura cooed she glared daggers at Uncle Vernon, "You almost gave Dash a heart attack you know that?" Sakura yelled feeling Dash's grip around her neck tighten, she walked past them up to Harry's room, they heard her talking to the poor creature in her arms, "Dash it's ok everything's fine" Sakura said sitting on her bed placing Dash in her lap her back against the wall stroking the soft fur under her hand, Harry walked in followed by Tomoyo Dudley was looking in from the hall.

"Sakura what is that?" Harry asked looking at Sakura cradle the small creature Sakura looked up at Harry and Tomoyo. "Harry-kun could you leave please I want to talk to her..." Tomoyo said looking at him he cast a sideways glance over to Sakura he nodded and left, Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo sighed,

"What did I tell you Sakura! You should have changedDashback before you came up to the house" Kero said flying out of her pocket. 

"I thought the Dursleys would be asleep" Sakura looked down at the sleeping Card in her arms, she scratched under its chin casing it to wake up, it mewed slightly, "Sorry Dash but you should go back into you card form you can rest then ok?" Sakura asked as the Dash nodded and glowed a pale pink and suddenly a card floated into Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled and put The Dash back with the other cards. 

"There now that, that's done, I'm hungry" Kero looked at his mistress. "Ok, ok...." Sakura said as she pulled out a Card and made a large pudding and handed him a spoon, "Arigato Sakura-san"

Kero called as he happily ate. 

"Harry you can come back in" Sakura called she watched the door open and Harry walk in, "We should start packing" Tomoyo said before Harry could ask any questions he walked over to his bed and began to pack glancing at Sakura wondering what happened to the cat.

Soon they were all lugging their suitcases into the car ready to go. The car was quite cramped with Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry three large owl cages Sakura's bag witch contained one very squished Kero and Dudley all crammed into the back seat. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting in the front seat. 

They made it to Kings Cross with fifteen minuets to spare, Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry were all very happy to be out of the car. Sakura, Harry and Tomoyo looked at the large red building in front of them, _'Hogwarts here we come...' _they thought as they began walking to wards it...

To be continued...

Author's Note: I've decided to make this into two parts, Why? Because it was getting to long... I'll tyro to update as soon as possible, hope you liked this chapter and remember to review!!           

Ja ne    


	5. Aboard The Hogwarts Express Part Two

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 5 Aboard The Hogwarts Express Part 2

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed sorry this took so long my dad screwed up the computer...(It wasn't even my fault...this time....) well neway here's the second part to Aboard the Hogwarts Express I hope you like it...

Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry looked up at the large red building in front of them, _'Hogwarts here we come...' _they thought as they began walking to wards it. 

They walked towards platform nine and ten "So witch is our platform?" Sakura asked looking at Harry who was standing by the brick wall separating platforms nine and ten. "Platform 93/4 " Harry said receiving a confused look from both Sakura and Tomoyo, "Harry!" 

Harry looked around to see who had called his name, he waved as he saw Ron and Hermione walking towards them both pushing a trolley. Perched on top of Ron's trunk was a large empty owl cage. While on top of Hermione's truck there was a large wicker basket that was hissing loudly, "Come on before we miss the train again..." Ron said as he headed toward the barrier between the two platforms and disappeared followed my Hermione.

 "All you have to do is walk towards the barrier" Harry explained to Sakura and Tomoyo they nodded and Tomoyo walked to wards the barrier and disappeared. Sakura walked towards the barrier. _'I'm going to crash!'_ she thought as the barrier came closer and closer until she walked right through it, followed by Harry. 

Sakura gaped at the large red train waiting there a large man came walking over to them, "Hello Harry, Ron Hermione" he said smiling down at the three, "You must be Sakura and Tomoyo" he continued looking at the two girls, who nodded. 

"Hello Hagrid have a good summer?" Harry asked looking at the giant in front of them, "Not bad not bad at all…" Hagrid answered when he noticed the two new girls "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" He healed out a large hand and shook Sakura and Tomoyo's whole arms, "Now get on the train it'll be leaving in a few minuets" they nodded and headed toward the train. They had no problem finding an empty compartment since they were the only ones on the train.

Sakura watched the trees fly by. It was almost half-past twelve when the compartment door slid open, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" a smiling, dimpled woman asked, Harry bought a stack of Pumpkin Pasties Sakura and Tomoyo bought a few Chocolate frogs. 

The sun was setting as Sakura played her sixth game of Exploding Snap with Tomoyo, Harry and Ron. Tomoyo and Sakura were getting rather good at the game. Hermione was reading one of her books.

 "Tomoyo I found something for you..." Hermione said as Tomoyo looked up at her, "What?" she asked as she put her cards down and walked over to her she looked at the page Hermione had pointed to. "Hermione! I can't believe you found it!" Tomoyo squealed reading the small print on the page 

"What did she find?" Sakura asked interested, "She found a spell to make electronics work in the magical world!" Tomoyo smiled as she took the book from Hermione, she took out her wand and began to practice with Hermione's help. By the time the train began to slow down Tomoyo had enchanted her camera along with her portable sewing machine so that they would work in the magical world. 

Sakura still couldn't believe her friend had brought her sewing machine but that was Tomoyo for you. "Now all I need is a spell that can create fabric" Tomoyo said deep in thought as they walked out of their compartment and into the hallway Sakura sweat dropped hearing what she said Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her oddly. 

Sakura began to explain about Tomoyo's obsession with making her cloths and taping her "Kawaii" moments, Ron looked at her quizzically, "Ka-what now?" he asked, Hermione had gone to the library and got every Japanese dictionary and book the library had to offer, she didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of the exchange students, Sakura giggled, "Kawaii, it means cute" Hermione told them matter-of factly. 

Ron looked at Hermione oddly how did she know what it meant, Hermione turned to Sakura to explain, "I read everything I could about Japan so I could talk to you, I didn't think you could talk English" Hermione spoke looking at the two girls. 

"Eriol-my friend-taught me how to...he's from England" Tomoyo said "Eriol taught me some things like how to read, but Dumbledore put a spell on me so I could speak English" Sakura added her story to the mix, "I know a guy named Eriol..." Ron looked at the two girls who were watching him, "He comes to Hogwarts" he added and saw the smiles spread over both Sakura and Tomoyo's face, "Really?" they asked hoping it was the same Eriol. 

"Yeah Eriol Hiir-Hiiragi-Hiiragisawa, that's it Hiiragisawa...I can never remember that name!" Ron answered Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other. "Maybe we should get off the train...it's been here for almost tem minuets and we're the only students on board" Hermione said looking at her watch, "Yeah"       

They walked off the train and walked over to a stagecoach which was sitting on a dirt track, Sakura only assume that it was pulled by invisible horses. They climbed in and closed the door, the coach set off all by its self swaying a bit in the process.

The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. The coach continued on toward a pair of magnificent wrought-iron gates flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars. The coach began to pick up speed as it went along the sloping driveway towards the castle. 

Sakura and Tomoyo looked out the windows in awe they had never seen anything like it before. Sakura looked to the left to see a large forest _'Maybe I won't have to worry about not being able to run! But what if they don't let me...well I'll just have to sneak out them...they would have to be rather heartless to take away my rights to run…' _Sakura thought smiling lightly. She had prayed that there would be some sort of forest here that she could run in. The coach began to slow down and finally swayed to a stop.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up at the immense castle in front of them. They walked through the doors and into the Entrance Hall were they were greeted by Professor Dumbledore. He was dressed in a light blue robe and wizard hat, "Welcome to Hogwarts" he beamed looking at Sakura and Tomoyo they smiled and nodded. 

"Now come up to my office I must speak with you then you can go down for some supper" Dumbledore said leading them towards his office they stopped in front of a large stone statue of a very ugly gargoyle. Dumbledore cleared his throat "Sugar Quill" Sakura watch in aw as the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside reviling a moving circular staircase, they stepped on, and headed towards Dumbledore's office

Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk, "Now the reason that you are here so early is because you have to get up to date with the spells you should know by now" he said looking at Sakura and Tomoyo who nodded they had, had a feeling that's why they had to come to school so early. 

"Harry will also be teaching you how to fly, as well as spells" he continued Harry looked up at him and nodded "You will start tomorrow, You may go" they got up to leave. 

"Sakura my I have a word with you" she sat back down as her friends continued toward the door, "We'll wait outside..." Tomoyo said as she walked out the door. Sakura looked up at her Headmaster. 

"Now Sakura because of your situation you are allowed to go into the forbidden forest. You must be careful there are many things in that forest, but you look like you can take care of yourself..." Dumbledore said looking at her, she nodded and he continued, "You may also use the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade" Sakura nodded she didn't know what the Shrieking Shack was but it didn't sound good. "I will teach you how to open the passage to get there..." 

"We also have another Wolf attending this school you'll met him during the school year" he continued, Sakura nodded _'Great'_ she thought _'I'm going to have to fight for territory' _Sakura smiled. She wasn't going to lets someone tell her were she could run…but then again she didn't know if this Wolf was going to like the idea of having to share the forest with her, _'Or what if he thinks that he can own me?' Sakura shivered at that thought._

"Very well I think it's time to join your friends for some dinner..." Dumbledore said getting up he walked towards the door followed by Sakura. 

Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting by the stone gargoyle. Dumbledore stepped through followed by Sakura who was deep in thought _'I wonder who this other Wolf is what if I know him?' _ Sakura thought as she continued to walk she walked right past everyone totally oblivious to everyone around her as she continued to think, "Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see who had called her name she saw Tomoyo. 

"Yes?" she asked smiling, "Are you ok?" she looked at her friend oddly Sakura had just passed by them as if in a trance, "I'm fine just really hungry!"

"I think we should go to the Great Hall for some dinner" Dumbledore spoke as he began to walk toward the Great Hall followed by Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione. There was only one table set for eight, just as it had been in third year the house tables had been pushed up against the side walls. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes was sitting there beside a very old hat along with Hagrid who was in his large overcoat smiled seeing them. 

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling "Wow" they muttered looking at the night sky dotted with stars a few clouds passing by. "It's enchanted to look like the sky outside" Hermione whispered to them seeing what they were looking at. They both nodded and looked back at to the table.

"You will be sorted into your house before we eat." Dumbledore said as he sat down at the head of the table, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Dumbledore, "Sorted?" they both asked looking quizzically at him. He chuckled lightly his light blue eyes twinkling as he looked at the two, "You will be sorted into you house. Your house is like you family." He explained they both nodded.

"You will do everything with your house like classes. Your triumphs will earn your house points and rule-breaking will lose house points, at the end of the house with the most points wins the house cup, Gryffindor's won the cup for three years now" Harry added looking at her having memorized McGonagall's speech, "Gryffindor?" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him, "One of the houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Hermione said matter-of-factly, Sakura and Tomoyo nodded trying to understand everything they were telling them.

Come over here girls the witch said as she got up taking the old hat with her, "I'm Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house" she said as Sakura and Tomoyo looked up at her, "Sakura you first" she said pointing to the stool beside her Sakura sat down and looked at her as she placed the hat on her head and everything went black as the rim covered Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes.

She could here a small voice in her ear, "Kinomoto Sakura? Well I was wondering if I'd ever see you" the hat said Sakura closed her eyes, "Where should I put you?" the hat asked as if in thought, she couldn't believe the hat was talking to her but after all it was Hogwarts and anything could happen. 

"I see bravery and strong magic in you as well a determination you will do anything for your friends, yes most Wolves I've meet are very loyal..." the hat continued to talk to her "I think... GRYFFINDOR!" it called out and the few people that were in the hall applauded, Sakura didn't know if it was good or not but pulled the hat off her head and walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Sakura looked down at her plate and smiled seeing a pair of chopsticks beside her fork when she noticed everyone had a set of chopsticks, _'I didn't think they would do that...' _Sakura thought as she looked up hearing her friends name called.

"Tomoyo..." McGonagall said as Tomoyo walked over and sat down on the stool the hat was placed on her head and the rim fell over her eyes as well, "Tomoyo Daijoubu? I assume you would like to be in the same hose as you friend?" the hat asked her _'Yes'_ Tomoyo though "Right then GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed again and applauding could be heard. Tomoyo took the hat off and walked over to Sakura and sat down. 

"Very well just a note, like last year the forest is forbidden, as well as there will be a Christmas Ball again this year, as well as a party for Halloween. For our foreign students the house-elves have prepared a special feast for us. Now I'll stop rattling on and tuck in" Dumbledore had remained seated during his little speech since there was only the seven people in the room, Sakura and Tomoyo watched in amazement as the plates in front of them filled with food. 

"What is that?" Ron asked looking at the a large plate piled with what looked like rice rolled in green paper that had different things in the middle, Sakura smiled looking at it, "Sushi" she spoke as he took a bite almost choking, "W- what?" the whole table burst into laughter even Professor McGonagall had a smile on her face seeing Ron's horrified look, "It's actually not that bad" Ron commented as he ate the rest of it. 

Sakura took her chopsticks and piled rice onto her plate. Ron watched as Sakura and Tomoyo ate everything they put on their plate with chopsticks, "How do you do that?" Ron blurted out as Sakura ate her rice, "What?" she looked perplexed at his question, "chopsticks! How do you eat rice with chopsticks!" Ron continued, "Years of practice..." Tomoyo smiled looking at his face, as she ate a rice ball. 

"But, But" he didn't know what to say to that. "I can teach you if you want..." Sakura offered, he smiled and nodded, Hermione picked up her chopsticks, "It doesn't look that hard..." she said trying to eat some of her rice it wasn't working, "I think we found something else Hermione can't do..." Harry whispered to Ron who nodded grinning, "I can do it I just need practice" Hermione said losing her patience; Sakura looked at her in alarm as she tried over and over again. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked at Sakura, "Like this..." Sakura showed her how to hold the chopsticks and pick up the rice. Hermione mimicked what Sakura did and smiled seeing that she did it right. "Yeah I did it!" she said her smile growing at Ron's faces he tried Dumbledore shook his head smiling as he used his chopsticks. 

Soon the food vanished and the plates were left sparkling until they were filled with pudding, blocks of ice cream in every flavour one could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, rice pudding... 

Sakura had her bag in her lap and Kero could smell all the food he had lived through the main course with Sakura slipping him food but he could just hear the large bowl of pudding calling him and couldn't take it any more, "Pudding!" he yelled jumping from Sakura's bag he was floating in the air everyone had stopped eating even Dumbledore was looking at Kero oddly, "Sakura what is that?" Hermione asked looking at the floating guardian.

"Sakura I forgot to tell you I enchanted your Kero bear so it would work in Hogwarts..." Tomoyo said looking at Kero who didn't know what to do. "Oh arigato Tomoyo-chan" she smiled at her, "Uh this is Kero he's a robotic toy you see and Tomoyo knows how much I love him so she enchanted him so he would work and uh yeah..." Sakura sweat dropped _'Could this get any worse?'_ she thought hopelessly as Kero flew to the table he had been staring at the largest bowl of pudding he had ever seen in his life. "You have one too? Eriol's got one to he calls his Spinel" Ron said looking at Kero, "But his is black" he continued looking at the golden sun guardian that was spooning out heaps of pudding onto Sakura's plate. 

Kero sat down and began to eat. "He's exactly like a living pet you have to feed him and stuff and Kero eats a lot..."Sakura said smiling down at Kero who glared at her continuing to eat. Sakura was reaching for a treacle tart when she screamed, as a ghost's head appeared from the bowl, "Oh Hello Sir Nicholas" Harry said looking at the ghost as it flew out of the table. It was pearly white and semi-transparent 

Sakura was clutching her heart as she tried to clam down that was the one thing she hadn't expected, "Oh new comers..." the ghost turned to Sakura and Tomoyo, "Let me introduce myself I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpigton at your service" he bowed a little Sakura smiled weakly.

Sakura had gotten over her fear of ghosts a few years ago but she never thought she would be talking to one face to face, "Everyone calls him Nearly Headless Nick..." Ron said looking at Sakura and Tomoyo, "Nearly headless?" Tomoyo asked looking at him the ghost was dressed in what looked like old English clothes from the sixteenth century, he also had quite a large ruff around his neck. 

"Like_ this_..." he said irritably as he pulled on his left ear and his whole head swung off falling onto his shoulder as if on a hinge. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him wide eyed as he put his head back on right adjusting his ruff, he coughed and said, "I hope you will help Gryffindor win the house cup again this year! I'm the Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower you see." he said looking at the two new girls. 

"You should have seen the Bloody Baron's face when we won! He doesn't act all high and mighty now!" he was now talking to everyone at the table, "Where are the other ghosts?" Harry asked looking around, "Well since there were only two new Gryffindors only I came" Harry nodded it was a logical explanation.

Soon the pudding disappeared too. Kero had gone back into Sakura's bag to take a nap, "Well you should be off to bed now busy day ahead of you..." Dumbledore said looking at all of them smiling, they got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"How do we get to Gryffindor Tower?" Sakura asked looking at Harry, "Just follow us" Sakura nodded and they set off, they walked up a large marble staircase, "Oh you want to be careful the staircases like to change, there are also trick steps you'll learn to jump them soon enough…" Ron warned Sakura and Tomoyo nodded not exactly sure what he meant by change or trick steps.

They walked along corridors Sakura and Tomoyo looked at all the moving pictures along the walls until they came to a picture of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said looking at them. "Cherry Bells" came a voice from behind them they turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there, the portrait swung open revealing a large round hole and they got in, Sakura and Tomoyo looked around the Gryffindor common-room a cozy round room full of squashy armchairs, along with a large fireplace. "Night..." they all said as Sakura and  Tomoyo followed Hermione up a tight spiraling stone staircase, Hermione stopped at one of the doors and opened it, she walked in followed by Sakura and Tomoyo. The boys had gone up to their dormitory 

Sakura looked around the room all her belongings were already there. There were five four-poster beds, with deep-red velvet curtains.

Sakura sat in bed waiting for Hermione to fall asleep. When she was sure she was asleep Sakura got up and quietly walked across the room on tiptoes. She opened the door and walked downed the staircase and into the common-room. 

_'Where is she going?' _Hermione thought getting up from bed following Sakura into the common-room, she watched as Sakura opened the portal hole and walked out, _'If__ she's caught out of bed she'll be in big trouble!' _Hermione thought as Sakura continued down the staircase leading to the Entrance Hall.

Sakura looked around she was standing in front of the large oak front doors she opened them just a small crack and slid through, she jogged down to the forest, Hermione watching closely she was hiding behind a bush.

Sakura walked into the trees, _'What is she doing? Didn't she hear Dumbledore?' _Hermione thought as Sakura disappeared completely.

Sakura peeled off her shirt along with her skirt placing them by a tree she knew no one would be in the forest she placed her underwear by her clothes she felt a swift pang hit her stomach and she doubled over, her jaw popped as her nails grew into long talons, her hands curling into paws as her legs shortened and arms grew. Sakura could feel small bumps allover her skin as a thick pelt grew. Her eyes no longer the beautiful emeralds they had been moments ago but bright gold. Sakura felt the final crunch of her spine and the sweet release the pain gone, she threw her head back and howled to the new moon.

Hermione was about to go in and find Sakura to tell her she shouldn't be in there when she heard the long eerie howl, _'Werewolves! What if they get Sakura! I have to tell Dumbledore...' _Hermione thought as she ran back into the castle.

Sakura began to run deep into the forest the smell of damp earth and rabbit made her run faster.

Hermione ran towards the stone gargoyle to bump into the person she had been looking for, "Professor Dumbledore Sakura..." Hermione didn't know what to say, "Miss Granger what is the matter?" Dumbledore had a rather good idea what Hermione was talking about. 

"Sakura went into the forest and there were werewolves near by what if she gets hurt she hasn't even been here for a day!" Hermione rattled on and was surprised when Dumbledore chuckled she looked at him perplexed.

His new student was in the forbidden forest she might even be dead by now and he's laughing she couldn't believe this. 

"Don't worry Miss Granger everything is fine..." Dumbledore assured he took out his wand and muttered a few words and a goblet of warm milk appeared he handed it to her, "This will make you feel better" he watched as she took a sip, "Now go back up to your dormitory I'll worry about Miss Kinomoto" Hermione nodded and walked back up to Gryffindor Tower feeling very tired.

Dumbledore walked back into his office he would have to talk to Sakura about making sure no one followed her next time.

Sakura woke up looking around the sun was just beginning to rise Sakura stood up she walked towards the school she looked down and saw her cloths still piled by the tree and began to put them back on. 

She walked up to the portrait of the fat lady "Cherry Bells" Sakura mumble as the portrait swung open she stepped inside and walked up to her dorm she grabbed her sweat paints and shirt and looked in the mirror after pilling out any leaf or twig that was still imbedded in her hair she tied it into a high ponytail.

She finished her hair looked over her shoulder to see Kero was up she grabbed him her cards, and ran down the stairs, she knew she didn't have a lot of time before everyone else woke up. Sakura walked down by Hagrid's cabin and pulled off the small silver pendent of a howling wolf she had around her neck, she placed the cards in her pocket. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the pendant, she pictured a long silver sword in her hand. She opened her eyes to find the pendant had turned into her sword, she smiled. 

She blinked and lunged as if trying to attack an invisible opponent, she pulled back and began to work on her routine.

Harry was sitting in the common-room waiting for people to wake up it was still rather early he was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire thinking about the dream he had, had, _'I wonder if Voldemort found the book yet?' _Harry wondered as Sakura walked in she looked at him and smiled, "Ohayo Harry-kun" she spoke happily, Harry looked at her she looked like she had been exercising by the sweat on her brow, "Ohayo Sakura-chan where were you?" he asked as she walked passed him towards the girls dormitory, "I was just working out that's all..." Sakura smiled and began to walk up the stairs, "I have to go see you later Harry-kun" Sakura said desperately wanting a shower.

Harry sat there wondering, Li used to go out every morning and train but he had a sword... he doubted Sakura had a sword but then again she was full of surprises.

Sakura walked down the stairs with Tomoyo and Hermione behind her, "I'm starved!" Sakura exclaimed as they saw Harry deep in thought, "What are you thinking about?" Tomoyo asked looking at him closely, "Nothing much" Harry answered looking at them, "Oh do you want to come to breakfast with us?" Sakura asked smiling feeling refreshed after her shower. "Yeah sure"

They made their way down to the Great Hall, there was a bag floating in the air. "Peeves," Harry muttered to Sakura and Tomoyo who nodded, "Peeves! What's in the bag?" Hermione asked fearing the worst. "None of your busyness" he barked out suddenly appearing with a pop he was a small man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth, he was floating cross-legged in the air clutching the bag.

"Oooooooh new students fun, fun, fun" he cackled looking down at them, "He's a Poltergeist" Hermione said still looking at the bag, Peeves smiled evilly, "You want to know what I have that badly do you? Well hear it is!" he plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out a large ball of some sort, Harry and Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Dungbomb!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo's arm and pulled them away just before the Dungbomb hit, they ran all the way to the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione and Tomoyo were panting lightly. They had, had over six staircases to go before they finally made it. 

Harry and Hermione looked at Sakura she seemed perfectly fine not at all tiered. "Sakura aren't you tiered?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the table, "No I run a lot you see" Sakura said looking down she hadn't even been running her fastest, if she had she would have been there ages before them. "Oh really? You do Track?" Hermione looked at her interested, "Yeah sort of I just love running that's all" Sakura answered when Ron came in.

 "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he asked looking at them all, "Ron, I tried for like ten minuets strait!" Harry complained, "Man Sakura that's worse than you..." Tomoyo joked smiling, "Yeah I used to hate mornings I still think they start to early" Sakura pouted cutely when the three teachers came in, "Ah already for breakfast I see" Dumbledore smiled down at them, he sat down.

"Then lets eat" the food appeared Sakura took a pancake and Kero came out of her pocket, Sakura placed him on the table and gave him a pancake, he smiled and began to eat at least here he didn't have to pretend to be an actual stuffed toy and could fly around he just had to be careful what he said around people. "Now after breakfast Harry take them down to the Quidditch pitch for their first flying lesson, Hermione, Ron begin to find spells and incantations they should know, Minerva will be helping them with their Transfiguration the other teachers will be arriving shortly" Dumbledore said looking at them all they nodded and finished their breakfast's.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling to see the bright blue cloudless sky ready for their first full day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they knew it was going to be full of surprises...

Authors Note: Hope you liked this chappi! Please remember to review! The next chap will be out soon...I'll try not to take as long...

Ja ne!


	6. Flying, Spells, And Quidditch

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 6 Flying, Spells And Quidditch

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed!! You know I love them, hope you enjoy the next chap...

Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry climbed up the dormitory stairs to their rooms to get their brooms, Sakura and Tomoyo's first flying lesson was going to start in a few minuets. 

Sakura and Tomoyo ran over to their beds and grabbed their brooms. They had both gotten a Firebolt in Diagon Alley. They met up with Harry in the common-room, "Come on we'll go down to the Quidditch pitch" 

Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry were walking down the stirs, Hermione and Ron wanted to be there but they were burred under a mountain of books researching spells to teach Sakura and Tomoyo. They had an entire list already made up and the list was just getting longer and longer. 

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up at the large grass filed in front of them, there were three goal posts on each end they all had to be at least fifty feet high. 

"Ok now I want you to mount your broom" Harry looked at them he walked over to them showing how to grip the broom handle properly. "Now kick off the ground and hover there for a bit" Harry told them as Sakura kicked off and hung in the air when Tomoyo joined her, Harry flew up to them. 

Tomoyo looked around she had never flown by herself she had always been with Sakura. Soon Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry  were doing laps around the pitch, Harry was watching both girls closely incase one of them fell, he noticed Sakura was amazing as if she had been flying her whole life, but that was impossible.

Sakura had mastered flying on a broom easily it was almost exactly like The Fly Card, Tomoyo had been having a little trouble but soon got the hang if it. They landed and Harry looked at Sakura, "Sakura do you think you can do any tricks?" Sakura looked at him quizzically, _'Tricks?'_ she thought, "Like dives and rolls thing like that..." Harry explained seeing her look. 

"I can try..." Sakura said mounting her broom and kicking off, she flew into the air and remembered the days when she used to be a cardcaptor having to fly around trying to avoid being killed by something. 

Harry watched her and his jaw nearly hit the floor _'How did she learn how to do that so fast?' _he wondered as she landed next to him, "I think you should try out for the Quidditch team" Harry looked at her seriously, she nodded she would think about it._ 'I just wish I knew what this Quidditch was?'_ she thought as they headed back into the castle for lunch. 

"So how was the flying lesson?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, "Great! I think we may have found a new payer for the Gryffindor team..." Harry commented looking at Sakura, "Yeah what position?" Ron asked interested, "Seeker or Chaser" Harry answered as they sat down, "Really?" Ron looked at him, "Who?" Ron was looking at the two girls he had a pretty good idea who this new player was but he didn't say anything. 

"Sakura...she's great for her first day..." Harry answered, "Tomoyo will be great too she just needs some practice..." he added not wanting to hurt her feelings. "You really think I'll be good?" Tomoyo looked up at him and he nodded smiling.

"Than you better worry Harry Sakura might take your job..." Ron warned as they sat down and continued to talk until the teachers arrived.

Sakura watched as the teachers all walked in but there was someone new, "Harry-kun who's that?" she asked pointing to the teacher in flowing black robes and rather greasy hair. Harry looked back and groaned, "That is Professor Snape..." Harry responded he didn't look to happy about this new teacher, "Snape's here?" Ron looked around only to come face to face with the one teacher he had been hoping would show up last. 

"Well Mr Weasley, Potter, Granger," he looked at them then to the new students. "You must be Kinomoto and Daijoubu..." he trailed off looking down on them as if they were filth. "Nice to meet you Sensei-san" Sakura said smiling brightly, Snape looked at them oddly before going to sit down by Dumbledore. 

"He doesn't like anyone that's not in his house, he's the head of Slytherin" Ron stated looking at him, "Well how was the flying lesson?" Dumbledore asked looked at them, "Great their fast learners" Harry praised, Sakura was trying not to laugh fast learners she had been flying since she was ten! While Tomoyo was just good at everything. 

"Really we need another player on the Gryffindor team since Katie Bell wont be playing this year..." McGonagall said looking at Sakura and Tomoyo intently, she would definitely have to see them on a broomstick. "What? Why isn't she playing this year it's her last year!" Harry asked looking at her wide eyed. "She was happy winning the cup and she decided she was going to take the year off." McGonagall explained Harry nodded in understanding. 

_'So now we need another player'_ Harry thought thinking about how Sakura could fair as a Chaser or a Keeper, since Oliver Wood had left when Harry was in third year, they needed a Keeper as well. 

"Well lets eat you will be staring on some of the spell Hermione and Ron picked out for you after lunch." Dumbledore said as the table was filled with food, Sakura would bring Kero up some food if he hadn't already found the kitchen. 

Sakura was trying to teach Ron to eat with chopsticks he was very bad at it. He had finally mastered picking up noodles and larger pieces of food, but the rice was driving him mad he couldn't pick it up for the life of him Sakura giggled at his now red face as he tried to pickup a single grain of rice.

Lunch was finally finished and Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed up to the common-room. They were going to take a break before they started on the spells they were all sitting in armchairs Kero was sitting on the arm of Sakura's chair resting. He was curled into a little ball. Sakura had made him some food and he was sleeping it off. 

Tapping was soon heard on one of the windows, everyone looked up and Sakura ran over to the window, "Hakugin!" she saw the note attached to her leg and that made her go even faster she opened the window and let the bird in. She took the envelope and smiled at her owl, petting it softly, it hooted happily and flew off to the Owlery. 

Sakura looked at the neat handwriting that her name was written in, she opened it and smiled, she sunk into the nearest chair sighing happily, as she reread the letter,

Sakura,

_I received your letter, I hope you get this. How could you think I would forget you silly? I've been trying as hard as I can to come and visit you and the best I can do is next summer maybe...but I'm trying...I'm going to boarding school but Meiling probably already told you about that...I was wondering why she was trying to avoid me she thought I was going to be mad..._

_Sakura I've missed you so much I don't know if I can hold on for another year. I can't wait to see you again. Life just isn't the same without you around...I still have the Sakura-bear that you gave me, and Sakura I want to hear about everything that's happening to you. You know Sakura it's odd because I can sometimes feel your aura around even though I know your still in __Japan__, I don't know why..._

_I loved your picture Tomoyo made the outfit right? Your even more beautiful then I could have imagined! I can't send you one I don't have any good ones like Meiling said (she told me about what she put in her letter...) I still have to yell at her for not letting me put anything in it..._

Sakura blushed reading what he said about her picture, _'He thinks I'm beautiful!'_ she giggled after reading the next line. He was still the same old Syaoran, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at her oddly, Hermione noticed the small blush on her cheeks and wanted to know what had caused it. Sakura continued to read.

_Sakura just remember that I'll always be there if you need me ok? Even when we're oceans apart just make sure you don't forget me ok? Remember if anything happens I want you to tell me, ok?_

_Love you always, Li Syaoran_

Sakura smiled reading the last line, she handed the letter to Tomoyo who read it and smiled.

Hermione wanted to know what the letter said but she felt she didn't know Sakura well enough to ask. Tomoyo gave Sakura her letter back and she put it away "We better get started..." Harry said making them look at him, "I mean the spells aren't going to learn themselves..." 

"Yeah your right, come one we have a very loooong list..."Hermione said making both girls grown as thy got up and pulled out their wands. 

"Now remember swish and flick..." Hermione told them she watched as they made the motion while muttering 'Swish and flick'. 

"Great now do that wrist movement and say the right words and that feather will fly or at least float..." Hermione said Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the feather, "_Wingardium__ Leviosa!_" both Sakura and Tomoyo spoke and watched as their feathers flew into the air, Ron's jaw hit the floor! It was their first try they had been practicing wrist motions since lunch. "There! That's great you guys are fast learners!" Hermione congratulated them, "Now onto something harder..."

By the time dinner rolled around they had learnt every spell that they would need along with a few of the hexes that Harry had to learn for the Third Task last year, Ron had unknowingly volunteered his services as a target, Ron was just getting the counter curse for jelly-legs when McGonagall walked in, "Come down for Dinner..." she closed the portal hole and walked back down to the Great Hall. 

Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron, Hermione were walking down the hall, Ron was having a bit of trouble his legs still wobbled from the jinx that had just been put on him by Sakura. He had also been hit with many stunning charms and like last time had missed the pile of pillows (which had been lay out for him to fall on) every time. 

They finally made it down to the Great Hall after Ron had tumbled down the stairs a few times with Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry and Hermione running after him trying to catch him before he hit the ground. Unfortunately for Ron the first few times they had failed to catch him and had fallen to the floor with a loud SMACK.

They sat down and looked up at Dumbledore who smiled and spoke, "I'll keep it short you must all be rather hungry..." when he finished the table was once again filled with food and everyone began to eat. Ron didn't even bother with chopsticks and just began to eat everything in reach. 

After being hit with so many curses one sure worked up an appetite. Sakura was eating quietly Harry noticed Sakura wasn't eating much she only had one bun on her plate and was picking at it as if she wasn't hungry. "Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked watching her carefully, "Not really I'm fine..." Sakura spoke making them all look at her, "I'm just not hungry that's all..." Sakura defended. 

Kero was sitting in her lap looking at all the food _'Sakura please!'_ he looked up at her, she glanced down at him, and put some more food on her plate, slowly passing it to Kero, who ate it happily not even bothering to breath as he gulped down a chicken wing.

They walked back up to the dormitory in silence as Sakura thought about the letter from Syaoran, how she wished he was there with her. They were all back in the common-room, Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione were practicing some spells as Ron and Harry were playing chess.

Sakura looked over at them and noticed that they never touched any of the pieces they just moved on their own she watched as Ron's queen destroyed Harry's knight, "What?" Tomoyo watched as Harry took his turn. "It's wizard chess..." Ron explained looking at their faces, "Really? How do you play?" Sakura asked interested, she liked chess, Mark, one of the guys in the pack had taught her how to play and she had gotten good at it.

Mark had come from a small pack from America. Humans had found out about the small Wolf population there and had decided that they could not stay and burned the small inn the pack had lived in killing Mark's Father, he had heard of the pack in Japan and a few of them came to live there.

Harry watched her face closely he had wanted to know who the letter she had received earlier was from. Harry hadn't been paying attention and his gaze snapped back to Ron as he heard the words 'Checkmate' he looked down at the game and noticed that he had indeed lost. He sighed and looked at Sakura. 

"You want to try?" he asked getting up as Ron set up the pieces again, "Sure!" Sakura sat down and looked at the rather worn chess set, the King looked as if it had seen better days and she was sure that it had. 

Harry had gone up to his dorm and gotten a book and was teaching Tomoyo about Quidditch, "Oh I don't think I'd be any good at that..." she looked down "I'm not the one that's into dangerous things..." she added she didn't quite fallow the game but she was sure she would love to watch the games just not participate besides she wouldn't be able to videotape if she was participating. 

"Oh well then that's ok no big deal" Harry smiled at her and she smiled back. "Checkmate!" came Sakura's cheery voice Harry looked up and laughed Ron's mouth was gapping he couldn't believe it she had won! Her first game! 

"One of my friends loved chess and he taught me..." Sakura explained, "But that was just normal chess I've never played like this before..." Sakura continued she looked at the time "Oh it's late we should get to bed..." Harry looked at his watch he had gotten a new one since as his last one had stopped working after spending and hour in the lake for the Second Task. "Yeah come on..." 

They walked up the dormitory stairs to their dorms. Sakura got her things and went to have a shower, soon followed by Tomoyo. 

Sakura walked into the shower allowing the warm water to wash over her, Sakura couldn't believe her first day at Hogwarts was over, She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Sakura stepped out of the shower drying off pulling on her pajamas, she walked over to her bed and crawled in she cuddled up with the Syaoran-bear, Kero resting in a small ball on her pillow.

Sakura fell asleep thinking how great it would be if Syaoran was there with her.

The sun was beginning to come up through the clouds and a few bird were singing in the cool morning air before it got to hot. Today was going to be one of those days everyone wished they had nothing to do at all unfortunately for some they didn't have that option.

The Sun was spilling in through the windows of the Hogwarts castle silence filled the halls. The few people the castle was holding at the time were still asleep until a piercing scream filled the halls.      

"Syaoran!" Sakura's eyes snapped opened as she sat up only to feel pain rip through every inch of her body, "Sakura!" Hermione and Tomoyo yelled running over to her bed flinging the hangings open to see Sakura laying there pain in her eyes. Sakura felt as if every fiber of her being was on fire. 

Tomoyo and Hermione turned around as the dormitory room door flung open to reveal Harry and Ron who had woken up because of the scream, "Sakura!" they both called walking over to her they tried to help her up but she screamed in pain and they let her lay there, "Sakura! What happened?" Tomoyo asked she noticed Kero was looking at her worriedly, Sakura was trying to breath and even that hurt as she thought about her dream. 

Sakura could still see the bright light that had hit her causing her pain but she couldn't remember anything that had happened before the light. Sakura soon moved a bit the pain slowly dying down she sat up wincing, she still felt a dull burning as she moved. "A dream..." she murmured Kero looked up at his mistress could a dream cause her that much pain? He didn't know but he would have to think about it. 

"Sakura what happened? In the dream?" Tomoyo asked looking at her friend sadly, "Light bright light..." Sakura said all she could remember. "Was the light green?" Harry asked looking at Sakura oddly, "No bright white light..." Sakura answered wondering why he was asking if the light was green...Harry looked at her wondering what had happened to her.

Sakura swung her legs over the bed and stood up slowly, "Sakura are you sure you'll be ok?" Harry asked worriedly as she walked slowly over to her things wincing every once and a while. "I need a shower..." she mumbled to no one in particular as she walked slowly to the door and walked out. She walked to the bathroom and walked over to a shower, she turned it on as hot as she could stand and got in.

They all watched as she left, when the door closed they looked at Tomoyo, "Does she have dreams like that often?" Harry asked looking at her closely, she would know she was Sakura's best friend after all. "She has odd dreams sometimes but never anything like this, well she hasn't told me if she had..." Tomoyo looked down. Was Sakura keeping something from her? She doubted it.

Sakura finished and turned off the shower feeling refreshed the hot water had made her aching body feel much better at least it didn't hurt to breath anymore...Sakura dried off and pulled on a T-shirt and a skirt, she walked out to see Tomoyo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking when she walked in. "Sakura you feeling better?" Tomoyo asked her friend, Sakura nodded yes and sat down with them her hair was still damp. Ron watched her intently, _'She is very beautiful...' _he thought smiling looking her over slowly. 

Sakura was too deep in thought to notice his stare. Hermione on the other had noticed and a swift pang of jealousy ripped through her. Sakura had been thinking about her dream trying to remember what had been in it she could only remember the bright light and a high pitched laugh, she had remembered that while in the shower she also realized she had called Li's name just before she woke up she would have to tell him about this...

They soon went down to breakfast the teachers were already there waiting. They sat down and the plates filled with food Kero had followed close behind and was once again in Sakura's lap. Sakura sat eating slowly she wasn't really hungry she just ate so they wouldn't think something was wrong, she kept slipping Kero food and he ate it happily. 

Soon the plates were sparkling clean once again and they were about to go when Dumbledore stood, "Miss Kinomoto, may I speak with you?" Sakura stopped and walked back to him, "You run along and get ready I think Minerva would like to see Sakura and Tomoyo fly today along with Transfiguration class will begin as well as Potions..." Dumbledore explained making them nod, "Now Sakura come with me..." Dumbledore said to her and led her away. Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione watch as they disappeared from sight. 

Sakura and Dumbledore walked down the sweeping lawn towards a large willow tree. "Now Sakura this is the entrance to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade." Sakura looked at the large tree in front of her, "Now to freeze the tree all you have to do is press that knot right there..." he pointed to it and Sakura looked at him _'freeze the tree what is he talking about?'_ she thought as she walked closer to the tree Dumbledore keeping a safe distance.

Sakura heard the sound of rustling leaves and looked up to see a large branch coming towards her as if to punch her. Sakura ducked out of the way just in time. "You could have told me about that..." Sakura looked at Dumbledore who smiled down at her, "I like my students to learn from experience" Sakura sighed. 

"What kind of tree is that?" she asked looking at it carefully she had never seen a tree that attacked anyone that tried to get near it, but then she reminded herself this was Hogwarts were people flew on broomsticks and the pictures talked and walked... "That would be a Whomping Willow" Dumbledore informed she nodded "And how do I reach the knot without losing my head?" she asked looking at the tree thinking.

"Now you can do a few things one: you can get a long stick and prod the knot with that, or since as Wolves have the ability to change their shape you could always become some small animal and touch the tree..." Sakura looked at him how did he know so much about Wolves? Then she remembered that there was another Wolf attending this school. 

Sakura looked around for a long stick, finding one she prodded the knot. The tree stopped moving not even a leaf twitched or shook in the soft breeze it was if it had turned to stone. They passed under the tree and Sakura looked at the large gap between its roots, she watched Dumbledore disappear between the roots Sakura following him, she slid down an earthy slop to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Sakura saw Dumbledore waiting for her he began walking away form her leading her through the tunnel that seemed to go on forever.

Soon the tunnel began to rise a moment later it twisted and Dumbledore had stopped Sakura could see a small patch of dim light through a small opening. Sakura walked closer to see what was there. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling off the walls, there were stains all over the floor, every piece of furniture was broken as though someone had smashed it, every window was boarded up.

Sakura looked around the room her eye's landed on a staircase this place looked very haunted and quite creepy. "You are free to come here when you wish...No this place is not haunted I had to start that rumor to keep people way, the furniture is the way it is because one of out students a long while ago was a werewolf and he came here on the full moon..." Dumbledore explained making her nod in understanding. 

"To get back make sure that you press the knot before you are completely out of the tunnel..." Sakura nodded again _'My new home...'_ she thought looking at the shabby furniture and stained floor, before walking back into the tunnel. 

Sakura walked into the dormitory Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her as she sat down in a chair when McGonagall stepped in, "Sakura, Tomoyo bring your brooms to the Quidditch pitch..." McGonagall's voice was stern; Sakura and Tomoyo ran up the stairs to get their Firebolts. 

When they returned to the common-room, they all followed McGonagall out of the portal hole and down to the main entrance. They walked down the sweeping lawns onto the pitch, "Mount you brooms..." McGonagall commanded and watch Sakura and Tomoyo take to the air..."All right lets see what you can do..."

Sakura let Tomoyo go first as McGonagall watched. Tomoyo was a little wobbly she couldn't move very fast but she was trying Sakura wanted to help her but couldn't think of anything that could work. Tomoyo landed she had not been trying to do her best she didn't want to win from what Harry had told her Quidditch was not a sport she wanted to play.

"Great job Tomoyo!" Sakura called she knew her friend hadn't given it her all but didn't say anything Tomoyo nodded and smiled, "Thanks" Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to her, "That was great" they all said in unison making her smile she new Sakura would get to be on the team and that was just fine with her al least she could videotape like always.

Sakura flew off she thought of when she had gone against Watery, at that time that had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, now it just seemed like child's play...

Sakura mimicked the moves she had done during the Watery capture. She dove down plummeting towards the ground it didn't look like she was going to make it when she pulled out just in time her toes brushing against the ground she didn't notice everyone was watching her with interest she was lost in her memory as she continued.

Tomoyo smiled she remembered some of those moves from Watery and Arrow. She could clearly tell because she had watched those scenes over and over again editing out glitches she knew every move perfectly.

Sakura pulled out of her trance as she landed softly, "I think we've found a new Chaser..." McGonagall spoke loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura turned around to see them walking up to her she saw the smiles on their faces, _'I'm the new Chaser?' _she thought looking at them, she smiled _'Now all I have to do is figure out what this Quidditch is...' _ 

"Come on...back to the castle to start on Transfiguration..." They followed walking slowly back up the sweeping lawn to the Entrance Hall. Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Rom and Hermione walked up to the dormitory Sakura and Tomoyo put their brooms away and they made there way to Transfiguration class.

McGonagall was waiting for them, they all sat down. After Sakura and Tomoyo copied down a large pile of complicated notes they each received a matchstick McGonagall began teaching them how to turn it into a needle. Soon Sakura and Tomoyo were trying to turn their match into a needle and soon they had gotten it perfect and now had a pile of needles in front of them.

They were walking down a staircase towards the Great Hall for lunch. They sat down at the solitary table and were talking when the teachers walked in. Lunch began and everyone began to eat Sakura slipping food to Kero who ate it quickly he was starving! 

"Now after Lunch Potions will begin..." Dumbledore informed Sakura and Tomoyo looked at their Professor, Sakura didn't like the look he gave them. Sakura and Tomoyo had barely said six words to him and he already seemed to not like them.

To Sakura Potions had to be the worst class this school had Professor Snape hated her along with her friends, he had humiliated her. He had asked her a bunch of questions not even Hermione could answer luckily for them the school year hadn't started so he couldn't take points way from them…yet...

After the catastrophe that was Potions class was dinner Sakura couldn't wait she was starving and very tired. Dinner was great she had Kero once again in her lap eating the food she slipped to him. Sakura knew that they knew about Kero now but she didn't want to risk him talking about something that they shouldn't know about.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the common-room They all sat down, today Tomoyo was playing chess with Ron as Hermione read one of her books, Harry was teaching Sakura about Quidditch. 

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are Chasers, one of them would be you..." Sakura nodded "Three Chasers" Sakura repeated, Harry pointed out a large ball in one of his books, "That's a Quaffle it's about the size of a football..." Harry continued "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" 

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score" Harry smiled, "It's kind of like basketball on broomstick..." said Harry as she nodded, "Now there's one player on each side who's called the Keeper, we don't have a Keeper yet but were going to find one before Quidditch season...they fly around their teams hoops and try to stop the other team from scoring..." 

"Three Chasers, one Keeper" Sakura seemed determined to remember all this and that made him smile. "Now there are two balls that can do a lot of damage, they are the Bludgers, they go and try to nock players off their brooms but you don't have to worry to much about them unless ones heading for you..." Sakura looked up at him an odd glint in her eyes, "That's why there are two Beaters on a team. The Weasley twins are the Gryffindor Beaters, each Beater has a club to hit the Bludgers with and try to nock them towards the opposing team..."

"Weasley? Ron's Brothers?" Sakura asked, Harry nodded, "Ok so there's Three Chasers that try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away their team," Sakura recited, "Very good"

"Uh—have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Sakura asked, hoping she didn't sound scared, "Never at Hogwarts we've had a few broken jaws and I broke my arm but that's about it... Now the last member of the team is the Seeker-me-all the Seeker has to worry about is this..." Harry pointed at a picture, "It's only about the size of a large walnut..." Sakura looked at it, it was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. 

"This...is the Golden Snitch and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seekers job to catch it, when a Seeker catches it he wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. As well as a game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught so it can go on for ages-I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. I think that's it...any questions?" 

Sakura shook her head, she understood what she had to do the only problem she could see was doing it.

"Checkmate!" Tomoyo called Ron looked dumbfounded "How?" he stuttered. "Ron I think your losing you touch..." Harry grinned at Ron's face, "Another game just one!" Ron looked at Tomoyo but she shook her head, "I'm tired and it's late, I'm going up to bed..." Tomoyo stood up stretching Sakura got up as well, "I'm tire to come on Tomoyo..." Sakura walked up the dormitory stairs to their room, Harry, Ron and Hermione remained in the common-room to talk.

"Have you gotten anything from Snuffles lately?" Ron asked, Harry nodded "He told me to be careful...he's worried..." Harry looked at his friends who didn't say anything, "We all need to be careful..." Hermione finally said looking down.

Tomoyo was sitting on Sakura's bed they were talking, "Are you going to tell Syaoran about you dream he wanted to know if anything happened..." Tomoyo looked at Sakura carefully. "Yeah I want to but I don't want him to worry..." Sakura was looking down trying to look at anything but her friend, "Sakura he has to know..." Tomoyo continued, "But..."

"Sakura..." Tomoyo trailed off and looked at the door that opened to reveal Hermione, "Hey..." she looked at them and walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down Hermione really wanted to become good friends with Sakura and Tomoyo, they began to talk until Sakura gasped looking down at her watch, "It's two in the morning! I'll never be able to wake up!" she looked at the other two, they nodded, "Come on lets get some sleep..." Hermione and Tomoyo walked over to their beds got changed and went to sleep.

Sakura laid down Kero was asleep having gotten bored with the conversation he was now curled up in a small ball on Sakura's pillow. Sakura smiled, thinking about Syaoran, _'I'll write him a letter in the morning...' _Sakura thought before drifting off. 

Authors Note: So did you like? Please review I'll get started on the next chapter right way...

Ja ne


	7. The Reunion

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 7 The Reunion

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love it when you do...sorry I took so long but I've had a lot of project and stuff hope you enjoy this chapter I know you've all been waiting for it  

Sakura's eyes slowly open as she looked around it was the last day of the summer holidays and everyone would be arriving tomorrow. She got up and pulled on her sweat pants along with a T-shirt. 

"Kero wake up!" Sakura cooed into his ear, "I've got pudding..." she continued Kero's small black eyes opened and he jumped up, "Pudding where? Where?" he looked at Sakura who was holding a bowl of pudding. 

"Come on Kero you can have this when we get downstairs and onto the grounds ok?" Kero nodded and followed his Mistress out the dormitory door and into the common-room no one was up yet. She walked out of the portal hole and continued down to the Entrance Hall, through the great oak front doors and out onto the grounds. 

Sakura walked down towards the lake, she pulled out her cards and began looking through them, she held out the Dash. 

_'Dash...come out here please'_ she thought and watched as the card glowed and The Dash appeared, "It worked!" she looked at the small cat in front of her, _'What worked Mistress?' _Dash mewed Sakura looked at it, "You, you can talk?" Sakura asked perplexed she had never talked with the Dash before; she could almost understand what it was trying to say but never like this.

_'Only to you because you worked with us,-The Cards-so much...I can talk into your mind...'_ Sakura couldn't believe this, "Well then do you understand what I'm saying?" Sakura asked looking at her Card in wonder she watched it nod its head and ask: _'Is there something you need Mistress?'_ Dash looked at her hopefully, "Yes...Actually there is.

_'What is it?'_ Dash inquired, "You want to run with me?" Sakura smiled down at her Card that beamed, _'Okay'_ Dash tried to sound offhanded, and was failing miserably, Sakura giggled, "Don't worry Dash if you want to run just tell me and I'll see what I can do...you can talk to me in you Card form right?" Sakura looked at The Dash who nodded, "Just tell me being a Wolf I know what it's like when you need to run..." Sakura smiled, "Now Come on..." Sakura took off the Dash catching up to her quickly.   

Sakura finally made it back to the common-room she had put the Dash back into it's card form before she entered the castle. Sakura walked up to her dormitory to find Tomoyo and Hermione still asleep Sakura looked at her watch, _'7:00 damn I was out there for two hours' _it didn't feel like she had spent two hours running it felt as if she had been out for ten minuets instead of two hours. 

Sakura went for a shower and came back in she saw Tomoyo and Hermione now awake they were both getting changed, "Good morning..." they both called looking at her walk in "Morning!" Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione had become great friend, Hermione always wanted to know who kept writing to Sakura but every time she went to ask she would completely forget what she had to say and they would begin with a completely different topic.

"All the students will be arriving tomorrow, we wont have the castle to ourselves anymore..." Hermione mumbled both girls looked at her and nodded. Sakura was a little nervous what if no one liked her, what if they found out she was a Wolf! She didn't know if she could bear watching people's eyes light up in fear if she talked to them or what if they want her to leave? She didn't want to leave now that she had new friends. 

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as Hermione taped her on the shoulder and pointed to her owl that had just flown in Sakura smiled seeing the letter, she had told Syaoran about her dream he didn't know what could have caused it and if it happened again to tell him.

Sakura walked over and took the letter from Hakugin she smiled and read it, 

_Sakura, _

_How are you? Have you had anymore of those dreams lately? I talked to Eriol, I know I normally try to avoid talking to him but if you might get hurt then I have to try anything that might help...But unfortunately he said he doesn't know anything about it, he's planning to come see you again. How I don't know he's off to school tomorrow along with me and Meiling...maybe on a Christmas __Holiday__ or something, hey now that I think about it I could most likely come too! _

Sakura's heart stopped he was going to go back to Tomoeda and she wouldn't be there! _'Not good! Not good! What am I supposed to do tell him I don't want him to come! That'll go down well..."Uh Syaoran I don't want you to come...Why? Because I don't..." Great just great....' _her mind panicked trying to think she looked back at the letter   

_But that is if you want me to come...I think that it would be so much better then waiting until Summer...I can't make this to long I have to get back to packing but I just hope that everything's ok...Tell me if anything happens anything at all, ok? _

_Love you always: Li Syaoran                                                                        _

Sakura didn't like this she didn't like this at all why did it always happen to her! That's when she thought _'If he comes back I have to tell him we can't be together...how am I going to do that Syaoran I found someone else? No that wouldn't work...' _she didn't know if she could bear to see his face if she had to tell him that lie..._'Oh this is just great...'_

Tomoyo tapped Sakura's shoulder seeing her lost expression, Sakura looked up at her and smiled, "Sakura you feeling ok?" she took the letter and read it her jaw dropping, "He's coming back..." Tomoyo couldn't believe this he chooses now to come back! "To Tomoeda I wont be there what will he think?" Sakura looked up not knowing what to do. "Don't worry about it everything will be fine..." Tomoyo smiled hoping it looked reassuring. 

Harry and Ron walked in, "Come on before you miss breakfast..." the girls got up and walked towards them, Sakura still deep in thought. 

They made their way down the corridors into the Great Hall; they sat down the teachers already there. A few new teachers had made their appearance; every teacher was there except for the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore told them they would be arriving during the feast tomorrow, "Now during my announcements tomorrow I will introduce you to the students just stand up" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, "Alright tuck in" The plates filled with food and they began to eat Sakura slipping Kero food. He was once again in her lap eating happily.

When breakfast was over everyone left the Great Hall, "Hey I have to send Snuffles a package you want to come?" Harry looked at his friends who nodded. Sakura and Tomoyo had heard a lot about this Snuffles they didn't know exactly who he was but he was obviously important to Harry. 

They made their way back toward the Great Hall, they walked down a staircase and into a hall the walls were lined with paintings mostly of food. Harry walked to a large bowl of fruit and tickled the pear it wiggled and giggled before it turned into a handle he opened it and walked in. They walked into an enormous, high-ceilinged room, there were mounds of glittering brass pots and pans all around the stone walls and a large brick fireplace at the other end. 

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby?" a little creature came running over to them hugging Harry around the middle, it had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.

He let go of Harry and looked at the people standing behind him, he knew two of them but he didn't know the other two he guessed they were the Japanese students, "Dobby, Dobby the house-elf" he said bowing down his long thin nose almost touching the tiled floor, "Nice to meet you Dobby..." both Sakura and Tomoyo said bowing politely, Dobby was stunned no witch or wizard had ever bowed to him, Dobby was always the one doing the bowing.

"Dobby do you think you can get me a flask of Pumpkin Juice, some bread and chicken?" Sakura looked at Harry "What do you want all that for?" she asked looking at him, "For Snuffles" he explained making her nod. Suddenly seven elves appeared holding a tray with all the food they had asked for. Sakura looked at all the food 'Chicken' had turned into an entire chicken along with a pile of drumsticks. 

Sakura thought for a moment, "Dobby?" she looked at him and asked, "Do you have any Green Tea?" Dobby nodded happily a few moments later there was a second tray in front of her with five traditional Japanese cups (You know the ones without handles...) and a pot of hot Green Tea along with a large assortment of pastries. Sakura smiled and watched as Dobby began to pore the tea he pored everyone a cup Sakura gave one to them and they took it gratefully. 

Ron looked at the cup confused _'Where's the handle?'_ he watched Sakura and Tomoyo take a sip and mimicked them. Tomoyo took a pastry, "Have one Dobby..." Dobby looked at her smiling face and took one of the pastries and ate it, he liked these Japanese girls they were very nice to him. 

"Dobby? Is Winky still here?" Hermione asked not hearing any wailing or sobbing, "Oh Winky is still here miss" Dobby pointed to the large stone fireplace, she saw a figure there keeping the large fire going. "You see miss Winky has finally begun to work she doesn't talk much though..." he said sadly Hermione walked over to her, "Winky?" the elf looked up "Yes miss? Do you need anything?" Winky asked wondering what Hermione wanted. "No, I just want to know how you are that's all..."

"You want to know how Winky is?" Winky looked at her puzzled, "Yes how are you Winky?" Hermione continued, "Winky is fine how are you miss?" she asked wondering why she wanted to know how she was, "That's good to hear I'm good too" Hermione smiled making the elf smile just a little. "Come on Hermione we better go..." Harry called her, she nodded, "Goodbye Winky I'll see you later..." Hermione turned and walked back to her friends, "Goodbye miss" Winky spoke her smile was a little wider, "Bye!" Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione said and walked out, Harry had all the food bundled up and they were taking it to the Owlery.

They walked into a large circular stone room it was rather drafty because there was no glass in the windows. There was straw on the floor along with quite a lot of owl droppings. 

Hedwig watched them come in she flew down and healed out her leg, "I don't know if she can carry all that..." Sakura looked at him he sighed, "Yeah, Tomoyo can borrow your owl?" Tomoyo nodded, "Murasaki..." she called as her barn owl flew down it's feathers almost seemed to have a violet shine to it, She attached the package onto her owls leg as well.

  


They watched as both owls disappeared from sight. They walked back to the common-room and spent the rest of the day talking, playing chess and Exploding Snap.

Hermione watched Sakura carefully she was holding a deck if cards they were rather long and slender. They were bright pink with gold symbols and designs. "What are those Sakura?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

Sakura looked up to see who had called her she saw Hermione and smiled, "What did you say I didn't hear you..." Sakura asked looking at her puzzled, "What are those?" Hermione repeated pointing at the cards in Sakura's hand. "Oh these...these are just Tarot Card..." Sakura thought it might be best to continue with the same lie she told Harry, "Really? I didn't know you read Tarot Cards..." Hermione smiled even if she didn't like the whole fortune telling thing she had always wanted to know about Tarot Cars, "Your probably better than out Divination teacher..." Hermione added making the girl look at her. "What do you mean better than the Divination teacher?"

Hermione looked down "The Divination teacher at this school isn't very good...she doesn't make predictions she just made lucky guesses..." said Hermione as she looked at the girl. 

Ron leaned over and looked at Sakura, "She just doesn't like it because you can't really learn it out of a book then and she quit in the middle of the year..." he muttered to her making her giggle and Hermione fume, she was going to let it slid this time as a large fluffy cat jumped into Sakura's lap, "Hey Crookshanks..." Sakura smiled and stroked it lovingly, "So Sakura can...can you tell me my fortune?" Hermione asked quickly as if it would make Sakura mad.

"Sure..." Sakura said shuffling the cards then lying six down on the table between them, she picked up the first card and began.

Hermione sat there looking at Sakura, she had just pulled the last card, "Can you teach me how to do that?" Hermione asked stunned everything she had said was true about her past what she felt now and what she wanted to happen she couldn't believe it. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Dinner!" McGonagall's voice rang through the halls magically magnified, Sakura gathered up her cards and put them in her pocket.

They walked to the Great Hall and sat down at the table soon the teachers had joined them there were no new faces. Professor Flitwick beamed at them as he sat in his chair that had a few very thick textbooks on it so he could see over the table at what he was eating.

"This is the last night the table will be this way, of course when the students arrive tomorrow you five will sit at your house table..." Dumbledore looked at the two girls they all nodded, "Very well tuck in..."Dumbledore concluded and the plates filled with food. 

Sakura was stuffed and amazingly Kero told her that he could eat another bite as she sat in the common-room in one of the chairs watching Harry and Ron play chess and Tomoyo and Hermione were talking about something. She didn't even realize when she fell asleep.

"Sakura" the girl looked around to see who had called her, "Sakura" she ran towards the voice it was so calm and sweet, she looked at the site before her a large cherry tree in full bloom there standing beneath it was a figure "Sakura..." she smiled and ran to him she threw herself into the persons arms only to hit the cold hard floor, "Huh?" Sakura didn't like this, "Syaoran?" she mumbled trying to find him. The figure was gone along with the cherry tree, "Card Mistress..." Sakura shivered the voice was so cold and heartless, she turned around to see a second figure standing in the shadows. "Who are you?" Sakura asked looking around helplessly there was no one there to help her. 

"Card Mistress..." Sakura stood her ground she looked at the figure a determined glint in her eyes "Yes?" Sakura called nailing her feet to the ground as the figure mover closer, "My Master has plans for you and your cards...make this easy and come with me..." the voice was almost soothing as if trying to hypnotize her into believing it, "No" Sakura couldn't believe that was her voice, "As you wish..." A large ball of white light appeared in her hand, getting bigger and bigger, "You brought this upon yourself..." were it's final word before she threw the light Sakura couldn't move if she tried. The light hit her and sent her flying back, "SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed in pain as everything went black.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" a voice was yelling shaking her shoulders painfully the girl groaned and tried to move but it was to painful she breathed slowly trying to make the pain disappear but it wouldn't. "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly looking down at her friend who had fallen off her chair and was now laying on the floor of the Gryffindor common-room. Sakura groaned again in pain, what ever she was lying on was hard and rather uncomfortable. Soon she opened one eye than the other.

 Kero was floating beside her head, "Sakura?" he asked looking at her sadly, "The cards Kero-chan they want the cards" she mumbled making his eyes widen. "Mistress..." Kero looked down at her worriedly he had, had a feeling that whatever was attacking Sakura was after her cards.

Sakura looked up at the small guardian and smiled a little. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her quizzically _'Cards?'_ they all the all thought, wondering what she meant by 'They want the Cards...'

Sakura slowly sat up wincing with every movement. "I think I'm just going to go to bed..." Sakura muttered as she began to walk slowly towards the dormitories Hermione and Tomoyo behind her. Kero floating by her head. Sakura pulled the covers around her suddenly feeling cold even though it still was August. Hermione and Tomoyo sat beside her. 

A though had just struck Hermione Sakura had called out someone's name before she had woken up. "Sakura?" the girl looked up at her to show her that she was listening. "Who's Syaoran?" she asked watching the girls face pale then a light blush tint her cheeks. Hermione had expected it to be her brother or something like that but obviously she was wrong. "Syaoran's my boyfriend..." Sakura blushed even harder. 

She had never really called him her boyfriend but she supposed that would most probably be the easiest explanation. "Really is he the one who's been sending you all those letters?" Hermione asked smiling. "Yeah" Sakura's blush was ten times worse now. "Do you have a picture of him?" Hermione was dying to see this Syaoran. Sakura shook her head sadly, "Not a recent one..." She looked down, "He left a wile ago...I haven seen him for over two years..." Sakura continued still not looking up. 

"Oh that's horrible! I'm sure you'll see him again..." Hermione said holing her shoulder reassuringly, Sakura looked up and smiled a little. Tomoyo had gotten up and walked over to her bed and pulled out a book. She walked back and sat down on the bed handing the book to Sakura. 

She looked at her friend's smiling face. Sakura looked at the book it was a photo album, she opened it and smiled, it was a picture of her and Syaoran the day before he had to go back to Hong Kong after the Void Card. She looked at Syaoran's smiling face. "That's him?" Hermione looked at the picture she was right they weren't recent they looked twelve, but she had to admit he was cute... 

As they looked through the album Hermione couldn't help feeling there was something familiar about him as if she'd seen him before, _'He looks a lot like Li...but Li never smiled so it couldn't be him...' _Hermione thought as Sakura turned the last page. "Wow Tomoyo I didn't know you took so many pictures..." Sakura looked at her friend. "Yeah well you know me I love to take pictures and you guys are just so kawaii!" Tomoyo smiled making Sakura sweat drop. 

"Oh my look at the time come one we better get to bed..." Hermione exclaimed looking down at her watch. _'You probably wont sleep much tomorrow night Meiling will most likely have us up all night talking' _Hermione added mentally "Yeah come on..." Sakura said putting the book on the table and got back under the covers, as Hermione and Tomoyo made their way to their beds.

The sun was barely above the horizon a soft golden light was falling onto a sleeping castle but out on the grounds the sound of metal slicing through the air could be heard as a Sakura finished her training for that morning, today all the students would arrive and she didn't know if she would be able to do this any more, she looked around the small clearing she had created for herself there were cherry trees everywhere she had used The Create to make her own little world.

Sakura sheathed her sword and turned it back into a pendent slipping it back around her neck. She began to walk back toward the school. Sakura walked into her dorm she grabbed her things and went to have a shower.

Sakura waked back into her dormitory and still no one was up. She changed and went down to the common-room she sat thinking about everything that would change when the student arrived and how she would be able to tell Syaoran that he couldn't come and visit her.

Soon Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the common-room and they all made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sakura watched as the plates filled with food for the hundredth time as they began to eat she was starving slipping Kero some.

Syaoran  

Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol were walking into King's Cross when they saw a large group of people walk towards them all of them having a mop of flaming red hair. "Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs Weasley..." Eriol said as the family caught up with them they all nodded, "Hello dears" Mrs Weasley said looking at the three. 

"Hello" Syaoran said in his emotionless voce as Meiling beamed at them. "Fred! George! How have you been?" Eriol asked looking at two of the red heads "Summers been ok...yours?" one of them spoke Eriol looked at them there were completely identical down to the last freckle. 

"Fine where's Ron?" he, asked he knew exactly were Ron was but he might as well ask, "Oh he's already at Hogwarts he Harry and Hermione had to go with these two new girls…you should have seen um gorgeous! I'm telling ya..."Fred said remembering the two girls they had met in Diagon Alley.

"Really? You know there names?" Meiling asked "What year? They might be in my dorm…" she continued as they walked towards platform nine and ten, "They said fifth year I don't remember their names I think one was Akura or something like that...can't really remember..." George answered scratching his head they all walked towards the barrier between platform nine and ten.

 They walked through and looked at the scarlet steam engine. They made their way through the crowd of people as they tried to find an empty compartment. They found one near the end of the train. They put their pets if first than began to work on heaving their trunks onto the train Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, Fred, George and Ginny had finally managed to stuff all of their trunks into the compartment. 

Syaoran was sitting by the window watching the scenery pass by as the other's talked and played Exploding Snap. He hoped this year would be just as good as last year, but what would be even better was if Sakura was there, _'Syaoran you know she's not going to be there so don't even bother thinking she might just be there this time...' _a small voice at the back of his mind scolded and he turned to look at his friends Meiling was winning. 

Around half past twelve the compartment door opened and standing there was a smiling dimpled woman pushing a trolley "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked looking at them, Meiling walked over to her and bought a stack of pumpkin pasties.

Soon the sun had begun to set Syaoran looked out the window at the three quarter moon that was just barely viable he smiled he hadn't eaten all day not even the pumpkin pasty Meiling had offered him. Syaoran felt someone tap him he looked up at Meiling he was the only boy left in the room. "Out...." she commanded pointing to the door, he got up knowing they had to change into their uniforms. He, Harry, Fred, George and Eriol were waiting outside when the compartment door opened and Meiling and Ginny walked out. 

Syaoran changed into his uniform for the hell of it, when he could he would slip away go up to his dorm change and go out for a run, he wasn't even going to bother going into the Great Hall.

Meiling, Eriol, Fred and George had started another game of Exploding Snap, he soon joined in until he felt the train begin to slow down. They stepped onto the platform "First years! First years this way!" a voice boomed over all the noise "Hi Hagrid" Eriol looked up at the giant in front of them, "Hello Eriol..." Hagrid beamed, "Oh and Li there's a new Wolf here...pretty little thing too...good luck you'll need it..." Hagrid spoke so only he could hear, "Really now?" Syaoran thought about this he sure hoped this newcomer wouldn't cause to much trouble. 

"Thanks Hagrid..." Syaoran mumbled still thinking, "Right then...first years! This way! First years!" he called over the noise. Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol walked over to a long line of horseless carriages Ginny following behind them. Then all piled into one and it began to move.

They had barely made it up the sloping driveway and the smell was already getting to Syaoran the carriage smelt like mould and straw, he hoped they would get there soon. Being a Wolf Syaoran had a great sense of smell. Finally the carriage began to slow to a stop. Syaoran opened the door and they piled out and joined the swarm of students that was trying to get into the Entrance Hall. 

He looked around no one was paying attention to him he so he saw this as his chance and slipped out of the crowed and disappeared into the shadows of the castle.

Sakura

Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Sakura and Tomoyo's eye lit up looking at the sight before them, there were thousands and thousands of candles just floating in mid-air over four long tables witch they guessed were the house tables they sat down and waited for the rest of the students. 

They were sitting near the front since they had been the first ones in the Hall, they were soon joined by chattering students. Sakura watched the Hall fill with students as they all sat at their house tables. 

Soon a line of students filed into the Hall they looked scared to death as they looked around, "First years..." Ron mumbled looking at Sakura and Tomoyo who nodded. McGonagall lead the students to where the teachers were sitting they came to a halt in a line facing the students with the teachers behind them. The ghosts were there watching the horrified students attentively. 

McGonagall walked towards the front silently carrying a four-legged stool she set it down and placed a pointy wizard's hat on it. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. The hat lay there on the chair not moving until it began to twitch suddenly a large rip near the brim opened wide like a gaping mouth and it began to sing.

Syaoran

He stood in front of a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress, _'Now what's the password?' _he thought he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He opened his eyes and smiled, "Cherry Bells" he watched as the portrait swung open. He had read one of the Gryffindor Prefect's mind. 

He walked up to his dormitory and and changed out of his school robes into a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He walked out of the Gryffindor Tower and down the stairs.

Sakura

She watched as the last student placed the hat on her head "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called as the girl got up and placed the hat back before taking her seat near the middle of the table. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll in her hand and took the Sorting Hat away. 

Sakura looked down at her empty gold plate she just realized how hungry she really was. She didn't want the kind of food they would serve at the feast she want something else. _'I'll go out for a run' _Sakura thought as Dumbledore got to his feet. 

He beamed at the students "Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet I have a few start of term notices to address. First we have two new students from Japan, Miss Daijoubu Tomoyo and Miss Kinomoto Sakura, both in Gryffindor." he looked at the two girls who stood up and bowed politely before sitting back down. 

Meiling

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she watched the two students sand up and bow, _'Of all the feasts Syaoran had to miss it had to be this one...' she thought angrily as she watched them sit down. Eriol only smiled as Dumbledore continued his speech._

"Like last year the forest in these grounds is forbidden to all students. Mr Filch, the caretaker has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has been extended to include Exploding Bounce Balls, Screaming Jump Ropes and Self Shooting Rubber bands. The full list includes some four hundred and forty items, I believe and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office. The new Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers should be arriving shortly...with that said tuck in..." 

Just as he said those words the doors swung open and two figures stood there they both walked in, "Professor Tsukishiro, Professor Akizuki!" Dumbledore called as they walked up towards the teacher's table the girls brown hair flowing behind her as she walked. _'I don't believe it!'_ Sakura thought as they walked up to her and looked at her smiling they both gave a small wave before continuing towards the head table. 

"Your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers...Professor Tsukishiro and Professor Akizuki let us give them a warm welcome..." Dumbledore introduced beaming at the students, the Hall filled with applauding. Both teachers bowed and took their seats at the table. 

Meiling was just about to stand up and go over to Sakura and Tomoyo but before she left her seat Sakura stood up and excused herself walking out of the Hall. Meiling looked at her oddly before getting up with Eriol and walked over to Tomoyo. 

Syaoran

He was walking down the long marble staircase into the Entrance Hall he was walking by the doors of the Great Hall when he heard something that made his stop dead in his tracks he wheeled around and looked into the crack of the door.  "—moto Sakura, both in Gryffindor." he couldn't believe it, _'No Syaoran don't do this...you know it's not her so stop fooling yourself into thinking Kinomoto Sakura is here, at Hogwarts! Sakura is a really common name…'_ his mind screamed at him as he watched the two girls stand up they were very beautiful at least from what he could see.

"It's not her I know it's not..." he mumbled as he walked towards the large oak front doors shaking his head to clear his thoughts. If he had waited only a few moments longer he would have seen the two new professors. Not to mention Sakura stand up and walk out of the Hall.

Sakura

She stopped and pulled out a card "Mirror please make a double of me." Sakura commanded she watched the Card appear and become a second Sakura. Sakura smiled "Now go up to the dormitory and just go to sleep ok?" Mirror nodded and walked up the marble staircase and out of sight.

Sakura walked out of the large oak front doors, she walked down the sweeping lawn toward the forest she didn't notice when she stepped on a twig it was so dark she couldn't see much. 

Maybe Sakura didn't notice the sound of the snapping twig but someone else did. Syaoran turned around, "Who's there?" he called making Sakura come to a halt. __

_'Shit!'_ she cursed silently "Well answer me...I know someone's out there..." Syaoran commanded trying to see but all he could see was darkness, "I...I..." Sakura sutured not knowing what to say, Syaoran pulled out his wand. "_Lumos_" he muttered to it making a thin beam of light appeared from the tip of his wand. 

Sakura shielded her eyes from the sudden light. "Now tell me who are you..." Syaoran stepped closer to her, "I'm I'm..." Sakura looked down she didn't like the way he was talking to her, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I..." Sakura trailed off looking at up defiantly finding her courage. "Sakura?" Syaoran whispered recognizing her he embraced her tightly. 

Sakura's eyes shot open, who did he think he was, she stood their stiffly holding her breath, she was trying not to let her feelings get in the way _'Why do I feel so safe?'_ she thought finally breathing, inhaling deeply, she had to force herself not to smile he smelt like Sandalwood and spices. 'Like Sayoran...Syaoran I can't!' Sakura remembered she was about to push herself way when she felt his breath on her neck "I've missed you..." he whispered.

Sakura couldn't believe it "Syaoran?" she whispered, she felt him nod. A smile appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms around him "Syaoran-kun! I've missed you so much!" she sobbed he stepped away from her and looked into her sparkling emerald eyes that were now full of unshed tears. "Sakura..." he watched as a tear rolled down her cheek, he wiped it away, "Don't cry" he looked at her she was even more beautiful in person, he couldn't even control his next action. 

He bent his head brushing his lips against hers making her breath catch he pulled away wondering if he should have done that. Sakura smiled wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself up to him kissing him softly, he pulled her closer intensifying the kiss. 

They soon had to pull away to breath. Before returning to the kiss they stayed like that for quite a wile before they broke away once again. "Come on it's getting late we better go back inside..." he whispered huskily into her ear making her shiver, she nodded he wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her to him lightly. They walked back up to the castle.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the staff room along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Tsukishiro and Professor Akizuki, "I wonder if Sakura has meet Li yet since as I didn't see him a dinner..." Dumbledore pondered out loud, "I don't trust him what if he hurts her..." Professor McGonagall asked worriedly. 

"Li as in Li Syaoran?" Tsukishiro looked at Dumbledore who nodded, "Oh I don't think you have to worry about anything..." Akizuki smiled making them look at her oddly. "I—" footsteps and laughter was heard coming from the hallway, "Students should be in bed by now..." McGonagall spoke as they all got up and walked over to the door watching as Sakura and Syaoran walked down the hall. 

Syaoran still had his arm around Sakura's small shoulders he smiled down at her, they reached the staircase totally oblivious to the four pairs of eyes watching them. Even Dumbledore had to admit he never thought he'd live to see that boy smile. Mind you Sakura had that affect on people she could even make Professor Snape smile sometimes...

Sakura stopped at the base of the stairs, "Syaoran?" he looked at her, "What house are you in?" she asked, Syaoran thought for a moment then said, "Slytherin..." Sakura's mouth opened in shock, "Nani?!?"

"I'm kidding Sakura I'm in Gryffindor" he smiled looking at her face, she crossed her arms, "Oh come on Sakura..." Syaoran pleaded, "No…" she turned away from him, "It was just a joke…" he tried to make her look at him, "You'll have to catch me first..." she said before running up the stairs. 

They watched Syaoran run after her. The teachers walked back to their chairs and sat down, "I never thought I'd see the day Li would smile..." McGonagall was the first to speak, Tsukishiro and Akizuki sat in silence. 

Syaoran finally caught up to her just before she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to stop, "Home Sweet Home" Sakura mumbled looking at the Fat Lady who was trying her hardest to look like she wasn't paying attention. "It's going to be a lot better now that you're here..." Syaoran spoke into her ear making a shiver run up her spine.

Sakura looked up at him and captured his lips in another kiss. At this the Fat lady openly stared at them. They walked up to the painting "Cherry Bells" Sakura said as the painting swung open still in shock of what she had just seen. 

"Sakura!" Sakura felt like she had just hit a brick wall she looked at Meiling that had jumped up and hugged her, "I've missed you! I see you've found Syaoran..." Meiling said stepping away from Sakura, who nodded.

Hermione looked at Sakura then Syaoran, _'Syaoran Li! I knew the name sounded familiar...He was the one send her all those letters? I don't believe this!' _Hermione thought as she looked at them.

"Come Sakura leave Syaoran for a little while we have lots to talk about!" Meiling said grabbing her arm pulling her up the stairs, Sakura waved bye, "Night!" she called as she disappeared up the stairs "Tomoyo, Hermione you coming?" Meiling called from the stairs, "Coming..." they both called getting up "Night guys..." they both said as they walked up the stairs. 

Harry and Ron turned to look at Syaoran, "Uh..." was all they said, "Well my cute little decedent seems to have found his smile again..." Eriol grinned evilly at him, "Eriol, I would shut up if I were you..." Syaoran said before walking up the stairs to his dorm, leaving Eriol, Harry and Ron in the common-room.                 

Authors Note: soooo...you happy now they've met sorry I made you wait so long but I think it was worth it...There probably wont be another chapter for a little wile I'm really busy now with exams and stuff but I'll try no promises though…I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!!

Ja ne


	8. Discoveries

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 8 Discoveries

Authors Note: Sorry I took so long but patience is a virtue...well that's what everyone tells me anyway....Thank you to everyone that reviewed; hope you like this Chapter....

Autumn was definitely in the air, the grounds around Hogwarts School were beginning to become a beautiful array of fall colours, a cool wind played on the leaves of the trees. The first leaf fell onto the ground only for the wind to whisk it into the air blowing it out onto the lake where the giant squid swam lazily across the waters silky surface. 

It was sill quite dark, the moon was still hanging in the sky. The sun still hadn't made its appearance over the horizon. The castle's inhabitants were still soundly asleep trying to catch the last moments of rest before the school day began but some went as lucky as to stay in bed for a little longer some had to get to work. 

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, she got up and walked towards her trunk she grabbed her track pants and a t-shirt, picking up a still sleeping Kero and slipping him into her pocket. She ran out the dormitory door and into the common-room only to find Syaoran sitting there waiting for her.

Syaoran had just gotten into the common-room a few moments ago, he smiled walked over to Sakura as she walked in, "Ohayo Syaoran-kun" Sakura spoke happily as they walked out of the common-room "Ohayo Sakura-chan" he smiled down at her as they made their way down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

Sakura had told Syaoran about how she had stared training so he had asked her if she would want to train with him in the mornings...and for the past few weeks that's exactly what they had done. They would get ready and go out into the grounds and train every morning. Sakura had shown him her small world deep in the grounds they both spent a lot of their time there since no one knew about it. 

Sakura enjoyed being with Syaoran but there was always something missing she still hadn't had the courage to tell Syaoran about her Wolf gift and she hated the fact that she was keeping that fact from him. It always hurt so much when she tried to think of how to tell him but she couldn't live with him being afraid of her or worse hating her what if he thought she was just some filthy animal it would completely break her heart. 

"Sakura?" she looked up from her thoughts, "Is something wrong?" Syaoran looked down at her, she plastered a fake smile on her face "Nothing I'm fine" she lied as they reached the small clearing surrounded by cherry trees that were always in bloom no matter what season it was. 

Syaoran smiled he knew something wasn't right he could feel she was keeping something from him but he couldn't tell what. She had been off in her own world for days now and when he asked if something was wrong she would try to smile and tell him it was nothing, it was almost like she had something to tell him but couldn't. Was she hiding something from him? Why?

Sakura looked at him getting into a fighting stance, Syaoran mimicking her, they locked eyes waiting, soon Sakura charged and they began.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow it had been a few hours she was sure of that, Syaoran came up behind her wrapping his arms around her slim waist she rested her back against his chest "Come on before we're late for breakfast I'm starved" he nodded, they walked towards the castle slowly making their way up the dormitory stair to their separate rooms. Sakura walked in to find Tomoyo and Hermione up they were talking, "Morning!" Sakura spoke as she got her things "Morning" they both said she smiled at them before going to have a shower. 

Sakura walked out of the shower into her dorm only to find Tomoyo and Hermione had already gone down to the common-room she quickly changed and ran down the stairs followed by Kero. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the common-room just like she had predicted waiting for her. "Let's go to breakfast I'm starved" Ron spoke as he walked towards the portal hole. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Harry and Hermione following behind him.

Kero and Spinel were sitting on the table eating from their masters plates Sakura was sitting beside Syaoran, Tomoyo was on the other side of Sakura with Eriol, and Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting by them. Sakura dropped her chopsticks with a clang her right hand clasped her left wrist in pain. "Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran looked at her worriedly when a spasm of pain rocketed though him to his left wrist. He gritted his teeth against the pain Sakura was more important, "Yeah I'm...fine don't worry..." she assured the pain slowly leaving her.

She hated when there was a full moon for this reason. "You sure?" he asked slowly the pain soon leaving him as well. She nodded the smile returning to her face, he nodded.

Someone had been watching this with nothing but jealousy in her eyes, _'You think you can take him away so easily I've been trying since the beginning of last year to get him to even notice me but suddenly you appear and you think you own him well I've got news for you bitch...' _she thought her ice blue eyes flaring with anger.

"Come on we better go before were late for Transfiguration..." Harry mumbled at least it wasn't Double Potions first that came later...they all got up walking out of the Hall.

_'So he thinks he's aloud to be near her I'll show him he can't mess with my girl...I saw her first...'_ He watched as they walked out of the Great Hall, how Syaoran clasped Sakura's hand intertwining their fingers and they walked up the staircase towards Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class. 

Sakura sat next to Syaoran watching Professor McGonagall turn a cat into a large statue of a bird. She looked at the large tabby cat sitting in front of her she took out her wand along with the rest of the class. She watched as her cat became a large statue of an eagle she smiled looking at it.

Soon the bell rang everyone grabbed their belongings and walked out of the class towards their next one, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the Entrance Hall their next class was Care of Magical Creatures. 

"Hey Hagrid!" they all called as they approached him there were two crates beside him and Harry was fearing the worst. "Not more Blast-Ended Skrewts" said a drawling voice behind them. Why was every single Care of Magical Creature class with Slytherin! They turned around to see the sneering face of Draco Malfoy he walked over to Sakura, "Morning" he smiled looking at her, "Morning..." Sakura smiled at him. 

She watched him come closer to her,Syaoran was glaring daggers at him "Now class gather round!" came Hagrid's vice Sakura sighed silently thanking him. They all walked over to him and the two crates that were by his feet one of them was growling slightly, Sakura was staying quite close to Syaoran but he wasn't about to complain. 

"Now class I've got a real treat for you this time he opened one of the boxes and a streak of silver emerged he walked over to the second crate and opened it a second streak appeared this one was rather dark. Sakura watched as the creatures stopped and standing there were two rather large wolves, Sakura smiled, she watched Hagrid put a muzzle on both of them, _'Poor things...'_ she thought a small frown appearing. 

"Now I know what your thinking natural wolves aren't magical well that's where you're wrong the hair and nails are used to make quite powerful potions" the class looked at him they were actually learning something in this class. "These two will be locked in the enclosure for a week or two then they will be released into the forbidden forest." Hagrid informed them making Sakura smile a little.

"Can we pet one?" a girl asked looking at the silver wolf's shinny coat, "I don't know they can be vicious..." Hagrid looked at two tethered wolves. "Alright but one at a time and no sudden movements... anyone want to try first?" he looked at the crowd, Sakura and Syaoran stepped forward making him smile "I was wondering when you would come forward" he looked at Sakura then to Syaoran who was walking with her, Syaoran was wondering why Hagrid thought that he and Sakura would volunteer first. 

Sakura keeled down in front of the silver one keeping eye contact with it she reached out with her hand placing it in front of its nose. Sakura giggled feeling it smell her hand she knew it could smell the Wolf in her. 

The class watched as it opened its mouth everyone thinking it was about to bite her. Some girls looked away, thinking they were going to hear a scream of pain but all that came was Sakura's laugh.

Sakura felt its tongue on the palm on her hand she used her other hand to pet its head, Hagrid smiled watching Syaoran was beside her the black wolf was practically in his lap as he scratched behind its ears. The rest of the class walked up to them.

Soon they were walking back up the stairs to the oak front doors of the school for lunch. During lunch Sakura talked with Syaoran neither noticing the other hadn't eaten anything. 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor towards their next class which was Potions, they all took their seats at the back of the class as usual soon the door opened revealing their teacher. Sakura watched as he turned to look at the class. "Today you all will be learning how to brew a sleeping draft..." he turned and began to write down the ingredients they would need.

Sakura smiled hearing the bell finally the day was over and she could go out and run. Little did she know Syaoran was thinking the same thing. They both sat through dinner neither eating anything. 

Sakura sat in the common-room talking with Tomoyo and Hermione. Syaoran had said he was turning in early, Sakura yawned stretching "I'm going to get to sleep I'm really tiered..." Sakura lied before walking up the dormitory stairs.

She walked into her dorm room pulling out a card watching a second her materialized in front to her, "Just got to sleep..." she ordered before she walked to the window she opened it and jumped out landing cat like on the grass below. Mirror closed the window before walking to her Mistress's bed getting in and falling asleep.

Sakura walked down the sweeping lawn towards the forbidden forest she felt the change upon her before she even reached the cover of the trees.

Sakura stopped dead seeing someone walking towards the forest, she watched the person turn around having heard her footsteps.

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran?"   

(Should I be evil and stop....naw I won't be that mean...yet...)

Sakura's eye's opened wide seeing him looking at her she prayed he couldn't see any change in her, Sakura's mind willed her legs to move as she ran, "Sakura wait!" Syaoran called running after her. _'Shit she must have seen something' _he cursed himself for being so stupid.

_'No, No, No this can't be happening! Please! Don't let him have seen anything! Please!' _Sakura begged to any God that would listen but only the Moon hearing her cries. 

Syaoran felt a sharp pain in his stomach making him come to a stop he groaned in pain as he sank to his knees pain ripping though every fiber of his being he change had never been so painful but he guessed it was because he had been trying to fight against it. He watched as his claws grew and ripped at his clothing as fur grew, _'Please stop! Stop!' _his mind screamed but his body had other plans. 

Sakura heard him fall and groan painfully _'Syaoran!' _she turned and ran to him stopping her now golden eyes wide in fright. 

Syaoran looked up to see Sakura standing in front of him he looked down waiting for her scream and the sound of her footsteps but neither came. She was going to hate him forever he knew it. Sakura fell to her knees allowing the change to come she had never wanted it more than right now she just prayed he wouldn't take off, she looked at him he was much bigger than her but that didn't stop her from jumping.

He felt something push him over nuzzling his neck a weight on his chest. He looked up to see, _'Sakura!' _he couldn't believe this. He felt her nod if he could smile he would be grinning from ear to ear. He felt her get off he got up looking at her silky silver fur shining in the light of the full moon, she was definitely beautiful. 

_'You just going to stare at me all night?' _she looked him _'That was the plan...' _she yelped as he knocked her over. They rolled until Sakura pinned him down; _'Catch me if you can!' _she jumped off him running into the cover of the trees Syaoran in hot pursuit.

Sakura woke up she shivered as she curled up closer to warm thing beneath her, she buried her head into the soft fur causing the thing to move and her to yelp. _'Morning' _she looked up to see Syaoran lying beneath her,_ 'Morning? What time is it?' _she looked up at the horizon the sun was just beginning to rise. She reluctantly got up having enjoyed his warmth _'Come on we better get back before anyone notices we're gone...' _she nodded following him through the bushes.

She had been worrying about having to fight for everything when she finally met the other Wolf that resided in the castle but every time she went out she would never see him that was until last night she had felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from her shoulders. When she realized, _'We can be together!' _

She heard him laugh in her mind; _'We can' _he looked at her his eyes were beginning to become their usual amber colour, his snout shrinking back into a human nose. As Sakura's claws shrunk back into normal fingernails arms shortening the fur shrinking when she realized she was back to normal and completely naked. 

Syaoran willed himself not to look at her angelic form, a pile of clothing appearing in his hands one by her feet. They quickly began to change neither of them saying anything. Fully clothed they looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Sakura—" she silenced him with a kiss, which he returned wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, her arms finding their way around his neck they stayed in their lip lock until Sakura pulled away needing air.

"I love you" she whispered to him making him, "Ai shiteru" he captured her lips in another kiss; Sakura pulled herself closer deepening the kiss. Soon they broke away trying to catch their breath once again.

Sakura smiled resting her head on his chest "Come on before people notice we're gone" she murmured he nodded they began to walk up towards the school his arm around her small shoulders. He would look down at her every now and again just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming making sure she was still there. 

Sakura made her way to her room The Mirror was still in her bed, she watched her Mistress walk in and quickly changed into her card form. Sakura smiled as the Card floated into her hand she placed it with the rest of them and went to shower the water rinsing her tiered body she couldn't have gotten more than four hours of sleep last night but she wouldn't have had it any other way.    

She stepped out her of the shower her hair was dripping as she changed into her school robes before beginning to towel dry her auburn hair. She walked back into her dorm room to find her friends awake, "Morning" she said smiling at them, "Morning..." Meiling looked at Sakura closely she could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep last night but she saw her sound asleep in bed last night. 

"I'll be down in the common-room..." Sakura spoke walking out the door and down the stairs, for someone who had gotten so little sleep she felt full of energy, her smile brightened seeing Syaoran sitting in one of the arm chairs, "Morning" she said as if it was the first time she'd seen him today, "Morning" he looked up at her she sat on his lap before kissing him lightly.

"You want to run tonight?" she asked looking at him hopefully, "Sure why not...but I don't know if you can go two nights without sleep knowing how you love to sleep" he teased making her blush "Mou I don't sleep that much do I?" she wined looking into his blazing amber eyes, he smiled shaking his head.

Tomoyo and Meiling were walking down the dormitory stairs when they heard them talking, _'Run?' Meiling looked at Tomoyo who was thinking the same thing. Meiling didn't know why Syaoran was talking about that with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling continued to listen Tomoyo taping.       _

Sakura laughed at something he had whispered into her ear "Where should we meet?" Sakura asked knowing her friends would be coming down soon, he thought for a moment before answering "Behind Hagrid's cabin..." she nodded that would work, "Eleven sound good?" he looked at her "Yeah sounds good..." placing her head on his chest. Tomoyo and Meiling couldn't take it any more they burst in "You have something to tell us?" they both asked Tomoyo looking at Syaoran while Meiling was focusing on Sakura

Sakura jumped hearing them as Syaoran got up glaring at them "Well..." they both asked looking at the couple, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Wolf?" they both asked at the same time, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other "She knows?" they both asked nodding they looked at the two girls in front of them. 

"That's about it..." Sakura concluded looking to her two friend's who looked at her Sakura and Syaoran had been explaining to Meiling and Tomoyo "But then why—?" Tomoyo stopped when she heard footsteps and watched as the common-room began to fill with students they waited until Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down before they went down to breakfast. 

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible... please remember to review

Ja ne


	9. Tarot Cards and Wolves?

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 9 Tarot Cards and Wolves?

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait one little thing for the people who reviewed and asked if they had done anything in the forest No if they had I would have told you…along with this chapter No!...oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed I hope you like this chapter...

A girl ran down the hall looking for someone, _'Where is he?'_ she wondered dodging people as she went. A smile spread across her face finding him, "Syaoran!" she called making him look up, "Sakura?" she walked up to him "Harry wants to see you...he's in the common-room" she informed "Come on!" she added dragging him back the way she had come.

Harry was sitting in the common-room surrounded but the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team they had been discussing who should be the newest member on the team. Harry had been chosen as the team captain. Harry had already told them Sakura would be a new Chaser no one seemed to have any objections. 

Sakura and Syaoran walked through the portal hole. They looked around trying to find Harry, finding him they walked over to him, "Sakura, Li" Harry got up, "Li, there is one spot left on the Quidditch team we want you to be our third Chaser..." Harry said making Syaoran look at him, "Why don't you pick Sakura she's a much better flyer than me..." he commented looking at her, "Because she's already on the team, Chaser as well." Harry spoke Syaoran looked at her _'You know what Quidditch is right?' _he watched her nod having heard what he thought, "Fine but I thought that Alicia was one of the Chasers..." he asked looking at her.

  


"She will be our Keeper this year..." Harry informed "Yeah I always wanted to be Keeper but Wood was the Keeper already when I got here" Alicia said Syaoran nodded in understanding "Great practice tomorrow" Harry said as everyone began to get up walking away Harry looked at Syaoran thinking, "Li, how would you know Sakura's a good flyer?" he asked remembering what he had said a moment ago, "I know because Sakura's good at everything..." he answered making Sakura blush, he just hoped Harry would buy it. Harry nodded and they all walked over to where Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Ron and Hermione were sitting 

Ginny sat across the room reading a book she didn't know who she liked more Harry or Syaoran she had been having that battle all through last year but when she saw how Syaoran acted around Sakura she knew that they were mostly going out. _'But what if they break up?' _her mind asked as she looked at them _'But what about Harry?'_ he had always been so sweet to her and saved her life. She watched as Sakura walked up the dormitory stairs soon followed by Syaoran both saying they were tiered.

Sakura watched as one by one her friends filter into the dorm room she laid there pretending to sleep; she looked at the clock which was showing it was ten forty-five, every moment she got even more nervous. She finally got up leaving Mirror to take her place; she had on jeans and a shirt. Sakura walked to the window she opened it and jumped. 

Syaoran was leaning against the fence of the enclosure behind Hagrid's cabin which held the two wolves captive. He felt something cold and wet on his arm he looked down to see both wolves were sitting there the silvery one had stuck it's nose out through the fencing, "Hey you guys probably don't like it in there very much do you?" he asked and laughed lightly when they shook their heads no, Syaoran keeled down to be eye level with them. "If I could I'd let you out but I don't really want to be expelled" he looked at them wondering how they could live caged like that. He knew if someone put him in a cage he would go completely mad. He heard a giggle from behind him he looked up to see Sakura.

"Taking to them I see?" she walked up to him "Yeah ready?" he asked looking at her they began to walk away when they heard wining from behind them, they turned around to see the two cadged wolves pawing at the fence begging to be let out. Sakura smiled softly "I'll tell you what we'll bring you back a rabbit ok?" she laughed seeing them nod licking their lips she shook her head, "See you before dawn" she promised before she and Syaoran continued on their way.

Syaoran gulped knowing what would happen next, "If...If you want I'll leave..." he looked at her a deep blush on his cheeks, "No it's ok I...I trust you..." she was stumbling over her words. She trusted him what she didn't trust was herself.  Syaoran watched as she peeled her shirt off, blushing he began to undress, he felt the change upon him. 

Sakura blushed seeing his toned chest before she could stop herself she stepped closer to him he looked at her getting lost in her eyes she tiptoed kissing him lightly she ran her hands down his chest feeling his abs. He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss before they had to pull away to breath Sakura blushed remembering she was only in her jeans and a bra Syaoran only having on his pants. 

Syaoran captured her lips in another kiss she ran her had through his messy hair she could feel his smooth skin pressing against hers. They broke apart trying to catch their breath Sakura looked into his now golden eyes knowing they would have to stop she could feel her bones beginning to pop and reform she sighed. Sakura smiled up at him "Come on..." she said as she moved out of his arms, she felt a lot more confident now as she unclasped her bra he nodded.

Sakura felt the night air rush past her as she ran Syaoran beside her she felt so free like she had no problems in the world, they stopped finding what they were looking for, two pairs of eyes were on them as they walked closer,_ 'Just like promised' _she looked at them, as she slid something underneath the fencing, the black one throwing it's head back howling his thank you soon joined by the sliver one Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other before joining in.

The lights in the cabin turned on and Hagrid walked out in his pajamas. "What's goin' on out here?" he watched two wolves run off into the forest as the ones inside the pen looked up at him Hagrid looked at the dead rabbit by their feet , "Sakura and Li bring you guys a treat?" he looked at them as they began to eat.           

Sakura laughed as she ran before jumping onto Syaoran they rolled Sakura pinning him down she looked down at him she yelped as he flipped her over_ 'Mou did you have to do that? I was quite comfy?' _she asked mock glaring he laughed making her heart jump she loved his laugh even if it was only in his head, she felt his aura wrap around her making his fur have a green tint to it. He rested his head against her chest slowly falling asleep listening to her heart beat.

Sakura looked down at the sleeping wolf, she to fell asleep feeling herself surrounded by his warmth.

The first rays of morning were making their way through the trees along with the brisk wind Sakura stirred curling up into a furry ball, she yelped felling something cold and wet her head snapping up seeing Syaoran still asleep beside here she looked up to see a large leaf hanging right over her head she watched as the water droplet fell splashing on her nose causing her to sneeze. Syaoran looked at her, shaking his head slightly before yawning. He got up stretching he felt something pull him down he looked up to see Sakura's golden eye's _'Catch me if you can!' _she called as she ran towards the school.

Syaoran got up following her they ran though the front doors into the Great Hall Sakura jumped onto one of the house tables. Syaoran jumping onto her back forcing her to stop. 

The castle was beginning to come alive as it's inhabitants slowly waking up getting ready for a new school day little did they know what they would find walking into the Great Hall. A Gryffindor second year was walking down the hall towards the Great Hall when she hear a soft growling _'Huh?' _she walked in stopping dead in her tracks she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. A few other people rounded the corner looking at the girl in front of them wondering why she hadn't gone into the Hall but they got their answer when they looked inside.

Sakura was pinning Syaoran down before he flipped her over, she pushed him off before running off Syaoran following close behind... Sakura and Syaoran were so into what they had been doing that they hadn't heard the footsteps or the shocked gasps at all until...

"Ahem..." Syaoran looked up he was pinning Sakura to the Gryffindor table his eyes opened wide seeing Dumbledore. "Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf come here..." Dumbledore instructed and the whole school watched in aw and they listened to his command. Sakura and Syaoran looked up at him wondering what he was going to say next. 

"Well it seems my two pet wolves decided to come out of the forest this morning and into the castle I'm hoping they didn't raid the kitchen" Dumbledore continued with a smile, Sakura saw Tomoyo Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in the front watching them. "Now as you can most certainly tell these are not the wolves Hagrid has behind his cabin for Care for Magical Creatures, no I found these two during the summer they have been living in the forbidden forest ever since." Dumbledore lied looking down at Syaoran and Sakura. 

Everyone's eyes were looking at the pink and green wolves in front of them in aw Sakura and Syaoran had been letting their auras flare causing Sakura's fur to be a light shade of pink Syaoran had a light shade of green tinting his normally silver fur. Sakura looked down they were going to get in big trouble for this one she just new it. 

She saw a girl raise her had as if to ask a question, "Yes?" Dumbledore asked looked at her, "I was wondering are they mates?" she looked at the two; Dumbledore's smile grew an evil glint appearing in his eyes that told Syaoran and Sakura to be afraid very afraid...

"I don't know they might be we'll see if there cubs running around soon" Sakura could have just died. If a wolf could blush Sakura and Syaoran would have been beet red by then, Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol who were trying to stop themselves from laughing, Sakura's eyes opened wide seeing Tomoyo holing her trusty camera._ 'Great just great I'm never going to live this down!' _Sakura looked at Syaoran who looked ready to kill.

"Can we pet one?" another girl asked, "I'm not so sure..." Dumbledore watched as she got closer to Sakura, Syaoran stepping in front of her protectively teeth bared a soft growl escaping from his throat. The girl pulled her hand away stepping back slowly, almost everyone stepped back except Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol. Tomoyo walked up to Sakura, Syaoran allowing her, she patted her softly, "Her names Cherry Blossom right?" Tomoyo looked at Dumbledore who nodded, "So he would be Little Wolf?" she asked she as petted his head as well Syaoran was not liking where this was going.

Everyone watched as she walked right up to them the green wolf letting her, "How did you do that?" a boy asked in wonder "I met Cherry and Wolf before I was looking for something when I saw them I called them Ying Fa and Xiao Lang" Tomoyo answered smiling lightly. 

"Well now what's going on in here?" a voice came from the door everyone turned to look at Hagrid he was looking from Sakura and Syaoran to Dumbledore, "Ah Hagrid could you take Cherry and Wolf for me please and I'm hoping there wont be another surprises visit from either of them..." he looked at the two as they shook their heads no, "Come on then Cherry, Wolf I'll bet you two are hungry..." Hagrid looked at them everyone moved making a path so they could get by.

Sakura and Syaoran followed behind Hagrid "Sakura, Li I'm hoping that this wont happen again..." he looked down into their golden eyes, and watched them shake their head, "Good, Right then off you two go and hurry back to the castle can't have no one suspecting anything can we?" he watched as they walked back into the forest to change back. 

Sakura said nothing as she changed into her school robes not daring to look at Syaoran, who hadn't said anything either. Sakura looked up at him, "Come on let's get back to the castle before people start to notice that were no there..." Syaoran said Sakura nodded she looked into his amber eyes he smiled looking at her, Sakura moved closer to him before pulling him into a kiss, which Syaoran returned willingly, he wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her closer, Sakura snaked her arms around her neck.

"If you two don't mind some people are walking out here..." came a very familiar voice making Sakura and Syaoran pull away only to see Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there Meiling was tapping her foot impatiently as Tomoyo taped this was the first kiss she got to tape and she wasn't going to miss it! 

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe their eyes, "Why are you out here?" Sakura asked a blush on her cheeks "Well since you weren't at breakfast we figured you guys were out here training still so we came to look for you..." Meiling informed looking at their red faces knowing the real reason they had been out there, "Mind you we didn't expect to see you two making out..." she continued, before Sakura or Syaoran could say anything to defend themselves Tomoyo spoke, "We better get going or else well be late for Divination..." they nodded knowing it was located in the North Tower which was on the other side of the castle. 

Sakura sat down next to Syaoran in class the thick perfumed air filling her lungs. Soon a small figure appeared from the shadows in the front of the classroom, she looked around her class she smiled seeing Sakura. She had really taken a liking to Sakura she was really great a telling the future as if she could read minds and really see what was in the crystal ball...the students looked at the small thin woman in front of them her large eyes magnified by her glasses. 

"Now class everyone could I have your attention please" came the Professors voice "Today we will begin the ancient study of reading Tarot Cards" she continued, Sakura watched as nearly every head in the class, well the Gryffindors anyway, turned to look at her, many of them had watched Sakura trying to teach Hermione how to read them. "Has anyone ever had experience with Tarot Cards?" she noticed everyone was looking at Sakura "Miss Kinomoto?" Sakura looked up hearing her name being called, "Yes?" 

"Sakura has Tarot Cards..." Lavender Brown informed Professor Trelawney. "Really you have a deck of your own?" she asked interested she watched Sakura pull out her Sakura Cards placing them on the desk, Syaoran shook his head if only they knew what those really were...Professor Trelawney picked them up looking through them all, she stopped on the looking at the Void(I finally saw the move but for this fic I'm keeping them as two separate Cards...) She had never seen Cards like these, "You tell fortunes often?" she looked at Sakura "Not really..." Sakura looked down she didn't like all the attention.

"Will you demonstrate to the class?" Professor Trelawney looked at her hopefully, "Uh...I don't know..." Sakura was definitely not liking all this attention, "Come on Sakura..." she looked at Harry who had said the last comment then Syaoran he seemed to be amused by her predicament, "Fine who?" Sakura looked at her teacher who was looking around the class, "I know how about Li..." Sakura looked at Syaoran intently. 

"O-ok..." Sakura got up and moved from beside Syaoran to in front of him, she shuffled her deck and placed the fist six cards face down, she pulled up the first card, Fight, she knew it didn't mean the same as it had meant for Harry, "You seem to be quite the fighter very well trained..." she was trying so very hard not smile as she said this, everyone looked at Syaoran he didn't seem to be denying it. 

Harry thought for a moment, "Wait..." Sakura looked up at him "When you told me my future you pulled the Fight but you told me I have a large battle to face..." he said making her think she had said that..."Your right but every card has a different meaning for every person..." she explained making them look at her. 

"But then how do you know what it means?" asked Parvati Patil Sakura was not liking all these questions but answered anyway "I just understand my Cards I've been working with them since I was little..." Parvati nodded in understanding "If your done with questions can I continue?" she asked looked at everyone they all nodded she sighed and picked up the next card. 

Sakura looked at the last card it was still laying face down, she picked it up and looked at it a blush spreading over her cheeks Syaoran noticing this began to worry what the last card was going to be, she lay it facing up, everyone crowed to see what it was it was a picture a of a heart with wings, Love, Syaoran blushed waiting to hear this cards explanation, Sakura took a deep breath. 

"Love, it seems that..." Sakura's blush was worse now, "That?" the teacher encouraged, every girl in class wanted to know looking hopeful "That you have someone, you have known her for a while now, you two went through a lot together and are really close..."Sakura couldn't believe she had just said all that, everyone's eyes turned to Syaoran to watch him nod. Meiling and Tomoyo were watching well Tomoyo was taping. _'And Love' _Sakura thought stopping herself from smiling, _'Your right and Love...' _she heard Syaoran's voice in the back of her mind, she smiled, nodding a little.

"Wow...Sakura that was very impressive...you must have told many fortunes by now..." Professor Trelawney looked at her Sakura shook her head no, "Well, now Class, I want everyone to take a deck of cards from the front and open your text books to page fifty three..." The class began to go up to the front to grab a deck of cards "Sakura you'll need to get a deck as well I don't think any of the Cards you own are in the book..." Sakura nodded, Syaoran looked at her _'I'll get you a deck...' _he looked at her he was already at the front, she nodded, he walked back to her, "Thanks..." Sakura smiled.

The rest of the class was spent mostly remembering all the meanings of the different cards. Soon the bell rang releasing the class Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry and Ron walked from the class to meet up with Hermione before heading off to their next class which was Herbology with Professor Sprout. 

They made their way to the greenhouses, they walked into greenhouse three there was a very sweet aroma Sakura thought she could smell Cherry Blossoms, sitting on the tables were about twenty pots of a strange looking plant it was a dark green there were small flowers that draped down that looked like small pink bells and each bell had what looked like a dark red strip going down each petal.

Soon the rest of the class began to trickle in through the door soon followed by the Professor she was a plump witch with gray flyaway hair. "Today we will be pruning these Cherry Bells, little is known about this plant, and does anyone know the magical properties of the Cherry Bell?" Professor Sprout looked around the class to see only one hand up.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she looked at Hermione, "The Cherry Bell plant is very rare and it's nectar can be turned into a powerful potion that can heal people that are near death or have been dead for only a moment, but the poison in it's thorns is deadly..." Hermione looked at the teacher who nodded "Excellent ten points to Gryffindor..." Hermione smiled "Now everyone if you see any dead leaves of branches be sure to clip them off, and wear your dragon hide gloves like Hermione said the poison in the thorns are deadly and there is no cure..." 

Sakura looked at the plant before her as clipped of a dead branch; Syaoran working next to her Tomoyo was taping as she broke a small branch off.

Soon the bell rang once again signaling the end of class. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Sakura felt someone tap her on the shoulder she looked behind her to see Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, "Yes?" Sakura asked wondering what they wanted. "Uh Sakura we were just wondering if you could read our fortune later?" Lavender asked looking at her hopefully, "Yeah sure in the common-room after class..." Sakura said smiling she had been hoping no one would ask her but she wasn't about to say no.

Sakura put all the Card back into the deck before looking at the two girls in front of her, "Just remember that not all of the predictions are right..." Sakura said making the two girls nod, she put her card back into her pocket, "Great now if you don't mind I'm going to bed..." Sakura got up and walked through the crowd that had gathered around her, they all watched as she walked by, _'She thinks she's so smart because she can read those stupid Cards of hers? Ha that's a laugh she probably asked a bunch of people about their past and just guessed everything else...' _ Her ice blue eyes flared with anger as she watched Sakura's form disappear up the dormitory stairs.

Sakura lay in bed thinking the Cards had told her things about Syaoran she hadn't ever known, she hadn't said a lot to class she never did tell the whole story unless asked to, she closed her eyes sleep claiming her.

Authors Note: There all done, I hope you liked it and remember to Review, and pray I don't have to go to summer school cause than I'm banned from the computer...so if I don't update for a while you know why...just a warning...

Ja ne                                               


	10. I Know

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 10 I Know...

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I didn't have to go to Summer school!!! Oh and thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter...I didn't think I would get there…but I made it to 100 reviews so thank you all!!

Rain was falling heavily onto the grounds of Hogwarts on a day like this many would stay indoors but for some individuals this was just not possible Sakura sat on her boom trying to see who had the Quaffle she finally spotting Syaoran who threw it to her she zipped off dodging invisible players as she went before throwing the Quaffle through one of the goal posts Alicia trying to stop her.

Finally they made there way to the common-room Sakura was shivering from the cold. Her robes were soaked though along with everyone else's, Syaoran looked at her worriedly "You ok?" she looked up at him and nodded smiling, "Just a little cold" she mumbled he smiled moving closer to her finally walking up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry gave the password before they made their way in, everyone walked up the dormitory stairs all wanting a nice warm shower.

Sakura walked down the dormitory stairs warm and dry she walked over to were Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Ron and Hermione were sitting the heavy rain had stopped them from going to see them practice. She flopped down in a seat next to Tomoyo. Syaoran soon joined them they talked of a while before everyone made their way up to the dormitory Hermione was watching Sakura closely.

Sakura got in to bed drawing the cover around her before falling asleep she wouldn't dream of going on a run on a day like today. Wolves like most dogs didn't smell good when wet…

Morning came to soon for Sakura's liking she could have slept for another hour or so but knew she had to get to class, slowly very slowly she got up and looked out side it was still dark she got her track pants on and a shirt before walking down the dormitory stairs into the common-room Syaoran was sitting there he had been wondering if she was going to wake up this morning.

"Ohayo" Sakura smiled watching him getup, "Ohayo…" they made their way to the Entrance Hall before walking down the slopping lawns to the small world they had created. They bowed to one another before getting into a stance and began.

Sakura walked into her dorm room Hermione watched her come in "Morning Sakura" she said getting up, "Oh good morning...I didn't know anyone else was up" Sakura smiled looking at her, "So were did you go?" Hermione looked at her thoughtfully, "Oh I was just out exercising a bit" Sakura spoke truthfully, "I normally wake up early and go out work out I've been doing it for years now..." Sakura added as she rummaged though her trunk, "Now I need a shower badly see you in the common-room" Sakura said before walking into the bathroom.

Tomoyo and Meiling soon woke up getting ready Sakura walked out of the shower to find everyone was up and getting dressed. "Morning..." she looked at everyone "Morning" this had been their ritual almost every morning. Sakura walked into the common-room she sat down with Syaoran, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for everyone else to come down.

After breakfast the group made their way to their first class which was Divination. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione all took a seat in the back of the class, their teacher made her entrance into the class, "Now we are still working with Tarot card so could everyone come up and grab a deck of cards" came her air faerie voice, banging and squeaking could be heard from all the chairs being moved about.

Soon everyone was back in their sets a deck of Tarot Cards in font of everyone, "Now turn to page fifty four find the first card in your deck and begin" she looked at everyone as they flipped to the right page.

About halfway though the period Sakura was looking at one of the cards when a sudden pain rushed though her she dropped the card she had been holding and her right had gripped her left wrist, "Sakura?" Syaoran looked at her she showed him her wrist, _'But I felt like it was a full moon just a few days ago' _Syaoran nodded thinking as pain shot though him Sakura looked down at the mark on her wrist, it was a dark black moon chart showing every phase of the moon, New, First Quarter, Half, Three Quarter, Full, Three Quarter, Second Half, Last Quarter and New once again, the full moon was a blood red.

Harry watched her closely, _'Death Eaters have the Dark Mark burned into them for when Voldemort needed them...it was on their left wrist too...' _Harry looked at the two; _'Could they really be Death Eaters?' _his mind was reeling after seeing the Dark Lord return last June anything was possible. _'But Sakura had been so nice to me and Li's my friend they couldn't be Death Eaters could they?' _he looked at his two friends who seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

Hermione looked over trying to see what it was but Sakura pulled her wrist back, from what Hermione could see it could have been anything she just new there was also something red mix in with it.

Sakura and Syaoran soon got back to work on e memorizing the cards. Praying the bell would ring dismissing them for lunch. Finally as if their prayers were answered the bell sounded and everyone packed up walking to the great Hall after this would be another double class, History of Magic, this was the class Sakura made up the loss of sleep she had charmed her quill so it would take down notes for her, Many people had learned this simple charm for this one class.

Sakura had fallen asleep almost five minutes after Professor Binns had begun talking half the class was now asleep Syaoran had his head down wondering if this torture was going to end fighting off Clow Cards was child's play compared to trying to stay awake in this class.

Thankfully the bell rang and everyone woke up packing up they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Sakura was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as they walked out of the class room and down the marble stairs to the Great Hall for dinner.

Neither Sakura nor Syaoran ate anything as they talked when Harry spoke up, "There's a match against Slytherin on Saturday practice tomorrow after school..." Sakura and Syaoran nodded sighing inwardly thanking the Moon practice wasn't tonight. 

The plates were cleaned and everyone made their way back to their common-room Sakura was separated from the group in the crowd, "Hello" Sakura turned to see a boy he was about her age, "I'm Brad Carmichael" he introduced, "Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura spoke trying to find Syaoran or one of the others this boy was giving her the creeps. 

"I'm in Ravenclaw...you?" he looked at her, "Gryffindor" she mumbled the crowd was beginning to dwindle and she still couldn't see her friends, "You must be quite the Witch to come to school in fifth yeah," he looked at Sakura taking in her beauty, "I don't know" Sakura was really getting annoyed with this boy what was his name again Brad? She had even been searching for Syaoran's aura but couldn't feel that either.

"How about we go for a walk?" he looked at her, she felt someone's arms around her waist she looked up only to see Syaoran looking down at her, "I thought I lost you in this crowd" he smiled looking at her relieved face, she smiled missing the jealous look on Brad's face, Syaoran on the other hand saw this, "Come on everyone's waiting..." he said ushering her away, "Bye Sakura..." Brad looked down thinking he should be the one holding her, "Bye Carmichael-san" she said before her and Syaoran disappeared though the door.

_'Why is that Li guy always around her?_' his mind wondered as he made his way to the Ravenclaw common-room.

Sakura looked up at him as the walked up the stairs, "Thanks I didn't know what to say to him..." he smiled "Anything for you" she giggled, as they continued on their way.

Everyone was in the common-room talking Sakura and Ron were playing chess "Checkmate..." Sakura had to laugh at Ron's expression "Wow Sakura even I couldn't beat Ron..." Meiling commented looking at her, "I had lots of practice over the summer holiday..." Sakura said as she looked at her watch she looked over at Syaoran.

Hermione looked from Sakura to Syaoran, she had been noticing odd things about them like how they kept disappearing at night last night she had woken up to see Sakura jumping out the dormitory window but she saw her sleeping in her bed when she went to check if her bed was empty. She had asked Harry if Syaoran disappeared at night he had told her that Syaoran did leave late at night.

That's when she remembered Sakura's left wrist had hurt one morning and that night she had disappeared, this morning it had happened again she had thought for one crazy moment that she might be a Death Eater but doubted it very much, mind you how much did she really know about the Japanese student. She got up "I'm going to the library be back..." she muttered as she walked off. Sakura smiled as she walked past.

"I'm really tiered I'm going to bed see you all in the morning..." Sakura said stretching she looked at Syaoran, _'Ten minuets outside Hagrid's cabin?'_ he nodded and she got up and walked up the dormitory steps. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at him as if waiting for him to leave as well, when Ron spoke, "How exactly did all of you meet?" Syaoran looked at him "Uh me and Meiling meet Sakura when we went to Japan for a wile when we were ten..." Ron looked at him "You've known them for that long?" Syaoran nodded wile the two girls giggled.

"I'm really tired so..." he got up, "Night guys" he said before he walked off.

Hermione was walking to the library when she saw something zip past the window, she ran over to it looking down only to see Syaoran land onto the ground, _'The Gryffindor dormitories are seven stories up...' _she shook her head running to the Entrance Hall she opened the oak front doors and looked out she watched Syaoran walk towards Hagrid's cabin disappearing behind it a few moments later howling was heard from the forest. 

Hermione turned and ran for the library. 

_'They don't get sick or weak at the full moon they don't always disappear at full moon but they do sneak out a lot and they weren't there when the two "wolves" were in the school, and doesn't Sakura and Syaoran and Ying Fa and Xiao Lang mean Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf in different languages?' _she thought as she ran though the rows of books. She was looking for one book it had to be a recent edition for it to have what she was looking for...

She stopped and pulled a book from the shelf. She looked in the index her finger stopping on one word, she flipped to the right page and read her eyes lighting up.

_Wolves a recent discovery to wizards these creatures seemed to have evolved from the werewolf, very little actually known about them, the Wolf has the ability to transform into it's fur any time it wishes weather it's full, half or quarter moon. They are very magical creatures, they can make things appear or disappear just my thinking it. They are telepathic meaning they can read the mind of another Wolf as well as a normal human, because of this they are quite powerful wizards. _

_It is not proven but studies show that on the nights of a full moon a Wolf will have an image appear on their left wrist what the image is, is not known. Unlike werewolves Wolves are not bothered by silver, they have very few weaknesses. _

_Wolves and natural wolves are very similar placing a Wolf and a natural wolf side by side some can't tell the difference this is one of the reasons why no one had noticed them until now. Wolves can change any part of their appearance at any time from their eye colour to length and colour of their hair. _

_Wolves are pack animals meaning they live and hunt in packs making them very loyal creatures, in fur and in their human form. Skilled and silent hunters Wolves can be deadly if angered, they are loyal to friends and loved ones, one should not try to provoke them they seem to have the ability to tap into the Wolf in side them allowing for extra strength or even letting their claws grow. Thus making them nearly invincible along with their amazing healing ability to heal wounds and bones in a fraction of the time it would take a human, Wolves should not be taken lightly and must be approached with caution._

Hermione thought for a moment, _'But the wolves in the Great Hall were pink and green but in the book it says they look like regular wolves...' _she reread the page trying to see if she had missed anything.Hermione looked at the clock the library would be closing in a moment she ran to the front desk to take the book out.

Sakura woke up yawning her tongue curling she got up and stretched looking around _'Where's Syaoran?' _she thought not seeing him, she walked out of the small cave she heard rustling in the bushes she walked over to it only for Syaoran to jump though, he placed what was in his mouth down and looked at her, _'Breakfast is served...' _he heard her giggle in the back of his mind,_ 'You brought breakfast? _That's so sweet she picked up the rabbit, _'Come on then let's eat...'_ they walked back into the cave.

Hermione was sitting in the common-room reading her book she couldn't sleep Sakura wasn't in her bed and it was still quite dark the full moon still hanging in the sky. She head the portal hole open and Sakura and Syaoran walked in, "Hermione?" Sakura looked at her, "What are you doing up?" she continued "I could ask you the same thing..." 

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, "I know..." Hermione looked at the two, "Know what?" Sakura looked at her in confusion, "I know what you are..." Hermione continued trying to act cool about this, "What we are?" Sakura gulped not liking were this was going..."Don't think I didn't notice you disappearing at night and I saw you" she turned to Syaoran, "Jump out the window one night that's a seven story drop..." Hermione answered looking at the two. 

"What do you think we are?" Syaoran looked at her, "Wolves...right?" She thrust the open book into his hands. Syaoran read what it had to say handing it to Sakura, her eyes lit up "I...how?" Sakura didn't like this. "I wont tell anyone...don't worry" Sakura sighed, just one question it was you in the Great Hall right?" she watched them nod.

 "Well it says Wolves look like natural wolves then why were you pink and green?" she watched them think for a moment, "Because we have...I don't really know" Sakura lied acting as if she was thinking. "Oh" Hermione looked down before looking back up, "Come Sakura you have to tell me all about being a Wolf..." Hermione said pulling her up the dormitory stairs causing Sakura and Syaoran to sweatdrop.                         

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up she caught what was thrown at her she raced to the posts she watched as the ball flew though the highest hoop, Sakura smiled looking at Syaoran who was flying next to her he had the Quaffle in his hand, Angelina Johnson was on his other side Syaoran threw the Quaffle. He watched as Alicia caught it before it flew into the hoop, she smiled as she threw it back to him. 

  


They made their way back to the common-room Sakura's back ached she quickly went up to her dorm her room changing quickly before returning to the common-room she slumped down into a chair beside Tomoyo. Syaoran soon joined them along with Harry. Sakura watched as Meiling played chess with Ron. Sakura could barely keep her eyes open. 

Sakura got up her eyes half closed "I'm going to bed..." she mumbled walking away soon joined by the rest of the group. Sakura got ready for bed quickly she fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Sakura woke with a start she looked around it was still rather dark out, she got up and walked over to her trunk she got her stuff and changed quickly she walked down the dormitory stairs to the common-room were Syaoran was sitting in one of the armchairs waiting for her, "Morning..." she walked over to him, he got up.

Sakura tiptoed and kissed him lightly, her arms snaking around his neck pulling him closer. Syaoran held her waist pulling her as close as he could, Sakura moaned lightly felling him pull at her lower lip she opened her mouth allowing him to enter. They soon broke apart panting slightly "Morning..." she smiled looking up at him, "Come on lets go..." they walked through the portal hole toward the Entrance Hall.

Tomoyo woke up she watched Sakura leave she quickly got changed and walked down the dormitory stairs to the common-room Sakura and Syaoran had already left she sat down and waited.

Eriol looked at the clock as he changed, she walked down the stairs and found Tomoyo sitting in an armchair, "Ready?" he said making her look up he healed out his arm and she took it gratefully they walked out of the portal hole into the hall they made there way to the front doors and into the open morning air. They walked around the lake watching the giant squid swim lazily across the waters silky surface. They were heading back to the castle when they heard someone laugh. 

Sakura and Syaoran were making their way back to the castle when they saw Tomoyo and Eriol. "Ohayo..." Sakura said as they walked up to them, "Ohayo" Tomoyo smiled looking they "What are you doing out here?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo who giggled, "Me and Eriol were just going for a walk, you?" Sakura smiled, "Just training a bit..." Tomoyo nodded in understanding.

They walked though the hallway to the portrait of the Fat Lady Eriol gave the password and they watched as she swung open they entered the common-room Sakura and Syaoran walked up the dormitory stairs to their rooms and went to have a shower. 

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall eating Breakfast when the sound of wings was hear, "Mails here..." someone called and nearly every head looked up Sakura watched as her owl landed in front of her she had sent her off with a letter to her father and brother. Taking the letter that was attached to Hakugin's leg; everyone looked at her as she read.

_Sakura_

_we just received your letter I'm glade your having a good time...What do you mean the gaki's there...if he lays one finger on you I'm going to kill him! So how's everything been going? Good I hope oh Sakura I hate to have to tell you this over a letter but you remember your cat __Midnight__? Well she ran away a few weeks ago we didn't know how to tell you...I'm really sorry I opened the door one morning and it ran out I tried to catch it but it was gone I tried I really did...tell me if anything happens try to have a good term...see you on the holidays..._

_ Touya_

Sakura looked at the rather short letter tears welling in her eyes, Syaoran noticing this asked, "Sakura are you ok?" a few tears made there way down her cheek, she moved closer to him "I...Midnight ran away..." Sakura said looking down Syaoran was utterly confused Tomoyo on the other hand looked sad, "Who's Midnight?" Syaoran asked lightly "She was my cat I found her on my door and took her in it was after you left..." she informed he nodded, "Your cat?" she nodded. 

"Don't worry someone will find her and bring her back" Tomoyo said trying to comfort her, Syaoran placed his arm around her allowing her to cry on his shoulder he could feel her tears on his neck as he tried to calm her down his hand rubbing her back gently trying to soothe her, soon Sakura began to calm down but didn't move she quite liked being in his arms _'Comfy?' _he heard Syaoran's voice in the back of her mind, she looked up at him to see his smile _'Very...' _

"I hate to break up this Kawaii moment but were going to be late for class..." came Tomoyo' voice Sakura gave a groan of protest but moved just the same.

_'I don't believe this!' _Brad watched them from the Ravenclaw table, _'How can she let him get so close to her! And she would barely say two words to me...' _his eyes flared angrily; little did he know a girl sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table was watching them as well, _'No! Why is she so close to him! I can't stand this! Why is he being so nice to her all the time when I tried to talk to him last year he was so cold to me...' _she wanted to go over there and slap her do anything when she noticed they were gone. _'Damn' _

The rest of morning passed fairly quickly Sakura hadn't talked much she was still thinking of her cat she had completely forgotten about her until she had received that letter. They were once again in the Great Hall eating lunch everyone had been trying to keep Sakura in a good mood and everyone thought they were doing a good job except Syaoran he knew she wasn't feeling any better at all her smile was just placed there to make her friends think she was ok but Syaoran knew better he could somehow feel just how miserable she as feeling at the moment. Soon they all made their way to another History lesson; Professor Binns once again had almost everyone asleep within ten minutes.

Sakura's quill was scribbling down everything that the Professor was saying she was trying not to fall asleep and was failing miserably she closed her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes she was no longer in Professor Binns History class but what seemed to be a cloud she looked around she saw a something green lying on the cloud it was moving slowly and covered in some red liquid she could smell it, it was blood, Sakura began walking to the thing fearing the worst she was about to get closer when something appeared in front of her. 

"You!" Sakura looked at the figure standing before here she was wearing long white robes her eyes were such a light blue they seemed transparent her skin was chalk white as if she were a ghost but she was to solid to be, "Yes me.." it was the same cold voice, Sakura looked around her to the person lying behind her a mop of messy chocolate brown hair could be seen. "What happened?" the girl laughed as if it was the stupidest questions she had ever heard, "He got in my way that's what..."

"Syaoran?" she looked at the smirk on her face and felt like she wanted to kill her, "Now Just give me the Cards and I wont hurt you to badly..." Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy. 

"No I...I wont..." Sakura was trying not to pass out she knew the person on the ground was Syaoran and he was hurt bad, Sakura looked up at the girl standing in front of her when she noticed a bright ball of light appearing in her hand. Sakura watched as the ball grew bigger and bigger until it was about the size of her head, she threw it. Sakura felt like she was being thrown back.

Sakura's eyes snapped open she was lying on the floor of her History class, "Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked looking worried, she tried to open her moth to answer him but it was too painful, everyone was crowded around her Professor Binns was looking down at her worriedly he was floating above her. Syaoran was about to try and pick her up but she cried out in pain.

Soon Sakura began to sit up with Syaoran's help she got to her feet, "I think it would be best if you went to the Hospital Wing..." Professor Binns looked at her wondering what had happened when the bell rang "Right, class off you go no homework tonight..." the class began to filter out the doors many casting Sakura worried sideways glances. 

Syaoran helped Sakura walk out they made it to the Great Hall Sakura was now walking on her own wincing slightly, _'Sakura what happened?' _ She looked at Syaoran she hadn't eaten anything._ 'My dream it was horrible...' _Sakura looked down _'Was it like the one you told me about?' _she shook her head,_ 'It was different, and you were there...you were...were hurt...' _he could see tears beginning to form in her eyes once again, _'Sakura don't worry I'm here now...right?' _she nodded moving closer to him_ 'Did she hit you with the light again?' _he felt her nod, her head resting against his shoulder "Sakura? Aren't you eating?" Ron looked at her pate it was still empty as it had been when they arrived. "I'm not hungry" he nodded "Quidditch practice tomorrow it's the last day before we face Slytherin..." Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

Soon dinner was over and everyone began to once again fill out of the Hall all Sakura wanted to do was go to sleep her head was still throbbing a bit... they made it to the common-room Sakura looked at everyone, "I don't feel well I'm just going to sleep..." they watched her leave.

Sakura made her way up the dormitory stairs to her dorm she walked in changed quickly and pulled the covers around her, sleep soon claiming her.

Authors Note: well I have the entire summer to type please remember to read and review well I'm going to stop blabbering now hope you liked this chapter and see you in chap 11…

Ja ne  


	11. The Quidditch Match

   SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 11 The Quidditch Match 

Authors Note: Hey everyone thanks to all that reviewed I love them....here's the next chap hope you like...

It was quite early morning the moon was still hanging in the sky darkness still consumed everything. The wind was cold and merciless as it blew across the long slopping lawn, over a large pitch were in a few hours the stands would be full of cheering fans and the fourteen players would take off...

Sakura woke with a start her mind and body was a jumble of nerves she didn't want to admit it but she was really nervous. Her first Quidditch match was going to begin in a few hours and she couldn't help wondering what was going to happen. _'Please just let us win...' _she got up slowly knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, even if she tried.

Slowly getting up she changed and walked down the dormitory stairs into the common-room. She didn't feel much like training with Syaoran she just wanted to sit and try and think of what was going to happen, but she knew no thoughts would come. Her mind was full of a sort of white fluff and would allow no thoughts. 

Syaoran was already in the common-room he didn't look like he wanted to go out either Sakura sat down beside him sighing. "Nervous?" Sakura looked at him he nodded a little he had never played a real game of Quidditch before and new Sakura hadn't either.

"Have you been up long?" Sakura watched him nod no, "I couldn't sleep either" he smiled, he watched as she got up and stood in front of him she sat back down in his lap and kissed him lightly he deepened it by pulling her closer she giggled a little still in the kiss this was definitely taking her mind off the upcoming match.

Unfortunately they soon needed to brake apart for air Sakura placed her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat she was definitely calmer now that she was with Syaoran. Soon she had to get up because some students began to come down the dormitory stairs. Sakura and Syaoran had began talking, mostly about what happened during the others absents. 

Soon Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione came down into the common-room, they all made their way down to the Great Hall Sakura and Syaoran didn't feel much like eating, Harry looked at them "I didn't eat anything before may first match either" Sakura smiled, "I'm to nervous to eat..." Syaoran nodded slightly, "Don't worry everything will be fine no worries" Harry tried to sound reassuring but was failing badly. 

He had had rather bad experiences playing Quidditch, falling fifty feet off his broom losing all the bones from his left arm. Along with the time he had almost swallowed the Snitch but he wasn't about tell them that... 

Sakura and Syaoran were in the Gryffindor change room along with the rest of the team, Sakura felt like her insides had become a large knot she pulled on her robes when Harry walked out of the captains room already changed he had a piece of parchment in his hand looking rather annoyed "Now Harry don't start sounding like Wood on us ok?" one of the Weasley twins said making Harry smile. 

"Don't worry we don't have time for a long speech everyone just try your best...there are two new Beaters on the Slytherin team because Derrick and Bole have left and their going to be replaced by Crabbe and Goyle" he watched as everyone nodded. 

"Ok let's go..." everyone got up Sakura was dressed in her scarlet Quidditch robes her broom was resting on her shoulder she was breathing deeply trying to clam her nerves which were even worse now. Syaoran smiled looking at her she smiled seeing him. 

They walked out and were greeted by a roaring applause from the Gryffindors along many boos and cat calls from the Slytherin. 

They made their way to the middle of the pitch the frosty grass crunched beneath their feet it had gotten quite cold but the conditions were just right for a Quidditch match there were seven people in long green Quidditch robes standing in the middle of the pitch waiting for them some of them were pointing as Sakura wondering if she was really going to play. 

Sakura was the smallest member on her team and looked like she was quite fragile, but she could most definitely beat even the captain of the Slytherin team, Marcus Flint who was about twice her size into the ground. Sakura groaned inwardly seeing Malfoy stare at her.

"Wow Potter you must be really desperate to recruit scrawny little things like her..." Marcus said pointing at Sakura, "I wouldn't be so sure she could probably nock you out of the sky" Fred said winking at her making her smile. 

With that remark the Slytherin team burst into laughter making Sakura's blood boil were they going to get it now...she put on a little muscle and smiled. Syaoran knew she had taped into her Wolf powers and smiled a little shaking his head. 

"You know Sakura you should be careful you might get hurt this is a rough game..." Malfoy looked her up and down earning a glare form the Gryffindor team _'No Malfoy you should be careful..._' Sakura thought venomously, "I'll keep that in mind..." she smiled when Madam Hooch appeared carrying a large trunk.

"Captains shake hands..." she watched as Harry and Marcus did what could have been called a handshake but was rather quick. "Right mount your brooms now I want a nice clean game..." she opened the trunk and let two identical looking balls fly out on their own accord. 

Sakura recognized them Bludgers. Next was a small golden ball with wings which flew off she could hear the announcer, "The Snitch has been released" finally she took out the large red ball she threw it up in the air and the game began. 

Sakura whipped past everyone catching the Quaffle flying off in the direction of the post being so small made her even faster she dogged as a Bludger flew past her head complements of the Goyle the new Slytherin Beater. She continued to fly seeing Syaoran ahead of her she watched as Marcus and Montague sandwiched her trying to take the Quaffle they weren't applying as much pressure as they normally would have done, this made Sakura smile. 

"It seems that the new Gryffindor Chaser Sakura Kinomoto it trapped..."Lee Jordan's voice echoed through Sakura's head she changer her direction diving toward the ground she pulled out and threw the ball to Syaoran who caught it throwing it into one of the hoops before Bletchley, the Keeper could get anywhere him, "I bet they didn't see that coming! And ten points to Gryffindor!" 

Harry was looking for the snitch trying to find it as quick as possible he knew this was only getting started and things were going to get even rougher quick...he flew around trying to find it when he saw Malfoy he was heading strait for Sakura as if to nock her off, Sakura once again had the Quaffle and Malfoy wasn't going to let her score again. He slammed into her but she didn't even move _'Huh how the hell did she do that?'_

"It looks like Malfoy's trying to nock Kinomoto off her broom but she doesn't seem to want to move." Lee commented Malfoy tried to ram into her again but missed, he looked around _'Where did she go?' _he spotted her about twenty feet in front of him, _'How?'_

"It seems Sakura is just to fast for him...and with the Firebolt it's no wonder! Being so small and cute too..." 

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall yelled, "Sorry Professor..." 

Gryffindor was leading Slytherin ninety to twenty Harry was scanning the field for any sign of the Snitch when he saw it. A golden smear down by the ground he dived for it catching Malfoy's attention unfortunately for him he was on the other side of the pitch, Harry began to chase it everyone was watching him. 

"It seems Potter has found the Snitch, and there's Malfoy trying to catch up..." 

Harry felt something slam into him to see Malfoy. He nearly flew into the stands he stopped and flew back catching up to Malfoy easily, but the Snitch was gone.

  


Pansy Parkinson looked at Sakura who had just made another goal she took out her wand she muttered a curse under her breath Sakura looked over into she saw a bright light reading straight for her. She new she wouldn't be able to doge it was to close, pulling out a Card she threw it up into the air a large pink bubble formed around her blocking it.

Pansy looked absolutely furious_ 'How did she do that!'_  

"That was a dirty rotten trick trying to curse on of the payers!" Jordan was getting ready for Professor McGonagall to yell at him but it never came. Professor McGonagall looked livid "How dare you try to attack one of the players!" her fists were shaking

Hermione and Ron were in the stands sitting beside Hagrid who was watching though his binoculars while Ron and Hermione were watching through their Omnoculars, they had received from Harry last year. Hermione watched Sakura pull something glowing from her robes and throw it out in front of her the bubble appeared she rewound and pressed play again and watched purple letters appearing at the bottom _unknown charm... _she continued to watch listening to the announcer.

"That was an awesome block! Though I'm not sure what it was Kinomoto did and superb flying for the other new Gryffindor Chaser Syaoran Li who now has the Quaffle-oh-Flint now in possession of the Quaffle-wow! I didn't know Kinomoto was that strong..." Sakura had just bulldozed into Flint who went spinning off in the other direction dropping the Quaffle to Syaoran who what been flying under him. Syaoran flew off towards the posts, "Li's got the Quaffle he's off! He shoots and he-oh and what a save by the Slytherin Keeper" Lee said this with a bitter ton in his voice    

Sakura looked around spotting something gold, the Snitch it was by the pillar. She didn't know if this was going to work but tried anyway_. 'Harry it's by the pillar by the Gryffindors...' _

_'Sakura?'_Harry looked around trying find Sakura seeing only Malfoy. Sakura was on the other side of the pitch she had just got the Quaffle from Warrington. He made his way over to were the Gryffindors were sitting Malfoy was keeping a close eye on him Harry looked down and there it was flying around the pillar he dived Malfoy following and soon they were neck and neck, hand out stretched. 

Harry felt it in his hand closing his fingers around the cold metal he pulled out just in time he landed and held up the Snitch, "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor win two-forty to sixty!"            

Cheering was heard as the rest of the team landed Harry was looking at Sakura _'Sakura can you hear me?' _Sakura kept talking to Syaoran and Alicia _'I guess not...' _Sakura had heard him she had just pretended she hadn't it would have been harder to explain if she had looked at him...

They were up in the common-room everyone was congratulating them on a great game, nearly everyone on the team went to bed early feeling tiered. Sakura fell asleep almost instantly feeling so much better Quidditch wasn't so hard once you get the hang of it...

The sun was rising over the horizon before Sakura woke up. She looked around and went to shower walking into the common-room to find Syaoran just coming down the stairs. Even he had slept in late something he didn't do often. She smiled when she saw him her side hurt a little from the day before when Malfoy had bulldozed into her during the match but she wasn't going to say anything it was already almost gone now.

"Morning..." Sakura nodded, "Morning..." they continued to the common-room sitting down in one of the armchairs well Syaoran was in an armchair Sakura was in his lap. "Come on let's go for a walk..." Syaoran looked at her she nodded and got up her bruise was almost gone now and she was glad. They walked down the hall to wards the Entrance Hall and made their way down the sweeping lawn toward Hagrid's cabin. 

Syaoran was sitting by the lakeside a leaf falling from the tree he had been leaning against. Sakura was sitting comfortably between his legs, his arms around her waist. Sakura couldn't think of a better way to spend a Sunday.

Tomoyo sat behind a bush holding her trusty camera Eriol beside her watching the 'Kawaii moment' which Tomoyo was taping he sighed watching them he smiled listening to Tomoyo blabber about how cute they were. He was so deep in thought he didn't even realize when she turned to him, "Tanks Eriol your always so patient with me..." he looked at her a smile on his lips, "It's nothing, just seeing your smile is enough for me..." Tomoyo giggle and before Eriol new it her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

Night had fallen before Eriol and Tomoyo made their way back to the castle knowing Sakura and Syaoran weren't going to be back till morning they had overheard them talking about go out for a run tonight. 

They had made their back to the common-room after a heated make out session in a deserted hallway. 

"Hey had anyone seen Sakura or Li?" Ron asked looking around Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George looked at him they had been sitting in some of the best chairs around the fire. It was rather late and they had the common-room almost to themselves. "Yeah I did they were up here earlier and told me they were going to bed early..." Hermione lied and watched the two boys nod in understanding, "I never know how they get all their homework done I hardly ever see them doing any I heard they both got an 'A' on one of Snape's essays" Ron was thinking out loud now. 

"I always see them working on homework since we have so much of it..." (I know I never mentioned homework before but they had tons of it...I kind of forgot to put it in...) "And it's not that's hard to get an 'A' on one of Snape's essays you just have to work hard...now I would have been surprised if they had gotten an 'O'" Hermione chided "I don't think Snape has given out an 'O' in his entire life as a teacher..." Ron stated matter-of-factly "He hasn't..." Fred added brightly, "'O'?" Tomoyo looked perplexed, "Yeah the top make you can get on an OWL is an 'O' for 'Outstanding'" Hermione explained, "OWL?" Meiling asked she had only heard about the teachers talking about them but had no idea what they were. 

"Ordinary Wizard Levels their tests you have to take this year that's why there's so much more homework..." Tomoyo and Meiling nodded.

"Then after 'O' its 'E' for 'Exceeds Expectations'" Fred added thinking "Oh and then 'A' for 'Acceptable' that's the last passing grade right?" Hermione looked at Fred and Gorge who nodded "But then there's 'P' for 'Poor' and 'D' for Dreadful" George added. They sat continuing to talk about the tests it was almost one in the morning before they started up towards bed.

Eriol, Harry and Ron made their way up the dormitory stairs to their room, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were already in bed, Eriol went over to his bed they had gotten a larger room because of the two extra students, Eriol passed by Syaoran's bed the velvet red curtains were pulled closed and it looked like there was a person behind it sleeping but Eriol knew better...he just wanted to know why Hermione had covered for them.

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at Hermione when they reached their dormitory, "Will you two stop looking at me like that ok, I figured it out I mean it wasn't that hard..." Tomoyo and Meiling didn't know what to say to that, "Think about it the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in third year was a werewolf and figured that out to I told them already and I won't tell anyone else..." Hermione added as she changed into her night clothes.

Sakura rolled over she closed her eye's trying to get some more sleep but that wasn't going to happen she looked up to see Syaoran he was sitting at the entrance at the cave waiting for her she got up and stretched walking up to him it was still rather early they walked though the grounds. Sakura looked up at the mountains surrounding the grounds, _'Syaoran?' _he looked at her _'Were you planning to go home over the holidays?' _she watched him shack his head _'No Why?' _

_'Well maybe we you go for a trip up to the mountains for a week or something...like camping?' _she knew it sounded dumb but the mountains were right on the ground they could ask the Headmaster...he looked at her, _'That sounds...' _Sakura looked down _'Like fun we should talk to Dumbledore...' _he knew she was smiling even though he couldn't see it on her face, _'You me and snow for a whole week what could be better?' _

_'Don't know...' _he heard her giggle in the back to his mind,_ 'Come on there's still a few weeks till Christmas Holiday and we still have that essay to finish...' _she nodded and they headed back to the cover on the trees to change back.

Dressed in their school robes they made their way back to the castle they sat in the common-room and finished the foot long essay for Professor Flitwick witch was due.  

Soon the common-room began to fill with people some looking scared having not finished their homework over the weekend and trying to finish it off quickly before breakfast. 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast they had been talking about the Quidditch match and the classes they had today.

They walked to Transfiguration hoping they weren't going to receive any more homework, Professor McGonagall walked into the room she pointed her wand at the black board and a rather complex drawing appear, "We are working on Vanishing Spells..." there was an earthworm placed on everyone's desk as she proceeded with the lesson.

"I want a foot long essay on the Vanishing Spells and it's properties by Thursday..." the bell rang for break everyone was getting up and heading to the door, "Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji may I speak with you..." Sakura and Tomoyo turned to look at her Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped looking at Sakura and Tomoyo quizzically. "You lot may go..."she nodded to Syaoran and the rest who walked slowly out the door and waited in the hall. 

"Now you two must have noticed the Hogsmeade trip is this weekend." Tomoyo and Sakura looked at her, "Hogsmeade is the small wizarding village where the Hogwarts Express doped you off..." she explained seeing the look on their faces. 

"Now third years and up are aloud to visit the village on certain weekends I have sent a letter to you parents with the permission forms and they have signed them so you will be allowed to visit the village with the rest. Now go you still have a little time left before classes start again..." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked looking at them as they emerged from the classroom, "The Hogsmeade trip this weekend she was telling us that we could go..." Tomoyo informed smiling they walked down the stairs and towards their next class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts Sakura really liked this class she was quite good at it. "I think these two might actually stay..." Ron said as they walked into the class. "Why?" Sakura looked at them. 

"Well people say the jobs jinxed...we've already had four Dark Arts Professors..." Harry looked at her, "What happened to them all?" Tomoyo asked worried about what might happen to Yukito and Nakuru, "Well one dead, one lost his memory and's probably in St. Mungo's Hospital one sacked (but in my memory Lupin resigned after being found out...but that's just my memory) and the last spent ten months tied up at the bottom of his own magical trunk an imposter in his place..." Ron was counting off the teachers on his fingers as he spoke they sat down. 

"But we're actually learning stuff in this class it's almost as good as Professor Lupin...have any of you heard from him?" hey shook their heads no.

"Lupin? As in Remus Lupin?" everyone looked at Syaoran. "You know him?" Harry and Ron asked in astonishment, "Yeah he had some business to take care of in China he spent a few night at my house he didn't have anywhere to go..." this was an out right lie well except for the business he had met Lupin while on a run during the full moon he had been sick and weak so he stayed at Syaoran's place for a bit.

"Oh him! I remember I thought he mentioned something about being a Hogwarts Professor while he was there..." Meiling said thinking about it he had been very nice..."He looked kind of sick though..." she added "Yeah he's a werewolf..." Ron said as Professor Tsukishiro and Professor Akizuki walked in. 

_'You met him on a run didn't you?'_ he heard Sakura's voice in the back of his mind he nodded and looked up at the teachers.

"Wands out everyone...today we are working on Stunning Spells everyone in pairs, page forty..." Professor Akizuki took out her wand, she waved it around the room and everything became padded it was like walking on a pillow. Ron smiled "Finally someone has the sense to do that..." everyone who knew what he was talking about began to laugh.

The bell soon rang for lunch they made their way to the Great Hall. As soon as they sat down Ron pulled every plate in reach towards him.

They were making their way to the Gryffindor Tower when Malfoy and a bunch of Slytherins stepped in front of them, "You know the only reason you won that match is because she cheated..." Malfoy pointed to Sakura accusingly "What? I didn't cheat..." Sakura looked at him angrily "Yeah? Well unless I'm mistaken you used magic out on the pitch..." everyone looked at Sakura. 

"Yeah, but if she hadn't tried to curse me I wouldn't of had to..." she nodded towards Pansy who shrieked "Me? I didn't do anything!" Malfoy sneered at her, "Don't go trying to blame other people...for you stupidity" Syaoran shot him a death glare Malfoy was beginning to annoy him. 

"And you had to have put a charm on yourself to make you stronger because there's no way you should have been able to stay on course the way I hit you, you should have went flying off into the stands..." Malfoy continued.  

"What don't like the fact that you can't even knock a girl, half the size of you off her broom?" Meiling asked she was not liking this Malfoy character. 

"She should have felt like a mosquito to Flint but she practically knocked _him_ off his boom" a girl from the back looked at her Malfoy nodded, "What can't take a girl that's stronger than you?" Meiling shot back her anger was bubbling, 

"That little thing? Stronger than me she doesn't look like she can lift ten pounds..." he looked at Sakura "Why don't you just go home we don't need anymore Mudbloods around here..." PACK! Malfoy's head shot sideways and staggered sideways. He looked at Sakura who had fire burning in her eyes. 

"I'm not a Mudblood..." Hermione had told her what it meant and for Sakura it was even worse because not only was she a halfblood witch but she wasn't a pure Wolf either. Her hand falling back to her side as Malfoy nursed his swelling cheek. "I'll get you for this..." he muttered looking at her, "The only thing you're going to be getting is a black-eye to match that swelling cheek if you don't shut up..." Ron added Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their muscles threateningly Sakura they wouldn't hurt but Ron was an open target.

"Come on we have work to do..." Tomoyo said trying to brake up the glaring contest between Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Syaoran and Sakura, "Yeah really busy..." Sakura said braking eye contact. She walked away Tomoyo leading they were halfway down the hall Malfoy watched as Syaoran whispered something into Sakura's ear that made her giggle and nod.

Professor Binns was reading form the text book Sakura had her head on the desk almost asleep when she sat up listening to what the teacher was saying, "Because of the new students Dumbledore had requested that everyone in fifth year and above learn not only Western Magic but Eastern Magic as well..." 

He now amazingly had the attention of everyone in the class, "Now we'll start off with witch burnings of the 1800s now over in Japan and China witches were feared just as they were here if someone thought you practiced witchcraft you were burned at the stake now one witch Emilia Frezz who had flown there form Canada..." 

Heads slowly began to sink back down onto the tables Sakura tried to stay awake as she listened she was amazed that Professor Binns could make even the rather bloody end of Emilia Frezz sound boring and uneventful, her quill was zipping across her page as it took down every word Professor Binns said.

The bell rang through the halls waking some students from their sleep they hastily put their books away and made their way to Divination. Sakura yawned stretching as they walked towards the North Tower, not only did they have a essay from McGonagall but now Tsukishiro and Binns, "See you at dinner..." Hermione said before parting.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry and Ron sat in the back of the class, "Class take out your books, get into pairs and get a deck of cards from the front you will proceed to tell your partner's future..." there was a lot of movement as people got into pairs and got a deck of Tarot Cards.

Sakura sat down looking at Syaoran; Tomoyo was with Eriol, Harry and Ron, while Meiling was partnering with Neville. Syaoran was telling Sakura her fortune this time, she giggled at the comment he made about the card he had just pulled. 

"Soon we will be working on dream interpretation so if you have any dreams be sure to write them down in as much detail as possible..." the bell rang and everyone made their way to the door.

Making their way to the Great Hall Hermione had joined them in the corridor as they walked along Malfoy watched them walk into the Hall Sakura was always at with them. He could never get her alone he didn't know why he was drawn to her along with her friend, Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled as she watched Ron stuff his face with mashed potatoes, Kero was sitting on the table beside Sakura's plate he was eating off of it. Tomoyo looked up at the head table were the teachers were and Yukito had a pile of food in front of him she giggled lightly as she taped everyone. Sakura looked up McGonagall was in a heated conversation with Dumbledore. Soon they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower it was the end of another long school day and tomorrow would be another one. 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room by the fire it was quite late and they were all working on something, Sakura and Syaoran were working on the essay for McGonagall while Harry and Ron tried to figure out the essay for Binns when Hermione was working on her Arithmancy homework while Meiling was looking up Stunning charms for Defense Against the Dark Arts it was at least one in the morning before they finally decided to call it a night.

Sakura and Syaoran walked through the grounds towards the forbidden forest, "Come on!" Sakura yelled as she ran off the thrill of the night coursing though her. Syaoran fallowing after her, under the cover of the trees Sakura pulled of the shirt Syaoran joining her under the trees as they changed, the two howls mixed into the sound of the werewolves joining them.

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Authors Note: Hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to try to get started on the next one as soon as possible but I can only type so fast...One little request if anyone knows what Syaoran's paper incantations things are called could you tell me I would really appreciate it I've looked for it for like hours now and I still cant find it with out that I can't really update the next chapter. Thanks...oh and one more thing does Clamp have a website if so could you tell me? Oh and remember to review...

Ja ne 


	12. Cherry?

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1  

  Chapter 12 Cherry?

Authors Note: Hey everyone thank you to all that reviewed I know I took along time to update please don't yell I've been really busy and I made this a really long chapter… 

 A woman holding a bundle in her arms walked across Dewlane Crescent she had on a cloak trying to keep herself warm. She knocked at the door of number 40 the door opened to reveal a woman with flowing black hair that was tied back into a bun and a rather slim face she was smiling seeing who was at the door. 

"Oh Hill thanks for taking her on such short notice..." the woman handed Hill a baby along with a bag of necessities, "No problem Liz, you and Gill have a good time and you can come pick her up tomorrow. You know I love having her..." 

"Thank you so much it's just I couldn't get out of it..." Liz spoke smiling at her sleeping baby girl, "It's not everyday you get to have dinner with the Minister of Magic now is it? Go have a good time I'll take good care of little Cherry here ok? Don't worry about it..." Hill said waving off the comment as best she could have Cherry in her arms, "I hope she won't be too much trouble..." Liz bent her head and kissed the baby's forehead gently, "No trouble at all, Have a good time I'll see you in the morning..."

"See you thanks again Hill, be good Cherry..." Liz said walking down the steps she was dressed and ready to go her dress robes were a light purple that seemed to shine in the dim moonlight, "See you in the morning" she said once again as she crossed the street to number 41where Gill was waiting for her. They waved one last time before Disapparating.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Cornelius..." 

"Not at all Gill it was a pleasure to have you over…sorry to keep you so late..." Fudge looked from Gill to his wife and smiled, "And we'll see you soon..." Fudge did a curt bow as he watched them walk off with a final wave before Disapparating. 

It was well past two in the morning when they had finally returned home it was much too late to call Hill, "Come dear we better get to sleep, long day tomorrow." Gill said as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom Liz following behind him, she undressed and pulled on her nightgown crawling into bed she slept soundly in her husbands arms not knowing that danger loomed over them.

The lock on the front door of number 41 Dewlane Crescent clicked loudly the door swinging open. Two hooded figures walked in looking around they slipped quietly up the stairs to the room where the couple lay asleep. They walked in one of the floor boards creaked. Gill sat up looking around his eyes settling on the two people in the room. He was trying to wake his wife while he groped for his wand which was on the bedside table; Liz woke up just in time to see a bright green light and the sound of rushing wind. 

The two figures walked out of the room were the couple lay motionless. Walking back out into the cold night their black robes swaying in the bitter wind, one turned pointed it's wand at the sky above the house which they had just come through, it mumbled something and a large green skull with a snake emerging from it's mouth. They turned on their heal and marched up the street before disappearing.

Hill woke early that morning to hear Cherry crying, "Hush, hush darling mummy's going to be here soon" she got a bottle of milk and was walking by a window when something green caught her eye she looked over at it. She dropped the bottle which cracked and milk began to leak everywhere she did not care as she stared at the Dark Mark. 

"JASON!" she called to her husband who walked out of the bed room he too looked out at the mark floating in the sky, "Liz...Gill" Hill ran to her room pulled on her robes and ran across the street. The front door was open, she walked in go up to the bedroom she gasped Jason coming up behind her, "No..." tears were forming in her eyes as memories flooded her mind. "I'm going to Dumbledore..." he said Disapparating, Hill walked back to her home she could hear Cherry crying she ran to the fridge grabbed another bottle of milk heating it with a wave of her wand.

Cherry happily took the bottle calming down. Soon Jason and Dumbledore Apparated in front of her, "Albus..." she choked looking up at him he looked at the child in her arms, they walked back over to number 41. Dumbledore was looking up at the Mark he sighed. 

"Cherry? Who is going to take care of her?" Jason looked at Dumbledore, "I will" he looked at his wife who had spoken, "No I'm afraid not I will take her..." they looked at him, he know what Liz and Gill Wilson had been and there was no way he could let their child stay there, "But..." 

"No worries I have the perfect family in mind...she can't grow up right across the street from where her parents were murdered...I'm sorry Hillary" Hill looked down sniffing, she nodded. He was right.

"Now the _Daily Prophet_ will most likely come soon, I must go matters to deal with, and with this it's even worse, I'm sorry for your loss they were good friends of mine as well..." he nodded curtly taking Cherry into his arms he smiled and Disapparated.

He appeared in his office where McGonagall and Snape were sitting, they looked at the child, "Not again...what happened?" McGonagall looked at him, "No, No she was staying at a neighbor's when it happed." McGonagall looked at the small girl that had fallen asleep in his arms, "Oh what a darling little girl, but who will take care of her..." Dumbledore looked down at the baby though his half moon spectacles, "The only other Wolves I know..."

Sakura woke up early on Friday morning she pulled on her training clothes before running out the door if she was lucky she could beat Syaoran to the common-room something she had been trying to do for months now, she walked in but there he was sitting by the dying fire. He got up and they walked out into the deserted corridor. The lawn was damp from the early morning dew and the sky was an opaque blue. 

They continued towards the forest making their way towards the small world they had created even in this cold the cherry blossoms were still in bloom. They bowed and sunk into a stance before beginning.

Dumbledore was in his office he looked at the small form that was lying in the crib by his desk. The door opened and a rather small creature stood there.

"Did you call for Dobby Sir?" Dobby looked at his employer, "Yes in fact I did, please call a few other elves and clean out the tower hidden behind the painting of Clow on the forth floor..." Dobby bowed. 

"Yes sir. For when do you need it finished sir?" Dumbledore though for a moment "Monday would be great thank you Dobby..." Dobby bowed and disappeared heading for the kitchens. That tower hadn't been used in centuries...

Sakura was back in the common-room Syaoran sitting beside her they were waiting for their friends to come down. 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, eating quickly they finished hurrying off to History of Magic. 

(I would like to thank Syaoran-Lover for this idea! Love you)

"Right class we will continue our study famous witches and wizards, turn to page sixty-eight. Right now, we begin with...Landia Tomagi: She had....." heads sunk onto the desks as their teacher drowned on.

"In China there is also a rather large group of quite powerful sorcerers..." Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling looked up "The Li Clan of China" a few heads turned looking back at Syaoran and Meiling, "In fact I do believe there are two members of the Li Clan in this class. Li, Meiling?" At this everyone looked back at them. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were amazed. Harry smiled at least he wasn't the only one in the class that was in a book.

Malfoy just stared! Every Slytherin was whispering some comment. Everyone had their eyes on Syaoran or Meling. Who were both trying to sink in their chairs as Professor Binns continued to read. 

"Now the Li Clan has a rather long history..." everyone was listening intently trying to learn a little more about their two students. Hermione was watching Syaoran and Meiling intently what else were they hiding from everyone. She would definitely have to research this.

After they moved on to the next name on the list heads began to sink again as Professor Binns went on. 

"Reale Takitu: he became famous for the discovery of the Magical properties of the Cherry Bell plant." Professor Binns continued in his monotone voice.

"Then if you turn the page, one of the most powerful wizards of his time." he looked around nearly everyone was asleep. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol were trying to keep themselves a wake.

"Clow Reed-" Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling looked up listening to every word Professor Binns said.  

"He created a force that was so powerful he had to lock it a way in a book. Now no one was ever able to open the book to find out what lay in it. The Clow Book as it was called was lost centuries ago and—yes Miss Pennyfeather?" Hermione had her hand in the air. "So no one knows what in the book still I mean it was made five hundred years ago you would think someone would have opened it by now..."

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol all exchanged glances Sakura smiled lightly, knowing that the Clow Book was now the Sakura Book and it was in her backpack as they listened to the lesson.   

"It was lost centuries ago and still hasn't been found but whatever lay beneath it's covers could be used for evil if it fell into the wrong hands." Sakura gulped and looked at Syaoran who smiled at her.

"Sir what if it did get into the wrong hands?" Hermione asked making Professor Binns look at her "Lets just pray that the book stays lost forever." Hermione looked rather put out by that answer, "Now let's continue, some people saw Clow as a nutcase because of some of his ideas." Sakura looked at Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol who looked rather upset at this. Eriol especially being Clow's reincarnation, "He also had some rather dangerous creations.

"Dangerous! I'll show you dangerous..." came a voice from Sakura's bag making everyone look at her, "Miss Anotal?" Sakura sweat dropped trying to think of something to say; "I don't think they were dangerous..." she was going to kill Kero for this, "Oh?" 

Syaoran looked at her, "No I mean look at the picture of them they don't look dangerous…" Syaoran added he heard Sakura's 'thank you' in the back of his mind and smiled, "I just think people were afraid of Clow's ability" Eriol continued see as Syaoran didn't look like had anything else to say, "Keroberos and Yue- his creations names had extraordinary magical ability…"

"Yeah right the stuffed animal has extraordinary magic powers my foot..." Meiling looked at Sakura's bag smirking, "You watch it little girl or I'll have to hurt you..." came Kero's response. "I'm shaking in my boots..." 

"You should be..." Kero was glaring at the side of the bag where Meiling's voice had come from.

"Whether he truly was a little off he was still powerful. This is why his portrait hangs in the halls of this school...Now I would like you all to write a foot and a half long essay on one of the famous witches and wizards of your choice. Try and pick one you are interested in learning more about and I do not want twenty five essays on one person! This will be due next Friday..." he spoke as the bell rang for lunch.

 "Any more homework and I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Ron exclaimed loudly as they walked down the hall for lunch, "I told you, you shouldn't leave it till the last minute..." Hermione scolded walking out of the classroom door when.

"Well Potter looks like your not the only one that likes attention eh Li?" Malfoy sneered stepping in front of them a bunch of Slytherins behind him. Syaoran's blood was boiling, "Next thing you know he's going to say he's going to be the Leader of this Clan of his..." some of the girls behind him giggled at this.

"What if he is?" Sakura snapped angrily. "Aw look Li your girlfriends sticking up for you isn't that cute?" this brought on a rather large roar of laughter from the Slytherins.

"I don't know why you hang around these riffraff..." Malfoy was now taking to Sakura. "Who else is she supposed to hang out with? You? Don't make me laugh" Meiling was definitely pissed 

Malfoy turned to look at her, "And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"Wow Malfoy I knew you were a baka but I didn't even think you could be such a big one..." Meiling shot back, "What did you call me!" 

"A baka"

"A what!?" Meiling turned to her group and laughed, "He's a bigger baka then I thought!" this brought on laughter even Ron-who had been told what this meant earlier in the school year-was laughing.

Malfoy was now fuming how dare they call him a what ever it was they were calling him. "Why can't you insult someone in a language they understand mind it's something I could expect from a bunch of cowards like you..." 

Syaoran looked up even he had been laughing; no one called him a coward... "Aw did a hit a nerve brat?" that did it! No one but the stuffed toy and Sakura's brother called him a brat! He didn't know weather he should beat him to a bloody pulp or curse him until there was nothing left...    

Sakura looked up at him "Xiao Lang..." this made Malfoy look at her oddly, "Wow Li you should really look into getting a girlfriend that can remember your name seeing as this one can't..."

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Of course I remember his name I just said it!" Sakura was now the one looking at Malfoy oddly, "Oh I see the oh great Li leader has more than one name"

"I only have one name Malfoy it's said differently in other languages but, of course you wouldn't know that now would you?" Syaoran was glaring once again.

Malfoy had a slight blush on his cheeks now, "Syaoran-kun come on they aren't worth the time..." Sakura smiled she had said this in Japanese, "Yes, Come on, the riffraff are going to get some lunch..." Tomoyo had spoke in English, emphasizing the word riffraff and began walking away everyone following her some were giggling at the confused looks on the Slytherins faces.         

"Li? Are you really the leader of the Li Clan?" Ron asked as they walked down a corridor. "Yeah" his answer was more a sigh than anything but still, "Wow! That's really cool I didn't know that!" Ron looked at him in aw. 

"That's a really high position right?" Hermione asked watching him nod a little. "But if your leader of the Li Clan they shouldn't you be-well-leading?" he shrugged, "I'm not leader yet I have to finish school first..." Hermione nodded. 

"Uh Li?" he looked at her "For the essay do you mind if I do it on the Li Clan?" she asked timidly, "Sure why?" Syaoran had a feeling there was something more. "Well I was wondering if I could have something like an interview with you and Meiling." Meiling looked at her hearing her name, "Yeah sure you can right Syaoran?" she smiled at him "Sure why not..." They continued in silence.  

By the time they made it to the Great Hall however the silence had been broken and Ron and Hermione had begun bickering about homework once again.

Sakura watched as her pillow came pelting towards her. They had been working on Summoning and Banishing Charms all period Professor Flitwick mentioning how they would most likely come up on their OWLs. Finally after her pillow had hit Syaoran in the head a few times she finally got it right

"As long as we don't get homework in this class I can still go..." Ron thought out loud trying to remember all they had to do.

Unfortunately for him and the rest of the class they did receive Charms work, Ron grumbled all the way back to the common-room to drop their bags off.

"Oh will you stop it, it's driving me mad!" Hermione snapped as they entered the Great Hall. "Tomoyo can I talk to you for a moment..." Eriol asked grabbing onto her hand before she entered the Hall, "Sure Eriol what is it?" they walked down a deserted hall. 

"You want to go to Hogsmeade with me? You know just the two of us..." Eriol looked up at her. He didn't know why he felt so nervous asking her this. "Unless you're going with Sakura that's ok I mean..." he was cut of when Tomoyo kissed him lightly. "I'd love to go with you, I'm sure Sakura's going to go with Syaoran anyway..." she smiled before they returned to the Great Hall. 

"Sakura?" she looked at Syaoran, "Yes?" he smiled although she thought he looked a little nervous, "Come for a walk with me after dinner?" his smile grew watching her nod. She knew there was something else on his mind but she wasn't going to ask, not yet anyway.                    

Syaoran and Sakura were walking around the lake they had their cloaks on for it was rather cold snow was falling lightly, Syaoran looked at her as they stood watching the snow fall on the partly frozen lake. "Sakura?" she looked up "I was wondering the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow you wanna go with me?" he didn't look at her he had no idea why he felt so scared of her rejection, "I would love to, I'll tell Tomoyo, knowing her she's probably going with Eriol..." she smiled making him smile. 

He wrapped his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest sighing, "Come on lets get back inside before we freeze." she nodded and they walked back to the castle hand in hand.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during breakfast an owl had just brought her the _Daily Prophet_ she read the head line and nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, "I don't believe it..." everyone looked at her, "What?" Ron looked at her she handed him and Harry the paper, who read it jaws dropping. 

_HAS THE DARK LORD REALLY RETURNED?_

_Late Thursday night someone broke into number __41 Dewlane Crescent__ murdering the young couple that lived there. Their only child had been at a neighbor's home since they had been invited to the Minister of magic's home that evening. Before leaving the culprit shot the Dark Mark into the sky. _

_Is this a sign He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned? Experts doubt it, "It's just a hoax like it was during the Quidditch World Cup last year, people trying to scare the public into thinking he has returned" _

_Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic has told people over the past few months that You-Know-Who has not returned "Anyone claiming that the Dark Lord had really returned or that they have seen him is just trying to seek attention the people should know now they are nothing but lies and should not be listened to..." was Cornelius' statement on the recent events._

_This brings the question of Harry Potter into view, he claimed to have seen the Dark Lord rise, Cornelius having an answer for this as well states, "The Potter boy was clearly delusional at the time from just winning the Triwizard Cup he has been making up the most outrageous stories I have come across and I believe he is still trying to seek attention..." _

_Once again wondering if the attack on Harry Potter while he was a child had seriously damaged his mind. More information from St. Mungo's on page four_

"They still don't believe me? I'm telling the truth!" Harry looked at the article angrily "What does it say?" he looked at Sakura, and handed the paper to her, she Syaoran and Tomoyo read it, before handing it to Eriol and Meiling.

Sakura couldn't believe what they were writing about Harry it was just horrible to think, she had never heard the story but he was one of her friends and she didn't think they should be printing things like that in the paper.  

They were soon making their way to the Great Hall where Flitch the caretaker who had a rather long list of names of who was allowed to leave the castle.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the large front gates towards the village splitting up before they entered, Syaoran and Sakura went one way while Tomoyo and Eriol went another Meiling, Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed together walking down the main street towards Honeydukes Sweetshop. 

Tomoyo and Eriol walked towards one of the small shops, while Sakura and Syaoran went to the Three Broomsticks. Syaoran and Sakura walked into the tavern Sakura looked around many Hogwarts students were already here, Syaoran walked up to the counter ordering two butterbeers as Sakura found a empty booth in the corner.

Syaoran walked up to her with two butterbeers, "Try this it's really good..." she looked at him as he sat down, "What is it?"

"Butterbeer just try some" Sakura watched as he drank she looked at the steaming liquid in front of her, she took a sip "It is really good..." he smiled, "Told you..." she giggled and took another sip. They sat talking continuing to drink their butterbeer as Tomoyo and Eriol walked in Tomoyo waved at them. Sakura smiled waving back Tomoyo walked over to them Eriol going to get butterbeers.

"Having fun?" she looked at Syaoran then Sakura, "What are you guys doing in here?" Sakura asked making Tomoyo smile, "Same as you I expect grabbing a butterbeer-what ever that is..,-and warming up" Sakura nodded she finished her butterbeer feeling rather warm, "Well you guys enjoy I want to check out Honeydukes see you..." Sakura got up Syaoran fallowing behind her. 

Syaoran lead her to Honeydukes she looked around in aw, wall to wall candy and as usual for days when there was a Hogsmeade trip it was packed with students.

Sakura walked over to one of the walls looking at the large assortments of treats. She had never seen things like this before, she was looking at a large bag of Fizzing Whizbees, "What are these?" she looked at Syaoran who smiled seeing her, "Those are really good they make you float when you eat them..." 

"Really?" she looked at them they did look good, "I'm going to get this you going to get anything?" he had been looking at bar of Honeydukes best chocolate, "Yeah come on..." he grabbed one and walked toward the counter. 

They paid a walked back out into the cold, walking into Zonko's Joke Shop "Sakura, Li what are you two up to?" they looked up to see Fred and George, who were both holding rather large paper bags, "What's that for?" Syaoran eyed the bags suspiciously "This? Oh we're just stocking up on supplies to make old Filch's life a living hell..." George smiled patting the bag fondly.

"What are you in here for..." Fred looked from Sakura to Syaoran. "Well I wouldn't mind something to get back at Eriol for turning my hair that green last term..." 

"Oh yeah that was really funn-" Fred stopped seeing the look on Syaoran's face, "I mean..." he said straitening up, "You'll be wanting Dye Candy...that aisle over there..." he pointed. "Thanks...what colour would look better pink or yellow..." Syaoran said the last part as if thinking, "Both..." Fred bust thinking about it...

"You know Li you should be careful he and Tomoyo were in here before and he was mumbling something about his cute little decedent-whatever that's supposed to mean..." George clapped him on the shoulder the other hand holding the bag they all watched as Syaoran's face grow pale before smiling, "See you guys back at the castle Lee's meeting us at the Three Broomsticks..."

"See you" Fred said as they walked out the door and down the street. 

  


"Dye Candy...what are you-where are you going?" Sakura watched as he walked over to the aisle Fred had pointed to. The shelves were filled with a large array of candy. He stopped picking up an assorted bag of sweets. _'Perfect'_

"What's perfect?" Sakura asked walking up to him, "You..." he smiled looking at her, "What are you planning?" 

"Nothing" she new this was an outright lie but smiled, "Can I help?" this question took him by surprise but he smiled, "Sure...come on" the walked toward the front to pay, "Syaoran how long was you hair green?" he thought about it, "An hour or two when I realized I could change it back..." she giggled hearing this, "And how long is this going to last on Eriol?" 

"A week..." she shook her head, "Maybe I could pry into his mind and see what he's planning..." he was about to try when he felt Sakura tug on his cloak sleeve. Looking down at her, "No if you and Eriol are going to have this little trick war than you have to play fair..." he sighed he wasn't really going to read Eriol's mind "Ok, Ok I promise no reading Eriol's thoughts..."

She smiled "Good boy now come on..." he paid and she pulled him into another shop but he didn't seem to mind as they continued. 

Sunlight poured through the windows of Hogwarts castle as it slowly made it's way over the horizon, nearly all of the castles inhabitants were asleep. 

Dobby on the other had was wide awake and cleaning out the fireplace in the old tower, he had been working on making it livable for the past day and by that evening it would be ready. He swept away the mountain of ash and soot that had once been a fire. A ray of sunlight hit him as he looked over to see one of elves that had been asked to help, cleaning the glass. 

A loud bang was heard in one of the rooms walking over to it he looked in to see another of the helpers sitting on the ground rubbing her head, "Chichi what happened?" she looked up at him, "A Bogart! There's a Bogart under the bed..." 

"I'll go call Professor Akizuki..." he said before disappearing. Chichi sat up continuing to dust glancing back at the bed every now and then as she worked.

"Come on you almost have it..." Syaoran looked at Sakura who was trying to use one of his ofuda (Thank you to all who helped me on this) Sakura took another try and managed to make a large spout of fire appear hitting the target they had set up. 

"I did it!" he smiled hearing her and she tried using lightning hitting the target once again, he walked up to her his arms around her slim waist. "Come on we'll practice again tomorrow" nodding she let him lead her towards the castle, which was still asleep.

Showering quickly Sakura met Syaoran back in the common room before going down for an early breakfast they were almost the only ones in the Great Hall. Only a few of the teachers had managed to wake up this early and were sitting at the head table. 

There was a few Slytherins sitting at their table and a pair of giggling girls at the Hufflepuff table along with a very tired boy who was watching Sakura intently from the Ravenclaw table.

Brad sat at the Ravenclaw table scowling he had woken up early and waited in the corridor just before the Entrance Hall for Sakura to come down. 

~Flashback~

Brad leaned against the cold stone waiting he didn't know how late she slept in so he had to be out there as early as possible and pray she was alone. He looked up hearing footsteps he saw Sakura come down the stairs, alone. 

He noticed that she was in sweat pants and a simple sweater but even in that she was still quite beautiful. He was about to go talk to her when Syaoran caught up to her, she had run ahead of him feeling a sudden burst of energy "If you don't slow down your going to fall down the stairs..." she giggled seeing his smile they continued on their way to the great oak front doors. 

He followed them down the lawn staying in the shadows since it was still so dark. He was straining to hear snatches of their conversation. He blinked and a moment later they were gone he looked around trying to find them only hearing the wind _'They have to come back inside sometime...'_ he thought making his way back into the castle to wait.

~End of flashback~

He had watched them come back in after an hour or two _'Probably to their dormitories' _he thought seeing them disappear up the same staircase they had come from. He only had to wait another half hour before the reappeared this time heading for the Great Hall. 

He waited a few moments before walking in as well taking his seat at the Ravenclaw table. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking at them intently as well.

Professor McGonagall looked at Sakura and Syaoran as Sakura giggled hearing something Syaoran said she wondered how they were going to react to what Dumbledore had to say to them tomorrow, she watched as they got up leaving the Great Hall she didn't notice that the only person sitting at the Ravenclaw table also got up walking out of the Hall.

Syaoran looked back for the thousandth time as they walked around the lake, "Something the matter?" came a soft vice in his ear he looked at Sakura and smiled, "No everything's fine" he lied "Syaoran what's the matter?" 

Syaoran looked at her "Nothing. Really..." he wrapped his arms around her waist looking out on the lake were the Giant squid slowly drifted across the icy surface. Syaoran placed his chin on her head feeling her silky hair, smiling. 

"Come sit..." he said sitting pulling her down with him she made a small noise at the sudden movement but didn't resist. Syaoran leaned against a rather large rock her in-between his legs, she smiled turning to face him her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. She moved closer to him getting lost in the depths of his amber eyes she wondered if they even had an end when she felt his lips against hers in a passionate kiss her arms finding their way around his neck bringing him closer, opening her mouth allowing him entrance. 

Brad was about to blow a fuse as he look at them how could she let him kiss her like that! It just wasn't fair, but he would wait and he would try to win her heart._ 'It should be me over by that rock not Li! He wasn't even at the welcome feast I saw her first and she should be mine! Li could have almost any girl here at this school and he had to pick the one I want! Why is everything so hard?' _he smiled evilly walking from the bush that had almost completely bare. Most of the leaves were lying on the cold earth only a few still clung to the branches. 

Syaoran and Sakura didn't even hear the loud rustling of the leave-less bushes, until a twig cracked loudly they broke apart looking up to see a boy walking towards them. Sakura turned around facing the lake once again blushing madly hoping he hadn't seen anything. 

Brad wanted to go up to them and steal her away yell at Li for trying to take her and make her see that she should be with him instead of Li. He walked along thinking of what it would be like to be her boyfriend. When he heard her giggle hearing something Syaoran whispered into her ear, she nodded and they began to stand up. Brad walked up to them he wanted to offer her his hand but Syaoran had helped her up already.

Sakura turned to look at the boy he seemed familiar but from were when she remember she had met him in the Great Hall one night, "Hello Sakura, Li..." Syaoran looked up at him he knew the boy he played on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, "Morning" they said before walking away Syaoran's arm wrapped around her small waist heading back up the castle.

His blood was boiling Sakura didn't even acknowledge that she knew him, grumbling he made his way to the castle as well his Sunday had just been ruined.

Syaoran watched as Ron's Queen wrestled with Meiling's Rook he heard his name being called  looking over at Sakura who motioned him over for a game of Exploding Snap with her, Tomoyo, and Harry before Fred and George joined in. Hermione was pouring over a book mumbling something about irresponsible people.

Soon the common-room began to empty Sakura and Syaoran were now working on the rather difficult essay for Professor McGonagall.

Syaoran watched as Sakura walked up the dormitory stairs he turned back to his essay and continued on it for a few moments before heading upstairs as well.

Sakura smiled seeing Syaoran walk up to her she was waiting outside the now empty enclosure behind Hagrid's cabin the two wolves had been released into the forest a few weeks before, walking towards the forest together. 

Sakura smiled looking up at the snow capped mountains they had talked to Dumbledore and he hadn't seen any problem with them going but they had to be back before the start of term. They didn't think they would be gone for longer than a week they still wanted to spend some of the Christmas Holiday in the castle. 

Syaoran woke up looking at Sakura who was sleeping beside him she was curled into a small ball her head resting on his chest. Sakura began to wake she looked up, the November wind howling though the tree branches. She could barely feel the bitter wind against her fur which was thick and rather warm. She got up stretching slightly before they made their way towards the edge of the forest where they had left their belongings.

Dobby walked around looking though each of the room which were a lot cleaner then they had been last night, he would inform the Headmaster that the dorm was ready.

Sakura was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts when there was a nock on the door, Professor Tsukishiro stopped teaching the lesson while Professor Akizuki went to open the door. "Oh Professor Dumbledore good morning" Dumbledore smiled as she let him into the class. 

"Good Morning Nakuru, Yukito could you please excuse Miss Kinomoto and Mr Li, I must speak with them." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at them as they packed up and walked to the door, Malfoy snickered looking at them walk behind their Headmaster thinking they were in some sort of trouble.

Walking up to the large gargoyle "Sugar Quill" they watched as the gargoyle jumped out of the way and revealed a moving staircase stepping on. No one spoke Sakura and Syaoran were looking down wondering what they had done wrong. Walking into Dumbledore's office they saw a small basket sitting on his desk.

"Sit down" sitting in the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk Dumbledore was standing looking at them, he pulled the basket closer to him and pulled out a small child, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other once again, "I asked you both to come here because I need you to take care of her." 

Syaoran looked at Dumbledore then the small girl in his arms, walking over to them; Sakura looked at Syaoran and knew what his answer to this would be. "Can I hold her?" Dumbledore smiled he knew Sakura would be easer to persuade then Li.

Handing the small child to her, "But Professor we can't have a child what about class and I don't think it would be good in the dormitories when she cries..." Syaoran looked at him, "I have thought of that Mr Li there is an unused dormitory that you would use. As well as a few house elves would take care of her while you're in class." Syaoran frowned, "We would be in a dormitory by ourselves?" Sakura asked a small frown touching her lips, "You may ask a few of you friend to join you, you would still belong to Gryffindor" 

"But Professor can't you pick someone older like a seventh year?"                               

"Unfortunately Li that would be impossible you see her parents were Wolves like yourselves so you see the problem I'm faced. I would have chosen another family but you two and the Wilsons were the only Wolves that I know you see." Sakura nodded understanding what he was saying.

"But we're too young we can't take care of her..." Syaoran was now looking for any excuse, "It is my understanding that Wolves must have a mate by the age of sixteen if I'm not mistaken you are both turning sixteen soon." Dumbledore smiled looking from one to the other. "I leave you to talk it over." Dumbledore walked out of the door leaving them.

"Syaoran..."

"No"

"Please Syaoran we can't just leave her she needs someone," Sakura got up walking over to him "You can't be so cruel" he didn't look at her, he could hear the tears in her voice, looking up he saw that one was rolling down her cheek. 

"Syaoran please..." he got up moving beside her wiping away the tears before looking at the small child's face she opened her emerald pools looking up at the two people who were staring at her she giggled reaching for Sakura's hair. 

Sakura looked at Syaoran who smiled. She watched as he moved the dark brown locks of hair away form the child's eyes she grabbed his finger with her tiny hand making Sakura smile, "Can I take that as a yes?" a voice made them jump, seeing Dumbledore. 

"What's her name?" Syaoran asked seeing the smile on their Headmaster's lips, "Cherry" (Ok people don't yell at me I know it's not a very original name but it's what they would most likely call their child and I'm trying to make it look like the baby could actually be theirs for later...) 

Sakura looked down at the small child who was looking back at her with her large emerald orbs, "How old is she?" Sakura asked looking up, "She is five months her birthday is on the twenty fifth of May" Syaoran nodded before Dumbledore spoke again, "Unfortunately you will not be able to return home for the holidays nor will you be able to go on the trip to the mountains we had discussed..." he watched them nod and smiled. 

"I'll show you to your new dorm" he walked out the door back to the corridor, Sakura and Syaoran followed. 

Walking up to the forth floor corridor, stopping in front of a rather large painting, "Dumbledore how nice to see you and who is thi-" the painting looked behind him seeing Sakura and Syaoran he smiled, "This Clow is Miss Kinomoto and Mr Li they will be residing in your dormitory" Sakura looked up and smiled see the painting of Clow Reed hanging in front of her.

Syaoran stared at the painting before him. He smiled lightly; the irony of it all was just too much, "Right you will need a password for now you may change it later." Dumbledore looked at all three of them, 

"Cherry." Sakura giggled looking down as the small girl pulled on the neck of her robes, "There, for now the password will be Cherry...right now I'll show you both the dormitory and you may go back to the Gryffindor common-room your things will be moved here by tonight," Clow's painting opened to revel a rather large hole through which they all climbed through.

Sakura and Syaoran looked around as the painting closed behind them, it looked almost exactly like the Gryffindor common-room they looked at the squishy rather well used armchairs and the fire which was crackling merrily in the fireplace. 

"You will have those two rooms there." Dumbledore pointed to the two doors at the far end of the hall away from the rest of the rooms. Dumbledore led them up the stairs, they opening one of the doors that led to a completely white room.

Everything was white from the bedspread to the furniture; there was a small crib by the wall. Even that was completely white the only other colour belonged to the stone walls.  

"Because of Cherry you have a door connects both of your rooms and we have tried to make them as soundproof as possible, in case this little one cries she wont wake everyone else up." he nodded to the door "But what if she is in my room Syaoran wont hear her cry..." Sakura looked at Dumbledore thoughtfully but he only smiled. 

"He will be able to hear her do not worry about that. Now, this will be your room Sakura, Li the next room is yours they are all white and yours to decorate in anyway to like for they will be your rooms for the next few years..." he explained making them nod. 

"Now, Wolf cubs do grow quickly. Cherry should be at least two maybe even three before you leave this year. That's normally when they begin to change which is where you both really come in. You have to help teach her to hunt and such..." leading them back out of the room he looked down the hall "There are six other rooms you may chose the friends you will ask to stay in this dormitory. Now go you do not have to return to class for the day I will inform the teachers."

"About class we can't bring her to class with us..." Syaoran said this Dumbledore smiled, "You will leaver her here a house elf will take care of her while you are in class I know a few who would love to take care of her." Sakura nodded as they walked down towards the portrait hole climbing through. 

Syaoran sat in the common-room Sakura beside him. Class was still going so there was no one else but them. Syaoran looked over at her Cherry asleep in her arms they had been using this time to finish on homework that they had not yet finished. The bell rang waking up Cherry who soon began to fuss. Sakura finally calmed her down when the portrait hole opened reveling students some didn't even look at them until.

"What happened to you both we all thought you had been expel-" Meiling stopped seeing the small child in Sakura's arms, "Is there something you didn't tell us?" Sakura blushed before Syaoran answered, "That's why Dumbledore wanted to see us to see if we could take care of her...and we're moving to a new dormitory..." Tomoyo giggled looking into the little girls face, her head shooting up. 

"You're leaving?" she watched Sakura nod sadly "But there's six other rooms in the dorm so if any of you would like you could come..." Tomoyo nodded "I'm coming." Meiling nodded to "There's no way I'm leaving him alone to watch a baby..." Sakura giggled seeing Syaoran's red face, "And I wouldn't dream of leaving my cute little descendant alone" Eriol added Hermione nodding "You'll need help." Harry and Ron nodded as well "Yeah sounds like fun..." they both said at the same time. 

"You guys are the best..." Sakura smiled seeing them all want to come with them. "Come on we'll go tell Dumbledore you two stay here ok..." Sakura and Syaoran nodded watching them walk away. Ginny, Fred and George walked up to them, "What is that?" Fred asked walking up to them only to see a pair of eyes look at him through a mop of unruly hair which hung over them.

"Er tell me it isn't yours..." George looked from one to the other who were blushing madly, "No Dumbledore wanted us to take care of her" Sakura smiled Ginny kneeled down and played with the girls short hair. "What's her name?" Ginny asked "Cherry"

"Oh what a cute name!" Ginny exclaimed smiling.   

"How old is she?" Fred asked looking at the small girl who was playing with his sister's finger, "Five months" 

"Oh she is so adorable!" when a few other people came over some from the Quidditch team, "You will still be able to play right?" she nodded looking up at Angelina who then smiled "Good" Sakura and Syaoran sat there having to answer the same questions over and over again.

 "What's her name?"

"How old is she?"

"Why are you taking care of her?"

When Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in walking through the crowed that had accumulated around Sakura and Syaoran, who were both glade they had an excuse to leave, "Syaoran, Sakura come on all our stuff has been moved lets go Dumbledore didn't tell us the password." Meiling said grabbing Syaoran's arm pulling him out of the portrait hole and down the hall.

"Meiling? Where are you going?" she stopped looking around Sakura was standing in front of the portrait that had just swung closed, "The forth floor corridor is that way..." Syaoran pointed in the opposite direction he had been dragged in.

Turning red Meiling, smiled releasing his arm and waling back over to meet Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione. All making their way to their new dormitory. Sakura walked up to a painting "Evening, Sakura," she smiled, "Hai good evening Clow-san," Meiling and the rest caught up, "Clow?" Eriol looked at the painting that smiled at him, "Eriol." Syaoran smiled. 

"Cherry" they all watched the painting swing open climbing in they all looked around, "Those two are ours..." Syaoran said pointing to his and Sakura's room "Yours are over there...I guess you find the room your stuff is in" Sakura continued. They all walked up the stairs towards the rooms finding their trunks. 

"Dumbledore said we can decorate them any way we like..." Tomoyo was grasping her heart looking at the completely white room, she sighed, "Well work on that latter come on I'm tired see you in the morning..." Sakura walked into her room everyone doing the same.

Sakura lay Cherry down in the crib she was going to use the Create Card to make everything a little less white tomorrow, walking over to her trunk and changing into her pajamas, she walked to her night table to see a note, picking it up she read.

_There is a small box in the corner it is where you can keep bottles of milk it is kept cool so no need to worry._

_ Dumbledore _

She walked over to the white box opening it she saw the bottles of milk she giggled it was the magical version of a fridge. She closed it hearing a nock, "Come in..." she watched Syaoran walk in he had changed as well. "Came to say good night" she smiled hearing him he walked up to her. Hugging her tightly she rested her head on his chest sighing things were definitely going to be much different. 

She tiptoed kissing him lightly he pulled her closer deepening the kiss they broke apart to breath, turning to see Cherry, asleep in her crib. Walking over to her, "Night" Syaoran smiled touching her forehead lightly. Sakura smiled, he walked over to his room door. 

"Night" he said giving her a small kiss before walking into his room. Closing the door Sakura sighed and walked to her bed getting underneath the covers it was nice and warm soon falling asleep.        

Authors Note: Hey yeah wow! Nineteen pages that would be my longest chapter so far...I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can I'm really trying to type as fast as I can see you all in the next chapter and please remember to review! 

Ja ne


	13. I Love You?

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 13 I Love You?

Authors Note: Thank you all that reviewed I love them...

Sakura woke to the sound of crying slowly sitting up. The moon was still hanging high in the sky casting a silvery glow over everything. 

She looked over at the crib which was holding the source of the noise. Dragging her feet she opened the small door to the icebox and grabbed a bottle. She pulled out her wand muttering a spell she had perfected over the past few weeks. Heading back to the crib to find Syaoran walking in the door.

His hair was as messy as ever locks of it draping over his eyes. He picked up the small child walking over to Sakura's bed sitting on it. She sat next to him holding the bottle to the girl's lips who took it. 

Immediately the noise vanished making them both sigh. The bottle soon becoming empty the large emerald eyes that had been closed, now opened as a giggle escaped the child's small lips. 

"Come Cherry go back to sleep ok?" Syaoran looked down hopefully watching the emerald pools begin to close again before

shutting completely.

Syaoran got up placing her back in the crib. He looked back at Sakura who had already fallen asleep. Walking back over to her he pulled the cover back over her placing a small kiss on her forehead before heading back to his room. 

Light streamed through the windows that were packed with snow December had come bringing a rather large blizzard Herbology and Care Of Magical Creatures had been canceled until Hagrid had dug a trench leading to the greenhouses as well as to his cabin.

Sakura woke up looking around she was trying to remember where she was finally focusing she realized she was still in her dormitory room. 

She had decorated it quite a bit in last few weeks she had been there. The stone walls were still the same gray colour but the bed was now pink and the furniture looked like it was made out of oak it was much more colourful. 

She slowly got up walking over to her trunk changing into a sweatshirt and pants she opened the door to find a house elf already there, "See you in a bit Dobby" 

"Goodbye Miss..." he bowed making her giggle, "Dobby I told you, you can call me Sakura and you don't have to bow..." the elf smiled shakily, "Old habits...Mi-Sakura..." she smiled before letting him in to watch Cherry.

This was the daily routine Syaoran and Sakura would go train so one of the house elves would watch her that elf normally stayed to watch her during the school hours as well. 

She closed the door and sighed she had been feeling really dizzy lately she thought it was from lack of sleep but doubted it. She had gone days without sleep when she went out with Syaoran for runs, without feeling dizzy like this.

Sakura walked down the stairs to see Syaoran there, she plastered on a smile, "Ohayo..." he looked up at her and could tell something was wrong, "Ohayo..." they walked out of the dorm and down the hall.

Sakura and Syaoran looked out the open door and the snow covering the ground, Sakura pulled out a card and they stepped onto the snow without sinking in, they walked down to the forest.

Brad had been watching his jaw dropped seeing this, he had become determined to follow them to find out why they left the castle every morning, his previous attempts had all failed.

Wading into the high snow he followed them keeping as far back into the shadows as possible. He watched them go into the forest, "So that's how you always disappear..." he mumbled as he continued there was much less snow there because of the tree coverage, making his life much easier.

He saw them up ahead he was being careful not to be seen and trying to make sure he could always see them. The last thing he wanted was to get lost in here...when he saw them stop.

He walked closer and had to cover his mouth to stop the sound. He had just walked into a large clearing, there were cherry blossoms everywhere and there wasn't a snowflake to be seen. When he watched Sakura and Syaoran in the middle they seemed unfazed by the clearing as if they saw it everyday, which he assumed they did.

His eyes opened seeing them both holding a sword, _'What the?'_ he watched them begin to attack as if they were sparring, when.

"Sakura!" Syaoran watched as she fell, she had been too far for even _him_ to catch her. "Sakura are you ok?" he ran up to her kneeling beside her, she was clutching her head, "I'm fine" she tried to get up but couldn't "Sakura..." his voice was commanding as if daring her to try and lie again. 

"Syaoran really I'm fine just a little dizzy..." he smiled realizing what happened, "Sakura when's the last time you ate?" she looked up at him, before looking down understanding what he meant.          

Sakura may have understood but Brad was completely confused. What kind of question was that? He had seen her eat yesterday at dinner, Li had been sitting beside her!

"A week or two..." Syaoran sat down next to her, "A two weeks! Sakura...your going out tonight..." she looked up at him she had expected him to yell, but that was what she loved about him. "But Cherry..." 

 "Sakura your going...I can take care of Cherry for one night don't worry" Syaoran pulled her closer to him "But it's no fun going by myself..." he smiled at his, "So ask Tomoyo if she'll watch Cherry for us..."she nodded. Now that she really thought about it she realized how hungry she was...

Tomoyo, Meling and Hermione once had to kick them out of the dorm to make them go on a run. It was important for a Wolf to eat in human form as well as in their fur. There were certain nutrients in fresh kill that you couldn't get in anything else. Making it vital for survival.

A Wolf going a week without eating in their fur was like any normal human going for a few days with nothing to eat of drink and didn't matter how much the Wolf ate in their human form. 

Brad was now totally confused what were they talking about? When he heard them saying they were going back up to the castle. 

"Come on...class will start soon..." Syaoran said standing up slowly bringing her with him, she smiled, "Syaoran-kun?" he turned to look at her, she was smiling slightly as she closed the gap between them when their lips met.

Brad had to look away jealousy bubbling in him seeing Li that close to her. 

They soon broke apart to breath Sakura held him close "Love you, my Little Wolf" he smiled hearing her, "Aishiteru Cherry Blossom" she giggled before they parted heading back through the forest towards school.

Brad hadn't heard what Sakura said but he heard Li, _'Aishiteru? What does that mean? Cherry Blossom? What?' _he noticed them walk back and new he had to follow or he wouldn't know which way he way supposed to go.

He watched as they stepped onto the snow like before as he was still in the forest far behind them trying not to make to much noise.

When the branch he had been walking past snapped.  

Syaoran turned around looking for anything Sakura behind him, "Who's there?" Syaoran called out into the darkness the trees stopping the rising light of the sun from penetrating to light the path. Squinting into the darkness he found what he was looking for and they began to walk back the way they had come.

Brad froze he watched as they walked back towards him looking around he found a snow covered bush and some low evergreens and ducked behind them when he realized his trail through the snow! _'What if I make a run for it?' _he thought panicking knowing how pissed they were going to be at him for spying on them. _'No! You'll never out run them and you'll leave tracks just cover up the tracks the snows not so deep they'll never notice...' _his mind was screaming at him. He quickly found a dead branch and covered his tracks just as Sakura and Syaoran rounded the last tree. 

Sakura looked around while Syaoran was looking at a bush he looked to the ground by his feet and saw three pairs of tracks in the snow, cursing slightly Sakura looked at him. 

_'Someone was watching us...' _her eyes widened _'What if it's just Tomoyo?' _she reasoned trying to stay calm, _'She wouldn't hide she knows we would be able to find her too easily...' _Sakura nodded this was true and they most definitely would have heard the sounds of a 'kawaii' at some point...

_'Syaoran? Can you tell who it is?' _he looked at her. There was a sent hanging in the air and it seemed familiar to both of them but neither could tell who it belonged to.

Brad was breathing heavily neither of them had said anything but they looked as though they were in a heated conversation. He began to move away from them getting far enough he began to run.

Syaoran walked over to the bushes seeing tracks he looked around seeing no one, _'Must have run away...' Sakura walked up to him looking at the footprints. _'That sent I know I know it...I just can't remember...' _ They turned walking back towards the castle._

Brad had just made it back into the castle breathing heavily he walked into the Great Hall there was no one there. He sat down at the Ravenclaw table thinking, _'Why can't I get her out of my mind?' _he asked himself as he sat there, _'I think...I think I'm in love with her… it has to be...' _he smiled,_ 'I tell her and she'll dump Li and be all mine...' _he smiled even more thinking about it _'I know she loves me she just doesn't realize it yet...There is no way Li cares for her the way I do...'_(Wanna bet...) _'I'll tell her today...'_ he smiled picturing it.

Sakura smiled at Dobby as she walked back into her room after her shower, she was glad it was Saturday. Normally on a Saturday Sakura and Syaoran would spend time with Cherry and the rest of the gang. Today Dobby had convinced them he would watch Cherry so they could spend some time with their friends without having to worry about the child.

"Thanks again Dobby..." she looked down at the house elf who smiled "It is not a problem Mi...Sakura" she smiled "I'll be back by lunch to feed her..." he nodded and watched as she walked to the door she looked back one last time before leaving the room closing the door behind her. 

Dobby turned to see Cherry's smiling face peering at him from the crib. Walking over he took her from the crib and allowed her to play.

Sakura didn't like Dobby always watching Cherry she knew he loved doing it but still she liked to spend as much time with her as possible.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry Ron and Hermione sitting in the common-room waiting for Sakura, they were going to spend the day in the castle and on the grounds.

Lunch had come and gone they had returned to feed Cherry and were once again in the halls heading towards the library to finish work. When Sakura stopped, "I'm just going to the bathroom I'll meet you guy in the library..." she looked over at everyone who nodded she walked through the door while the others continued down the hall.

Brad watched her leave the group and smiled, he walked into an empty classroom he knew she would have to pass to get to the library.

Sakura walked down the hall heading to the library to meet with everyone she knew they were probably still walking in the halls, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand clamp onto her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Brad pulled the door closed behind him releasing Sakura she looked around before looking at him, "Oh it's you Carmichael-san..." she sighed "I really have to go met my friends in the library..." she tried to get passed him but he stayed in front of her blocking the only door.

"Sakura you can call me Brad and I need to tell you something..." she smiled "Ok but please hurry I don't want my friend to worry..." she leaned on one of the desks waiting for him to talk. "You see Sakura-" he walked up to her caressing her cheek, she moved away not liking him touching her like that, "Ever since I first saw you I knew that I..." she moved back as he stepped forward and he soon had her pinned against the wall. 

"Th..that, y..you wh-what?" her voice was shaking she was trying to find away to escape, "That I love you..." Sakura looked at him wide eyed. 

"I love S-" he put a finger to her lips "I know you love me too..." she almost felt like biting his finger, how in the world did 'I love Syaoran' sound like 'I love you?' she didn't know but her eyes nearly popped out of her skull feeling his lips on hers. She gasped in shock unfortunately making her open her mouth, taking this as an invitation he entered.

Sakura wanted to bite down but she couldn't, finding her strength she pushed him away, and ran to the door yanking it open she continued tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Syaoran Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione were still walking down the hall one of the painting had wanted to talk and decided they would be able to keep a good conversation they were nearing the library when they heard sobbing and the sound of someone running, turning around they saw Sakura running down the hall tears streaming down her face.

She was running past them when Syaoran grabbed her wrist. "Sakura?" she stopped and looked up at him in tears, "Sakura what happened?" she shook her head, "Pleas let me go..." he looked at her quizzically "Please Li you're hurting me..." Syaoran let go part from the shock of hearing his last name from her and part from the fact that she had said he had been hurting her. Before anyone could say anything she ran off. 

Brad was running after her when he saw the group loom ahead, "Hey Li quite the kisser Sakura is don't you think?" Syaoran looked up at him anger bubbling _'So he's the reason Sakura's crying...what a minute…did he just say he kissed her?' _

"What are you talking about?" he was trying to keep his temper down "Well it seems that she found someone that can love her, and by that I mean me...of course when I told her she answered right away...so leave her alone from now on..."

"Syaoran go talk to her, I'm sure he's just lying to piss you off. Come on you know how Sakura feels..." he heard Meiling's voice he looked over to see her smile reassuringly, "Well what are you waiting for go..." Tomoyo pushed him in the direction Sakura had run, _'Their right I'm wasting time...' _he began running hearing Brad call out to him to stop. Soon he heard someone running just behind him. 

"Your not going to get there first I am..." Brad panted beside Syaoran, Syaoran smiled, "You wanna bet?" Brad looked confused because he was now ahead of him, when he noticed the staircase in front of him, "Your not going to win Li she's mine..." he was amazed to see Li still have a grin on his face.

Brad began to climb the stairs two at a time, then he looked up Syaoran was already at the top_ 'How?'_

"That's not fair you can't use magic!" when he saw Syaoran jump the next flight of stairs, "Who said I was using magic?" he called back before continuing.

Syaoran was still running down the hall when he realized he had been following her aura the whole time she hadn't even been trying to hide it, as if she wanted him to find her. 

Brad couldn't stand this how was Li able to jump fifteen-sixteen steps at once? He couldn't believe it Li was going to get there first! If he could find her...

Sakura ran into a deserted classroom she gripped one of the desks for support she was feeling rather dizzy._ 'What am I going to tell him? He'll hate me I know it! I just didn't want to talk to him with everyone there...What if...what if he can't stand to even look at me and leaves again!?! Oh I'm such an idiot why didn't I leave before? Why did I stay in the stupid classroom? Why?'_

She couldn't even imagine how horrible it would be if Syaoran left she held her head trying to stop it form spinning but it wasn't helping when she heard the classroom door open, turning around. 

Syaoran walked into the door "Syaoran!" he felt something collide with him making him stumble back "Syaoran I am so sorry I didn't mean to...really he..." she felt his arms around her waist holding her tightly, "Sakura...it's ok just tell me what happened..." his voice was calm and sweet she sighed he wasn't angry at her at least not yet...

"He pulled me into a classroom and he told me he loved me I was telling him that I love you, Syaoran but he cut me off saying that he knew that I loved him and he kissed me before I could get away I'm sorry Syaoran..." she felt his arms tighten around her, "Your mad at me..." he heard her voice crack as she said this a fresh wave of tears sprouting.

"Sakura I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Carmichael for hurting you...Sakura you know I can't stay mad at you..." she smiled burring her head in his chest when. 

"Get away from her!" Sakura looked up to see Brad panting as he ran up to them, "Sakura are you ok did he hurt you?" Sakura felt someone grab her pulling her towards them hitting her head on something she looked up to see Syaoran standing in front of her. Her headache had returned full force. _'If Syaoran is in front of me then who is holding me?' _she pulled away and began to move back to Syaoran when everything turned black she felt herself falling when she felt someone catch her.

"Sakura? Kuso..." Syaoran picked her up she shouldn't have been running so much when she wasn't feeling well, "I'll take her to the hospital wing..." Brad walked up to him trying to take the unconscious Sakura from him, "Yeah right like I'm letting you touch her again..." Syaoran looked at him angrily. When it hit him the sent from this morning it was him Brad. 

"It was you!" Brad looked at him oddly, "It was me what?" Syaoran sent him his best death glare. "You were following me and Sakura this morning in the forest…" Brad looked surprised, "What? How.I mean...I was not" he couldn't take the look Syaoran was sending him, "Like hell I know it was you..." 

"You have no proof..."

"I don't need proof...follow us again and I swear you'll live to regret it..." Syaoran walked away hearing Brad complaining behind him he walked up the painting of Clow who looked at Sakura worriedly. "Is she alright?" he watched Syaoran nod "Yeah just needs some rest..." Clow's painting swung forward without Syaoran even saying the password.

With only eight people living in the dorm it wasn't hard for Clow to remember who was allowed in and who wasn't. 

Brad had just walked around the corner to see Syaoran walk through a painting walking up to the now closed portrait. Clow looked down to see who was standing before him to see Brad who was panting. "Can I help you?" Clow asked making Brad start, "Yeah you can let me in..." 

"I am afraid that you are not allowed into this dorm" Brad's eyes went wide it was a dormitory! He didn't even want to think about what Syaoran might do to his poor Sakura... 

Syaoran lay Sakura onto her bed pulling the covers over her small form he had told Dobby to get some cold water and a cloth since she was starting to have a fever, Cherry was sitting on the bed looking at her 'mother' who was lying motionless. Dobby soon returned with the washcloth and a bowl of cold water. 

Syaoran placed the cloth on her forehead when Tomoyo's head poked in, "Oh my is she ok?" Tomoyo walked up to them looking worried, "She'll be fine...oh Tomoyo I need you to watch Cherry tonight if you don't mind..." 

"Of course I'll watch her...wait you aren't going to leave Sakura like this are you?" she asked surprised that he would be so uncaring, "No I need to take Sakura out she hasn't run in a long while. She also hasn't eaten either. Which is why she fainted..." Tomoyo nodded not quite understanding but she felt she could ask later what he meant by 'eaten' she smiled before turning to leave, "I'll tell the others she's in here they think he hurt her..." Syaoran nodded he watched her leave.

Darkness fell quickly over the castle as Syaoran looked down at the still sleeping Sakura he didn't want to wake her up but if she didn't eat soon she might never be able to wake up again...that thought scared him the thought of losing his precious cherry blossom.

Leaning over her he gently shook her shoulders, she groaned trying to turn over. "Come on Sakura wake up..." 

Sakura opened one eye looking at the person who was bothering her seeing Syaoran she sat up opening the second eye in the process before looking out the window, "Mou Syaoran-kun it's still  dark out..." she whined, "That would be the point come on Sakura it's full moon tonight..." she smiled a little "But Cherry..." 

"No buts Sakura, Tomoyo is waiting for me to get you up so she can watch Cherry for us, you have to eat something" she looked down. "To tired..." at this he smiled, "We're going even if I have to carry you there myself..." she could hear the laughter in his voce. 

"Than you'll have to do just that..." she yelped as he picked her up carrying her out the door and down into the common-room where Tomoyo was sitting she had been sketching something. Tomoyo looked up and giggled seeing Syaoran carry Sakura down the stairs towards her, "The rooms all yours madam..." Syaoran bowed awkwardly still holding Sakura to him. 

Tomoyo giggled and nodded, "I'll take good care of Cherry don't you worry" she got up closing her sketchbook heading towards the stairs walking into Sakura's room.

"You know you can put me down now..." Syaoran looked down at her before smiling "But you were the one that wanted to be carried my dear..." she let out a sigh before allowing him to continue to the portrait hole...

Brad was walking down the halls aimlessly _'Why did I let Li take her what if he hurt her? Or worse?'_ his mind kept asking the same questions over and over again when he heard someone giggle, he looked up to see someone walking down the stairs he hid into the shadows hearing the person talk again.

"Syaoran?" Sakura looked around the torches had been extinguished thanks to the cold wind that had blown from one of the window which had been broken early. Making the hall quite dark with nothing but the moonlight. 

Sakura had gotten Syaoran to put her down and then had run ahead of him. Now she didn't know where he had gone she was standing on a landing alone...or so she thought. "Syaoran-kun where are yo-HOEEE!" 

Brad watched as a figure jumped down right in front of her he couldn't see who the person was Sakura stepped back when he hear the person speak.

Sakura watched a figure land in front of her straitening up she couldn't see the person's face "Boo..." she heard a familiar voice, she smiled and let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. 

"Syaoran don't scare me like that..." he smiled "Gomen I didn't mean to scare you...you called?" she smiled "I did.I didn't know where you went...I thought you left..." he could hear the sadness in her voice "Sakura I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon ok?" he heard her sniff, "But what about summer you'll have to go back to Hong Kong..." 

Syaoran looked down at her she had a point though he hated to admit it. "No Sakura I'm trying to talk the Elders into letting me stay in Japan..." she looked up at him, "Besides if you hadn't come to Hogwarts I was going to sort of miss the plane to China and hitch one to Japan..." she laughed hearing this. 

"Syaoran you weren't really going to do that were you?" he smiled, "I would swim if it meant I could see you again..." he sounded serious as he said this, making her smile, "I know you would my brave Little Wolf " he smiled hearing that. 

"Anything for my beautiful Cherry Blossom" she giggled, "Come the night is growing short...ah so much to do so little time..." she couldn't help but laugh seeing him act like this, taking the arm he offered they began to walk down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall not knowing someone was once again following them in the shadows.

Brad's temper was flaring_ 'How could she pick him over me? He must have done something...' _Brad thought as he trailed behind them he watched as they talked as if they were walking around the school during the day when.

"Well what do we have here?" Sakura and Syaoran stopped looking into the eyes of Filch the caretaker, "We...we were just going out..."

"Oh it's you two...well carry on...but keep it down before I take you down to my office..." Filch glared at both of them he didn't like letting them wander in the halls but every teacher had strict orders from the Headmaster that they were the only students aloud to be wandering the halls at night. 

Brad couldn't believe it Filch was just going to let them go just like that! This was too much really too much...

Sakura and Syaoran both did something of an awkward bow and continued to the front doors, Filch slumped away mutter to himself about 'special privileges...' 

Syaoran opened one of the great oak doors while Sakura took out the Float Card, whispering something to it.

Syaoran stepped onto the snow before offering Sakura his hand to help her up. Sakura took the offer gratefully they walked towards the forest. 

Brad followed from a distance the cold mid December wind blowing through his hair. He shivered wondering how they could stand being out here when it was so cold. Especially wearing nothing but a t-shirt and pants. He pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands trying to keep them warm. 

Sakura smiled before a dizzy feeling over came her as she stumbled, Syaoran caught her, "You ok?" he watched her nod "I'm fine..."

"Come on it won't take long" he helped her as they continued to walk the trees looming over them as they entered.

Brad watched them walk in but this wasn't the way to the clearing they were in this morning, when he heard Sakura's scream. _'Oh no he's hurting her!' _he began to run with quite a lot of difficulty through the near waist deep snow.

"Syaoran!" she gasped "Why does it hurt so much?" he looked at her sadly "You haven't changed in a while and you're hungry" he wished there was a way to ease her pain but knew there was nothing she was just going to have to be strong and waited until it passed.

Brad ran into the trees looking around his eyes fell on a pile of clothing that lay on the ground "Oh no" he looked around not seeing any sign of either of them. He heard howling coming from near by panicking he ran out of the forest. Not knowing what was hunting in the trees but he did not look back as he headed to the castle.

The pain gone Sakura felt free as she ran, Syaoran beside her she stopped and cringed as a swift pang of hunger coursed through her, _'I didn't notice how hungry I really was...' _Syaoran looked at her, _'Come there's a clearing we should be able to find something...' _nodding she followed.

Sun glistened on the white snow most of the castle was slowly beginning to wake up getting ready to start of the Sunday most were trying to sleep for just a little longer while others were already trying to finish homework.

Sakura was asleep her eyes tightly shut against the intruding light she could tell it was quite late but she didn't care her body was still trying to digest all she had eaten the night before. 

She curled up burring her nose under her arm trying to sleep just a little longer when she felt something cold all over her body. She yelped, jumping and looked around to see snow covering her she shook it off. Glaring at the branch at was just above her only to hear someone chuckle in the back of her mind.

_'I'm glade you find it funny'_ she snapped looking at Syaoran who had just walked up _'Well you should have woke up earlier...' _she sent him her best death glare before looking at what he was carrying,_ 'More food?' _she didn't know if she could eat another bite,_ 'Not for you...I barely ate last night unlike someone I know...' _she could hear him smile though she couldn't see it. _'Meany...' _they sat back down to eat.

Tomoyo had gotten up awhile ago but she stayed with Cherry who was playing with a ball she watched Cherry roll the ball to

her as she rolled it back Cherry was giggling like mad. 

Sakura and Syaoran walked in seeing Tomoyo playing "Ohayo have fun last night?" she asked both of them who blushed "Yeah it was amazing..." Sakura smiled at Syaoran causing Tomoyo to look at them oddly, "So how was she?" Sakura looked at her best friend who smiled, "She didn't even wake up once." 

"I whish she would do that when we're here..." Sakura sighed picking up Cherry who giggled playing with Sakura's hair. "Tomoyo why don't you go down to breakfast?" Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah I'm starving you guys coming" Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads making Tomoyo nod "All right see you in a bit" she called as she walked out of the room into the common-room.

Sakura smiled seeing Cherry's bright eyes light up. They walked into the common-room to see that the only one still there was Harry who looked up and smiled, "Morning" 

"Morning"

"And how is Cherry this morning?" he asked getting up he looking down at the small child who giggled seeing him. 

The afternoon flew by as everyone worked on homework, McGonagall hade come by

earlier that week asking if anyone was leaving during the Christmas holiday. No one from that dorm seemed to be leaving. 

Walking down to dinner they saw Filch eyeing them. After everyone had, had their fill including Cherry who Sakura had brought down she was beginning to eat solid foods. 

Dumbledore began to rise, silence filled the Hall not even Cherry made a sound. "Now I believe I made an announcement at the start of term concerning a Christmas Ball...like last year the Ball will be open to fourth years and above if you wish to invite a younger student you may the Ball will be on the twenty-fifth of December and will begin at eight until midnight..." with that said he sat down and a roar to talking began. 

Brad looked at Sakura he would ask her before Li got a chance to even think about inviting her...

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Harry Ron and Hermione were walking down the hall heading back towards the dormitory. 

Brad watched Sakura and Tomoyo were talking they seemed to be having a rather good time. He walked back to his dormitory he would ask her tomorrow.

"Oh Sakura-chan I'll make you the nicest dress for the Ball" Sakura sweat dropped, "Oh Tomoyo-chan you know you don't have to..." 

"I know but I want to...I'll make you one too Hermione...and of course Meiling.." Hermione smiled, "You make dresses?" she watched as Tomoyo nodded... "I used to always make Sakura clothes..." Sakura nodded, "But Tomoyo you don't have to make us dresses for the ball. Really..."

"I do Sakura and it'll make Syaoran drool too..." Tomoyo giggled thinking of all the possibilities. "Hoee..."     

 The rest of the day  had passed by quite quickly everyone was still trying to finish all their work Cherry was asleep as Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo Meiling, Eriol, Harry Ron and Hermione sat in the common-room working on different essays and charts.

Soon everyone began to head off to bed morning would come to soon once again and another week of classes would begin.

Sakura looked down at Cherry who was still sleeping curled up to a teddy bear Syaoran had gotten her during the last Hogsmeade visit. A few days after that Eriol had walked in through the portrait hole with bright bubble-gum pink hair grumbling about how he was going to kill Syaoran as soon as he got his hands on him. 

Even Tomoyo had, had to stifle a laugh seeing him they watched as he walked up to his bedroom he had only come out for classes and to eat until it finally faded back into its original dark blue-black colour. He of course had gotten back at Syaoran unfortunately of course being Wolf Syaoran could change back whatever it was that had been altered which made Eriol's life quite hard. Mind Syaoran did have to wait until he reached the common-room or his own room to change it back but a few hours of humiliation was much better than the entire week.

Sakura giggled remembering when Eriol and Syaoran had, had quite a large row in the common-room until a truce was agreed to.     

"And what is so funny?" she heard Syaoran's voice behind her "Just remembering something..." she admitted when she felt his arms wrap around her small waist. She sighed resting her head on his chest. 

"Sakura?" she looked up at him, "You want to go to the Ball with me?" she smiled "Sure... I would love to go with you" he smiled, "Good." he kissed her lightly Sakura snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss she opened her mouth allowing him entry. They soon broke apart to breath.

Sakura smiled she always felt weak after kissing him she hoped she would always feel that way when she kissed him. "Good night Cherry Blossom" 

"Good night my Little Wolf" he smiled before letting her go she walked to the door before entering her own room. Syaoran was going to watch Cherry for the night they switched every few days. 

Sakura pulled back the covers getting underneath them since as it was quite cold soon falling asleep.

Crying echoed trough the small rooms waking the two people that dwelled in them. Syaoran sat up walking over to the crib in the corner picking up the crying child. Sakura walked into the room eyes still half closed she sat on the bed trying to calm down the screaming child.

The cries soon turning into silence Syaoran sighed looking over to Sakura who had lain back on his bed she giggled pulling the sheets closer to her cold body Syaoran smiled seeing her "Comfy?" he didn't get a reply noticing she had fallen asleep. _'Great now what?' he looked at her sleeping form._

He leaned over trying to pick her up so he could bring her back to her room when he felt her hands grasp onto his shirt not letting him go, he heard her mumble something about being cold and sighed, 'How am I going to get out of this?' he tried at uncurl her fingers but she would not let him go. 

"Sakura please let go..." he new she would not wake and a part of him was praying she wouldn't. "Stay please..." he heard her small voice sighing he moved so he could lay down why did it have to be so cold? He wondered pulling some of the covers over himself. 

Syaoran blushed feeling her snuggled up to him holding him tightly. Out in the woods in fur was completely different from being in their skin on a bed in _his room...he finally relaxed wrapping his arms around her waist soon falling asleep._

Sakura pulled herself closer to the warm thing beneath her; she buried her head in her pillow. It was quite hard mind it was rather comfortable all the same. When she realized _'Since when do pillows have a heart beat?'_

_'Since you started using me as you're pillow...'_ her head shot up and looked around she was in Syaoran's room and was indeed using his chest as a pillow "How?"

"Well Cherry started crying last and you fell asleep on my bed I was going to take you back to your room but you started clinging onto me...I couldn't wake you up and...But you know Cherry didn't cry again after that..." Sakura smiled "We better get up...class is going to start soon..." Sakura nodded and got up stretching slightly. She walked over to Cherry who was still asleep. She smiled before walking into her room to shower and change.

A nock on the door interrupted Sakura's thoughts she went to open the door to find Winky. "Morning miss..." came her voice she was much more cheerful now having to take care of Cherry. "I'll be back after class..." Winky nodded. Sakura walked over to the door between her and Syaoran's room she knocked lightly hearing his answer she opened the door. 

Syaoran had been packing all his books into his school bag when he heard Sakura knock he knew a house elf had come to watch Cherry. 

Sakura stepped in she walked to Cherry's crib Winky behind her. "Morning Winky" Winky looked up "Morning sir" Sakura smiled before looking at her watch. "Come before were late..." Syaoran nodded and they walked to the door, "See you after class..." they both said as they went through the door towards the common-room.

Sakura sat in McGonagall's class listening to her lecture on switching spells. Not able to actually register anything she had been saying. She looked at her watch praying that this class would be over soon unfortunately there was still almost half an hour left. 

Syaoran walked down the hall Sakura Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione with him it was break they were heading down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

Professor Tsukishiro was sitting at his desk reading and marking essays while Professor Akizuki taught the lesson. 

This was one of Sakura's favorite classes considering who the teachers were. Along with the fact she was really good at it. When the bell rang signaling lunch everyone began to pack up "Sakura, Li stay after class..." Came Professor Tsukishiro's calm voice making both cardcaptors halt. Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione look at them, "Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling as well..." Professor Akizuki added smiling at them.

Harry Ron and Hermione watched as they all walked towards the table. "You can wait outside the classroom it will only take a minute..." Professor Akizuki nodded towards them and they exited slowly closing the door behind them leaving it open just a crack listening.

"Sakura-chan the other me wants to speak with you..." Sakura looked surprised. "Kero you can come out..." he added as wings surrounded him "Mistress I have been feeling something have you felt it also?" Yue looked at his Mistress and her friends "Have you been having any odd dreams lately?" Ruby Moon asked watching her closely.

"Yeah I have had some odd dreams why?" 

"Who is in them?" Yue added trying to find out if what he was feeling was accurate. "Some woman in white that's all and she wants me and my Cards for her 'Master'" Sakura tried to remember everything but it was rather hazy.

"She wants your Cards?!" Yue actually hade a look of surprise on his face before it vanished into his normal emotionless expression. "Hai Then she hits me with this white light and it hurts even after I wake up..." she looked down shivering remembering the pain. 

"Yue do you know what's causing this?" Tomoyo asked wanting to know how to stop the thing that was hurting her friend. "I'm not sure I know it can't be good Mistress you must be prepared for anything always carry the Cards and your wand, along with you Li..." Syaoran nodded he always kept his pendent along with a few Ofudas on him at all times. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe what they were seeing their teachers had just turned into odd creatures one with angelic wings and long flowing white robes and rather long silver-white hair. While the other, had large butterfly wings and pink hair. 

_'Mistress? What is going on? Hey wait that one with the angel wings looks like that guy from History? Clow Reed's creation but Sakura? And what Cards?' _Hermione looked thought she had done a lot of research on the Li Clan and found that Li was a decedent of this Clow Reed but what about Sakura? She hadn't read anything about her or anything about Cards either. 

"Mistress be careful" she looked at Kero and smiled, "And gaki you let anything happen to her I'm holding you responsible" Syaoran just glared at the flying stuffed toy. "I'll remember that cottonball..." Kero folded his arms and they went into a glaring contest, "Just like old times ne Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo smiled having her trusty camera. 

Sakura nodded sweat dropping before she smiled, "Kero stop being so mean to poor Syaoran-kun..." Kero looked at her before looking down mumbling something angrily. "Come your friends are probably wondering what is taking so long please take care Mistress..." Yue changed back into Yukito as Nakuru did the same. 

They all stood in the silence for a moment before Kero flew into Sakura's bag "Sakura you have all your Cards right?" she looked at Eriol and nodded, "Your sure none are missing?" Sakura pulled out her Cards and looked through them and nodded, "Yeah there all here.." 

"Good" they began to walk towards the classroom door the two teachers smiled staying behind in the class to finish work. 

Harry Ron and Hermione watched as they came towards the door and moved to the other side of the hall they began talking as if that's what they had been doing the entire time. 

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out first Sakura seemed to be thinking about something Syaoran was next Eriol was speaking to him Meiling as in thought looking up at her cousin and Sakura from time to time. She cared deeply for both and didn't want to see either of them hurt.

"What did Professor Tsukishiro want?" Harry asked looking at them all. "He wanted to ask us about some work we had handed in..." Eriol spoke as if that had been the actual cause Sakura remembered he was almost as good as Takashi when it came to lying.

"Oh…well come on let's go get lunch..." they all walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall no one was talking. The rest of the day went rather quickly and soon they were in the library working. 

Sakura was looking down a rather dusty aisle "Card Mistress..." Sakura looked around eyes wide, "Yes?" her voice was quite shaky "Kero is that you?" she knew it couldn't be Kero the voice belonged to a female.

"Don't be afraid Card Mistress..." Sakura grabbed her key reassuringly though she didn't need it to summon the Cards anymore she still always kept it with her just in case... 

Sakura turned around a gasp escaping her throat "You? How?" Sakura looked into the face that haunted her dreams there she stood in her flowing white robes her pale skin was a deadly contrast to the gloom that surrounded them. She stepped forward, "Give me the Cards..." Sakura just shook her head, "No please leave me alone..." 

"My Master wishes to meet you and to have those Cards!" Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a bright light form in the girls hand "Must you always chose the hard way?" she asked as the light grew. "No please..." Sakura's words were mere whispers. "My Master will obtain those Cards..." The light now the size of Sakura's head the girl threw it aiming for Sakura's chest. 

"Lightning!" a large bolt of lightning appeared hitting the ball of light causing it to vanish Sakura looked up at Syaoran who as standing behind her his sword in hand. He had been working when he felt Sakura's aura it was scared for some reason, he had left to see what the problem was when he had hear them talk. Seeing the light he had called his sword and pulled out one of his ofuda. 

"You win this time Card Mistress...I'll be back..." Syaoran was about to pull a second ofuda from his pocket when she disappeared. 

"Sakura are you ok?" she looked up at him "Syaoran arigato" he smiled feeling her run to him throwing herself into him tears running free. The force had knocked him to the ground his sword lay forgotten on the floor as he tried to calm her his back against a bookshelf her sitting in his lap head on his chest.

Sakura's tears soon stopped, "You feeling better?" she nodded as he helped her up he grabbed his sword and it turned back into his pendent. They were walking down the when someone bumped into Syaoran. 

"Oh I'm sorry..." when she realized who she bumped into and blushed her ice blue eyes sparkling until she noticed Sakura. "Syaoran I-" 

"Li" he cut in "Sorry Li I didn't mean to bump into you I wasn't paying attention oh by the way my name is Christina Tressine but you can call me Kris" she smiled moving closer to him as if oblivious to the fact Sakura was there. "It's ok.." he stepped back away from her towards Sakura who smiled. 

"No let me make it up to you…hey you know the Christmas Ball? How about I go with you?" she smiled this was the perfect opportunity and she wasn't about to let it pass her by even if Sakura was there...it just made it better if he said yes with her standing right beside him.

"Sorry I can't I'm going with someone..." her smile faded, "Oh sorry to hear that...well can I ask who?" he nodded, "Yeah Sakura..." she frowned hearing this _'I don't believe it I was to late!' _Kris thought angrily "Well I must go...see you Li..." she walked away not even casting a glance at Sakura, _'How can pick her over me? How? I'm so much prettier than her! Oh this is so not fair!' _she stalked out of the library towards the Gryffindor Tower.

_'It's bad enough that he was move to a different dormitory but this? This is too much!' _she wanted to cry._ 'How can he not see he's better off with me than that Kinomoto girl? Oh it's not fair! Not fair! Not fair!' _  

Sakura smiled hearing his answer they walked back towards the group. Sakura began to pack. "I'm going to go up to the dormitory to watch Cherry I'll see you all later..." they nodded and watched as she left the library. 

Sakura walked down the hall she was deep in thought not really paying attention to where she was going.

Brad had his head down he was thinking how was he going to find Sakura on her own when Li was always around now more than ever. When something hard collided with him he stumbled back while the person fell to the ground with a soft thump. 

Sakura looked up to see who she had run into she quickly got up seeing Brad. She was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Yes?" she was glade they weren't in a deserted classroom but a hallway where people were walking around. "Sakura?" she looked at him wishing he would let her go. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he smiled, _'There is no way Li could have asked her yet...'_

"Sorry I'm already going with Syaoran..." his face fell, "What?" his eyes were hard and cold. "I'm going with Syaoran..." her voice was more confident if he tried anything she would be ready. "Your mine why do you always what to do things the hard way?" those words hit her like a ton of bricks, _'Must you always chose the hard way?'_ she shivered thinking about it. "You said you loved me then why are you going with Li?" 

"I never said I loved you! You just assumed that I did I love Syaoran..." he looked at her, "He doesn't love you like I do can't you see after you passed out he took you to some unused dormitory and did who knows what to you..." Sakura's eyes were wide hearing this before she laughed "Syaoran me and a bunch of my friends were moved to another dormitory...that's where he took me..."

"If he cared about you he should have took you to the hospital wing!" she thought for a moment she doubted the nurse would have done anything but put her in a bed and let her sleep...which is what she did in her dorm..."Syaoran wouldn't hurt me he loves me..." Brad didn't know what to say to that.

"He can't love you..." he was looking down "Not the way I do..." Sakura actually felt sorry for him what would she have done if Syaoran didn't love her back, it would have been horrible. "Can you at least save me a dance?" he looked up hopefully. "I don't know...I'll think about it..." she didn't want to say 'no' but she didn't want say 'yes' either. 

Brad smiled, "I still love you remember that...when Li's gone I'll still be here..." he walked away Sakura looked at him before turning to walk back to her dormitory. 

Cherry smiled seeing her "Mommy!" Sakura looked at her eyes wide "Cherry baby say that again..."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Sakura smiled, "Yes Cherry Mommy" she picked her up placing her on the floor rolling a ball towards her, she giggled "Cherry can you say 'ball'?" Cherry looked at her confused "B-ba-ball" Sakura smiled "Good girl now roll the ball to mommy" 

Syaoran walked in to find Cherry in her crib. Sakura was lying in her bed trying to sleep. "Hey Cherry baby how are you?" he looked at her smiling face and smiled. He had never smiled so much in his life.

Sakura walked up to him "You know Syaoran Cherry didn't cry once last night when we were in the same room..." Syaoran looked at her, "What?" a blush appearing seeing where she was going with this. "Well I think Cherry likes it when both her parents are in the same room when she sleeps..." Syaoran's blush was ten times worse now, "Parents?"

"She called me mommy..." Sakura looked down at the now sleeping girl, "She spoke?" he watched her nod "And I missed it?" he tried to mimic Tomoyo making her giggle, "Syaoran stop..." he smiled this was the smile he only gave to her and it just made her melt. "So you want to test my theory?" 

"Anything you say Cherry Blossom" she smiled hugging him, "It'll work..."

"And if it doesn't I still wouldn't complain..."

"But think if it didn't work you wouldn't have to go so far to stop her crying..." she had a good point... "Well try it..." she smiled hearing this and kissed him lightly. Syaoran walked into his room to change before returning to see Sakura sitting by Cherry's crib changed into her pajamas she had the girl in her arms. 

Syaoran walked up to them he smiled seeing Cherry was asleep, Sakura stood up she watched as he kissed her forehead lightly before she placed her in the crib also kissing her forehead.

They walked over to her bed before climbing in Sakura nestled herself into Syaoran's arms before falling asleep. 

Authors Note: All right I'm stopping there please review I'm really tired now...I go sleepy....

Ja ne


	14. The Christmas Ball Part One

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 14 The Christmas Ball Part 1

Authors Note: Hi everyone thank you all that reviewed for the last chapter! I loved them I hope you like this one...   

A figure sat on a large arm chair staring into the crackling fire which was the room's only source of light and heat. "Master" A small voice squeaked. 

"Wormtail you are trying my patience..." 

Another squeak was heard and a small man stepped closer to the hearth still keeping his distance from the chair. 

"My Lord..."

 "What of the book of Clow?" Wormtail backed away. "Still no traces sir..." At this the man stood up from his chair. "What? You've been searching for months. How can you not have found it!?" the room was filled with tension as Wormtail backed away. "My Lord please it is a very difficult thing to find considering... " 

"Considering?" 

"Considering the only person that can find the book is the one destined to control the powers within it..." anger surged as Voldemort's red eyes pierced through him, "The one destined to control the powers..." Voldemort straitened a thought ringing through him, "Harry Potter as always! I will obtain that book!" he sat back into the chair and returned to staring at the glowing fire. 

Morning came way to soon for either's liking Sakura was rather comfortable in Syaoran's arms and didn't fell much like moving. This had been the first time in weeks either of them had gotten a full night's sleep. 

Cherry had not woken up once that night making Sakura smile maybe she had been right after all. Sakura smiled burring her head into Syaoran's chest trying to block out the sun for just a few more minutes.

Syaoran had his arms wrapped around her protectively. He wished it was the weekend so he could just lie there for the rest of the morning, unfortunately that was still three days away. Sighing he shifted lightly making Sakura have to move a bit, "My god it's alive..." he teased poking her side lightly. "And it's not going to get up..." she mumbled into his chest he shook his head.

He smiled evilly he moved his hands to her sides before tickling her, she shrieked jumping slightly just enough for him to get out from under her. He pinned her to the bed continuing his attack. 

"Syaoran stop please I can't breath!" she got out between fits of laughter, he smiled evilly at her

"Syaoran!" he stopped and looked down at her rather red face she was breathing heavily. "Mou why did you have to go and do that?" she asked poking him in the ribs he smiled neither of them noticed what a compromising position they were in until.

"Saku-What are you doing?" both looked up to see Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione standing around the door. Both blushed Syaoran got up helping Sakura, "Uh we...Why are you here?" 

"Well you see we heard Sakura scream and sorry if we uh walked in on anything..." Tomoyo looked down all of them were still in their night clothes. 

"Why did you scream?" Ron asked looking from Sakura to Syaoran, "Well Sakura wouldn't wake up so I started tickling her...then you all uh walked in..." the colour of his face rivaled a tomato. 

"Come on before we all miss breakfast..." Hermione sighed and walked away the rest soon following. Sakura and Syaoran sighed before looking at each other. Syaoran left to his room to change Sakura walked over to the crib and smiled seeing Cherry's bright emerald eyes looking back at her. 

"Morning Cherry..." she heard her giggle before walking off to change she waited until their was a knock on the door, "Come in..." she said while coming her hair she watched as a house elf walked in "Morning Chichi..."

"Morning miss" Sakura walked over to the door, "See you at lunch Chi..." the house elf nodded and Sakura left everyone was sitting in the common-room waiting, she walked up to them and they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The rest of the week passed rather quickly it was finally the last day of classes for the winter break of course every teacher had loaded them with homework but that didn't seem to damper the spirit that filled the halls that day. 

In light of the occasion Fred and George had set off some dungbombs which had been bewitched to turn Christmas colours wonderful to see but the smell was still as foul as always. 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting in Charms talking since as Professor Flitwick had allowed them to use this class for anything. He hadn't been able to keep the classes attention for more than five minutes.

Professor McGonagall and Snape had as usual kept the class working until the bell rung. This was the last class and some people were starting off their Holiday homework while most everyone else talked someone had pulled out a chess board and had challenged anyone in the class to a game. Ron having nothing better to do accepted and they were now battling it out on the chess board until.

"Checkmate..." Ron smiled at the horrified look on his opponent's face when the bell rang everyone began to pack up their things, Ron shook hands with the boy he had found out was Jessie Chan from the Hufflepuff house. 

Meiling had been watching the two couldn't help but notice how cute Jessie was his short black hair was spiked and his silver-green eyes. She caught her self blushing and smothered it. Tomoyo had of course noticed and smiled.

Dinner had been a rather noisy event everyone was talking about either how much homework they had or who was going to the Ball with who.

"I finished your dress Sakura!! You are going to love it and Syaoran will to..." Sakura blushed hearing this "And Meiling I'm

almost finished with yours too" Meiling smiled sweat dropping slightly. Eriol shook his head Tomoyo would never change.

Dinner had passed and Hermione had found out just how crazy Tomoyo could be but she was still a great friend Tomoyo had told her she had an amazing idea for her dress and that she was going to look amazing, they were sitting in the common-room when Hermione remembered something she had been researching in the library and excused herself.

Hermione was thinking about what she had seen the classroom the other day. _'They called Professor Tsukishiro Yue...I know I heard that name somewhere before...Wait! Clow's creation's name was Yue...but than...why would he call Sakura his mistress?' _her mind reeled over and over asking questions she didn't have answers to…yet. 

She made it to the library and began looking she looked in every book they had of Eastern Magic. "Here we go...I don't believe it Sakura?"

_Clow Reed's creations Ceroberos and Yue where made to guard the Clow Book. Ceroberos 'The Guardian Beast Of The Seal' and Yue 'The Judge' The reason they have these nicknames is not yet known. The Clow Book held captive the power Clow had created. After his death the book was lost no one to this date had seen or heard of it or of the things it holds between its covers. _

_His two creations would most likely become controlled by whoever next opened the book the certainties on this are hazy but are probable. In one of Clow's own books he had written that only his daughter would be able to open the Clow book and control what lay in side it. There are no reports of Clow ever having a daughter which leads experts to believe it will be one of his descendants. Which and when are uncertain.            _

Hermione turned the page expecting to find more but nothing she continued looking until Madam Price came and shooed her out.

She was walking back to the dormitory when she turned the corner. She found people crowded around a painting. When she walked closer it was Clow's painting. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling along with Sakura's floating toy, Kero were standing there. She hid behind a suit of armor to listen.

"Clow-san did you ever have someone after the Clow Cards?" Sakura asked looking up at him. "Many people wanted them why do you ask?" 

"Well did one of them have white robes and served under some Master?" Sakura asked hopefully, "Yes...his name was Kaikishoku Toritsio...he had three Cards...well they weren't actually cards. They were people but to control them better he contained them in Cards-"

"How come I can't remember this?" Eriol spoke up he had been deep in thought, "I know I don't have all of your memories yet Clow but I don't remember anything on it..." 

Hermione looked at him oddly _'Why would Eriol have Clow's memory?' _she listened quietly.

"You will remember soon I had many memories and for you to have them all at once would be overwhelming" Eriol nodded it was already had enough to sort which memories where his own and which were Clow's but he was managing.

"Being a reincarnation of someone so powerful must be difficult ne Eriol-kun?" Sakura looked at him he smiled and nodded, "Hai it is difficult sometimes..."  

_'Reincarnation!?__ Eriol? I don't believe this!' _Hermione had nearly fallen over _'How?' _she listened closer

"Sakura you have to be careful. If Toritsio has some how come back you must not let them get the Cards or the Book..."

_'Book?__ The Clow Book? Sakura? No way...' _Hermione was trying to put the pieces together.

"Ceroberos and Yue will help you with this. I would help more but as you see I can't really do that much..." Clow seemed to sound a little disappointed but he still managed to smile. "Clow you have helped more than enough...and I wont let anything happen to my new Mistress or the Cards..." Kero curled his small paws into fists his eyes flashing dangerously. 

"Arigato Kero-chan" Sakura looked at him he smiled rubbing the back of his head. "You _are_ my Mistress after all..."

"And You can count on us...ne my cute little descendant?..." Eriol clapped Syaoran on the back. "Eriol! Don't call me that!" Syaoran glared at Eriol who smiled. 

_'I get it now...' _Hermione cried in her mind. _'Li's a descendant of Clow Reed and if Eriol's Clow reincarnation then Li would be his descendant and that's why he calls him that...' _Hermione had never understood why Eriol called Li his 'cute little descendant' until now...

"Arigato Clow-san you've helped us a lot...thanks" the painting smiled looking down at the group when a sneeze was heard everyone looked behind them to see Hermione standing behind them. "How long were you standing there?" Tomoyo asked a little nervous.

"Long enough...you found the Book and didn't tell me! Where did you find it? And what are Clow Cards?" everyone shared a glance before sighing this was going to be a long explanation they just knew it. "Let's go inside this may take a while..." Kero sighed Clow's painting swung open, "Good luck..." they heard him call to them before closing.

"So Sakura found the Clow Book and released the Clow Cards, she and Li collected them again and Sakura became their Mistress...then she changed them all into Sakura Cards?" Hermione watched as everyone nodded.

They were the only ones in the common room Harry and Ron had already gone to sleep. The Sakura Book was sitting on the table in front of them along with the Cards "I should have known those weren't Tarot Cards..." Sakura sweat dropped hearing that. "But I have to admit it was a rather good lie..." Sakura blushed she had never really been good at lying. "But what about Professor Akizuki and Professor Tsukishiro?" 

Eriol began to explain that as well "Please don't tell anyone about this..." Sakura looked at her pleadingly, "I won't..." Sakura smiled and a few sighs were heard "Well let's get to sleep..." Eriol got up before walking to his room soon followed by the others. 

Sakura sat on her bed thinking how nice it had been to get a full night's sleep, Cherry was going to be staying in Syaoran's room. Sakura got up and walked over to the door. 

Syaoran was lying in bed looking at the ceiling he hadn't even heard her come in. He looked over when he felt something pull on the covers to see Sakura climbing into his bed. He smiled lightly as a small blush crept onto his cheeks, he could definitely get used to this. 

Sakura cuddled up to him resting her head on his chest she was enjoying this. She loved being able to sleep the whole night with out having to be woken up by Cherry's cry and being with Syaoran just made everything better. 

She sighed lightly as she felt Syaoran's arms wrap around her waist and couldn't help but smile. She soon fell asleep listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Sakura's eyes opened she looked around trying to see through the darkness, "Syaoran?" she watched as a stone pathway appeared under her feet leading into the darkness. 

She followed the path and found a cherry tree sitting in the middle of nowhere, blackness surrounding it. Sakura stood under the tree looking around. The path ended here a cold wind blew past her making her shiver. 

"Cherry Blossom..." Sakura turned around "Syaoran? Is that you?" she could hear someone chuckle. "Of course not darling..." a chill ran down her spine felling someone caress her arm she stiffened felling the persons breath on her neck. "Who?"

"Who am I?" she could hear laughter in his voice. "I am your new master..." she could tell he was smiling as he spoke. "I don't think so..." 

"Ah but you see sweet cherry blossom you don't have a choice..." his tone was a little harsher , "For you see you and those amazing cards of yours will be mine..." she shook her head. "No...you can't have them." he let out a small laugh. Sakura felt herself tremble it was so cold and bitter "You still don't have any choice in the matter." he placed his hands on her shoulder turning her to face him.

Sakura tried to see his face but it was to dark, all she could see were two cold silver eyes he was quite a bit taller than her. "Why?" she looked at him fear washing over her, "You'll be mine..." he placed a kiss on her lips before pulling back and walked away. "Totan you can have your fun now..." he called into the darkness, before being engulfed by it.

Sakura stood there eyes wide she felt another gust of wind whip past her blowing her hair. "Master says I can play..." Sakura looked behind her looking into the eyes that had haunted her dreams for months. "You..." 

"Yes me" she smiled as a ball of white light appeared in her hand Sakura back away, "Your little wolf can't save you this time...your all alone." her smile grew seeing the horrified look on Sakura's face as the ball grew larger until she threw it hitting Sakura sending her flying backwards. 

Syaoran sat in bed Sakura beside him she had been having a nightmare he had been trying to wake her up as she thrashed about. When her eyes flew open a scream of pain coming from her. 

"Sakura are you ok?" she looked up to see nothing, "Syaoran?" she squeaked "Sakura it's ok" she blinked and focused finally seeing him above her looking worried she moved a little and winced in pain. She felt as though every part of her was on fire. 

She smiled a little "I'm ok..." he looked at her doubtfully but smiled "What happened?" she sat up slowly wincing slightly. 

"It was really dark and there was this guy I don't know who it was and he said that I belong to him, that he was my master...and he would get me and the Cards, then that girl came...he called her...Totan I think...yeah and she hit me with the light Syaoran she said that you wouldn't be able to help me and that I was all alone..." tears formed in her eyes. 

Syaoran pulled her close "Sakura don't cry I'll always be there for you..." he stroked her hair lightly as she rested her head on his chest "But-" she looked up and was silenced by his finger "I'm not going anywhere. I won't go back to Hong Kong over the summer; I'm staying with you..." Sakura looked at him, "Syaoran I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." a few more tears fell. 

Syaoran wiped them away with his thumb, "You are much more important to me Sakura" he whispered "Syaoran-" he kissed her lightly silencing her, "Come on sleep, it's still early" she nodded as he moved over laying down she snuggled up to him sighing she closed her eyes. "I love you Syaoran" he smiled "I love you too Sakura" 

Sunlight came pouring into the clearing as metal clashed against metal, Sakura and Syaoran were panting they had been training for a few hours now. Finally they stopped to head back to the castle. 

The Ball was in three days and Tomoyo had been working on the robes nonstop for the past two weeks she was finally putting the finishing touches on Sakura's.

Sakura had taken a shower and was back in the common-room with Cherry in her arms. She and Syaoran had been spending almost every minute they had with Cherry.

Cherry herself had been having the best time of her short life "Daddy..." she giggled seeing Syaoran walk down the stairs and into the common-room he smiled, "Morning Cherry" he played with her hair it had grown longer now and was now down to her shoulders.

"Daddy play?" he nodded, "Daddy play come on" Sakura had smiled seeing this she followed Syaoran to the portrait hole and they walked through heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Most of the school was still asleep since as they didn't have to go to school for a few more weeks. Only one or two or the teachers were up as well. 

Professor Akizuki and Professor Tsukishiro were sitting up at the head table until Sakura and Syaoran walked in, they walked up to them. "Ohayo" Nakuru smiled seeing Cherry. "Ohayo" Sakura smiled even Cherry had tried saying it they had been teaching her new words in English and Japanese along with Chinese.

Yukito smiled down at the child "She's getting better at that..." Sakura nodded looking down at Cherry she had grown quite a bite since they had gotten her. 

Yukito and Nakuru headed back up to the head table so Sakura and Syaoran could eat. They were soon joined by Meiling who sat down and began to eat after saying her 'good mornings'

"Come on Jess this is your big chance ask her already!" a blonde haired brown eyed boy looked at his best friend pleadingly "I don't know what if she rejects me?" Jessie looked up. 

He and his friend were sitting at a table in the library it was now well past four. "Come on she's all alone if she does say no well then at least there will be no one there to laugh..." the blonde clapped his friend lightly on the back. "Ok...ok I'll do it..." Jessie got up walking towards the girl they had been talking about.

She sat there her ruby eyes skimming the book's contents her long black hair tied up in two ponytails. She could hear someone approaching but paid them no heed as she continued reading. 

"Uh hey is this seat taken?" the girl looked up her ruby eyes softening seeing who was talking along with a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. "N..no go right ahead..." she smiled and looked back to her book she could hear him sigh and sit in the chair beside her.

"Hey uh Meiling?" she looked at him "Yes?" she was fighting desperately to stop herself from blushing and failing miserably at it. "I was just wondering if you ah...whantedtogototheballwithme?" he had said it all in one breath very quickly. Meiling blinked, "Uh what did you say?" 

"Do...do you want to go to the ball with me?" he said again his face was so red it could have rivaled a tomato, Meiling's blush grew, "I..uh ok I'll go with you" she smiled he sighed lightly his cheeks were burning but soon calmed down before striking up a conversation with her.

Hermione was walking back towards Meiling with the book she had gone searching for, when she saw Meiling and some boy she knew she should leave them so she went to sit and an empty table.

Sakura was sitting in the common-room reading she was completely alone and was rather glad to get sometime to herself. Cherry was with Syaoran who was taking a walk while Meiling and Hermione worked in the library. 

Tomoyo was in her room most likely working on the dress robes for the ball. Harry and Ron had challenged Eriol to a snowball fight and were out on the grounds while Sakura just sat reading her book in the peace and quiet.

She sighed lightly she loved having them around just now was her alone time and she was enjoying it. Until she heard something it sounded almost like something scratching and pawing at a stone wall, an animal trying to get into something. 

She slowly got up holding her book tight. If it was some beast she could easily knock it out if she hit it hard enough.

She walked towards the portrait hole and pushed the painting open to feel something collide with her chest she was about to smack it off when she heard purring.

She looked down to see a small black cat she dropped the book closing the portrait she sat down with the shivering cat in her arms. "Midnight? How on earth did you get here?" she saw the cat look up at her.

She was much thinner than Sakura remembered and looked a little worse for wear but other than that looked alright. 

"Come Midy you must be starving." she walked down to the kitchens as best she could still having the cat in her arms she tickled the pear and opened the door "Miss is there anything we can help you with?" a house elf looked up at her seeing the cat. "Yes can I get some cat food or something?" the elf nodded and walked off. 

"Miss Sakura?" Sakura looked down to see Dobby she knelt down and placed Midnight down. The cat sat silently looking at all the elves rushing around already beginning to prepare things for the Ball. 

The same elf walked up to her and place a bowl down in front of Midnight who sniffed it and began to eat "Miss Sakura I didn't know you had a cat?" Dobby looked at the small animal who was devouring the food as if it hadn't eaten in months. 

"I left her at home but I guess she found her way here..." Sakura smiled petting Midnight's normally soft fur which was now coarse and rather filthy. Her white markings were now not visible "Miss Sakura do you need any help with Cherry?" Dobby asked looking hopeful, "No not today but I was wondering could you watch Cherry during the Ball...unless you're busy..." Dobby's face broke out into a large smile. 

"I'll watch her no problem at all Miss Sakura" Sakura smiled "Thank you so much Dobby you always help me"               

"No worries Miss Sakura" he watched Midnight jump into her lap "Well I better get back to my dorm I'll see you soon

Dobby" she smiled at him before leaving thanking the elf again for getting her some cat food.

Sakura was in the bathroom in front of a large sink giving Midnight a bath. She had, had to change the water twice already since it had turned black and Midnight was not enjoying this at all. She was trying to think of anyway to get out of that sink but Sakura was keeping a close eye on her.

"Oh Midnight! Come back here!" Sakura yelled as the cat jumped from her arms and onto the floor streaking out of the bathroom into the common-room Sakura chasing after her. She stopped dead seeing three pairs of eyes on her Syaoran was holding a dripping Midnight. Cherry was sitting on the armchair beside him looking at Sakura perplexed. 

Sakura smiled and blushed "Sakura? What are you doing and whose cat is this?" Syaoran asked looking down at the shivering feline in his arms who was soaking his shirt, "Well..." Sakura walked up to him and took the cat back and began walking to the bathroom Syaoran following behind her waiting to hear an expiation.

"Remember when I got that letter saying my cat ran away?" she watched him nod and continued, "Well here she is...I'm actually surprised that you can touch her..." 

"And why's that?" Syaoran looked at her he was now holding Cherry "Because she doesn't like many people especially males she doesn't even like my brother..." she saw Syaoran smile. "You know I think I'm going to like that cat-Midnight right?" she nodded as she placed the small shivering form back into the water to get the rest of the soap off. "Yeah she wouldn't let Eriol touch her when he came to visit..." 

"Did she bite him please tell me she bit him..." Syaoran smiled thinking about it. "No just hissed until he left" she said while picking Midnight up and placing a towel around her rubbing gently to get most of the water off "Syaoran can you warm up some of those towels please?" he nodded pulling out his wand. He had learned this spell for Cherry's baths mainly for winter to have nice warm towels as if they were fresh out of the dryer.

Sakura unwrapped Midnight and placed her into a nice warm towel before cocooning her in it she picked up the large bundle. All that could be seen was a furry face and a paw which she was licking madly. Sakura walked into her room placing the bundle on her bed as Syaoran placed Cherry into her crib.

"I love the outfit Sakura..." she felt his arms wrap around her waist when she realized she was in nothing but an under shirt and panties. She turned in his arms to face him "You really like?" he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, "No...I love..." she smiled getting lost in his burning amber eyes.

He brought his lips onto her's before she could think, her arms moved around his neck on instinct pulling him closer to her she could feel his hold on her tighten as he parted her lips entering, she tasted like honey to him. They soon broke away to breath before continuing their lip lock. It was only after they broke away again did they realize, they were laying on her bed him over her pressing her into the mattress. It was amazing he didn't remember moving to the bed. 

Syaoran placed his head onto her chest hearing her heart beat; Sakura was oddly comfortable he felt light as a feather to her. Syaoran pulled the covers over them-well as best he could before they fell asleep to the sound of Midnight licking her fur dry.

Brad lay in his dorm room looking up at the ceiling _'How could she pick him over me? I wonder if it's just because he's in the Li Clan...' _News about how Syaoran and Meiling were part of the famous Li Clan in China had spread like wild fire. Along with the fact that Syaoran would become the leader. It had been the main topic for a few weeks now and people had gone up to one of them to ask questions. 

_'This is so not fair! I deserve her not Li who knows what he did to her in the forest...what if that's why she's staying with him...because he..he-he' _he shook the thoughts out of his mind but a small voice kept bringing it up.

He could hear the soft snoring of one of his room-mates he hadn't gotten much sleep every time he closed his eyes he would see her smiling but soon realize she was smiling at Li and not him. He hated it hated him _'How could he take her from me she belongs to me!' _his mind yelled he closed his eyes tightly shaking his head. 

By the time he got to sleep it was well past one in the morning.

Syaoran woke blinking the light out of his eyes he looked down seeing Sakura nestled into his arms. Midnight was curled up beside them sleeping peacefully her paw draped over her nose. Sakura let out a soft moan before stretching. Her eyes opening slowly, "Ohayo..." she smiled seeing him "Ohayo" she got off him and walked over to Cherry who looked up at her. 

Syaoran smiled before walking into his room to shower and change. 

Sakura looked through her trunk and pulled out a sweater and jeans it was way to cold to wear a skirt. She walked into the bathroom and smiled she had made quite a mess yesterday washing Midnight now it was spotless. 

Syaoran had just walked out of his room when Sakura stepped out of hers carrying Cherry. She smiled at him as they walked out of the dorm heading for the Great Hall. 

"After let's go for a walk on the grounds..." Syaoran nodded watching Sakura feed Cherry. They soon made their way towards the Entrance Hall all three had cloaks on to stop the cold December wind. The sky was a steal gray and looked like it was going to snow...again...

Sakura called out The Float Cherry giggled as a snowflake fell landing on her nose. Sakura put her up holding her hands she walked atop the snow giggling like mad. Syaoran took her other hand and they began walking slowly across the grounds.

Sakura shivered she looked around they were alone or so she thought...

High above though Totan watched smiling with the child around she would be easy pray she smiled lightly before disappearing.

Sakura stopped looking ahead eyes wide Syaoran looked at her before turning to see what had scared her, "What do you want?" he spat seeing the girl who had been in the library attacking his Sakura. "I want what belongs to my Master..." she pointed to Sakura before she smiled. 

"Now Card Mistress why don't you come here?" Sakura stepped back her head falling she let go of Cherry's hand before looking up her eyes blank. She began walking towards her, Syaoran tried to stop her but she moved away continuing towards her. 

Syaoran's sword formed in his hands as he charged at her she smiled before he collided with an invisible wall sending him flying backwards he rubbed the back of his head which he had banged on the snow, "You see Card Mistress my Master may want you alive but I want you dead..." she smiled seeing the girl stop in front of her. 

Sakura blinked her eyes now back to normal she looked around see that she had walked right up to her worst nightmare she turned to run but a pair of ice cold hands grasped her throat lifting her off of her feet.

Syaoran saw this jumping up he charged at them only to meet the barrier once again "Sakura!" he pounded on it trying to break through. 

Cherry who had been lying on the snow began to cry hearing Syaoran's yells. 

Sakura could see Syaoran standing outside the bubble panting he soon began to try and slice through to no avail. She met his eyes feeling her lungs begin to burn to the lack of air a single tear slipped from her emerald eyes that were beginning to see spots. She was clawing at the hands that had their cold grasp on her neck. 

Her nails lengthening into claws, red lines and scratches began to show on the snow white skin as a few droplets of blood formed but still would not release her. She could hear Totan's laughter and Syaoran who was trying to save her and Cherry's crying _'I love you...both...' _she though before everything went black.

Syaoran watched as her arms which had been trying to pull the girls hands off fell limp and lifeless and Totan threw her away like a rag-doll she landed in a heap not moving he could tell she was not breathing.

Totan smiled before leaving, Syaoran watched as Cherry ran up to his love shaking her still form. "Mommy...mommy..up....please...up!" she called her small hands on Sakura's shoulder shaking her gently tears streaming down the small child's cheeks she buried her face in Sakura's still chest sobbing. She may have only been a small child not really knowing the seriousness of this but she could just feel it wasn't good when her mother wasn't moving.     

Syaoran watched this his mind trying to register the fact that she was gone, his only love gone. He would never see her smile again, her amazing eyes. It was now all in his memory he felt his knees gave in as he came crashing to the ground his eyes void. He felt numb, the icy wind passing over him as silent tears spilled onto the snow "No...NO SAKURA!"

Syaoran sat up sweat dripping off his brow Sakura beside him looking worried "Syaoran are you ok?" she asked hesitantly _'Dream it was all a dream...' _he sighed, "Yeah I'm fine" he pulled her to him embracing her tightly "Syaoran really what-" Cherry's cry interrupted her she pulled herself away to check on her still looking worriedly at Syaoran.

Cherry soon calmed down, Sakura placed her back into her crib before returning to Syaoran who was deep in thought, "What was you dream about?" she asked hoping he would tell her, "It was nothing Sakura don't worry come on back to sleep" she looked at him before he pulled her down she rested her head on his chest.

They both felt something jump onto the bed, Midnight who had jumped down when Syaoran had been dreaming had felt it was safe enough to return she nestled under one of Syaoran's arms and purred lightly. Before long Sakura and Midnight fell asleep Syaoran lay awake holding her close to him the dream replaying in his mind. 

He prayed it wasn't a prophetic dream and he would do everything he could to make sure it wouldn't come true.

Authors Note: Well there you have it this wasn't as long it would have been longer but I felt I should stop and save that besides it's like two in the morning and I'm tired...I typed the last like seven pages and my fingers hurt, well please do review and see you next chapter The Christmas Ball Part 2...

Ja ne                   


	15. The Christmas Ball Part Two

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 15 The Christmas Ball Part 2

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the late update I hope you aren't to mad (hides for the tomatoes being thrown...) Thanks for the reviews I loved them...uh one quick thing The Christmas ball will be held on December 24 not the 25 that was a typo sorry for the confusion...well on with the story...

Light filtered though the windows of Hogwarts castle waking some of the residents. The smell of food cooking was strong as the house elves worked tirelessly trying to finish preparing everything. The Christmas Ball would be held today and the school was oddly full of students. Not may had wanted to leave after hearing about the Ball.  

Tomoyo sat in her room, her bewitched sewing machine sitting in front of her she had gotten up extra early that morning and had begun finishing the robes. She was currently working on her own having finished with the others.

Sakura moved closer to the warmth beside her. Snuggling up to it a small sigh escaping from her lips hearing the rhythmic beat of her loves heart.

Syaoran's arms were wrapped protectively around his cherry blossom's slim waist he watched as she snuggled closer to him a small smile playing on his lips. He could smell the food cooking downstairs blocking that out he moved lightly getting a small 'Don't move...' from the form on top of him. 

"Come on get up" he poked her sides lightly she moaned burying her head deeper into his chest trying to block out the sun and ignore the constant poking. She looked up at him, "Yes?" she snapped her eyes flashing before softening seeing him. She just couldn't stay mad at him, "Morning" she sighed before kissing him lightly. He smiled into the kiss before deepening it pulling her as close as possible. 

They broke apart before beginning again. He ran his tongue across her lips lightly seeking entrance which she gave him, he began to explore the well known contours of her mouth as she let out a muffled sigh.

Tomoyo sat in her room looking over the dresses to see if any had some sort of imperfection, she smiled seeing none and went to call Sakura. She walked down the hall towards her friend's room. Knocking lightly when she didn't hear anything she knocked a little louder "Sakura!" she was about to turn the knob when she heard a faint 'Coming!' from inside. 

Sakura slid her hands along her loves chest when a knock interrupted her, ignoring it she continued when the someone knocked louder. Syaoran pulled away "I think someone wants you..." he could tell it was Tomoyo, "You know she'll come in here if you don't go..." she nodded sadly before realizing. 

"Syao-can how am I supposed to get up with you on top of me?" he smiled "Your not _supposed_ to..." she shook her head, he got off walking to his room as Sakura call out 'Coming' to her friend, he sighed before closing the door.

Sakura changed and opened the door, "Tomoyo! Ohayo" she smiled brightly, "Ohayo Sakura-chan I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked seeing she was breathless. "No, no. Do you need something Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura hid her blush "Come. You have to try on your dress..." the girl sweat dropped before her friend grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room.

Sakura stood her arms up so Tomoyo could finish everything, she was sewing one of the seams accidentally poked her. Sakura winced feeling the cold metal dig into her skin, "Sakura-chan I'm so sorry" Tomoyo apologized for hurting her friend, Sakura just nodded stopping the blood from flowing so it wouldn't ruin the fabric. 

Soon she was free to go and Tomoyo was off to find her next 'victim' which happened to be Hermione. She walked into her room to find it empty Cherry wasn't in the crib so she figured Syaoran must have her. She went to the bathroom lifting her shirt to see the small red pinprick shaking her head softly. 

Tomoyo must have had a lot of things on her mind she was normally very careful when sewing. Walking back into her bedroom she could hear giggling coming from Syaoran's room walking over to the door she opened it slightly smothering her aura.

Syaoran lay on his bed holding Cherry up in the air babbling to her making her giggle madly he sat up before tickling her. Her small giggles turned into shrieks of laughter "Mommy!" she got out between breaths, Syaoran looked up seeing Sakura at door before smiling. 

"Tomoyo release you?" she nodded smiling she had never though of Syaoran as the Fatherly type but once again she found a hidden trait in him she didn't know had been there. Like his kindness, she walked to him before stopping.

What happens when the Li Clan Elders found out surly they would make him leave? Syaoran watched as the happiness disappear from his loves eye being replaced by fear. "Sakura..." he could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?" Cherry could sense the change in her as well. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts pushing everything to the back of her mind a smile on her lips. "I'm fine…really" Syaoran decided now would not be the best time to press the matter. Sakura sat down Cherry smiled up at her wobbling over to her before falling in her lap. 

She giggled feeling arms around her "How about we go for a walk?" Cherry nodded before turning to Syaoran, he smiled a feeling of dread overtaking him "Sure...Come on..." 

She watched as three figures stepped onto the snow before smiling as she watched the larger figures take hold of the smaller. The smile widened as the walked into the center of the frozen field.

Sakura smiled down at Cherry who was giggling feeling the cold wind against her cheeks.

Syaoran was alert listening for an sound or movement he didn't want his dream to become a reality but somewhere deep down he knew it would something would happen to his love and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Come Sakura I think we should go back inside..." Sakura looked at him in wonder she knew he didn't enjoy the cold weather but he couldn't be that cold yet, "You go ahead I'll come in, in a bit ok?" she was smiling but that quickly turned into a frown when she watched him nod his head no "Sakura you have to go back inside please..." his eyes were begging her as he grabbed her wrist in a painless but firm grip. 

"Syaoran wha-" she trailed off she had see what was hovering just about the snow behind them. Syaoran turned his gaze to the creature he had watched kill his beloved. 

Cherry sat on the snow and watched as her parents' faces pale she looked at the person in white then backed up a little when she felt something warm wrap around her.

Syaoran had quickly place a Shield Charm around the small form before looking back as Sakura who was standing behind him looking worried as she held him lightly "Well the Card Mistress and company" she laughed lightly seeing the looks on their faces, "Weren't expecting me were you?" she hovered closer to them.

Sakura felt the cold wind washing over her filling her lungs as if it was water. She spluttered trying to breath as the cold took her hostage. Her head falling, her grip in her love tightened as she tried to breath. Syaoran whirled around keeping her from falling he watched as she gabbed hold of her throat clawing at it. 

Quickly placing his lips to hers he filled her burning lungs with air parting he smiled as she gasped taking air in on her own she clutched her chest the burning soon leaving her.

Totan frowned she moved closer to them a white ball of light forming in her hands "You meddle too much for your own good you know that brat?" she asked as Syaoran turned to look at her before being sent back hitting the hard snow. 

He gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of him as pain erupted through him he lay completely still trying to regain control of his limbs as the blinding pain continued to course through him.

Totan flew to his side a large silver dagger in her hand, "I teach you to meddle" Syaoran had just opened his eyes to see the silver dagger stop just inches from his chest Totan pushed down harder but the barrier didn't seem to want to give in she looked up to see Sakura holing a Card in her hand. 

Syaoran blocked the rest of the pain as he moved away forming his sword calling upon lightning. Totan shrieked before she flew away cursing them.

Syaoran watched as she left before falling to his knees sighing lightly, Sakura ran up to him "Syaoran are you ok?" she watched him nod and smiled lightly as she helped him up before going over to Cherry. 

He took the charm off and picked the small child up they made their way back. Before they entered the school Sakura looked as him before asking: "Syaoran did you know she was going to be here is that why you wanted to leave?" she watched his eyes turn serious "Yeah..." she looked down "Was it your dream?" he looked at her. 

"My dream?" she smiled "Yeah you woke up yelling remember?" he nodded "Syaoran what happened in the dream?" he looked at her. They were just walking up the stairs towards their dormitory. He began to explain what had happened she stayed quiet. It pained him to have to talk about his dream of her death. 

"I died..." she looked down he nodded, he pulled her as close as he could having the now sleeping child in his arms "Sakura I promise I will let nothing bad happen to you..." she shook her head, "But what about you? What if you get hurt..." he smiled "I can't let anything bad happen to you if I'm dead and you know I never break my promises..." she smiled slightly before nodding she gave him a quick kiss before they turned the corridor where the painting of Clow hung.

They reached him in silence he swung open without a word sensing the tension in the air. Syaoran walked up to his room placing the sleeping child in her crib before returning to the common room where Sakura was sitting by the fire that was crackling merrily she shivered thinking about how close that dagger had come to her love. 

Syaoran sat next to her pulling her close to him, she settled herself in his lap they sat there lost in their thoughts until.

"Kawaii!" they both jumped they had almost been asleep they looked up to see Tomoyo, Meiling and Hermione looking down at them, "Come Sakura time to start getting ready!" Tomoyo pulled her away from him and dragged her up the stairs Meiling and Hermione following.

Sakura sat there as Hermione and Tomoyo placed the her hair up in curls Meiling was working on her make-up her hair already finished her robes were a dark blood red with gold trim a black Chinese dragon embroidered on her chest. It hugged her curves her hair again in bun-pigtails but they were curled and hung loosely. 

Hermione was also finished her hair had been straitened and was left out flowing down her back her make-up done. Her dress was a powder blue the trim was silver it had a silver design stitched into it. She was holding a lock of Sakura's hair as Tomoyo asked her to. 

  


Syaoran and the rest of the boys in the dormitory were in the common-room all ready in their robes "What is taking those girls so long?!" Ron was pacing he had asked Hermione to go to the ball with him having no other option. At least that was what he had kept telling himself. 

Harry had worked up the courage to ask Cho Chang who had accepted. He would meet her in the Entrance Hall. "It's Tomoyo remember" Eriol spoke smiling thinking about her obsession he was surprised she hadn't made robes for everyone but thought it was a lot.

He was in midnight blue robes that had gold embroidering looking oddly like a slightly altered version of the robes he wore when testing his daughter. 

Syaoran was in dark green robes that had gold Chinese symbols stitched into it. He had tried to tame his hair but it stayed as messy as always, he sighed running a hand through it, it fell back the exact same way.

Harry had his bottle green robes on which surprisingly still fit him as he had grew a little taller now and was happy his robes had been a little long last year.

Fred and George had as promised bought Ron some new dress robes over the summer they were dark blue not as dark as Eriol's but still anything was better than maroon. 

Tomoyo smiled at her creations including herself her long hair had been put into a bun an ornate set of dark purple and silver chopsticks holding it up, her dress a light purple at the top that became darker at the bottom. 

Sakura blushed looking in the mirror her dress was pink with dark green trim. It out lined her curves, a cherry blossom design stitched into it. Her make-up was light the ice green eye shadow bringing out her emerald pools. Her hair was up with curled locks falling to frame her face.

They made their way down into the common-room one at a time each trying to fix one more thing Hermione was the first down followed by Meiling then Tomoyo and Sakura who came together. 

Syaoran's breath caught seeing the angel before him she smiled at him before walking over, "Syaoran?" he hadn't said anything mentally slapping himself he smiled at her, "You look beautiful..." her smile brightened "Arigato, you look really hansom yourself" he winked at her before they all headed down to the Entrance Hall where everyone was to meet.

Meiling went to Jessie who was in black robes that had a silver pattern printed onto them, his black hair was spiked his silver-green eyes shining as he saw Meiling, they began talking after a moments pause and left the group.

Harry was looking for Cho when he spotted her near a group of Ravenclaw girls, he made his way over to her she was looking amazing in silver robes her hair in a tight bun, she smiled at him any they soon to began to talk though a little awkwardly at first.

Brad watched as the girl of his dreams walked into the Entrance Hall unfortunately for him she would not be his date but someone else's. He watched her closely she seemed so happy as she laughed at something the blue haired one said. He shook his head trying to keep his mind from wandering back to her. She was looking to good to be true in her robes and trying to get that image from his mind was a difficult task, one which he wasn't able to complete.

Sakura laughed lightly hearing what Eriol had said Syaoran even smiled remembering the moment that they were discussing. It had been about their Cardcaptoring days. Hermione and Ron were arguing once again about god knows what. When the large doors to the Great Hall were opened everyone slowly walked in.

The Great Hall was an amazing sight, last years Ball was nothing compared to this. The four large Christmas trees were positioned in all four corners as usual but it seemed someone hade bewitched them every few moments the needles would change from dark green to silver then to gold, then white and green again. 

The large ornaments had been bewitched as well to change to a colour that would stand out against the current colour the needles were.

There were a few dozen tables all around each having a red, green or white table cloth. There was a large space for a dace floor. 

The Head table had a large white tablecloth a large moving winter scene of people walking about while children built forts in the snow and had snowball fights. All their cheeks were red from the cold. Occasionally a gust of wind would pass by moving the branches and needles of the printed trees. 

There were two more long tables on either side of the room also with similar scenes playing on them though these tables were full of large gold plates and bowls which were empty. 

The enchanted ceiling was showing the dark sky most of the stars were blocked by the clouds; snow was gently falling, though never quite reaching the occupants of the hall. The floating candles had been placed into large glass balls casting the light over everything. 

Sakura looked around the Hall in aw as she took in all she was seeing. Everyone had soon found a seat at the tables, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Jessie were all sitting at one table. 

The teachers were sitting on the long table, Dumbledore rose and called for the Hall's occupant's attention; "I'm sure everyone is hungry and wants to get the festivities on" a small cheer rang through the hall. 

He smiled and sat back in his chair at the center of the long table chattering soon erupted when someone pointed out the other two long tables had become full of food. A few short witches walked into the hall and set up near the head table having brought in various instruments they soon began to play a rather slow song.

Sakura got up bringing Syaoran with her as they headed for the dace floor soon followed by Meiling and Jessie and Tomoyo and Eriol.

Harry sat talking with Cho who seemed to be enjoying herself Hermione and Ron soon adding to the conversation.

Sakura leaned against her love as the song continued in the background her arms around his neck as he held her small waist protectively; they swayed lightly in the tune of the song. 

Tomoyo and Eriol were by them Meiling and Jessie were on the other side of the dace floor, the song soon ended and all six returned to the table. 

The boys had gone to get butterbeer the girls sitting at the table talking "Sakura?" the girl looked up at Cho who had called her name, "Yes?" 

"That dress is really pretty where did you get it?" Sakura smiled a pink tinge on her cheeks, "Actually Tomoyo made them, all of our dresses actually. She used to make a tone of my clothes..." Tomoyo looked down trying to stop from blushing, "Really! Wow your really good Tomoyo I didn't know you could sew..." 

Tomoyo just nodded, "I used to make Sakura clothes all the time especially thing for special occasions." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura who blushed knowing she was talking about her battle clothes for the Cards. 

She remembered the very outstanding costumes like the rubber cat for the Thunder getting in and out of that had been a pain. Also the fairy for the Time had been very difficult to breathe in. But still Tomoyo had put a lot of time and effort into making them. Once the Cards had been captured and changed she had no longer needed battle clothes, so Tomoyo had begun to make more normal everyday clothes. 

Sakura had soon begun to have to use the Small Card on the clothes so they could fit in her closet. She even had a large trunk full of tinny shirts and pants skirts and gowns, she even had to shrink the trunk it's self to fit it in her closet... 

The boys soon returned with the butterbeer, Sakura smiled at Syaoran as he handed her one,they sat talking. 

Ron's stomach interrupted the conversation he blushed lightly and looked down "I guess I'm hungry why don't we go eat?" nodding everyone got up heading to one of the tables Ron had been the first to get there and was already piling food onto his plate when the others got there.

Ron had gone back four times to fill his plate when Eriol excused himself; he walked out of the hall and into the Entrance Hall making his way through the large oak doors. Outside had also been decorated a few noises were heard from a few of the bushes that had been planted there. Small fairies were flying about singing light Christmas carols, a large nearly frozen fountain, but the water was still running. 

Eriol walked past all this he had felt her presents and decided now would be a good time to talk to her. 

"Myst..." he called into the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting to it, "Myst come out right now I know your there..." a girl jumped down in front of him he jumped slightly the one thing he hated he could never tell just how close the girl actually was, "Hey Eri-kun how'd ya know I was here?" Eriol sighed, "Myst you can't judge her..." the girls face fell, "What?! Oh my Eri-kun are you going soft on me?" her eyes full of mischief, "Myst listen to me...there is a problem I didn't count on and it will be judgment enough..."

"Does that mean I don't even get to come to school next year?" he could almost hear the tears in her voice. All summer she had thought of nothing but going to Hogwarts with all the magic she would be able to have some fun and meet the one and only Card Mistress. But now it seemed she would never get the chance. 

"No you can still come as planed but you'll be telling her as soon as you arrive..." her face brightened Eriol was the only one she would ever show emotion to. "Can I..."

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Fine Eriol your no fun..." he smiled "Why don't you go hurt something?" she smiled evilly, "Really can I?" 

"No"

She hit his shoulder before her face became serious, "What is so bad that I cant have my judgment?" she asked thinking about it, "I'll tell you more later..." 

"Ok..." she sighed lightly "Ja ne Eriol-kun have fun at the ball..." he smiled "I will Myst ja ne..." she nodded before running off into the forest. A long low howl was heard as Eriol looked up at the full moon he smiled just like her. He walked back to the party.

"Where did you go?" Tomoyo asked as he came back in, "Just needed to get some air that's all come lets go dance..." he pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song begun to play.

Kris watched from a dark corner as Sakura and Syaoran danced, '_It should be me out there with him not her...'_ her mind snarled a twisted smile forming as she thought of horrible and painful ways to get rid of the Japanese whore.

Sakura moved close to her love having a chill run up her spine she could feel someone's eyes burning into the back of her head but dared not to look at the person who sent the looks her way. 

The band announced that it would play it's last song of the night as Midnight was only moments away, the song was slow and sad a few more people walked onto the dance floor, Tomoyo was holding Eriol close to her, her camera was on the table, Sakura and Syaoran were near them Hermione and Ron were somewhere on the other side of the floor and Harry and Cho were by them. Meiling and Jessie were near the head table. 

When the last sorrowful note was played the band packed up and watched as the Headmaster stood demanding attention, "Well now that the evening is over I think it best for everyone to head up to sleep and I wish all of you a Happy Christmas." he sat and people began to retrieve their thing and leave the Hall back to their dormitories.

Clow swung forward to admit the eight tiered people into the common-room all slowly walked up the stairs to their rooms. Sakura walked into hers and found Cherry fast asleep in her crib which had become bigger to accommodate the growing child. 

Dobby was cleaning the already clean room when Sakura called him, "Thank you Dobby for watching her...here...Merry Christmas..." she had taken out a box from one of her drawers and handed it to him "Harry told me you would like them, it's a thank you for all the help with Cherry" she watched as he turned it over in his hands looking at the gold wrapping paper. 

"Can Dobby open it now?" she nodded and he pulled the card off a smile lit his features seeing Syaoran had signed as well.

He ripped open the paper, he looked up at her, "Miss Sakura you did not have to do this for Dobby..." he looked at the items in the box. It was a small blue shirt and black shorts and a pair of warm socks to go with it. He place the box down like it was made of fragile glass and ran to hug Sakura tightly, "Thank you! Thank you" 

"Your welcome Dobby..." Syaoran came through the door to see what all the noise was and was set back as the elf attached it's self onto him, "I take it you gave him his present..." Sakura nodded giggling. 

Dobby detached himself and bowed before them both "Thank you, Dobby is guessing you want to change...so Dobby will see you soon..." he bowed before taking his box and leaving with a final 'thank you' and a bow at the door. Sakura looked at Syaoran before smiling "She's asleep I'm going to shower..." he nodded before heading back into his room to shower and change.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas she saw Syaoran looking into the crib, he kissed the sleeping girls forehead before looking up at Sakura who was smiling.

"Come I'm tiered" she took his hand and led him towards the bed she climbed in. Syaoran following she sighed feeling him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer. 

The first rays of morning shone through the tick windows of the castle as silver snow fell from the dark clouds onto the already high snows surrounding Hogwarts castle many were still to tiered to move deciding it was still to early to get up. Many didn't even move the light not bothering them one bit.

Sakura moaned lightly pulling closer to the warmth beneath her. Burying her head in the soft cloth she felt something pull her closer. She shivered feeling something brush against her neck before brushing against it again she could feel the smiled form as more kisses followed the first, "Merry Christmas..." was the muffled voice of the person beneath her the warm breath

caressing her neck. "Merry Christmas" she mumbled back before moving up placing a kiss on her loves lips.

Syaoran pulled her down pulling her as close as possible with out hurting her, he rubbed her lower back earning a soft sigh from the form on top of him. 

A loud banging disturbed them and a "Come on! There's presents!" was heard in the hall from what sounded like Ron before another loud bang was heard probably him moving to Syaoran's room. 

Sakura smiled "I guess we better get up before they come looking for us..." he nodded not really wanting to get up being rather comfy having her there. They got up and changed before meeting everyone in the common-room, a large tree had been sitting near the fireplace all holiday.

There was quite a large pile there Ron was there handing people their presents as the sound of ripping paper was heard. 

Sakura opened her gift from Syaoran to find a ring. It was a wolf curled from nose to tail one emerald eye was seen it was hanging on a thin silver chain. She smiled before hugging him, "Arigato Syaoran-kun..." she gave him a quick kiss. He placed it around her neck; she made a mental note to never take it off.

She had her collection of never to be removed necklaces like her Key, for the book and Clow's vault, her wolf head pendant which hid her sword. This would definitely be added to the list.

Ron had gotten his usual Weasley jumper maroon as normal along with a large assortment of home made treats. Harry had also received a jumper his dark green and more treats. Opening Hagrid's he found his home made-er-food.

Syaoran smiled as he looked at Sakura's gift to him it was a dark green sheath for his sword and had a rather intricate pattern sewn into it. "What is that?" Ron asked looking over his shoulder "Hey isn't that a cover for a sword...but Li don't you need a sword?" he looked at her "I have on I've been looking for one for a while...arigato" he kissed her lightly before a 'Kawaii!' disrupted them.

The rest of the day had gone by quickly enough as the sun began to set over the castle as another Christmas had come and gone school would be staring again soon and people would now begin to worry about homework.

Sakura walked out into the chilly night air Syaoran beside her holding her close. Tomoyo was watching Cherry while they went out. 

She could feel the change rippling down her spine as she walked the shadow of her pelt beginning to show she shivered as her bones popped they were almost under the cover of the trees and she couldn't wait. Finally beneath the ever greens she pulled away from her love and began to pull her top off.

Limbs moving freely over the light dusting of snow that had managed to get through the dense trees. She could smell the frozen earth and the rabbits that burrowed deep within it. She felt Syaoran by her side and smiled before coming to the familiar clearing looking for food.

Authors Note: Well there you go all finished hope you like it I'll try to get the next chapter out faster really sorry for the long wait…

Ja ne     


	16. Wolf vs Wolf

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 16: Wolf vs. Wolf 

Authors Note: Thank you to all my reviewers I loved them all I hope you like this chapter

Light slowly made it's way into the castle. January had come and gone, and the February cold was still hanging in the air, though March had already started.

More snow had fallen and each time Hagrid would have to redig the trenches, towards his cabin and the greenhouses. Thankfully the snow had started to melt singling spring was coming, slowly but it was coming.

Bright gold eyes opened as the light shined into them turning slightly to try and get a few more moments of sleep she collided with something warm and smiled slightly as she nestled deeper into the soft fur. 

She took a deep breath and gagged on a handful of fur, _'Shedding season got to love it and you got to hate it...' _she growled lightly when she heard a chuckle from her mind, she coughed up the fur and glared at the beast beside her, _'And you find this funny Xiao Lang?' _her golden eyes fixed on her mate, _'No you just look cute...' _he nuzzled her neck lightly. 

A snapping twig brought them out of their trance, Syaoran jumped up stepping in front of her hackles raised, teeth bared. Four paws landed only feet from him before jumping back seeing the two _'Shit bloody Moon! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?' _mismatched eyes pierced into golden ones.

_'Who are you?' _Syaoran growled out _'No need to get your tail in a bunch I'm just passing through these woods' _she lied. 

_'What are you doing up here?' _Sakura looked over Syaoran at the Wolf in front of them. _'I'm visiting my cousin he lives up here' _Sakura nodded, _'I should go... he's expecting me...' _with that she turned and disappeared into the branches.

Syaoran watched as she left before turning to Sakura _'Come on we should get going class is going to start soon...'_ with that they left the small clearing heading towards the school.

Mismatched eyes peered into the darkness watching her new Mistress leave, _'Ha they bought it…I still can't believe he actually wont let my test her! He is going soft...'_ with that she turned around, she had a long run back to London. She continued walking off into the darkness the light of the rising sun not yet reaching through the tree coverage. Soon all that could be seen was one red and one golden eye shifting slightly in the inky blackness that was the forest.

"Totan! Why have you not brought me the Card Mistress yet?" Totan bowed "Master I am sorry but the Little Wolf keeps getting in the way..." a growl was heard and a shiver ran up her spine, "Kill him I don't care how just get him out of the way!" 

A small smile twisted onto his lips as he thought of the Little Wolf's demise. He had watched the two and didn't like the closeness he shared with the Card Mistress; and now with the child there things got so much more complicated then had originally been intended.

Totan let out a sigh at least she wasn't going to be the one killed. Although she did remember, quite clearly her close shave after nearly killing her Masters newest infatuation. "Totan you fail me again and heads will roll you hear me? Now Go!" Totan rose from her kneeling position she bowed stiffly before leaving, _'That Card Mistress is all he ever has on his mind. Killing the Little Wolf would be fun but watching the Card Mistress herself fall would be much better...' _she walked back into her small room to lie down before the fun began. 

Small emerald eyes watched as the teacher walked along the rows of students. Sitting in her mothers lap she watched as everyone began writing what the teacher had placed on the board. 

Sakura began to write a little awkwardly having the child in her lap but wrote nonetheless. All of her teachers had allowed her bring Cherry into the class as long as she didn't make to much noise well all but one. Snape on the other hand had forbid the child from entering his classroom claiming it would be a distraction to them and the rest of the students. 

McGonagall passed by handing out a marked essay she smiled slightly at Cherry before moving on to give the next person his.  The lunch bell soon rang making everyone stand. Cherry sat on the desk waiting for Sakura to finish packing up. 

Slinging her backpack over her shoulders she grabbed Cherry from the table and walked out meeting Syaoran by the doors along with the rest, he took the young girl from her not wanting her to get trampled in the hallways.

Sakura smiled as they walked down the hall she watched Cherry as her mind roamed falling onto the Wolf this morning. The one gold, one red eye still staring at her from the darkness she shivered when she was shaken from her thoughts by Tomoyo tapping her shoulder. They were in front of the Great Hall. 

"What were you thinking about?" she looked at Tomoyo before answering "Nothing much just thinking..." She nodded and they continued into the Hall. 

Sakura sat with Cherry in her arms feeding her slowly, Kero was sitting by her plate eating everything within his reach. No one really paid much attention to him anymore, after all stranger things have happened inside Hogwarts castle.

Harry watched as the small yellow fluff ball packed away mound after mound of food, wondering where it kept it all. Sakura had allowed Kero to fly around the castle as long as he stayed away from the kitchen a few times he had done this but he much rather preferred to be either in his Mistresses bag or in her room watching over Cherry with the house elf.

Cherry herself had taken a liking to the small floating Guardian Beast and Kero was one of Midnight's favorite play things.

Kero soon left to back to the dormitory to sleep off all that he had eaten.

Sakura walked into the common-room followed by the others only to stop seeing Kero flying desperately trying to stay away from his hunter. A streak of black right near him occasionally trying to nock him out of the air, Kero looked at the portrait hole to see his Mistress standing there and made a bee-line for her. 

"Sakura! Oh Mistress! Call her off please!" Kero begged flying into her arms, "Midnight..." she looked at the cat that stopped at its owner's feet before slinking between her legs rubbing against them purring. "Stop chasing Kero would you?" Sakura asked bending slightly petting the soft fur, Kero resting on her shoulder panting. "One day I'm going to change and trample that thing!" 

"Kero!" Sakura scolded "Change into what?" Ron asked looking completely confused. "Uh..." Meiling sweat dropped _'That was brilliant Kero…'_ she thought sighing, "Kero's just delusional don't worry..." Ron nodded looking at him as he yelled at Meiling. 

"Delusional! I'll show you delusional you little humph!" Sakura clamped her hand on the raging beasts mouth "He he Kero's just playing..."she kept her hand over the thrashing beasts mouth slowly moving backwards sweat dropping.

When he finally calmed down, he was about to open his mouth when, "Don't even think about it..." she said moving her hand away. Flying out of his Mistress's arms he looked at her "Arigato" he floated to the door and into her room.

The rest of the day droned on as normal teachers piling on assignment after assignment. Dinner was the same as always. Cherry sat eating watching Kero cram as much food into his mouth as possible. She tilted her head to the side and watched as his face began to turn blue he clawed at his neck trying to get the bit of food that was stuck out. Sakura turned to see him his face was now turning form blue to purple she pat his back and watched as he swallowed before reaching for her glass of pumpkin juice and downing it.

Sakura shook her head "Kero watch it next time ok? It sometimes helps to chew your food..." he looked at her "Chew? I never thought of that I'll try it next time..." was his response shaking her head she went back to talking with Tomoyo and Meiling about the Wolf, she and Syaoran had met this morning. 

The sun was low as figures walked across the melting snow a large pink circle moving beneath them keeping the people above the snow.

A small smile tugged on porcelain lips as she watched them go this would be to easy she would get her prize and take it back to her Master nodding she slowly moved towards them ready.

Sakura smiled at her friend who had been talking about perfecting a spell for her costumes, which she had been working on.

 She had also been working on a spell to make the new costumes appear on the person without having to change into them. "Handy for any situation…" her amethyst eyes sparkling at the thought.  

Sakura remembered having to stand and be the doll for nights on end and was happy to hear she wouldn't have to anymore now it was just a matter praying that it would work if she needed it. "to bad you didn't have that spell for The Thunder that rubber suit was hard to get on and off…" the group laughed hearing this all having seen that video. She looked up at the gray sky, clouds hiding the sun from view squinting she stopped staring into the ice blue eyes she had grown to hate. 

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked looking at her as she stared up. "No..." he looked up as well seeing nothing but the clouds, "Sakura what is it?" she was searching the sky now, the person having disappeared from view.

"Looking for me?" Sakura looked in front of her, eyes wide looking into the icy eyes that haunted her. 

Syaoran stepped in front of her protectively glaring at the girl before them. "Now, now Little Wolf no need to be so angry…all I want is what belongs to my Master that's all really..."

"And what exactly does your Master think is his?" Eriol asked hatefully as he stepped forward staff in hand pointed threatening at her. "Why the Mistress of the Cards and the Cards themselves of course..." 

Syaoran growled lightly sword at the ready when she disappeared. Looking around everyone sighed when no one saw any trace of her, "Maybe we should get back inside..." Meiling said a shiver running up her spine. 

Nodding they headed back to the castle Syaoran and Eriol keeping their guards up sword and staff still in hand until they reached the oak front doors when both changed them back. 

Sakura sat in the common room thinking _'Why did Totan leave like that today?'_ she wondered that was very unlike her normally she would throw at least one of her balls of light at her before departing. Dismissing the thought she looked at Midnight. 

Who was watching Kero with growing interest tail flicking back and forth she leaned back on her hind legs ready to pounce on the unsuspecting beast when. "Don't even think about it" the cat looked at her owner who had been the one speaking before walking to her and jumping into her lap. 

Sakura pet the small animal who quickly began to purr contentedly massaging her side with her front paws. She felt someone put their hands on her shoulder and looked up "You ok Sakura?" she smiled at Syaoran before nodding, "I'm fine no worries" he nodded sitting on the arm of the chair beside her rubbing the cats head gently.

Eriol watched over his book the same thoughts running through his mind he watched stunned at Syaoran pet the black cat remembering how much it had hated him shaking his head he went back to reading. 

Tomoyo sat next to him drawing the scene before her wishing Cherry was there to make it ever cuter. 

Hermione sat buried under a mountain of homework scribbling frantically while Harry and Ron played a game of chess by the fire Kero was ling by the hearth Spinel with him reading another of his books.

Sakura snuggled up to Syaoran using his chest as her pillow as always. Cherry was asleep already, Midnight purring contentedly beside Syaoran, who was holding onto his Sakura, he kissed her forehead lightly before falling asleep.

The sun hadn't even begun to rise when amber eyes began to open blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked down at the sleeping form on him and smiled. He shifted slightly hearing a soft sigh from the warmth above him before emerald eyes opened looking up at him moving closer. "Ohayo" he smiled "Ohayo" lips met in a light kiss before parting.

Getting up both went to change meeting back in the common-room, Cherry was being watched by Dobby. They walked out towards the forest to train.

Sakura walked down the sliver ladder towards the landing having excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

The air was thick inside the class hot and humid from the large fire and filled with the thick perfume that always consumed the small room. Syaoran sat, head down trying to pay attention to the teacher failing miserably the heat and smell getting to him his eyes closing before he could even realize it he was asleep.

Amber eyes opening to look upon the snow covered lawns of the school he heard a faint growl come from around the corner and quickly heading towards it he could smell the fight in the air and knew who was in it he stopped dead seeing the two battle it out.

Eyes snapped open head pounding the thick air getting stuck in his throat causing him to choke. All eyes were on him as he stood up heading towards the back of the class to the trap door "Where are you going!?" Professor Trelawney asked tersely blocking his path "Sorry Sense headache..." he mumbled only thinking about getting onto the grounds to see where Sakura was for he noticed she wasn't in class and had been gone for a while now.

Professor Trelawney looked at him oddly for he hadn't realized that he had explained his leaving in Japanese. 

The ones that understood laughed or smiled when she turned to them, "Wh-what did he say?" her normal air-fairy voice back in place, "He said he had a very bad headache" Meiling translated before giggling slightly, she looked at her before turning back to the class and continuing. "I do believe his Cherry Blossom is in trouble again..." Eriol whispered again in Japanese Tomoyo looked rather worried.

Syaoran walked into the Entrance Hall pushing the large doors open before stepping onto the melting snow using a floating spell he ran hearing the battle before seeing it. 

Sakura yelped as her neck was bit into her thick fur stopping it from retching the soft flesh. The pressure the jaws where putting on her neck was painful and beginning to cut off her air. She felt a large force nock the attacker off her engaging in combat with it. Sakura watched as Syaoran pinned the new Wolf down biting fiercely on it's neck the blood dripped onto the white snow. He yelped and back away as it scratched at his belly with hind legs leaving long red lines under the fur. 

The bell signaling lunch had gone unnoticed by the three as Sakura bulldozed into it sending it flying into a large snow pile.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran who had his underside in the cool snow trying to stop the burning from the long scratches that covered his belly and torso and would most likely leave a mark even in his human form, for a few days at least.

Four sets of claws embedded themselves into his hide and shoulders as teeth began to try and bite his neck. He could feel the skin tare and the blood slowly begin to ooze from the wounds. 

Sakura could hear him growling in frustration and pain. Running up behind them she grabbed the opponent's leg shaking it violently before throwing it off, pinning it down glaring menacingly at it.

None of them had noticed the audience that had gathered to watch the battle cheering for their favorite. Harry, Ron and Hermione came out hearing the commotion "Snuffles?" Harry looked at the three battling canines, one looking a lot like his godfather. He began to go over when two sets of arms wrapped around his holding him back, "Harry no! You might get hurt…" Hermione reasoned, trying to calm him.     

Sakura snapped at the tender flesh of its neck knowing there wasn't too much fur to try and get through here. Making things easier, she grimaced slightly as the bitter taste of blood flowed into her mouth.

The larger beast looked at the small form above and flipped her now pinning her to the snow. Sakura kicked with her hind legs scratching until finally freeing herself from it which had been hard since it was twice her size and obviously much stronger than she.

Syaoran got up grimacing as he did limping as quietly as possible he watched as the second Wolf jumped back onto his mate pushing her into the snow. Fire burned in his golden eyes as he continued forwards. Jaws clamping down on the attackers already bitten leg and shook until a loud sickening snap was heard. It yelped hobbling off of the smaller form lay still in the snow where she had fallen, as Syaoran chased after it the pain in his leg forgotten. 

Walking over to Sakura he looked down at her still form nuzzling her side to try and wake her with no use. Gently picking her up and placing her onto his back he headed towards the school only to find the entrance blocked by onlookers, who were trying to come closer to see if they were hurt. Stepping back teeth beard, causing a few of them to move away.

Meiling and Tomoyo ran up to them, "What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came down the steps only to see the two injured beasts "Oh my...Tomoyo Meiling take them up to the hospital wing Madam Pomfery will give them something..." nodding Tomoyo and Meiling walked behind them making sure Sakura didn't fall off. The crowed parted as they passed. 

They were on one of the landings when Sakura began to stir. Golden eyes opened to see the inside of a hallway she yelped when she heard someone call her name. Looking around she saw Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling shaking her head slightly she found them near the hospital wing. 

_'Sakura are you ok?'_ Syaoran asked stepping closer to her his hurt paw once again evident as he winced, _'I'm fine but are you?'_ she asked looking at him, _'It's just twisted I'm fine...'_ he lied as the stinging from the scratches on his stomach made themselves known. 

"Come on let's go..." Meiling spoke not knowing the conversation that was happening between the two they began to climb the stairs once again.

A large crowed was only a few staircases away watching as they moved slowly towards the hospital wing.

Syaoran stumbled up a step as his front paw locking cursing in his mind, Sakura coming to help as he tried to get the stubborn joint to work again. Finally making up the last flight of steps they walked down the hall the two Wolves limping slightly on the hard stone floor. Tomoyo knocked on the wooden door. A faint "Come in..." was heard she turned the knob pushing the door open, walking in Sakura and Syaoran behind her followed by Meiling. 

Madam Pomfery looked up from making a bed before shrieking seeing the two large beasts in her wing, "Out! Out!" she pointed to the door when Tomoyo stepped up, "Madam Pomfery! Please let us explain..." the matron looked at them trying to calm her heart first last year with the large black dog and now two more! This was getting to be too much. 

Tomoyo and Meiling began to explain as best they could. "Students? Oh the Wolves...I completely forgot..." she smiled before drawing back two curtains. 

"Right you two I can't treat you like that now can I? Go change into these would you?" she place a pair of pajamas on each ones back before stepping away. Both looked at each other before heading towards the enclosures, stepping behind them.

Sakura stepped out first a large red gash on her neck which had stopped bleeding her arms had a few scratches but nothing to serous. Syaoran came out next he had to make the pajamas looser so they wouldn't brush against the scratches on his front which ran from just under his shirt neck to just above his hips. His wrist was purple and teeth marks on his neck and holes on his shoulder and lower back.

Madam Pomfery watched as Syaoran winced as he sat down his back and stomach burned with the movement "Take of the shirt please" she ordered and watched as he did so seeing the long red lines that ran down his front Tomoyo turned away hand on her mouth, "You can't tell me that doesn't hurt" Meiling said looking shocked, "Only when I move" he said truthfully. 

"This happened today?" she asked looking closer she saw their nods "It looks like it's healing already..." Syaoran looked down they weren't as deep as they had been before and was glad. Being Wolf sped up the healing process by a lot his wrist didn't even hurt anymore and was no longer purple. 

"Sakura turn around and pull the shirt neck down a bit" doing as she was told Madam Pomfery looked at the gash that had been rather red when she first saw it and was now much less deep. Shaking her head she headed for the cabinet and grabbed a few roles of gauze and began to wrap the wounds so they wouldn't become infected.

Sakura sighed closing her eyes they had missed the last classes of the day as they were in the hospital wing. Now in Syaoran's room cuddling up to him making sure not to place pressure on his chest, which still stung from time to time. Her neck hurt lightly but she ignored it as she tried to fall asleep. She could hear Midnight purring beside Syaoran but couldn't lift her head to see the animal. 

Syaoran ran his hand through her soft hair being careful not to hit her neck when he heard her steady breathing signaling that she had fallen asleep sighing he pulled her closer before closing his eyes allowing sleep to take him.

Authors Note: Wow I don't think I've ever updated so fast before…heh well I hope you like it please review and I'll try and

put the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Ja ne


	17. Hogsmeade

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 17 Hogsmeade

Authors Note: Hey everyone sorry for the late update please bear with me but here's the next chapter hope you like it. Thanks again for all the reviews. 

"Totan!" a shiver passed through her as she walked towards the large double doors. Stepping through them she looked up to see the cold blue eyes of her Master, "Yes..." 

"Why isn't the Card Mistress here yet?" she shrunk to one knee before him "I'm sorry sir the Wolf I possessed didn't retrieve her..." she heard the growls coming from him, "GET HER...I DON'T CARE HOW JUST GET HER!" the sound of his voice echoed in the large room dust falling from the ceiling. "Yes sir I will get her this time..."

"You had better..." she bowed her head before standing bowing again before she left the chambers to go to her own. Enough was enough her Master was truly serious she would get the Card Mistress this time she knew it. 

It was either she got the Card Mistress or the Mistress got her, and she wasn't planning on having the second happen.

Emerald eyes looked around the Great Hall Cherry watched as the owls began to soar in from outside, most looking much better then normal due to the warmer weather. "Hiku!" she giggled watching the owl land dangerously close to the flask of pumpkin juice. She pulled off the letter from her family she had also got a few from her friends. (who had taken them to her father to send off) 

"Tomoyo...here it's from the girls..." Tomoyo smiled taking it from her, as Sakura looked at the next one, "Syaoran this one's from Takashi...." he took the letter from her opening the envelope. As Sakura handed the last to Meiling. Before reading her own.

Sakura smiled as she read her brother's letter to her, the main topic being to stay away from Syaoran. 

Syaoran was looking through the letter when a second envelope fell from his hand looking at the writing. "This ones for

Tsukishiro-san" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him recognizing her brother's writing. "It's from Onii-chan..." taking the letter she walked up to the teacher's table.

"Yukito-san it's from Onii-chan..." she said handing him the letter, Yukito smiled as he opened the letter.

 "Touya-kun! He didn't send me anything?!" Nakuru asked and watched as Sakura nodded no backing away from the table slightly, "Nani!" 

"Gomen Akizuki-Sense but he didn't..." Sakura spoke sweat dropping slightly. 

Most of the hall was looking at them now, whispers filled the air wondering what had happened and what they were talking about. Even the teachers were looking at them perplexed as to what was happening.

"Akizuki-san, calm down..." Yukito tried to sooth her, she sat down Sakura sweat dropped knowing she was once again the center of attention, "Sakura-chan could you send Touya a letter for me?" she asked hopefully, "Hai..." 

"Great can you meet me in my dorm after classes?" Sakura nodded before smiling "I'll see you then ok?" nodding Sakura walked off, but not before Yukito called out his thanks for delivering the letter. 

Sakura sighed sitting in her seat, "What was all that about?" Ron asked looking utterly confused. Even Hermione seemed not to know what exactly was happening only bits and pieces that she was trying to fit together. 

"It's a long story..." Tomoyo sighed as they finished breakfast. 

They made their way to their first class wondering what their teachers would throw at them today.

Sakura walked up the stairs toward her dormitory to put Cherry back in her crib they would have Potions during the morning and new she wouldn't have time to get all the way from her Herbology class to Potions and drop off Cherry Dobby was there waiting for them. "Thank you for taking her Dobby..." he only smiled as she placed the growing girl down on the mattress, she kissed her forehead before turning to the small elf. "I'll see you at lunch Dobby" nodding she left with a final look at the two.

Midnight was in the common-room sleeping on one of the squishy arm chairs Crookshanks was curled onto one near her both close to the fire. 

Sakura smiled seeing the two Midnight was such a sweet animal she reminded her so much of her brother, _'Overprotective just like Touya...'_

"Yeah but she likes me very un-Touya-like..." she giggled hearing that nodding feeling arms wrap around her waist. "Touya likes you...he just doesn't _like_ you..." he shook his head but she knew he was smiling. 

Leaning onto him she sighed when the bell rang making her jump he chuckled "Come Ying Fa The Charms aren't going to do themselves..."

"Well why not they should have a spell for that too..." leading her away they fell into silence enjoying having the other there.

"There you are we thought you weren't coming..." Meiling smiled seeing the two walking down the hall, "Would that have been such a bad thing?" Sakura asked smiled as they walked into the classroom. 

 The day when by rather quickly Sakura walked down the corridors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts rooms, knocking on the door to the teachers' rooms waiting to be let in. 

Nakuru walked to the door hearing the knock she smiled seeing Sakura, "Come in I've got the letter right here..." she nodded stepping into the room. 

Handing her the letter she smiled, "Thank you for sending it for me..." nodding a smile on her lips Sakura began to leave waving at Yukito before she closed the door behind her.

 She walked into the common-room to find the two cats still sleeping there in the same chairs, though Midnight had turned over and was almost falling off the chair in what looked like a very uncomfortable angle. 

Cherry smiled seeing her mother walk in Dobby smiled at her before leaving after Sakura thanked him a few times. Taking her into her arms she walked back into the common-room to find the others sitting talking a few beginning to work on homework.

"Wow Ron I've never seen you start homework this early..." Hermione commented watching him over her Arithmancy book, "Yeah well tomorrow is Hogsmeade and I have to finish this for Monday or McGonagall will have my head and I can't do it tomorrow and I'll be too lazy to do it on Sunday so..." he trailed off as he began to write. 

Nearly everyone had gone up to bed now the only ones left now were Tomoyo, Eriol, Hermione, Sakura and Syaoran. 

Sakura was sitting in Syaoran's lap as they both read a book for History, she was more interested however in the felling of

his hand running up and down her leg then the words on the page they were on. 

Syaoran knew what he was doing wasn't helping her to read but continued. 

Tomoyo stood up stretching slightly "Well I'll see you in the morning..." she called before leaving soon joined by Eriol.

Sakura nodded her head on Syaoran's chest listening to him read the book through his mind having lost interest in trying to form a complete thought. Sakura smiled seeing the end near her eyes were beginning to close slowly, biting her tongue trying to stay awake. 

"Sakura?" Syaoran looked down she was breathing heavily her eyes opening hearing her name. "Sorry..." she heard him mumble into her ear making her shiver, "Don't worry..." she sighed when she felt him stand holding her close, "Night Hermione..." both said before heading up the dormitory stairs, "Night..." Hermione didn't even look up from her book.

Syaoran sat her on her bed before leaving her to change going to do so himself. 

Sakura stood up groggily walking over to dresser shedding her cloths as she went pulling on a nightgown, looking in the mirror she wiped away the light eye shadow that Tomoyo had gotten her used to putting on. It was just force of habit now. 

A tear escaped her eyes as she thought of how happy she was now but in a few months she would be alone again, Syaoran would go back to Hong Kong. Tomoyo would be there to help but she would't be there out in the forest where she would have to deal with her pack. 

Syaoran slipped in behind her, worry written on his face when he watched as her tears slid down. Placing his arms around her she jumped before melting against him, "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked turning her to face him, "No-" a finger was placed on her lips, "Sakura don't lie to me..." she looked up into his amber eyes. "Syaoran..." she threw her arms around his neck crying onto his chest he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt.

"S-Sakura?" he pulled her closer to him, she didn't know why she was so scared of losing him again she had lived 5 years without him and now after having him with her it was even harder to say goodbye again. "Syaoran I-I was on-only thinking a-about S-summ-summer..." she was dreading the summer break. "Oh..." he looked down meeting her gaze. "Sakura, please don't cry everything will work out please just trust me..." 

"Ho-how do you k-know?" she asked her eyes held more tears. "Sakura I would never let anything happen to you no matter what I'll be there for you I promise I would give up being the leader of the Li Clan to be with you..." his eyes held hers in a captivating gaze that told her he meant every word.            

This tore at her heart even more he would give up everything to be with her but what was she giving up for him. He had proven so many times how much he loved her but what had she done? She didn't deserve someone like him...

Her thoughts melted away as his lips met hers in a demanding kiss. Something she knew she could never tire of. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as he rubbed her back gently through the fabric of her nightgown. 

Her world tilted as she felt the soft material beneath her. Syaoran tried not to push his weight on her. She pulled him closer as she felt his tongue dance with hers, Her moan was muffled buy his mouth. He pulled away trying to breath. She was breathing hard her body was on fire trying to calm her erotic heart beat. 

He kissed her again this one was much sweeter then the last but was enjoyed much the same. Braking apart soon after Syaoran watched her eyes open to look at him she smiled her arms still around his neck. 

Resting his head on her chest he breathed deeply calming himself he felt her hands snake into his hair, "Love you..." she mumbled feeling his breath through her nightgown, "Love you too.." he spoke before falling asleep. 

Sakura lay awake, his warmth surrounding her, she knew she wanted him deep down but continued to try and ignore her want. 

She fell asleep soon after contented she had found a way to show him just how much she loved him.

Morning came really quickly for most who had stayed up most of the night scrambling to get work finished. While others were awake trying to finish homework after not doing any last night. 

Syaoran slowly woke as the sun began to annoy him, tuning his head trying to get the light out of his eyes. Turning he looked to see his angel sleeping peacefully beneath him, their legs intertwined she watched the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest. She was so adorable sleeping like that it was almost a shame to wake her. Sighing her rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Sakura swam between asleep and awake she could feel someone's warm breath on her neck and the occasional kiss which seemed to come more frequently as the moments drifted on. She was debating to wake up if this feeling was a dream she didn't want it to stop but if it wasn't...

Syaoran kissed her neck lightly savoring the taste of her skin as he continued hoping she would wake soon. He wanted-no needed to see her emerald eyes. 

Her eyes slowly opened unknown to him as his attention was on her neck the feather light kisses driving her mad. She let out a soft moan to let him know his touches were being enjoyed. Stopping to look into her eyes, laying directly above her. He held himself up trying to take as much of his weight off of her as possible.

She sat up to met him with a soft kiss which she deepened by wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaving his lips she moved down along his jaw to his neck placing light kisses there sending a tremor through his larger frame. A light groan escaped from the back of his throat she smiled before returning to his lips pulling him as close as possible neither wanting the moment to end. 

Tomoyo walked down the hall she needed to wake Sakura to get ready to go, there was only an hour before everyone would begin to leave and she had to be ready for it. 

Knocking on the door to her friends room she could swear she heard a 'Not again..' come from inside. Rising an eyebrow

she knocked again.

Sakura giggled feeling Syaoran's breath on her neck as he was again kissing her. Hearing the knock she groaned, "Not again..." he chuckled when they heard the knock again he moved away before heading to his room. Sighing she walked over to the door and opened it "Tomoyo...ohayo" 

"Ohayo Sakrua-chan come on you have to get ready for your date with Syaroan-kun..." she grabbed the girls hand dragging her off to her room.

Sighing she followed into the other room. 

"Tomoyo? How did you know I was going on a date with Syaoran?" Sakura asked slowly as she stepped into her room

seeing Meiling, "Jessie asked me..." Sakura nodded looking at her sympathetically. Completely forgetting the question she had asked 

Sakura walked form Tomoyo's room dressed in her uniform her hair was done up in a ponytail with the ends curled locks of hair still framing her face as always.

Syaoran sat in the common-room Cherry in his lap reading a story to her when he heard someone walking along the upstairs hallway looking at the clock told him it would probably be Sakura. Heading down the stairs she smiled seeing him, Cherry jumped off of his lap and waddled to her stumbling over a sleeping Crookshanks who hissed and ran off under one of the chest of drawers.

Sakura came down the rest of the stairs and scooped the little girl into her arms "Mommy!" she giggled playing with an auburn lock, nodding she sat next to him. 

Soon Meiling and Tomoyo came down closely followed by the rest of the inhabitants in the dorm.

Heading towards the Entrance Hall everyone watched as the long lineup of students gathered around the oak doors.

Filch was once again guarding the door making sure that all who passed were supposed to pass.

Splitting up when they reached the first buildings of the small village. 

Sakura smiled watching all the commotion happening around Honeydukes as she and Syaoran headed to the Three Broomsticks, it was already quite late in the afternoon when they had finished looking through all of the shops. 

She walked along the main road and looked up at the mountains that blocked the small village. _'Wanna go for a quick run?' she heard him ask in her mind. The mountains seemed to call out to the both of them. Nodding they headed to an old stile._

"Snuffles! Oi Snuffles!" Ron called seeing a large black blur jump from a bush. Harry and Hermione right with him, the animal stopped as if waiting for something, running up to it. 

Sakura jumped from a bush waiting for Syaoran to catch up when three pairs of hands rained down on her.  Jumping out of reach staying low to the ground "Snuffles it's us...don't worry..." Harry said slowly walking towards the sacred creature when "Harry! Get away from her..." his head jerked up "Her?" he looked from Hermione to the beast when a second one jumped out.

Syaoran landed in front of her blocking her from their view. He knew who they where but if they hurt her he wouldn't hesitate to hurt any of them.

"Wow I'm so sorry really I am I thought you where someone else..." Harry apologized thinking he must look like a complete fool. He watched the smaller of the two come up there was something very familiar about them he new they where the two in the castle at the beginning of term and they were also the ones fighting though he didn't know _who_ they were fighting. It had looked so much like Sirius but know he wasn't to sure. 

The large cloud that had been blocking out the sun finally moved allowing the springs sun's warm glow to wash over everything. 

The darkness gone the silver patches on both wolves made themselves known to the three, Ron's eyes were wide now as recognition hit him. 

Hermione looked at the two, _'Sakura, Li I know you can hear me, I'm really sorry I didn't see you very well with the cloud and everything...' she explained as best she could, she watched the two nod slightly before sighing, "Come Ron, Harry lets leave them be..." she said backing away not turning their backs on them until they disappeared from view._

Syaoran looked at them leave before turning to his mate, _'Sakura are you ok?'_ she nodded, they began to walk towards one of the mountains.

Sakura jumped down into a large cave in the mountain face, _'Sy-Syaoran...I think you better come down here...'_ she looked over to see him, _'Why what wrong?'_ he asked as be began to walk in his eyes wide as he looked at the beast before him.

Half horse half bird it was large red eyes glaring down at him he looked around to note it seemed someone was living here, _'Sakura I think we should leave before the person comes back...'_ nodding they turned to the entrance to see a large shaggy black dog standing in the door way.

_'Well what do we have here?'_ he thought looking at the two, _'Sorry we where just looking because you're animal made a noise...' Sakura explained and smiled inwardly at the look of shock on the animals face. __'I'm Sakura and this is Li' she continued hoping he wouldn't attack them. _

_'You can hear me?'_ the dog looked at them watching them nod. _'We'd better get going...' Syaoran was about to step forward them the dog moved closer, _'I don't get any visitors...'_ he looked down they where just two wolves it's not like they could tell anyone that they had met him. _'Why don't you sit down?'_ he asked watching their uneasiness, __'Don't worry Buckbeak isn't going to bite and neither am I...' nodding they sat on the rock floor. _

_'You live out here?'_ Sakura asked looking around, he nodded, _'Got a name?' Syaoran spoke next wanting to know who he was, __'Yeah Sirius...' Sakura looked at him, the name sounded familiar she knew she had heard it somewhere before, when I clicked _'Sirius? As in Sirius Black?'_ her eyes where wide Syaoran looked at him eyes narrowed._

_'Yeah that's me, but don't worry I wont hurt you really'_ he looked sincere enough. 

Sakura walked from the cave followed by Syaoran and Sirius they headed back to the stile. 

"Do they multiply? Really look now there's three" Ron muttered as they looked down the road to the stile where they were going to meet Sirius.

Sirius was bidding farewell to the two Wolves, when movement caught his eye, bounding over to the middle figure he jumped onto him pinning him to the ground, "Sniffles?" he asked looking into it's eyes watching it nod getting up. 

Sakura and Syaoran gathered their clothes changing quickly as they heard footsteps walking from behind the bushes getting odd looks from the black dog walking their way, "Sakura, Li what are you doing here?" Sirius looked at them worry in his eyes having told the two much about himself not knowing they where students, Sakura smiled reassuringly, _'We won't tell promise...'_

"Harry cute dog..." she spoke breaking the silence that hung in the air, "Yeah his name is Snuffles" she nodded "Well come on Syaoran lets get a Butterbeer..." he nodded before walking away with her back to the village. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius continued up to the mountains.

With the day over everyone was back in the common-room talking Cherry was in her mothers lap trying to listen to what they where talking about not truly understanding everything but the words she new for they were conversing in Japanese about the old days and about what happened while in Hogsmeade. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione where sitting in an opposite corner disusing their meeting with Sirius that afternoon. 

The conversations soon ended as people began to drift off to bed it had been a long day.

Cherry watched through the bars of her crib her parents snuggle up together a smile on her face she was glad she brought them closer, she loved having both of them near her feeling their auras together was always better then just one or the other. 

Sakura sighed snuggling up to her amber-eyed mate and smiled, she was so lucky to have him with her. The strong rhythmic beat of his heart lulling her to sleep. 

Authors Note: He sorry I took so long well I was going to add some more but it's long enough please remember to review...

Ja ne     


	18. Just Like The Good Old Days

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 18: Just Like The Good Old Days

Authors Note: Hey minna and thanks for the reviews love them really I do here's the next chapter. Hope you like it...

Cherry blossom petals fell around her as she walked through the darkness the stone path seemed to fade the deeper she went until it disappeared completely leaving her stranded. She wished she would wake up. The ground disappeared from beneath her, she fell landing in a large field she looked around the flowers where in bloom large cherry trees were scattered everywhere. 

Walking she began to notice the path had once again appeared, "My Cherry Blossom welcome..." the voice sounded friendly but still held a cold tone. "I'm not yours..." she bit out looking for the owner of the voice seeing nothing, "Sakura?" she looked over to see Syaoran step out from one of the trees, "Syaoran!" she ran to him jumping into his arms, "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him her emerald eyes relieved to see him. 

"Thought you could use some help..." she nodded as he took her hand, leading her down the garden path. It seemed a little brighter here as they walked. She shivered slightly moving closer to him for safety, when he stopped a cry erupting from his throat as he clutched his stomach "Sy-syaoran?" Sakura asked worriedly. 

Sinking to his knees something wet was covering his hand he moved it from his stomach eyes wide seeing it covered in blood he looked down to see the gapping wound that had appeared there. His once green shirt was soaked with the red liquid, he coughed more blood spattered the ground. 

Sakura's eyes were wide seeing the blood ooze from the large gapping hole "N-no Syaoran!" resting his head in her lap she tried to apply pressure to the wound praying it would stop bleeding she watched as his eyes began to close. "Syaoran please you have to stay awake please!" she begged tears flowing freely she knew he was trying to heal what was done but something was wrong. 

He looked up at her slowly his amber eyes sincere he was trying to stay with her but it was useless he new what ever made that hole was stopping him from fixing the problem. "Sy...." and all went black....

She cradled his lifeless form tears running down her cheeks. She really wanted to wake up now when a cold hand was placed on her shoulder, "He can't help you this time....he can never help you...." the voice was so calm. Why wouldn't she wake up? Biting down on her tongue brought the taste of blood into her mouth bitter yet sweet in its own way. "No..."

"Yes, why don't you just come with me? I can make it all better I promise..." he watched her get up leaving the still form on the floor the blood still flowing onto the ground, her top covered in it. She was looking down, he smiled she was going to give in he could just feel it, when.

SMACK.

Her hand collided with his cheek snapping his head to the side "You did this you killed him and you think I'm going to go with you?" she spat her lifeless eyes held the fires of hell as her hate for him grew she stepped closer to him threateningly as he moved away "Why don't you just leave me alone! I will never bow to you so why bother trying..." she was filled with more hatred than she had ever felt before as she stepped closer to him. 

"I hate you..." turning she began to walk away from him back to her love's body looking down at him tears filled her eyes again as her claws grew dragging them down her arms, the skin parted as the blood flowed freely.

Emerald eyes opened as pain swept from her arms to the rest of her sitting up she looked around before seeing Syaoran. He was looking at her worriedly. His eyes grew wider seeing the blood which began to seep through her night gown. 

"Sakura what?" he took her arm gently before pulling up the sleeves; he looked at the four long bloody lines that covered her arms from the shoulder to just above her elbow. "What happened?" he asked as he got up walking to her side he lift her into his arms weary of her wounds. "I was trying to wake myself up..." she answered truthfully "And you couldn't think of any other way?" he watched her nod no. Sighing he brought her into the bathroom, placing her on the edge of the tub, he turned on the taps letting the water run. 

"You don't have to..." she said seeing him do this, he knelt down in front of her "shh" he placed a finger over her lips "I wouldn't want you to get an infection now would I?" he asked she shook her head. "And besides it looks like you need to relax..." he added this was definitely right, "Ok..." getting up he walked back into his room to get some gauze. She turned off the water before striping and sliding into the warmth. She kept her arms out of the water since the bubbles would sting the open wounds also not wanting bloody water.

Syaoran returned with the gauze and a bowl which he filled with more warm water. Sitting beside her he took one arm and began to clean the wounds gently feeling her wince slightly. 

She sunk lower into the water her arms still not submerged Syaoran had gone to put the things away, she didn't even hear when he returned her mind was foggy ready to sleep. "Hey don't fall asleep in there..." she looked up to see him with a towel, a smile formed on her lips as she stood leaving the cooling waters behind her stepping from the bath being engulfed by a warm towel. 

Syaoran placed his arms around her waist, "Feeling better?" he asked placing his chin on her wet shoulder, "Much" she looked back at him "I'm glade..." he trailed off when her lips met his. Turning she pulled him closer letting go of the towel to wrap her arms -being cautious not to touch any of the soar spots- around his neck not caring how low it dropped, it was only Syaoran after all, nothing he hadn't seen before. 

He pulled her closer holding her waist, a soft moan escaped her throat as his lips left hers moving to her neck kissing her lightly. Wishing he could venture lower he returned to her lips afraid that might scare her, something he never wanted to do. He would wait pushing his want to the back of his mind. 

Sakura wished he would be more adventurous with his actions so she could show him how just how scared she wasn't... but decided against voicing her thoughts.

Breaking apart to breath Syaoran placed his forehead to hers "Come we better get back to bed..." he kissed her again lightly before they parted she gathered up her towel which was pooling around her waist and gabbed his robe pulling it on around her as he lead her back into his room. 

She lay above him using him as her pillow the steady beat of his heart made her drowsy as she thought of how wonderful he was. Not many males would do what he did to make her feel better. She smiled he was really something else and she wouldn't have it any other way...

It was Saturday morning the birds were chirping and the leaves on the trees rustled slightly in the warm May breeze.

Sakura still lay in the arms of her love not even moving as the light shown into her eyes. Not having gotten much sleep from the night before first with the nightmare then the bath.

Syaoran woke to the light _'I'm really going to have to remember to close the curtains from now on...' _were his first bitter thoughts as the ray of sun lay right over his eyes. He held her closer to him knowing she wasn't going to be up anytime soon he closed his eyes trying to fall asleep again. 

Tomoyo sat in the common room sketchbook in hand drawing the design for her next dress. She looked at Hermione who was sitting on the other side of the room reading a book. 

"Hermione?" she looked up "Have you seen Sakura or Syaoran this morning?" she watched as her friend shook her head no, "No I haven't maybe their still sleeping..." she added looking at the worried face of her friend, "I'm going to go check on them it's well past eleven and I know Sakura loves to sleep but Syaoran was always up early..." she said getting up placing her sketch book on one of the tables 

Walking up the dormitory stairs she headed to Sakura's room first. Knocking quietly she heard nothing knocking again a little louder, still nothing, opening the door she came face to face with……nothing. There was no one in the room. 

_'Where is she?'_ walking in she noticed that Cherry wasn't in the crib meaning she was in Syaoran's room. _'Maybe Sakura's in Li-kun's room too...'_ she thought walking to the dividing door and knocked not wanting to barge in and interrupt something. When no answer came she knocked again louder, once again no answer. Turning the knob she pushed the door open, eyes wide in surprise at what she saw.

Sakura was using Syaoran for her pillow the green housecoat that was much too big for her pooling around her bare shoulders, the thin covers where around her waist along with his arms both asleep. 

A blush tinged her cheeks knowing that her friends would not appreciate her walking in on a scene such as this, thinking it better to just leave and pretend this never happened she walking back to the door that connected the two rooms and walked into Sakura's room. Closing the door behind her she let out a sigh the next thought that came to mind was the question, how long had they been sleeping together like that? 

Shaking the though out of her mind she continued out of Sakura's room and back into the common-room. 

Hermione looked up to see her walking back down the stairs, "You were right they were just still asleep..." Tomoyo trailed off not mentioning that the two just happened to be asleep in the same room. "Then what took you so long?" Tomoyo blushed luckily this went unnoticed by Hermione "Well I stopped to see Cherry to you know say good morning and all that..." she smiled sweat dropping slightly. Hermione seemed to accept this answer as she nodded and went back to reading.

Tomoyo picked up her sketch pad and pencil and couldn't help but begin to draw the very interesting scene she had just witnessed.

Syaoran woke to the sound of a door closing he raised himself a little to see that the room was empty, looking down Sakura was still there. She moved slightly when he flopped back down onto the bed before opening her eyes. 

"What time is it?" came her tiered voice he looked at the clock "Nearly noon.." she looked up at him "Noon?" he nodded, "You where still tiered when I got up this morning so I decided to let you sleep and kind of fell asleep myself..." she smiled at him before hauling herself up to meet his lips and a soft kiss.      

They parted, she rested her forehead against his "Arigato" she murmured slightly, "What for?" he asked quizzically looking up at her "For being so nice and making me feel better..." he pulled her closer to him their lips barely touching, "Sakura you know I would do anything to make you feel better any time..." with that said he captured her lips with his pulling her as close a possible still careful of her arms. 

Parting Sakura looked at him "Syaoran don't ever change" he smiled, "Never.." her eyes lit up as she pulled away slightly before sitting up the robe falling dangerously low, he had to chuckle looking at her, "And what may I ask is so funny?" she looked at him, "You, your practically swimming in that robe..." she looked down at herself he was right it was much to big for her but it didn't mater anyway.    

  


She pulled the sleeves back over her shoulder wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep it from falling again. She got up walking to Cherry's crib making sure the child was ok she walked into her room to change. 

Walking down into the common-room she saw Tomoyo huddled over her sketchbook Hermione was reading Syaoran sat with Cherry in his lap having just got there, Harry, Ron and Eriol walked in along with a fuming Meiling who walked right passed them accidentally bumping into Sakura who was pushed into the wall her arm banging against it painfully. 

She screamed from surprise and pain which shot from the gashes in her arm to the rest of her falling numb she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She was holding onto the one arm that had smashed into the wall tears prickling her eyes. 

Meiling looked at her worriedly sorry for having hurt her, when she noticed the bandages under her sweater. "Sakura what happened?" she asked pulling up the sleeve to see the snow white wraps on her arm, "I cut my self that's all..." she lied looking down when a few droplets of blood as began to soak through the cloth. 

"Come Sakura I help you wrap it..." Syaoran got up pulling her with him helping her up the stairs the rest following Meiling, Hermione and Tomoyo rushed in before the rest of the boys "What! Tomoyo let me in!" Eriol banged on the now closed door, when it opened and he was pulled in before shutting again. "You let him in but not us?" Ron complained. 

"She's going to have to take her top off..." at this the two blushed slightly before asking "Then why is Li and Eriol in there?" came Harry's voice. "They are going into Syaoran's room for this it's just that they-they well Syaoran wrapped it in the first place. And Eriol is really good with first aid...and you have to watch Cherry" came Hermione's voice through the door. Huffing the two boys went to wait in the common-room.

Sakura removed her top while Eriol and Syaoran had gone to get a bowl and gauze. Returning Tomoyo and Meiling had already taken off the old wraps. "Sakura! I thought it was one cut?" Tomoyo looked at her friend in worry, the wounds were self inflicted she knew that but why she would try she didn't know. "I coul-couldn't wake up..." she sobbed remembering the dream "This was the only way I could thin-think of..." Syaoran gently wiped away the blood, hitting the rough walls had opened it again. 

The bandages in place Tomoyo looked at her friend, "What was the dream about?" they were all around her as she sat in Syaoran's lap resting against him. 

She shook her head, "I don't want to think about it..." it almost went unheard but they caught it, "Sakura sometimes it helps to talk to others about your dreams..." came Eriol's wise words, she looked at him before nodding slightly. "I was walking along a path when..."

Tomoyo's eyes were wide when she finished talking, "Sakura..." she hugged her friend lightly not wanting to hurt her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. 

Syaoran would wipe them away occasionally his hold on her tightened slightly feeling her begin to shake. "Sakura?" he looked worried they all did. "I have t-to stop this...b-but I d-d-don't know how..." she sobbed. 

All turned to Eriol for he had cleared his throat, "The only way to stop Totan...you said her name was right?" he watched the young girl nod, "Is to capture her..." Tomoyo looked at him "C-capture as in catching like with the Clow Cards?" she asked and watched him nod. 

"But Eriol I haven't caught a card in over four years..." Sakura looked up tears gone "I know but you've gotten a lot stronger and I know you can do this..." Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do it..." she looked around at her friends seeing them nod feeling the reassuring squeeze from the one holding her. 

"Don't worry I'll be there to help you..." his voice was calm and cool. Sakura looked back at him, "But the dream..." tears brimming in her eyes once again. "Sakura I'll protect you no matter what you know that." she nodded knowing there was no way to talk him out of it. 

"The next time the Card shows itself we'll get it..." Eriol looked around the group they nodded, Hermione stayed mostly to the outside of the conversation feeling a little out of place since she knew she couldn't help out, Meiling turned to her, "Don't worry I kind of feel left out too..." Hermione looked at her oddly, "I don't have any Eastern Magic in me..." she nodded when Tomoyo stepped in "I don't either I just design the costumes and film it..." the group sweat dropped. 

"Oh I'm going to have to make some for this time I've got Sakura's I'll need one for Li-kun and Meiling and..." she counted off the things she would need before dragging them off to be measured since as none were the same size as they were at age twelve. 

Sakura and Hermione were the only ones left in the room the looked at each other before shrugging and getting up they headed to the common-room to meet the two other boys, "You ok?" Harry asked looking at her, "Yeah I'm fine..." she smiled before plopping down in one of the armchairs resting, _'I haven't called out my wand in such a long time I hope I can remember the chant...' _she quietly went over it in her mind a few times to make sure she hadn't.

Her necklace glowed pink every time she thought about it as if warming up for the real thing. Her thoughts were interrupted with something jumping on her "Midnight!" she looked down at the cat who looked at her eyes large before settling herself down she began to purr massaging the auburn haired girl's side before falling asleep there. 

Meiling sighed feeling sorry for Sakura who must have had to do this many times by now. She watched as Tomoyo took measurements. Her arms out in a T Syaoran and Eriol watched having finished a few moments ago.

Hermione looked at Sakura before hearing a very loud "NO WAY" come from upstairs it sounded very much like Meiling's voice, "Is she always this odd about making cloths?" she asked Sakura nodded slightly remembering all the times she had to model or get measurements taken "Yeah she is..." 

Harry and Ron looked up hearing the yell, "What was that?" 

"That was Meiling not liking Tomoyo's idea on a dress..." Sakura answered Midnight's head had shot up, ears perked, trying

too hear more.

The days turned into weeks as they waited for the Cards next appearance but of course when you're waiting for something it will never arrive. Sakura had even been able to sleep almost all night not having to wake up from the nightmares she was cursed by. The Quidditch Final had arrived at last Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Rarely were Sakura, Syaoran or Harry seen in the common-room relaxing they were always doing homework sleeping or at Quidditch practice. 

Sakura looked out onto the field she new the cup was important to many of the members on the team, The Slytherins walked out facing them 

Madam Hooch walked onto the pitch, "Captains shake hands…" she watched as Harry and Marcus shook hands though it was more like who could break the others fingers first.

"Mount your brooms!" 

Watching as the small golden Snitch was released into the air followed by the two Bludgers fourteen players took to the sky. 

Tomoyo had her trusty camera waiting. For this game she has made a large banner for Gryffindor with the help of Hermione it was proudly hanging just above the stands. 

Sakura flew past Malfoy as Syaoran threw the Quaffle to her ducking low as a Bludger was aimed at her head she threw the Quaffle and watched it soar through one of the hoops. 

"And it's ten points to Gryffindor for an amazing goal by Kinomoto Sakura…" came Lee Jordan's voice from the top box where he was once again commentating. 

Harry looked around wanting to end the game quickly it was the best way to win; he kept a close eye on Malfoy as he flew over the pitch.

High above Totan watched with interest a ball of light growing in her had, she had been lying low. This was just going to remind the Card Mistress she was still around. 

Sakura had the Quaffle again and was nearly half way up the pitch when the ball of light hit her in the back sending her hurtling forwards losing the Quaffle Alicia gabbed it she had seen the ball coming hopping the girl wasn't to hurt she continued knowing the Slytherins wouldn't stop so she wouldn't either. 

Sakura was sent forward slipping off the broom she dangled there trying to hold on. 

Syaoran watched as she held on as if for dear life, he was flying as fast as he could towards her when Marcus smashed into him sending him into the stands. Cursing under his breath he flew back off into the game. 

"Kinomoto was hit by something! And Holy! She's holding on with one hand…and here comes Li to help-or not Marcus flies right into him!" Jordan was nearly falling out of the bleachers as he said this watching what was happening. "And Alicia scores! Another ten points to Gryffindor whose leading Slytherin one-hundred to seventy"

"Mommy!" Cherry yelled from Hermione's arms as she tried to reach for her mother. "Shhh Cherry don't worry she'll be fine…"

Sakura watched as Malfoy was flying right towards her every fiber of her being was in pain at the moment she wouldn't be able to stay in the air if  hit her. _'Fly I could really use your help right now!'_ she thought desperately when wings grew from her back one flap had her up on her broom again.     

"Wow Kinomoto just grew wings! That's one charm I've never seen before!"

Harry really need the Snitch when he saw it shining brightly in the May sun, zipping off after it when he caught Malfoy's attention who came tarring after him. He had gotten a good head start though. Reaching out her felt something cold in his hand and looked down at the Snitch as it beat its wings helplessly against his hand.

"Potter Caught the Snitch! Gryffindor win two-hundred and fifty to one-hundred!"

Sakura sank down to the ground falling to her knees everything hurt she wasn't as used to the pain as she had been, Every Gryffindor rushed from the stands to greet them. Syaoran was the first to her helping her up "You ok?" she nodded "I'm going to get her…if it's the last thing I do…" she growled lightly holding her head. 

The party had gone on late into the night everyone was in the Gryffindor Tower celebrating the victory. Fred and Gorge had gone off and come back with butterbeer and sweets. 

Sakura finally got out she was holding a sleeping Cherry in her arms and was dead tiered she couldn't wait to sleep. Placing Cherry into her crib she crawled into Syaoran's bed pulling the light sheets around her in hailing deeply, it had his sent to it, Sandalwood and Spices it also holding the edge of a Wolf she smiled burring her head deeper into the pillows.    

It had only been a week after the Quidditch Final finally when the waited day had arrived

Sakura woke bright and early with Syaoran to go out and train Eriol and Meiling met them in the common-room along with Tomoyo. This had been a morning ritual for the last few weeks walking out into the hall having told Clow about their plan he had a few pointers to give them.

Heading out onto the grounds of Hogwarts they walked into the forest towards the clearing of cherry trees. 

Eriol normally went off with Tomoyo to help her since she was the only one that didn't know how to defend herself as well as the rest of them, Meiling stayed with Sakura and Syaoran, taking turns sparing.

The group walked back up the sweeping lawns towards the school class would start in about ten minuets and all thought a shower would be nice. 

Sakura stopped and uneasy feeling overcoming her she looked around glad Cherry wasn't there. Everyone seemed to feel it as well both boys were on their guard staff or sword in hand, ready.

Tomoyo pulled out her camera and wand ready to get everyone in costume and film what ever would be the outcome. 

A large ball of light came fly towards Meiling when a light pink bubble surrounded all of them. She watched as the light hit the shield and burst only a foot away from her face, she let out a soft sigh. 

"Is everyone all right?" Tomoyo looked around at everyone who nodded before smiling, "Alright stand still you don't want to get someone else's cloths..." pointing her wand at the group and muttered a few choice words a light purple mist came from the end of her wand tip washing over everyone before receding back into the wand. 

Every one looked down at the finished costumes, Syaoran looked down at his old battle costume it was identical to the one he had when he was ten right down to the shoes though it was much bigger. Looking over, Sakura's seemed to match his only much more feminine and pink instead of green. 

"Nice...." Meiling looked down it was almost exactly like her own from their cardcaptor days but the skirt continued all the way to her ankle two slits running up either side to her hip and pair of short white shorts underneath.

Syaoran closed his eyes trying to find the card, _'It's in front of us...' _looking dead ahead into the forest he saw two ice blue eyes peer back at him. Moving closer to the group. 

"Card Mistress we meet again...." she smiled coming even closer she was going to grab the girl and get out of there as fast as she could. When she disappeared.

Yukito sat up in bed looking around something was wrong pulling on a robe he opened the door to see Kero and Spinel floating there just about to knock, heading to Nakuru's room when it opened. "Something's wrong..." she spoke watching them nod going to the Entrance Hall before heading out the oak front doors to see their Master and Mistress in some form of trouble. 

Eriol looked around trying to find her again when Sakura was lifted into the air, "No!" Syaoran grabbed onto her leg trying to pull her back to earth.

Totan had a hold around her waist and a hand over her mouth pulling her away when she was stopped by something. She  looked down she watched as the Little Wolf grabbed hold of her prize and pulled downward.

Sakura muffled a moan of pain and discomfort as she felt herself being ripped in two, much rather going with the downward pull.

Syaoran pulled harder trying to win the game of tug-or-war when it felt as if electricity surged through him from his hold on her leg making him let go.

Totan smiled flying up when an arrow came whizzing past her scratching her cheek she stopped to look up at Yue and Ruby Moon. Growling slightly she started upward again only to hit a barrier. "What!?" she looked around only to see Eriol's staff glowing. 

She screamed in pain as Sakura bit down on her hand making her letting go. Sakura fell being caught by a soft golden fur ball she smiled at Kero as he lowered her to the ground. 

Totan looked at the bite mark to see the blood begin to drip, the deep red was a deadly contrast to her pale skin. 

Righting herself Sakura pulled out her key saying the words quickly keeping an eye on the wounded card the key turned into the staff. She looked over to Syaoran who read her thoughts before nodding, both looked at Eriol who nodded as well. 

Totan descended slightly still amazed at how sharp the Card Mistress's teeth where shaking her head not noticing the acknowledgments going on behind her. When three lightning attacks hit her square in the back sending her flying into the barrier which gave her a second shock.

Sakura held up three fingers pulling one down, she drew out the Thunder, while Syaoran held out an ofuda, the sun atop Eriol's staff began to glow yellow sparks beginning, then the second finger. Each began to think on their chants, Finally the last the light was almost blinding as the three combined and hit the Card sending her flying. 

Eriol put some electricity into the barrier just before she hit it. 

Shards of ice rained down on her pinning her to the ground. 

"Now Sakura!" she nodded "Card created by Kaikishoku return to your true form!" all watched as the card began to form into wisps of white air beginning to take the form of a Card, the wind and light gone a Card floated into Sakura's hand, she almost dropped it. It felt as cold as ice, it wasn't the colour of her Cards it was black with silver writing, her star symbol was on the back. 

Pulling out a quill she quickly signed her name at the bottom. The Card warmed to be like the rest. Sakura sighed placing the card in the deck before looking at everyone; "Finally....it's over." she smiled.

Syaoran nodded though had a feeling it was far from over.

Kaikishoku buckled over in pain he felt as if someone was ripping his soul from him though there wasn't much left of it. 

Stumbling to his room he looked at the farthest wall where three mirrors hug each holding the reflection of a young woman. He watched as the first one holding the reflection of a porcelain face clad in white robes shattered a wisp of white light leaving the prison which it had been kept for centuries.

"Totan has been caught...Damn!" he slammed his fists onto the desk beside him the pain gone, "I will succeed!" he stalked out of the room to make new planes.

Tomoyo smiled as she patted the camera in her hand fondly "I got all of it! Oh this is so great!" the group sweat dropped. 

Eriol removed the barrier "Well I think we all deserve a break and a nice hot shower..." Syaoran looked down at his watch only to see that class had started over thirty minutes ago, it hadn't felt like it had taken that long. 

"Well finally decided to join us have we?" McGonagall looked over the five sternly the Slytherins chuckled slightly, "Well let's hear the excuse-" she stopped when she saw all looked tiered, Yukito came running in "Sorry Minerva they where doing something for me and I lost track of the time..." he was out of breath she looked from him to the students and nodded, "All right Yukito...sit down your five and get your work out..." 

Sakura sighed as she sat listening to the lesson. The Card was captured that was one thing she wouldn't have to worry about anymore she was looking forward to a goodnights sleep something she hadn't had in a while....

Authors Note: Well that's it hope you liked it...I'll try to update soon I know I put this at the end all the time but this time I'll really try...

Ja ne            


	19. The Beginning Of The End Part One

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 19 The Beginning Of The End (Part 1)

Authors Note: Hey everyone! That's right the story is beginning to come to a close this is the second last chapter...hope you like it… 

Emerald eyes opened slowly feeling someone gently rubbing her back, the fabric of her nightgown caused goosebumps to form. 

Syaoran looked worriedly down at her "Are you cold?" he felt her nod no, and smiled pulling her up slightly kissing her lightly before pulling away.

She looked at him as if he were mad capturing his lips in a more demanding kiss feeling him give in to her she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. She was going to spend as much time with him as possible she wasn't going to have much time left...

 It was the last day of their OWLs and Hermione had been in the common-room studying nearly all morning everyone was looking forward to the afternoon where all the exams would be over and there would be no more worries.

Everyone walked into the Great Hall to write the written OWLs sitting in one of the many tables quills began to move over the parchment many were concentrating on the task at hand others minds were already out side in the sunshine.

Sakura was looking over her answers a few people had already finished and left. She smiled seeing her answers Defense was her best subject, one she knew she could do well in. 

After the lunch break came the practical test Sakura waited until her name was called before walking in she heard Syaoran's _'Good luck' _in the back of her mind a smile on her lips though her brain tried to list every spell she new.   

She sighed as she walked out of the last OWL it was all over there was only two weeks left of term. No more classes just relaxing in the warm summer sun. 

Summer the word she was beginning to dread, summer meant she would be going home to Japan while Syaoran would be going back to Hong Kong. The thought of two months without him was frightening she was so used to having him there to help her what would she do when he left? What was her brother going to say the lectures she was going to get she could already hear him yelling at her for being in the same room as the 'Chinese gaki' shaking the thought out of her head. 

She rested back on the trunk of a tree with Harry who was flopped down under the shade of the large maple, they had planed to meet here when they finished their OWLs. She looked up when someone's shadow loomed over her, "Your done?" she asked as the person flopped down beside her pulling her into his lap, "All done" she nodded resting against his chest, waiting for the rest of their friends to come. 

Everyone seemed to be spending more and more time outside nowadays as the weather became warmer and warmer. The warmer weather gave Sakura a constant reminder of summer which was soon approaching.

Sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast everyone watched as the owls soared in to deliver the mail, there was more mail almost everyday. Now that people were making plans for summer and the warm weather was easier to fly in for the owls. 

Syaoran looked up again waiting to catch a glimpse of Emerald he had sent a letter back home and had been waiting for a reply. He watched as she flew in landing right in front of him, taking the letter from her leg, reading it over while Emerald ate the scraps from his plate. 

Sakura tried looking over his shoulder but he put the letter away, from what she could see it had something to do with the upcoming summer holiday. She thought hard trying to see what he was thinking only to be locked out. She looked at him almost shocked when she saw the smile on his lips. 

"I'm going for a walk, Sakura you want to come?" she nodded hoping he would tell her then.

They walked through the forest it was always much quieter in here than out on the fields where students where laughing and talking. Heading towards the clearing of cherry trees, Syaoran sat down back against one of the trees bringing her with him to sit in his lap. 

"You know summer's coming up..." he sated beginning to attack her neck with kisses, she stiffed slightly not from his kiss but his words. "Yeah..." her voice was hoarse a hint of sadness in it. "I didn't think you would be looking forward to it..." she could feel him smile against her neck. "Syaoran? What are you up to?" she tilted her head giving him free range loving the feeling.

"Well I sent a letter to mother. Asking her convince the Elders that I've trained hard and it's time to give me a break..."

"Meaning..."

"Letting me spend the summer in Japan..." her head shot up at this to look back at him. "You're serious?" he nodded feeling her arms around his neck in a hug. "How did you get her to convince them?" she looked up at him "Well I told her that I had responsibilities to take care of in Japan..." 

"Responsibilities?"  Her head to the side as if trying to think of one, "Cherry..." she smiled before a blush came to her cheeks. 

"But-ah there's one catch..." she looked into his eyes knowing she wasn't going to like this...

"Well I talked to Dumbledore and the only flights to China from England on the day we leave have to make a flight change in Japan, she's going to meet me there to see if I do have an actual reason to stay there." her eyes widened for a moment in thought, "You think Cherry will be a good enough reason?"

"Oh I think she will be a very good reason" he held onto her tightly "I love you..." he nuzzled her neck lightly feeling her melt against him.

"Does anyone know where Sakura and Syaoran went?" Meiling asked as she looked from Harry to Ron then Hermione, all nodding no, "The last I saw they were in the Great Hall for breakfast but that was like nine hours ago...Why?" Ron looked at her "I just wanted to ask Syaoran something that's all..." she walked from the common-room to her room, _'Probably went for a run...'_   

Sakura smiled as she ran alongside her mate she would never grow tiered of running with him, she just hoped her pack would except him.

A new male could pose a threat to the group what if he wanted to challenge the leader or brought death, they had taken in the American pack having heard about what had happened not wanting them to form into a second pack. One pack needed a lot of room to run and claimed a lot of territory, a second pack near could have meant war. 

She looked at him, hoping that Sota Maitsu their newest leader would like him, when he came for the summer. 

Syaoran looked at her she seemed to be deep in thought_ 'Is something wrong?' _he watched her nod no, _'Come on try to catch me!'_ she ran off ahead of him strait into a cave, crouching down near the wall she closed her eyes knowing the glowing gold would give her away. 

She heard him walk in and smiled he was almost standing right over her. She playfully snapped at his heal making him jump slightly, she smiled when he flopped down next to her, snuggling up to him she soon fell asleep. 

The morning came all too quickly though it went unnoticed by the two in the cave for the dark walls kept the light out allowing the inhabitants to sleep longer. 

Golden eyes opened to see darkness looking over he saw the light near the entrance of the cave, not reaching them, he turned his head a little to see the still sleeping beauty on top of him. 

The winter pelt gone a lighter summer one replacing it. It made him realize just how much extra fur it was for he could feel every rock and twig beneath him. The thicker coat would have stopped much of that but it would have been much to hot. 

Sakura moved slightly making her slip from atop him landing on the earth floor with a soft thud raising some of the dust and dirt that had settled there, causing her to sneeze. Her head shot up shaking it slightly looking into the amused eyes of her mate. She batted his nose playfully pulling on his ear, for just waking up she had a lot of energy. 

Getting up she tore out of the caves entrance into the small clearing in which it stood and off into the dense trees Syaoran right behind her. He caught up easily tackling her she flipped him sending them down a steep hill. Sakura pinned his shoulders to the earth when they reached the bottom, he kicked up with his hind legs sending her flying she landed on all fours, she was not going to let him get away with that. They spent much of the morning play fighting like this unknown to them the difficulties and sorrow the day would bring.

Red eyes read and reread the passage a smile on it's twisted lips, _'The Book will be mine Potter...MINE!'_ where the only thoughts running though his head, the thought of revenge on the boy who had cost him fourteen years of nothingness and pain would finally take his last breath tonight. 

"Master are you sure you are ready for this?" came the small squeaky voice from the man near the entrance of the room, "I have been waiting for this for too long. Nothing will stop me this time not Harry Potter not even Albus Dumbledore!" 

Wormtail stepped back in fear as his master whirled around to glare at him though his red cat-like eyes. "Master!" he looked up at him terrified, "You will succeed" he smiled slightly and patted the small man's head who seemed to grimace at the touch.

"Your arm Wormtail..." Wormtail held out his arm feeling his Masters long cold fingers on it when a sudden pain erupted from his forearm, looking down he watched the Dark Mark glow red before becoming black again.

Many loud popping sounds were heard as one after the other people in cloaks and masks appeared in the room, "Lord Voldemort..." all said once everyone had been there, "My Death Eaters. I'm sure you have been told of the plan..." he watched as everyone nodded, "Good, we leave at sun down..." 

The lawn was packed with students who were just laughing and enjoying the summers warmth. Nearly every fifth year was there. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Hermione were sun tanning near the lake. It had taken much persuasion to get Hermione to come but finally she did. 

Cherry was up in the dormitory having a nap being watched by Dobby.

Sakura turned onto her back, Tomoyo had made suits for each girl. 

Sakura had thought hers was too small but after being pushed out of the dormitory she had no choice. Though she had to admit it was cute it was a dark green bikini Meiling wore much the same but hers was read along with Tomoyo who's was a dark purple- blue. Hermione had refused to wear a bikini and was wearing a blue one-piece.

Sakura looked up when a shadow covered her face, she smiled seeing Syaoran, "So this is where you girls have been?" she nodded. He sat down on the towel they were soon joined by the others. Jessie had also come over not having been able to talk to Meiling for a while.

The girls had pulled on some cloths not wanting to burn. And were all sitting under a large tree watching the giant squid glide lazily around the surface of the water. The sun slowly sinking behind the mountains surrounding the castle. 

They were making their way back up the sweeping lawns to the castle when.

Kero was in Sakura's pocket a feeling of dread over taking him he could feel Yukito, Nakuru and Spinel near and was sure they could feel it too.

 "Harry Potter we meet again..." tuning they watched as a fleet of wizards dressed in black came up the field. Harry's eyes widened as he saw them he hadn't thought that Voldemort would attack him here at school with Dumbledore.

People watched at the group in black stopped only yards away from Harry. "Potter." his cold icy voice was menacingly calm, "Voldemort..." he spat looking up into the red eyes that had haunted him for over a decade. "Potter all I want is the Book just be a good boy and hand it over and we'll leave..." he watched as the boys face turned from rage to confusion, "If I had 'the Book' I wouldn't give it to you..." he stepped forward slightly. "Why must you always choose the hard way?" pulling out his wand he pointed it at him, "_Crucio_" 

Harry braced for the pain but none came he looked up and saw a light pink bubble covering him, "What?" he looked back at Sakura to see her holding one of her Tarot Cards, the only thing was it was glowing the same pink as the bubble. 

Voldemort watched as a pink book formed in her hands "Looking for this?" she asked venomously, "You? But Potter?" his eyes were large looking at the girl in front of him she was small and looked as if she couldn't lift ten pounds. 

"I am the Card Mistress..."

All eyes turned to the large winged panther and lion as they came flying from the castle Kero having flown off to find Yukito when he found the other guardians with him. The winged beasts were soon followed by an angel and a girl with butterfly wings. Yue landed near the group ready to fight with Keroberos by his side Ruby Moon and Spinel were on the other side.

Collective gasps rang through the fields as all recognized two Keroberos and Yue stood proud by their Mistresses side ready for anything.

Recovering from the shock of the four new arrivals Voldemort glared daggers at them. "Then just give me the Book..." he was about to reach for it when his hand met the tip of a blade, "You want it you have to fight for it" looking down the edge of the sword he met fierce amber eyes. 

"You want a fight you will get one boy..." he turned to his men "Don't just stand there get them!" Kero, Spinel, Ruby and Yue took to the sky ready to defend their mistress and master. Shards of ice appeared in the two human like guardian's hands while Keroberos' mouth filled with flames, Spinel was taking aim for one of his pink beams.

The wizards in black walked towards the group one fell having been hit by a round of sharp ice shards they looked up seeing their new opponents. Keroberos sent a blast of fire towards the ground watching as they ran from it strait into a pink blast from Spinel Sun. 

Ruby Moon sent a blast of her pink crystal shards only for it to bounce off of a clear bubble. She looked at the Card Mistress who held up a card.

Thinking it was safe on got up only to hit the same bubble rubbing his head he looked over to see the staff in the blue haired boy's hands glowing slightly, "What?" a small fairy like creature flew easily through the bubble beginning to sprinkle shimmering power over them. Voldemort watched as his men fell, eyes wide he watched as the few that were still standing were shooting spells at it which it dogged easily and soon all were asleep from the affects of the small fairy's dust. 

He turned to them furiously, seeing the smile on the Book owners lips he scowled, _'I will get that book.'_

Sakura watched him intently not liking the grin that had appeared she didn't want to place any of her friends in danger calling out the Fly everyone watched as she wings grew from her back just as they had at the Quidditch Final she took flight moving away from the crowd.

Syaoran watched as she took off a feeling of dread passing over him, he didn't want to let her go alone so he followed.  

Voldemort smiled so she could fly, he muttered a spell under his breath lifting into the air. All watched as he went after her Syaoran following from the ground. 

Sakura stopped in mid air "Windy!" she called throwing out a Card, she prayed it could capture him. 

Voldemort dogged the attack sending one of his own she narrowly missed it. 

Syaoran watched feeling helpless he hated not being able to do anything but watch. He smiled Voldemort was paying no attention to him, pulling out and ofuda. 

Sakura watched as he doubled over a groan escaped from his mouth. Whirling around he caught sight of Syaoran who was smirking slightly, "You rotten little.." he began to move back to Syaoran "_Avada Kedavara_" a bright green light flashed. All held their breath watching rooted to the ground when the rushing wind gone and light dimmed. 

Syaoran had sunk to his knees from the pain that coursed through his body, every eye was on him when everything cleared there he was surrounded by a large pink bubble, he got to his feet wincing in pain. 

"Your alive..." came the startled voice from above as he shook off the pain "Looks like it..." he smiled at Sakura who looked tiered very tiered. _Avada Kedavara_ was such a strong curse that it had taken most of her energy to keep the shield up. Keeping most of it out though some of the attack did get though not enough to actually kill the one inside. 

_'I have to get ride of him but how? Erase him? No not strong enough....but Void...Void could do it...I just hope I can...' _ She pulled out the Card looking at it _'Please Void I need your help Please!' _ The card began to glow she threw it out and watched as it became a girl. _'Syaoran! Run!' he looked up seeing the Void and nodded running from beneath them, a large blackish bubble appeared from just under Sakura right to the ground over Voldemort where Syaoran had just been standing._

He looked around him to see blackness up above he could see the outline of the Card Mistress, quickly he moved up and grabbed her ankle pulling her down into the bubble. She screamed feeling his hand on her ankle but it was nothing to the pain he was feeling. She was so pure and loved by many that it was painful.

Syaoran's eyes widened seeing this "SAKURA!" he began running towards them when two pairs of arms caught him Meiling and Eriol tried holding him back as he tried to get free of them, "No Sakura..." he looked down unable to watch 

She was pulled down until half of her was inside of it. She flapped her wings mercilessly trying to escape him. When the bubble disappeared, only having half of her the wings on her back returned into the card and she went plummeting to the ground, a gust of wind softened her fall. The Dark Lord was No where to be seen. Everyone watched as the two Cards floated down staying level with Syaoran, _'No...go to your Mistress not me please…'  he hesitated before took them from the air placing them into his pocket._

He ran towards the crater the Void had caused jumping down into it he found Sakura. Her breaths where short and labored, "Sakura..." he bent down picking her up gently he jumped back out of the whole to see everyone looking at him, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling ran over to him while others stayed back unsure, "Syaoran take her to the hospital wing..." Tomoyo looked at her injured friend sadly, Keroberos, Yue, Ruby and Spinel walked along side of him like a guard they walked up towards the castle the crowed of people parted to let them pass.

Albus Dumbledore watched with an expression of great pity for the two as they began to disappear from view. This was a battle he could not help in though he wanted to there was nothing he could have done to stop this-this was fates wish.

Syaoran walked up the sweeping lawns to the castle, he looked down at her pale face there were cuts and bruises all over her. Her breathing was slowing down with every step he took, he watched as her emerald eyes opened she smiled looking up at him, "S-syaoran..." he smiled slightly, "Shhh. Rest everything will be fine don't worry." he tried to reassure her and himself that nothing would happen and she would recover.

"Syaoran...No I can't it hurts" she was trying to fix what damage had been done but it felt as though she didn't even have the energy left to heal herself. Shielding him from the curse and using Void had taken nearly all of her having to destroy something so evil was difficult and tiring. Her eyelids were so heavy, darkness was creeping in on the edges of her mind, she knew this darkness was eternal. 

"Syaoran pleases take care of Cherry for me..." he was running now nearly at the stairs leading to the castle, "Please..." he looked down at her, "Cherry will be fine and you and I will raise her together." she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes, "Syaoran please..." her mind was foggy and it was hard to keep her eyes open. 

"I love you..." her eyes closed, he was almost at the door to the hospital wing not paying any attention to the people walking in the halls, "Please keep breathing" when everything stopped his eyes widened not seeing the rise and fall of her chest he pounded on the large door waiting for it to open. 

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to them when it opened, "Can I help-Good Lord!" she saw the lifeless form in his arms, "On the bed" she ordered, "When did this happen?" Syaoran looked down "Only like a few moments ago..." 

She smiled then began to push them out. "Sorry no visitors everyone out!" having them all out she slammed the door and locked it.

Syaoran stood pounding on the wooden door until his fists where raw and red, sighing he banged his forehead on the wood in defeat he walked slowly back to the dormitory, he let Dobby go, not listening to the elf babble. He lay down on Sakura's bed taking in her Cherry Blossom sent he sighed. 

Tears began to form in his eyes, he though about the last time he had cried or neared it, it had been for Sakura as well he had thought when he lost her. It was amazing how much it hurt to be away form her not having her aura near. 

_'Why?! Why did she have to leave?'_ what was left of his heart was shattered into hundreds of pieces as he thought of his lost love. He had planed to ask her to be his forever he was going to over summer brake but his hope had been cut short.

 A true tear slid from his eye, he had not cried at his father's death but at the death of his Cherry Blossom he was reduced to tears, of pain and regret how he wish he had been in that bubble instead of her she deserved to live on he had been a coward to run though he knew it was her wish for him to get away it was still painful.

He turned onto his back looking up at the ceiling, "Are you happy?!" he called out into the heavens, "Are you happy now my life is nothing are you happy now I have nothing left that you can take!" tears streamed down his face God had taken away one of his only reasons to live to keep going he was nothing he had given her his heart and soul and she had taken both with her he was nothing but and empty shell cursed to roam the world alone. 

Drowning in his sorrows and pain forever a shadow of that he couldn't have, nothing, lifeless. She had been his life his only reason to live his hope his heat his soul. 

She had broken down his barriers, melted his cold heart freed him from a life of emptiness. The life he had been saved from he had be thrust back into. Why did God hate him so? Why must he be continually punished? He stared up into space his lifeless brown eyes held nothing, empty voids. In a matter of moments he had lost his heart and soul all will to live.     

The Dark Lord had been defeated at the cost of the innocent life of Sakura Kinomoto. 

Authors Note: Hi I bet everyone wants to kill me right now...but sorry I had to it was part of the story, I know I would want to kill me to if I were you but please review don't flame me please.

Ja ne                      


	20. The Beginning Of The End Part Two

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 20: The Beginning Of The End Part Two

_'The Funeral'_

Authors Note: Hey everyone I know I know your all about to kill me for not updating sooner and I deserve it but I'm sorry. This was going to be the last chapter but it was to long sorry for the wait… well enough with my blabber hope you like it.

Emerald eyes opened suddenly looking up she was slightly confused when she realized where she was. She buried her face in the warm pillows the sent of her mother was still hanging there. "Cherry." she looked up to see her father she smiled slightly as he pulled her into his arms, he smiled but she new there was something different about it - something was missing. 

Syaoran closed his eyes willing sleep again for it was still dark out he had slept in Sakura's room wanting to have her sent around him. It had been four days since her death and he hadn't left the dormitories or common-room since then. 

"Daddy?" he looked down into the innocent emerald eyes of his daughter, "Yes?" 

"Is Mommy ever going to come back? I miss her..." she watched as his eyes darkened his bangs falling over them, "No sweetie she's not. I miss her too" his voice was hoarse and held raw emotion he could feel the tears, she had never heard him talk like this, "Its my fault she left isn't it?" she sniffed tears brimming in her eyes. 

Syaoran looked at her wiping away one that had spilled over, "It's not your fault Cherry really it isn't. It's more my fault..." she looked up as if shocked, "I should have helped her! But I couldn't I couldn't do anything to save her..." his vice trailed off the guilt he held weighed down what shattered fragments were left of his heart.  

Cherry rested her head down wanting to at least know he wouldn't leave her, she felt so safe with him as though nothing could harm her, "Daddy?" he looked down "It wasn't your fault..." he smiled slightly, "You know what else?" he raised an eyebrow, "I love you Daddy" his smiled grew slightly, "I love you too Cherry" he watched as she began to fall asleep. 

She had begun to grow normally now and looked to be about the age of four her birthday having passed only weeks ago. She looked as though she really could have been Sakura and his child, with her emerald eyes and chocolate hair.

Syaoran kissed her forehead lightly, _'I promised you Sakura and I will take care of her, always...'_ he began to drift off to sleep still holding the small child to him. 

The first rays of sunlight shown threw the windows causing amber eyes to open he sighed getting out of bed he looked over to Cherry who was holding onto the covers as if it meant her life. Walking into his room he showered and changed though not planning to leave the dormitory. He growled slightly when his stomach gave a jolt telling him just how starving he was, sighing he walked back into Sakura's room being surrounded by her sent and the faint aura that had been left behind.

That struck him as odd she was dead though her aura was still there since that day he had never once felt it actually leave just dim. He didn't consciously think there was hope left though there was always that flutter that something might happen though it was small and faint growing smaller every passing day. _'She's dead she's not coming back…' his mind always seemed to argue with him lately. _

He had got what he wanted, what he first came for, he now owned the Clow Cards the irony was he no longer wanted them something told him deep down he had never truly wanted them it hadn't been the Cards that made him stay it had been Sakura herself. It had taken nearly two years but he had finally figured it out and it took the flirting and taunting of Eriol Hiiragisawa to do it. He shook his head as memory's flooded his mind, tears once again formed behind his eye burning slightly seeing her smiled face as if she stood before him _'No your gone!' he shook his head clearing it of any image it once held.       _

Cherry woke to the sounds of birds chirping she sat up blinking the sun out of her eyes; she looked around seeing no one. A slight whimper left her lips "He didn't want me either..." tears began to run down her cheeks as a sob escaped her throat, "Daddy..." she whispered. 

Syaoran had begun packing his cloths into his trunk the end of year feast was tonight and the train would leave tomorrow back to London where he would catch a flight to Japan, his heart sank knowing that he would have to break the news to Sakura's father and brother. He new Touya would think he had somehow caused it and would try and beat him into a bloody pulp. He would also have to explain about Cherry and he knew the assumptions that would be made as soon as they saw her eyes. 

Then he would leave for Hong Kong with Meiling knowing staying in Japan would bring back too many memories. The two flights where nearly three hours apart giving him enough time to tell Fujitaka and Touya. He sighed slightly when he heard something from Sakura's room. Walking to the door he opened it to see Cherry sitting on the large bed tears streaming down her cheeks muttering softly her knees up to her nose rocking slightly. 

"Cherry?" she looked up a smiled forming seeing him, "Daddy!" she ran jumping onto him. Arms around his neck feet dangling hear his waist, he held her wondering what had happened, "What's wrong?" he felt her tears soak through his top, "I-I th-thought you left t-too" his eyes softened "Cherry I wont leave you, you know that..." he held her tighter, she was really the only living reminder of his love that actually liked him. 

"Cherry don't cry please..." she sniffed lightly, "I miss her! I want Mommy to come back!" she buried her head into his neck as if that would bring her back, "I know, I know..." he pat her back gently before walking back into his room, he set her down onto the bed. "Cherry please let go" he felt her grip loosen before leaving. 

He gently wiped away her tears "Want to help me pack?" she looked at him, "Are you going?" she tilted her head to the side, "No we are going home the train arrives tomorrow..." she smiled hearing 'we' 

"Ok!" she jumped off the bed before running over to him, "What do you want help with?" 

Meiling looked up the dormitory stairs from the common-room she sighed slightly she had barely seen Syaoran at all since the fight. Eriol looked at her, knowing how she was feeling Tomoyo hadn't stopped crying since it happened having locked herself in her room. "Eriol please go talk to him I'll talk to Tomoyo..." he nodded knowing this was going to be difficult for all of them.

He knocked on Syaoran's door hearing a muffled 'Come in' he opened the door seeing Syaoran pack, something he had been working on also. "Li..." Syaoran looked up at him "Yes?" he fought the dizziness that overcame him he held onto the post of the bed for support waiting for it to pass. Eriol walked over to him grabbing his arm to help steady him. "Are you ok?" he looked worriedly at his friend-yes friend though they had been rivals he had to admit he was a loyal and good friend.-

He looked at him not liking what he was seeing his normal tanned skin was rather pale his eyes hollow as if he had no soul. "Li please come down to the Great Hall for lunch. Sakura would never want you to do this to yourself you haven't eaten in days, how do you expect to take care of Cherry if you can't even take care of yourself!?" Syaoran had been looking down during his speech hiding his eyes so he wouldn't see the tears brimming there. 

"I know...I just..." he looked up Eriol stepped back seeing his tears "Syaoran..." Eriol watched as he sat on the bed head in his hands, he had never seen the proud Li Xiao Lang break down like this though he knew that if Tomoyo had been in Sakura's shoes he would be like this now if not worse. 

"Daddy?" she looked from Eriol to Syaoran, "Don't worry he's fine just...a little upset" Eriol tried to explain to her. "Cherry could you go see what Harry is up to for me?" he asked she cast one look at Syaoran before running off. 

Syaoran watched as she left before looking back up at Eriol. Tears gone "Your right Eriol…I can't give up not now...I still have Cherry to live for…" he whispered getting up, "Exactly come on, lets see if Meiling got Tomoyo to come down as well." they walked down the dormitory stairs to the common-room they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. Cherry was sitting by Harry talking to him when they walked in. 

Soon the sound of female voices coming from the upstairs filled the common-room. All watched as Tomoyo and Meiling walked in. 

"How about some lunch?" Hermione piped up knowing that they must be hungry. 

Syaoran tried to walk strait ahead not looking at the other students that lined the halls all of which were openly staring, pointing and whispering. _'Why can't people mind their own business?' _he thought savagely when a hand caught his wrist. 

"Syaoran..." he turned glaring into crystal eyes, "Li" her smiled faltered but still she persisted. "Right, Li well I haven't seen you since the fight." her voice was cheery as if she was happy about the outcome of what had happened. "Yes well I had other things on my mind..." his voice was icy he ripped his hand away from hers as she went to grab it again, "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk around the lake with me?" 

"Tressine" he saw the hopeful look in her eyes, '_How can she think I would go?'_ his mind yelled at her, "I can't go" his voice was low and painful, "If this is about Kinomoto than..." she trailed off seeing his icy stare knowing she was treading on dangerous ground. "Goodbye Tressine" he turned and walked away. Meeting up with the rest at the bottom of the next staircase. 

He ate slowly very aware that every eye was on him whispers seemed to follow him everywhere. Yukito and Nakuru had stopped by to talk to him and Tomoyo who they hadn't seen since it had happened. 

Eriol and Meiling had been forced to explain everything about the Cards and their keeper though they left out all they could so Syaoran could get some peace. 

A girl from the Ravenclaw table walked up to him everyone watching her go. She sat next to Syaoran before turning to talk to him. "Hey..." her voice had a rather fake cheerfulness to it, he looked at her acknowledging the fact that he was listening to her. "Li I'm sorry to hear about Sakura, really I know how you feel...really I do..." he looked at her knowing that she knew exactly how he felt having had this happen to her last year. 

"Don't worry Cho..." she smiled, "Just so you know the pain goes away after a while and soon it's gone..." he nodded knowing it was going to be a long while before this pain went away. "So if you ever need anyone to talk to just ask I'll listen..." he nodded again she gently pat his back comfortingly before getting up saying hello to Harry before she joined her friends.

Syaoran was walking alone having wanted to have time to think by himself in the fresh air, he was standing near the lake watching the giant squid float lazily across the waters surface. When he ducked.

Brad's fist had missed him by miles as he swung to hit his jaw. "Carmichael..." he righted himself looking down on the shorter of the two. Though it may have only been an inch or two Syaoran could make him feel as if her were feet shorter than him. "Li" Brad spat as they glared daggers at each other. "I hate you Li...you're a worthless coward you could have helped her! But no you didn't did you? You let her die it's your entire fault!" his voice was harsh and cold, "Me? I didn't see you there helping at all at least I did something..." Syaoran's anger and dislike fore the boy grew. 

"You asshole!" Brad sent another punch only for Syaoran to catch it. His face was an emotionless void much like his heart and soul. "Never call me a coward..." he applied pressure to the balled fist in his palm Brad's face contorted in pain as he heard his knuckles popping from the pressure they were under he could feel long nails digging into the back of his hand, when he let go. 

Brad looked up at him having sunk to his knees from the pain, to watch Syaoran walk away he nursed his painful hand before standing, "I will get you Li...if it's the last thing I do I will get you..." 

Syaoran sat at the end of the year feast waiting for Dumbledore to make his speech before he left it would be his last night in the castle he was going to go for a run not having feed his wolf self since his love's demise and was in need for the nourishment... 

Dumbledore stood, clearing his through once again the hall was decorated in black. "It is the end of another year, and though we have much to celebrate for the indefinite defeat of Lord Voldemort..." there was a collective shudder around the Hall, "There is also much to mourn for another innocent life was taken from us on the grounds of this very school. Everyone I would like to raise a toast to Kinomoto Sakura for her bravery and courage in the defeat of the Dark Lord..." all stood raising there glasses, "To Kino-" the Great Hall doors opened…

Author's Note: I'm going to leave it there I know I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but it was way to long so I cut it (sorry this parts so short but there was no where else I could break it…) the second half will be up in a few days since It's finished I just have to edit it…see you next time…and remember to review it helps keep me motivated after all….

Ja ne!


	21. Going Home

Chapter 21 Going Home

Authors' Note: Sorry but I had to cut it…well here is the second halve and the last chapter I will be working on a sequel but I wont go into detail now lets get on with the show shall we. Oh and thanks for the reviews! I loved them! 

Recap of last chapter (just in case you forgot…): 

Dumbledore stood, clearing his through once again the hall was decorated in black. "It is the end of another year and though we have much to celebrate for the indefinite defeat of Lord Voldemort..." there was a collective shudder around the Hall, "There is also much to mourn for another innocent life was taken from us on the grounds of this very school. Everyone I would like to raise a toast to Kinomoto Sakura for her bravery and courage in the defeat of the Dark Lord..." all stood raising there glasses, "To Kino-" the Great Hall doors opened…

~~

All looked over to see a very embarrassed boy who quickly ran over to the Hufflepuff table mutter his apology to the hall as he went. 

Dumbledore only nodded smiling slightly trying not to laugh at the boy's flushed face. When he finally took his place near the end of the table by his friends the hall raised their glasses one again, "To Sakura Kinomoto…" they drank and sat back down waiting for Dumbledore to finish with his speech for dinner to be over and to return to their dormitories and finish packing having a long day ahead of them… 

~~

Just kidding I wouldn't be that mean…on with the real story

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Mommy!" one voice rang though the hall the patter of small feet on stone soon following as the form was engulfed into the arms of her daughter. Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran had all made their way towards her, Syaoran watched as she hugged each of her friends in turn Cherry being held by Tomoyo who was in tears once again. She turned to look at him a bit awkwardly before throwing her arms around his neck burying her head into his chest. 

Nearly everyone in the Hall had expected Syaoran to pat her back and push her off or something like that. Surprising everyone when he hugged her tightly.

Syaoran froze feeling her arms around him again was like a dream come true, he soon relaxed before holding her tightly, _'If this is a dream I pray I never wake up...' _she smiled hearing this _'Xiao Lang I assure you this is not a dream...' _

His smile disappeared when he felt her tears, pulling away looking down at her "Nani?" it was as if they were the only ones in

the room, no one else mattered. Suddenly everyone was gone, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, the many peering eyes that were set on them. "I thought-I thought, I wouldn't come back...that I would really leave you...never see you again…I'm so sorry!" he wiped away her tears gently. 

"Sakura...there's nothing to be sorry for, if anyone should be sorry It's me…I didn't help you I should have stayed with you…" she shook her head "No that would have been worse please don't feel bad I'm here now right?" she looked up at him. He nodded slightly "But still Sakura I should have…you were so cold…" a second tear streamed down the invisible path of its predecessor again he wiped it away. "Don't cry…" 

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry " she clung to him tighter breathing in his spicy scent "Shh…it's over now you here and I'm never letting you go again Aishiteru..." she smiled brightly hearing that, without thought she kissed him lightly.

The Hall had been dead silent trying to hear what they were saying only to be disappointed hearing that they were no longer speaking English. All eyes were trained on them, eyes widening as they watched the kiss take place. 

They broke apart a blush formed on her cheeks remembering where they were, she let go of him and smiled looking down. Tomoyo just wiping her tears away they all walked back to the Gryffindor table. 

Kero flew out of Syaoran's pocket hearing the commotion, "Mistress?!" a smiled formed seeing her, he flew into her arms hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad your ok could you image the gaki being my Master! But your back Mistress I missed you!" Sakura smiled hearing him babble on as they sat down. 

Dumbledore stood up, "Kinomoto Sakura?" she looked up smiling at his expression it was a mixture of relief and confusion, "Would you care to explain how this happened?" he looked down along the teachers table most were still trying to comprehend all that was happening. 

Sakura stood looking down, "Well I just remember waking up in the hospital wing a week ago Madam Pomfery had given me the Cherry Bell potion..." she smiled at the matron who nodded, Dumbledore looked at her, "Why did you tell me you had done that?" he was looking at Madam Pomfery now. 

She looked down "I didn't know if it was going to work I didn't want to bring the school's hopes up..." Dumbledore nodded before turning to Sakura, "I'm glad you are well Miss Kinomoto, since that is cleared I think a change of decorations is in order" he clapped his hands once and the hall was filled with much more cheerful colours.  

Sakura sat on her bed staring out into space thinking not even noticing Syaoran walk in, she jumped slightly feeling his arms around her shoulder, "What are you thinking about?" she looked up at him, "My mother..." this slightly shocked him, "Is something wrong?" she smiled nodding no, "She's happy..." he quirked an eyebrow, "How do you know that?" her smile faded slightly though it didn't vanish. 

"When I died I saw her...she told me that she was proud of me and that I should fight to live. That it wasn't my time yet..." crystal tears formed in her eyes as her voice broke. 

Syaoran had pulled her into his lap and was holding her close. "Sakura..." she looked up. "She told me that she thought Cherry was beautiful and that I have to come back to take care of her. I new she was right, I didn't want to leave Cherry or you I love you so much Syaoran" she sniffed slightly looking deep into his amber eyes, he smiled slightly "I love you to..." his eyes were so full of life once again. 

"Come on lets go..." Sakura got up bringing him with her, "I'm so hungry..." she smiled at him knowing that he must be too. She picked up a sleeping Cherry before walking out of the room Syaoran following behind. Tomoyo was waiting for them in her room, a second bed had been place there, for Cherry no longer needed a crib.

Sakura walked into the Entrance Hall Syaoran by her side, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight as though he feared she might disappear if he did. 

She smiled feeling the change bubble in her as they headed to the forest, she was only wearing a long t-shirt and shorts since she was just going to take it off in a moment anyway. Reaching the cover of trees she pulled off her top fur was already beginning to grow as she doubled over feeling as if she had been kick in the stomach. Muzzle growing her shorts followed though it was difficult with short stubby fingers and long nails. 

Syaoran ran beside her they had been searching for food, he smiled inwardly her eyes were loving and gentle so full of energy.  He couldn't imagine living the rest of his life without her, two weeks had been bad enough but forever? It was unthinkable.

He knew that her pack would begin forcing her to choose a mate since she was now sixteen. He couldn't stand the idea of them trying to choose for her, he would ask her to be his forever during the summer, they might have been young but that didn't matter he loved her and that was all he needed. 

She looked at him seeing his eyes were somewhere else she nudged him, _'What are you thinking about?'_ he looked at her, _'You...and how beautiful you are...' she smiled shaking her head he was only like this when they were alone or talking like this. She thought about the smile he only gave to her it could always make her melt the way his eyes seemed to always be on her she smiled he had changed so much since she had first met him. He had been so cruel and cold then, never smiling but now he was completely different._

She snuggled up close to him bellies full the night was warm as the three quarter moon shone down on them in the small clearing they were lying in. They had met many of the creatures living in the forests over the months, had a pact with the crenatures they would not hunt them if they did not stalk or bother them. The unicorns were always entertaining to chase and put up quite a good one at that, though never actually wanting to catch one just for the thrill of such a high speed chase. The werewolves that lurked between the trees had befriended them they ran with them occasionally. 

They had fit right into the life in the forbidden forest Sirius Black had come to visit occasionally having nothing and no one better to talk to. They had even haunted Hogsmeade on rare occasions when things became to routine like a few of the townspeople had even stated to leave food out for them or 'Snuffles' though Harry had not a clue that they knew his godfather. 

Sirius had thought that Harry might just yell at him for becoming friendly with two wolves that he had never met two wolves that happened to be students at the school none the less though he knew Sakura and Syaoran would never turn him in after the nights spent with them.         

Morning came and people were already running around trying to get things packed, light was filtering though the halls, Tomoyo was in Sakura's room packing since as she was done leaving her cloths to wear.

Sakura woke to the sounds of birds chirping, oh how she had missed that sound, she sighed remembering her stay in the hospital wing Madam Pomfery would always have her away from the world hoping no one would see her to not rise the school's hopes since as she had lay there between life and death for most of the time. 

She could remember the time spent with her mother as she told her so many things trying to encourage her to fight and live. Always saying that she was too young to leave behind so many that cared so deeply fore her. Tears sprung in her eyes how she missed her mother, she had her told over and over to leave no matter what she had to return to her love and child. 

She had heard his mind call out to hers but couldn't answer him, not wanting him to think she was alive and bring up his hopes only to crush him again by not winning her long fight with death.

Her mind was in such turmoil that she hadn't even heard someone walk into her clearing, she smiled feeling her self being lifted up. She nuzzled his neck slightly before closing her eyes this had been the first time since she had come back the night before that he had left her alone and it had only been a few moments probably just to stretch. 

Syaoran walked though the dense forest the path was blocked by bushes and trees making the wood dark. Though his eyes could see past the darkness making it look to him as if the sun was shining brightly though the trees lighting his path for him.

He made his back to where they had left their cloths before setting her down gently;_ 'You didn't have to carry me you know...'_ she smiled slightly as she stood to look at him. _'I know but I wanted to...' _he looked down slightly; memories of the past two weeks came flooding into his mind. 

Sakura looked down knowing her death would always haunt his memory, _'Syaoran...'_ she moved closer to him.

_'Come Cherry Blossom we should get back before people start to worry...'_ she nodded before changing.

Sakura landed in her room knowing that what she was wearing was not to appropriate to go walking down the hallways in. Syaoran landed behind her jumping out from the windows was easier than jumping up to the window.

Sakura looked around her room to see her things packed a set of school robes were sitting on the empty bed Syaoran walked into his room to change the train would leave in an hour or two.

Students stood huddled around the train saying goodbye and looking for empty compartments. Syaoran was putting the last trunk into the racks above them Harry and Ron helping while, Sakura and Tomoyo put the bird cages above the stacked trunks along with two baskets each containing one not very happy cat.

Sakura smiled as they played a game of Exploding Snap with Fred, George and Ginny everyone else watched or read or talked about what they were going to do over the summer holiday. 

The ride was soon ending the train was beginning to slow. Sakura had made sure to pick up some food from the trolley cart for her brother and father and a box of Bertie Bots Every flavored beans just incase her brother stared to annoy her again.

Packing away the cards already changed into normal cloths, they began to take down things from the racks beginning to leave. Walking though the barrier they stopped Mrs. Weasley was standing there waiting for them, "Oh Harry it's so nice to see you again dear I hope you'll come and visit over the summer right?" Harry smiled at her nodding, "I'll try..." Ron turned to the group and smiled at Hermione before his courage failed him he gave her a hug.

Hermione's eyes seemed to snap open but she smiled slightly returning the hug, they were just good friends saying goodbye-right? Shaking the thought he broke away from her before saying bye to the others.

Hermione smiled seeing her mother and father walk up. She walked to Sakura, "Bye Saku, see you next year..." she hugged the girl tightly who returned it, they had become good friends over the course of the year before she walked to Tomoyo and did the same then Meiling.

Harry's smile dulled seeing his aunt and uncle walk up Dudley walking with them, "Goodbye everyone...hope you have a good summer..." they all smiled feeling sorry for him, "Don't worry Harry we'll see you soon" Sakura said hugging him slightly Tomoyo hugged him too then Meiling they all hoped that his aunt and uncle wouldn't treat him to badly. 

Dudley walked up and watched as all three of the girls he had been watching hugged him he glared at his cousin when a small girl ran up and hugged him.

"Bye Harry! I'll miss you!" she hugged him tightly before letting him go moving to Ron who was still there and Hermione. 

"Right, boy come on..." Uncle Vernon placed a hand on Harry shoulder glaring at the group before him only to have his glare returned to him by Syaoran and Eriol. Steering him towards the exit Harry looked back one more time waving he couldn't wait until September...

All began to split up soon all that was left were Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling. Eriol having gone back to his home he would be seeing them soon as they all would be stay with him before school started, having told Dumbledore that he didn't mind and that he didn't want to have to bother the Dursleys again.

"How do we get to the airport our plane leaves in two hours..." Sakura asked looking at them, Tomoyo looked around before walking over to a passing guard and asked him where the airport was. Thanking him she walked back to them. "He says it's only about half an hour away from here. There is a bus that runs right to it from here..." they looked at her oddly each had a large trunk and an owl not to mention Sakura had Midnight in a wicker basket. There was no bus that would allow them on...when Sakura smiled. 

"Come on I have an idea..." they pushed their trolleys over to a dark corner, she pulled out the Small Card and everyone seemed to understand her idea. They all walked out of the corner pushing empty trolleys their pockets holding one trunk and an owl and one very small and scared cat.

They walked to the bus stop on the other side of the station, Sakura looked at her watch then looked at the times sheet "It should be here in a few minutes..." she said as she walked up to them. Meiling looked at them. "How are we going to get on the bus we don't have any tickets or money?" Syaoran looked at her she was right, none of them had any money that the buses here would accept. 

"Just show your train ticket I asked the guard that already" Tomoyo saw the relief on their faces. 

The bus soon came flashing their tickets they climbed on sitting down they watched the buildings fly by.

Cherry gazed at the passing blurs in wonder she had never moved this fast in her life, but had a feeling she should get used to it.

She was carried in her mother's arms from the bus into the airport. They still had plenty of time since they weren't going to check their luggage. 

Cherry watched as large metal birds took off into the sky the sun was barely beginning to set they would arrive in Japan in the morning. Her stomach growled, she was hungry Sakura looked down at her, "You hungry baby?" she nodded. 

Sakura frowned she didn't have anything to feed her well nothing that would be filling just some things she had gotten off the food trolley on the train. She also had no money to buy anything, "I'll find you something to eat..." Sakura smiled at the girl. 

Syaoran looked at her, he had to have some English money somewhere he wasn't going to let his daughter starve. Digging though his pockets he found something pulling it out he found a few pounds most likely from before the term started. Walking to Sakura he smiled at her, "Come let's get her something to eat." 

Tomoyo smiled "We'll wait here and see if our fights called..." Meiling offered with a smile, Syaoran nodded as he and Sakura walked away. 

Tomoyo looked at Meiling, "Do you think he'll be able to stay?" both new now was when Sakura needed him the most and if he couldn't be there things would change, "I hope so..." 

"Flight 2189 to Japan is now at terminal A. We would ask passengers to begin to board in five minuets" a woman's voice sounded over the speakers, Syaoran looked at Sakura who nodded still holding Cherry who was munching on a bagel headed back to the others. 

They began to walk to terminal A by the time they had gotten there people where already getting on waiting in line they showed their tickets and walked onto the plane. 

Cherry felt the plane jerk as they sat down she let out a small whimper causing people to look at her. Sakura looked back hearing an 'Oh great the kids going to cry all flight...' from behind her. She watched Cherry smiling slightly, "Don't worry baby everything's fine..." she assured making the child hush trying to calm down.

The flight was long and soon Sakura and Cherry were asleep Syaoran watched her softly nothing but love in his eyes.

Many wanted his Sakura because she was so beautiful, he loved her for herself her spirit, the way she could light up a room just by steeping into it…the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous was something he hadn't really noticed until he saw her again at the beginning of this year. 

His gaze turned to Cherry who was resting in her arms sleeping she looked so much like the two that people could actually believe she was their daughter. Though he knew otherwise he felt like she was his child he had tried his best to always be there but school had made that hard. 

It was quite dark now looking at his watch he saw it was nearly one in the morning, sighing he relaxed into the chair and closed his eyes willing sleep. 

The sun was beginning to rise, the sky a smear of reds, yellows, orange and fading purple and blue. Amber eyes began to open slowly as the sun poured over his face from the open window. He tried to move but couldn't looking down he saw Cherry who had rested her head in his lap and stretching out lying over Sakura's as well the arm rest having been moved last night.

Sakura herself had her head resting on his shoulder sleeping peacefully smiling slightly he looking at her she was so calm and cute when she slept.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen we would ask that you fasten your seatbelts for we will be landing shortly." Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake, _'Cherry Blossom you have to wake up now...' she stirred slightly her eyes fluttering open she smiled seeing his amber eyes stare back at her lovingly. "Mou Xiao Lang it's still early..." she whined closing her eyes "I know but the plane is landing..." he heard her sigh and smiled pulling Cherry into his arms to put her in the chair beside him, letting her sleep._

Sakura stretched slightly neither of them truly aware of the small red light and the camera lens that was focused on them.

Syaoran sat back his mind set on the next few moments; he would see his family again only he wouldn't be leaving with them. He would have to explain Cherry to his mother and Sakura's father her brother would have tried to kill him at least once by the time he finished. He went over the way he would say it trying to come up with the easiest way to explain without having Touya come after him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now be landing in Tokyo Japan thank you for traveling B O A C British Airlines and enjoy your stay..." came the same voice as before he felt Sakura's hand hold his tightly as she interlaced their fingers. She smiled up at him knowing the next half hour would be one of the hardest. She hoped her brother wouldn't be there to greet them it would make things easier but she knew that things would never go her way with situations like this.

Li Yelan sat in the terminal patiently waiting for her son and niece to arrive, she was rather curious as to what his other responsibilities were though she did not show this. Wei was beside her to help with luggage for if her son's reason wasn't good enough she would drag him back home. 

Looking to her right she watched as a familiar man ran up followed by another who she recognized it was Sakura's older brother. Touya they said his name was she could remember the time they had stayed with her in Hong Kong during one of the brakes a few years back. 

"Flight 2189 from London England is now arriving at terminal A..." a female voice rose over the speakers as the numbers on the boards flashed.

Touya watched as the pane taxied into the docking space he was going to yell at the kijuu for not coming home for holidays.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran offered her a hand up already holding Cherry who was still sleeping in his arms they were the last off the plane besides Tomoyo and Meiling who were waiting for them. Taking a deep breath she took his hand getting up and began to walk off the plane, _'You look like your about to be tired for murder smile...'_ she heard Syaoran's voice in her mind and couldn't help but smile she was glad he was there to help explain she hoped that he would be able to say with her. 

She laughed when Tomoyo stuck the camera in her face saying how much it loved her. Cherry's grip on Syaoran's shirt tightened as the noise began to wake her. She closed her eyes willing sleep to come again but it wouldn't so she just lay in his arms eyes closed hoping that the noise would stop soon. 

Yelan was beginning to become slightly worried why had they not walked though the doors yet? She stood when Meiling came though the doors laughing with Tomoyo, she had expected something like that. She did not expect to see her son walk out carrying a sleeping child in his arms talking to the Card Mistress who laughed at whatever he had said. 

Fujitaka Kinomoto watched as his daughter walked out talking with Syaoran who was carrying something he was too far to see what it was but he did not like the looks of this especially when he caught sight of his mother who had held onto Wei as if her legs could no longer hold her. Walking over to the woman Touya following behind glaring daggers at Syaoran when he stopped dead. His eyes grew wide having finally seen what was in the boy's arms: a small child no more than four.

Touya collided with his father his eyes having been on the bundle in his enemy's hands, _'It can't be...' _

Sakura looked up at see the shocked faces of her family and Syaoran's and had to stop her courage had failed her seeing the fire burning in her brother's eyes, _'Sakura you can do this...' she heard his words in her mind and nodded continuing._

Touya came from his shock as rage took it's place, the gaki had touched his sister had stolen her innocence he was not going to stand for that! "SAKURA!" she was standing in front of him Syaoran with her Tomoyo was by her side along with Meiling, "Onii-chan you don't have yell I'm right here..." oh how she wished she were somewhere else though. 

A cry erupted from the form Syaoran was holding as it buried deeper into his chest from fear of the yell.

"Xiao Lang what is the meaning of this?" Yelan had stepped up having found her strength and voice. Syaoran winced inwardly before looking at her he was tall though not as tall as Touya but he was as tall as his mother, Cherry tightened her hold on his shirt hearing the tone of voice, "Her name is Cherry..." Syaoran answered everyone was watching him "Tell me she isn't yours..." His mother watched as he looked down at the trembling form he didn't want to tell them she wasn't there's and have Cherry find out that way he nodded still looking down.

Yelan watched though she felt something "May I see her?" Syaoran's head snapped up hearing the soft voice Cherry heard this not knowing what to do she looked up before looking behind her all watched as she turned to them emerald eyes looked back at them with curiosity. Her chocolate bangs obscuring them though they were still visible. 

Touya had seen enough and had held back long enough he went to kill the teen before him for even standing beside his little sister when his father placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him. 

Syaoran sighed handing the small girl to Sakura he turned to her "Take her to get something to eat I'll explain" Sakura nodded understanding his reason she walked away Tomoyo following Meiling stayed behind to help.

"Well gaki start explaining as to why you put your filthy hands on my sister?!" Touya glared daggers at him, "Cherry isn't really ours..." this made him stop then what? "Her parents were killed and I'm sure Sakura told you what she is…we were the only two in the school so our Headmaster asked us to take care of her..." Touya's shoulders slumped slightly in relief. "She thinks that were her real parents and Sakura and I want to keep it that way at least for a while that's why I asked her to leave so Cherry wouldn't hear this..." he wasn't looking at them but the floor finding it rather interesting.

Yelan watched her son carefully he had changed so much in ten months. He cared for the child that was for sure and he seemed to care deeply for the Card Mistress herself. She had no choice but to let him stay here. She sighed, "Syaoran..." he looked up, "I can see that you are needed here I hope you understand what you are getting yourself into..." he nodded she could see the determination in his eyes that was a good thing she was sure. 

Sakura began to walk back to them knowing that Syaoran was done explaining she was glade to see that her brother hadn't killed him…yet. 

Fujitaka watched pride growing in his eyes as she walked to them she had changed so much. She wasn't his little girl anymore, now she was taking care of a little girl. He looked at the teen that she came to stand beside unsure of what to do he knew that he would take good care of her. 

He looked to Yelan who exchanged a knowing glance. "Well then..." they all looked at Yelan as she spoke, "Meiling get your things we should be going..." Meiling looked up at her aunt, her smile was small but still there. She was letting him stay though she would go they would see each other in two months at Eriol's.

Turning to Syaoran she hugged him tightly saying goodbye. Yelan took Cherry so Sakura could say goodbye, they hugged before breaking apart and Meiling moved to Tomoyo.

Yelan looked down at the small child who stared back at her with innocent emerald pools. For a child that didn't truly belong to them she certainly looked like them though the aura was different. Meiling came to stand with her, she looked down at her niece before nodding, Fujitaka took the small child holding her tightly as Yelan turned to her son and Sakura, she gave a rare smile to them "Goodbye I'll see you soon..." Sakura couldn't help but smile at her she had liked her since they met years ago in Hong Kong she was a truly kind person given the chance to be. 

Turning from them she, Meiling and Wei left, she would not leave Wei with him this time he could care for himself she knew he was strong.

"Well Cherry I'm your Grandfather..." Fujitaka spoke making Touya turn to face him his father chucked, "I feel old..." Sakura giggled taking the smiling child into her arms, "Don't worry Otou-san" she smiled as all headed to the exit Syaoran smiled at her who returned it she wished she could hold him tightly and kiss him though her brother might just kill him something she didn't want him to do.

Syaoran stood in his old apartment looking around he smiled slightly at least he was close to Sakura. He could feel her aura easily here though he wished it would be like it had been a school it would be odd to sleep without her with him.

Sakura lay in her bed Cherry had an old bed that had been in the attic since she was little. Fujitaka had not expected to be pulling it out his soon but he didn't mind having the small girl there.

Sakura turned over trying to get comfortable but couldn't she missed having her warm pillow she missed his arms around her she couldn't sleep, standing she walked to the window grabbing a sleeping Cherry.

Syaoran sat in the living room unpacking he was glad the room came with most of the furniture having told the landlord that he would only be there for the summer. He sighed rubbing his eyes slightly he walked to his room he showered and changed into a pair of drawstring pants, it was rather hot and these had been the first things he had pulled out.

He was about to get into bed when there was a knock at the balcony door. He got up slowly moving the curtains he watched as his angel stepped in the wings disappearing from her back, she smiled. 

"I couldn't sleep and thought you could use some company..." he smiled letting her in he closed the door behind her he watched as she made a small bed for Cherry before laying her there. She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck holding him tight, _'I've been wanting to do that all day...' he smiled hearing her admission in truth he had wanted to hold her to him never to let her go again. He had made up his mind he would ask her whether the Elders liked it or not. _

Sakura blushed as she remembered that they weren't at school but in his apartment alone, she looked up at him her eyes gazing into his she could stare into his eyes forever and never get tiered of looking into them. He bent his head capturing her lips with his. 

She gasped feeling him rub his hand along her back soothingly this is what she had fought for. This is why she came back, to feel the bliss of him with her to know that he was hers and she was his they broke apart to breath. 

He looked down at her moving her to the bed they lay there watching the other she sighed resting her head on his chest taking in his amazing sent before falling asleep with not a care in the world. She would worry about her problems in the morning right now it was only him and her, hearing his heart beat.

The End

Authors Note: well that's the end hope you liked it I am going to write the sequel though it will be much later I have plans for a different CCS fic so bear with me. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and to all the reviewers that have been with me since the beginning thank you I never though that I would reach past the 200 mark but I did and it's all thanks to you! 

LOVE YOU

Ja ne       


End file.
